ce qui compte vraiment
by kimili89
Summary: Harry et Drago entament une relation... Mais rien n'est jamais simple. Outre leurs caractères respectifs, le regard des autres peut être une véritable épreuve... Et la vie a ses aléas. Yaoi, HP/DM. UA. NOUVEAU CHAPITRE: Deux hommes dans la foule.
1. 0 Prologue

**Ce qui compte vraiment**

C'est la première fois que je publie une de mes fanfictions... D'habitude elles restent dans mon ordinateur sans que personne ne les lises... Je suis donc très sensible aux critiques (lorsqu'elles sont constructives surtout!), donc ne vous gênez pas surtout... Pareille pour les éventuelles questions...

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'oeuvre de JK Rowling... etc. Je ne fais pas ça dans un but lucratif...**

résumé: Draco plante tout ce qu'il entreprend. Bien que très ambitieux il croit que rien ne peut le motiver... C'est sans compter sur une rencontre des plus bouleversante!

Note: UA (univers alternatif)

rating;** M**

couple:DM/HP

**Warning! Attention! Artoung! Etc: YAOI+ LEMON, autrement dit le rating n'est pas là pour décorer!! **

Voici le prologue...

* * *

**C'était un jour comme les autres. Se vautrer sur le canapé devant la télé, aller dans la chambre et regarder on ne sait quoi sur internet, dormir, se doucher, grignoter, regarder le plafond... c'est à peu près ce à quoi ressemblent les journées de Drago Malfoy depuis quelques temps. 19 ans... Un an de perdu il ne sait trop comment à faire il ne sait trop quoi depuis qu'il a quitter le lycée. Après avoir tenter plusieurs entrées en grandes écoles et les avoir toutes ratées il se retrouve là, à 19 ans et une semaine, dans un appartement que sa famille loue depuis deux semaines, en plein coeur de Londres, rien que pour lui...**

**Quitter enfin le foyer familial... tout une aventure. Il considère même cela comme une question de survie... que voulez-vous tous ses échecs l'ont rendu misanthrope! Et puis il supportait mal les répliques quotidiennes de son père: « quelqu'un avec autant de facilités que toi... tu t'éparpilles trop... On ne t'oblige à rien c'est toi qui choisi, tu fais ce dont tu as envi... juste ne te perds pas mon garçon... »... **

**Mon garçon. Son père ne l'appelait jamais « on garçon », ce n'était pas son genre... Du moins avant que Drago ne soit majeur.**

**Drago comprenait très bien ce que devaient ressentir ses parents en le voyant si indolent et peu concerné par ce qui l'entoure. C'est pour cela que Drago s'était tenu tranquille pendant de longs mois... Seulement la coupe à force de se remplir avait fini par déborder. **

**La suite n'a pas grand intérêt. Étant de plus fils unique, il regardait sa mère se morfondre en silence, se contentant de rappeler à son fils qu'il devait travailler au moins dix fois par jour...**

**Demain il part en vacances dans le sud de la France avec ses parents... dommage il aime bien être dans son appartement... Il y fait pleins de petites choses pour le rendre confortable quand le coeur lui en dit... Il y vit à son rythme.**

**C'est la rentrée. Enfin sa deuxième rentrée. Et oui Drago Malfoy est certes peu courageux mais il ne manque pas de ressources. Il est inscrit dans deux universités à la fois, et suit donc deux formations simultanément et radicalement différentes en plus! Il apprend le russe et parallèlement fait du droit. Sa rentrée pour la première formation s'est déroulée deux jours plus tôt. **

**Il déambule sans but précis dans le bâtiment de l'université après la « cérémonie de début d'année » de la faculté de droit, son emploi du temps plié et négligemment fourré dans la poche arrière de son jean. Deux universités, deux formations différentes, deux doyens physiquement opposés (« un homme d'environ la cinquantaine gras et sinistre nommé Mr. Fudge pour le russe, un vieillard avec une pêche d'enfer mais qui paraissait avoir un sérieux pète au casque pour le droit » selon Drago ), mais pour en substance le même message: formation ambitieuse, courage, travail, sérieux... et blablabla... Bienvenue.**

**Drago entend du bruit. Il y a apparemment au détour du couloir un attroupement de gens- d'étudiants?- qui se bousculent et parlent fort. Sans trop réfléchir Drago continue son chemin.**

**En effet des gens de son age s'agglutinent devant un bureau. Le jeune homme tend l'oreille et fini par apprendre que c'est pour les inscriptions à l'association sportive. Il se félicite d'avoir rejoint le groupe. **

**-He! Gars tu cherches quelque chose? Lui demande un garçon brun typé indien.**

**-Je sais pas. Vous vous inscrivez là, ou bien il y a des listes... commence Drago incertain.**

**-Ouai il y en a qui s'inscrivent mais tu peut te contenter de prendre le dossier des activités et t'inscrire plus tard... t'as encore deux semaines pour choisir. Les dossiers sont juste là. Dit il en pointant du doigt une pile de dossiers verts sur une sorte de commode près du bureau.**

**-Au fait je m'appelle Rakesh, Rakesh Patil. Tu es en première année?**

**-Ouai... moi c'est Drago.**

**-Drago... Malfoy?! Dit Rakesh l'air éberlué.**

**Drago fronce les sourcils, un peu décontenancé. « C'est quoi cette embrouille? »**

**-Oui. Répond-il sur la défensive.**

**-Excuse-moi je ne suis pas très subtile. C'est juste que tu étais à Poudlard... Deux de mes soeurs y sont allées aussi, des jumelles... enfin non pas des jumelles en fait elles sont triplées... euh mais je crois que tout le monde là-bas les pensaient juste jumelles... Parvatie et Padma... et euh... enfin j'ai entendu parlé de toi... Et puis Drago c'est pas très courant comme prénom... Alors... Enfin je me disais « quelle coïncidence » d'être tombé sur toi. Dit le jeune indiens quelque peu gêné.**

**-Oh, je vois. Dit Drago d'un ton neutre. Oui je me souviens d'elles, de toute façon tout le monde se connaissait dans cette école. **

**Drago s'avance doucement vers la pile de dossiers en évitant de trop se frotter aux autres tout en continuant de discuter avec Rakesh.**

**Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte Drago passe plus d'une heure et demie avec le jeune indien. Ils marchent tout deux, échangeant des informations diverse sur eux-mêmes et leur parcours scolaire... En rentrant chez lui le blond se rend compte qu'en aussi peu de temps il en sait déjà beaucoup sur son camarade: les jumelles Patil sont en vérité des triplées, Rakesh étant le premier né des trois. Il n'a pas fait Poudlard comme ses soeurs parce qu'il était entré en sport-étude dès son entrée au collège (il est champion du Royaume-Uni en taïkuendo). Il a encore un grand frère en dernière année d'ingénierie aéronautique en Allemagne et une soeur d'un an plus jeune nommée Nidy qui entrait en droit comme son frère et qui avait des yeux gris-bleus envoûtants (Drago avait eu le plaisir de lui être présenté...). Comme lui Rakesh se retrouvait en première année un an après avoir quitter le lycée... Il avait suivi des cours de droit par correspondance l'année passée afin de pouvoir faire un maximum de compétitions... Mais finalement ça n'avait pas été une très bonne idée et il s'était donc inscrit à l'université par le biais d'une filière spéciale... ou pour faire plus simple il avait comme Drago d'autres activités, et avait donc été placé dans un groupe aux horaires condensées sur trois jours. **

**Les deux jeunes hommes sont donc ensembles et ont le même age. Drago peut dors et déjà dire qu'il pourrait bien s'entendre avec le jeune indien, le trouvant sympathique, d'un calme exemplaire et de bonne conversation sans être saoulant (et le misanthrope qu'il est devenu précise que c'est très rare quand il ne trouve pas les gens saoulant!).**

**L'année commence et les deux jeunes hommes deviennent amis. La vie suit son cours sans qu'il y ait de quoi s'inquiéter...**

**Cependant Drago après un été de célibat se met à collectionner les filles. Il ne prend même pas la peine de les draguer avec subtilité.**

**-Tu te protège au moins... demande Rakesh l'air songeur, un jours qu'il voit Drago arriver le matin dans l'amphi où doit se dérouler leur cours de droit constitutionnel mensuel, avec des cernes sous les yeux, le regard vide et les cheveux, habituellement impeccablement coiffés, avec quelques petits épis discrets mais très compromettants aux yeux avertis de Rakesh.**

**-Hélas oui. Répondit Drago avec un discret sourire espiègle.**

**Rakesh sourit, amusé, et se déplace de quelques centimètre afin de laisser de la place à son ami.**

**-Hélas? Quoi tu préférerais te choper une MST?**

**-Moi! Une MST! Non pour sur... mais ce bout de caoutchouc... Heureusement que je suis pas un sentimental! Le sourire de Drago s'élargit. Et puis heureusement que côté performances ça carbure parce que quand ça veut pas s'ouvrir ces machins là faut pas être un mou crois-moi.**

**-Je sais pas pour les MST mais c'est pas la modestie qui te tuera...**

**-J'ai pour principe que les actes désintéressés n'existent pas. Au même titre la modestie c'est du vent... je dis les choses comme elles sont. J'ai un truc entre les jambes et je m'en sers. De plus les filles avec lesquelles je...**

**-Tu DORS. Le coupe Rakesh.**

**Le jeune indien n'aime pas vraiment les termes familiaux. Et en cela il n'est pas trop mal tombé avec Drago. Mais parfois ce dernier fait exprès d'user un vocabulaire disons plus « fleuri » juste pour taquiner son ami.**

**Drago lève les yeux au ciel en laissant échapper un rire.**

**-Oui, les filles avec lesquelles je DORS savent de suite que ça n'ira pas plus loin. Je ne sors pas avec elles. **

**Rakesh a un regard perplexe.**

**-D'accord, mais bon ça te dirait pas un peu de te poser?**

**-Et bien pour tout te dire si ça me dirait bien.**

**-Oh? Et combien de temps tu sortirais avec la même fille sans la tromper d'aucune façon? Une semaine? Demande Rakesh l'air goguenard.**

**-Rigole si tu veux mais je suis quelqu'un d'assez fidèle. Il m'est déjà arrivé d'avoir ce genre de relation d'une nuit mais c'était vraiment exceptionnel! Avant cette année, je n'en ai eu que deux! Et la première fois c'était à une fête et je pensais que j'allais sortir avec la fille...**

**-Et finalement elle a joué sa dragonne et elle t'a laissé sur le carreau...? **

**-Sa dragonne?!**

**-Oui... Drago... Dragonne... précise Rakesh, taquin, mais voyant le blond le regarder de travers il lache un « laisse tombé », penaud.**

**-Non. Je ne dirai pas qu'elle m'a « laisser sur le carreau »... pour faire court elle m'a proposé de nous filmer en train de le faire. Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de plan... Alors ça s'est pas fait et je lui ai pas donner d'espoir. Je suis peut-être pas très romantique mais je suis pas un connard.**

**Drago avait eu l'aire si sérieux en disant cela que Rakesh n'ose pas faire de commentaire, alors que le prof, un type ventripotent du nom de Sluggorn s'avance en soufflant bruyamment vers le devant de l'amphithéâtre d'où il donne son cours.**

**A la fin du cours Drago et Rakesh rejoigne la soeur de ce dernier avec quelques uns de ses camarades à la cafétéria. Rakesh se dépêche comme tous les jeudis de manger parce qu'il a un entraînement après. Drago lui a une heure et demie de TD en droit constitutionnel mais plus tard... Il profite des quelques moments passés avec Nidy sans son frère à côté pour discuter avec elle, voire user de ses charmes sur elle. Depuis quelques semaines maintenant il pense sérieusement à sortir avec elle. Seulement il se rend bien compte que devenir le copain de la soeur de son ami... ce n'est pas une situation très simple. D'autant plus que le-dit frère le prend pour un Dom Juan. **

**Cependant quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsque la jeune fille, sur le ton de la conversation, lui demande sans détour:**

**-Dis-moi Drago, je t'intéresse un peu?**

**Le blond se tourne vers elle, cachant par on habituel air stoïque un profond ébahissement.**

**-C'est une question rhétorique? Demande-t-il avec le sourire en coin.**

**Nidy, quelque peu désarçonnée, le regarde interdite. Puis elle semble comprendre le manège de Drago et lui retourne son sourire.**

**-Je ne suis pas si calculatrice... C'est une simple question.**

**-Alors je te dis non.**

**La jeune indienne ne peut pas,cette fois, cacher son étonnement. Le sourire de Drago s'élargit.**

**-Tu ne me plais pas « un peu » Nidy... Tu me plais beaucoup. Pour que je sois fidèle il faut que la fille me plaise vraiment. En plus Rakesh est un ami... alors je ne me permettrai pas de faire ça si c'était pas un minimum sérieux.**

**Et sans crier gare le blond se penche vers la jeune fille et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surprise, la jeune fille finit par répondre avec un sourire au baiser. Drago se détache d'elle, se félicitant de ce début si sympathique et se disant que l'étudiante embrasse bien, il lui fait un sourire espiègle et lui demande, feignant d'être sérieux:**

**-Au fait, je t'ai pas demandé... Tu veux bien que je t'embrasse?**

**Nidy se met à rire et l'embrasse furtivement.**

**-C'est moi qui le dit à ton frère? Demande le jeune homme en passant son bras autour des épaules de l'indienne.**

**-Je préfère être la première si ça te dérange pas. Je lui dirai ce soir à la maison. De toute façon je crois qu'il a déjà deviné que j'ai un faible pour toi alors... **

**-Ouai... si tu veux... de toute façon il voudra me parler...**

**-Et bien tu sais quoi? Je ne suis ni mineure ni attardée... J'ai pas besoin de chaperon et encore moins de sa bénédiction. S'exclame Nidy agacée.**

**-C'est mon ami. Se contente de répliquer Drago. **

**-T'inquiète. C'est pas le genre à te surveiller. Il est bien ton frère... **

**-C'est vrai c'est pas vraiment son genre de jouer les « frères chef de bande »... Et s'il s'avère qu'il ait la moindre réflexion je sors la botte secrète.**

**-Une botte secrète?! **

**Les yeux de Nidy s'allument d'une flamme espiègle.**

**-Oui... et quelle botte secrète! Figure toi que mon cher frère n'est pas le gentil sportif avec sa vie toute bien rangée... Il a couché avec un gars. Dit-elle en baissant la voix de sorte que seul Drago puisse entendre.**

**-Quoi?! Mais il est hétéro ton frère! Il est avec sa copine depuis six mois maintenant et il a l'air bien acro crois-moi! **

**-Je t'ai pas dis qu'il était GAY. S'exclame la jeune fille. Il a appliqué l'adage du « je ne veux pas mourir idiot » on va dire. Mais le pire à mon avis c'est que le type avec qui il a... était en formation dans son club pour devenir prof... et maintenant il s'occupe du cours des débutants et semi débutants adultes dans ce club... Autrement dit si mes parents apprenaient cette histoire ils sauteraient littéralement au plafond et interdiraient à Rakesh de retourner au dojo... Et peut-être même qu'ils se rendraient au dojo pour faire un scandale... Disons que ça ferait des étincelles!**

**Drago regarde dans le vide. Son cerveau est en ébullition... Avec tout ça il ne peut que penser que Rakesh est sacrément gonflé de le reprendre systématiquement lorsqu'il utilise des mot un peu crus...**

**Mais c'est l'heure d'aller en TD... Il quitte Nidy avec un dernier baiser et lui propose de la rejoindre après son cours d'étude des institutions, ce que la jeune fille s'empresse d'approuver.**

**Assis quelque peu isolé, ni trop en avant, ni au fond de la classe, Drago jette un oeil distrait au dossier ouvert devant lui. Des élèves en retard continuent d'entrer en flot discontinu depuis cinq minutes, mais il n'y prête pas la moindre attention. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il ne remarque pas un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, pas très grand et à lunettes qui entre en s'excusant platement. Mais lorsque la chargée de TD s'étonne de ne pas le reconnaître et que l'étudiant lui répond que c'est normal parce qu'il vient de changer de groupe donc d'emploi du temps, Drago lève les yeux et daigne s'intéresser un peu au nouveau spécimen.**

**Et là son coeur manque un battement. Il dévisage sans retenu le nouvel arrivant, comme cherchant à déceler le moindre élément qui pourrait signifier que ce jeune homme n'est pas celui auquel il pense. Mais c'est peine perdue lorsque son cerveau enregistre ce que le brun vient de dire:**

**-J'ai un papier qui explique mon changement de groupe.**

**La jeune chargée de TD prend le papier qu'il lui tend et le lit rapidement en concluant pas un « OK ». Puis elle pose avec soin le papier à côté de sa trousse et lui demande quels sont ses noms et prénoms.**

**-Harry Potter. Répond simplement le jeune homme.**

**Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Et que faisait-il en droit? N'était-il pas le nouveau petit prodige du Rugby, celui qui à 19 ans à peine était déjà assuré d'obtenir un poste de titulaire lors de la prochaine coupe du monde, qui aurait lieu dans deux ans, en tant que buteur de l'équipe nationale?! Ce garçon qui l'avait tant agacé tout au long de sa scolarité au point qu'à la longue ils étaient devenu des ennemis jurés, ce tenait devant lui et Drago n'en revenait pas.**

**On distingue tout de suite ceux qui s'y connaissent un tant soit peu en sport par les chuchotements qui suivent l'annonce de son nom. La chargée de TD lui fait un sourire entendu et lui propose de s'asseoir après lui avoir posé quelques questions sur son avancée du programme.**

**-Je n'ai pas pu aller aux TD de la semaine dernière, dit-il, sinon mon ancien groupe n'a aucun cours de retard.**

**-Et bien celui-ci non plus, lui assure la jeune femme (que tout le monde appelle par son prénom qui n'est autre que Gabriella, bien que ne la tutoyant pas). Tu as donc un cours de retard sur la classe mais c'est pas grave parce que... Drago se fera un plaisir de vous le faire rattraper. Dit-elle après un temps d'hésitation. **

**Pour un peu la mâchoire lui en tomberait. Harry tourne brusquement la tête en suivant le regard de Gabriella. C'est à son tour de dévisager le blond avec un air ahuri. Drago reprend constance et lui fait un sourire mauvais:**

**-Hello Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens?**

**Gabriella ouvre grand les yeux et s'esclame**

**-Vous vous connaissez? Oh, c'est parfait alors!**

**Les deux garçon marmonne un « ouai » peu convaincu alors que le sourire de Gabriella se fane quelque peu. Cependant elle n'ajoute rien et commence son cours alors que Harry se pose avec quelques réticences à côté de Drago. **

**-Qu'est-ce que la petite star fait ici? Dis-moi ma belle on préférerait pas se faire maquiller pour une énième interview?**

**Harry jette un regard noir au blond et lui sort en plantant son regard vert dans les yeux gris de Drago:**

**-Non. Le maquillage quand on transpire c'est pas vraiment conseillé... En revanche si tu veux je te branche sur une salle de sport du troisième age, tu feras des exercices légers pour pas te froisser avec un prof qui prendra GRAND SOIN de toi. Je sais qu'il ADORE les petits pédants dans ton genre qui ne savent que remuer du cul sur un terrain...**

**Alors que Drago ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, Gabriella leur signifie que les retrouvailles se feront à la fin du cours. Drago fulmine et a l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 11 ans... **

**Les examens du premier semestre ne doivent pas tardé... Il ne reste donc plus qu'un semestre en compagnie de son « cher » Potter... Et après deux minutes passées en sa présence il a déjà envie de lui refaire le portrait... Ca promet. **

* * *

je me suis calquée sur le système français pour l'université... Il y a des matières pour lesquelles il y a des TD, comme là le droit constitutionnel.

Voilà voilà voila... inutile de vous dire que j'espère des reviews... Juste histoire de savoir si ça vaut le coup de continuer l'histoire. D'ailleurs elle ne devrait pas être très longues... Peut-être encore quatre chapitres... Pour ceux qui déplore le fait qu'il n'y a pas de lemons encore je les rassure tout de suite: il viendront TRES tôt.

voilà voilà voila... laissez des commentaires!

Bisous à tous

Kimili89 (non le pape!)


	2. 1 Les fantômes ont les yeux verts

**Ce qui compte vraiment**

Le chapitre était prêt... pourquoi ne pas le poster? Je passe un petit coucou à minikyra qui a été ma toute première review à peine une heure après que l'histoire ne soit postée! Bisous!

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'oeuvre de JK Rowling... etc. Je ne fais pas ça dans un but lucratif...**

résumé: Draco plante tout ce qu'il entreprend. Bien que très ambitieux il croit que rien ne peut le motiver... C'est sans compter sur une rencontre des plus bouleversante!

Note: UA (univers alternatif)

rating;** M**

couple:DM/HP

**Warning! Attention! Artoung! Etc: YAOI+ LEMON, autrement dit le rating n'est pas là pour décorer!! SCENES EXPLICITES DE SEXE!! Vous êtes prévenus.**

Chapitre 1:

Les fantômes ont les yeux verts.

* * *

**Le reste du TD se passe sans que les ennemis ne s'adressent la parole. Drago s'en félicite d'ailleurs car la première remontrance de Gabriella ne l'avait pas enchantée, loin de là. Sans même adresser un regard à « monsieur-la-star-des-terrains-de-rugby-avec-une cicatrice-en-forme-d'-éclaire-sur-le-front-dont-le-tête-ne-me-revient-pas », Drago se dirige vers la bibliothèque s'occuper des petits exercices de révisions prévus pour le TD de la semaine prochaine. Nidy ne finit que dans un peu plus d'une heure... Et il n'a pas plus envie que ça de rentrer chez lui tout de suite, bien qu'il n'habite qu'à à peine un quart d'heure de l'université.**

**Après avoir passé quelques temps avec Nidy, Drago rentre enfin chez lui se préparer pour son entraîne ment de rugby. En effet après des délibérations qui n'avait pas du durer plus de quelques minutes, le jeunes hommes avait choisi de s'inscrire pour les admissions dans son équipe universitaire. La compétition n'avait pas été très rude pour le poste qu'il convoitait: celui de buteur. Il avait été choisi assez vite. Mais l'entraîneur avait insisté pour qu'il vienne à tous les entraînements, sans négliger la préparation physique, parce qu'il le trouvait trop « fluet », même à un poste qui nécessitait plus de jambes que de carrure. Drago avait eu une mine renfrognée à l'entente du mot « fluet ». L'entraîneur lui avait alors signifié:**

**« -hé! Mon garçon, ça reste du rugby, au rugby on prend des coups, on se fait plaquer et on court... et ce quel que soit le poste! Bien sûr il y a des postes moins exposés... Mais t'es pas à l'abri d'un méchant placage ou d'un coup de pompe. Et les bons joueurs pour moi ce sont ceux qui encaissent tout avec le sourire! Alors faut prendre du muscle. »**

**Drago n'avait pas bronché... c'est vrai que depuis qu'il avait quitter Poudlard il avait perdu de la masse musculaire. Et dès le premier entraînement il avait pu constater que son entraîneur savait ce qu'il faisait... et lors du premier match comprendre aisément qu'en effet le muscle au niveau universitaire n'était pas de trop. Déjà à Poudlard les matches pouvaient être « costauds », mais en niveau universitaire, ne serait-ce qu'à cause des gabarits, les matches étaient jusqu'à présent tous « costauds ». Et les gars mouillaient le maillot sans chichis.**

* * *

**Après son entraînement de rugby Drago s'affale sur son canapé en poussant un soupire de soulagement. Il se masse son épaule gauche endolorie: un type avait eu l'habileté de le plaquer quasiment sous les pieds d'un des joueurs en plein sprint... il s'était alors retrouvé enfoui sous 95 kilos de chaire. Son coéquipier avait vainement tenté de freiner sa course mais n'avait pas pu éviter de lui écraser l'épaule en tombant sur lui. C'est sur qu'un genou en plein dans l'épaule c'est douloureux. Enfin, il a évité les crampons en plein sur les abdos et peut-être plus bas... alors il peut se trouver chanceux.**

**Alors que par un effort monstrueux il prépare son dîner le téléphone sonne. C'est bougon qu'il décroche et marmonne un « allô » peu amène.**

**-Salut Drago. Lui répond une voix.**

**C'est Rakesh. Drago se rappelle alors que Rakesh est le frère de Nidy, le jeune fille avec qui il sort... **

**-T'es enfin rentré. Je voulais te parler... de Nidy.**

**-OK. Je vois le topo... s'empresse de dire le jeune blond en percevant le ton quelque peu inhabituel de son ami.**

**-Elle t'as dit qu'on sort ensembles. Elle voulait te parler en premier.**

**-Parler est un bien grand mot... Elle m'a presque crié dessus.**

**Ca amuse Drago qui s'imagine la scène et surtout Nidy avec le même air revêche que lorsqu'elle avait clamé qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de chaperon...**

**-Je savais que tu m'appellerais. Tu te souviens de la conversation qu'on a eu ce matin... je t'ai dit que je cherchais à me pauser. Je SORS avec ta soeur d'accord? Ce n'est pas un coup d'un soir.**

**-OK... je suis désolé c'est pas mon style d'appeler les copains de ma soeur, ou de mes soeurs d'ailleurs. Et c'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en toi... c'est juste que c'est la première fois que l'une d'entre elles sort avec un ami... avec des potes ou des connaissances c'est déjà arrivé... Mais un ami non. En fait je me sens un peu bête.**

**Le jeune indien rit nerveusement au bout du fil.**

**-C'est sur que tu fais un peu con comme ça. Rit Drago. Mais bon je te comprends aussi...**

**-La discussion est close?**

**-Euh... ouai je crois. Répond Rakesh.**

**Un sourire machiavélique naît sur les lèvres du blond.**

**-Dis-moi, maintenant... tu me fais des cachotteries? **

**-Des cachotteries? Euh... je sais pas. Répond Rakesh sur la défensive.**

**-Et ne pas dire à un ami qu'on a couché avec un gars... c'est pas des cachotteries? T'es très vilaine Rakishette!**

**Un grand silence suit sa déclaration. Puis tout d'un coup son oreille est littéralement agressée:**

**-QUOI?! C'est Nidy qui t'as dit ça... Mais quelle... rha! Fulmine Rakesh.**

**-Je... NON! C'est pas vrai!**

**-Pas vrai?! Comment ça « pas vrai »? s'étonne Drago.**

**-Je... je suis pas homo! Je... je... On a pas... IL n'a pas... euh...**

**Rakesh semble quelque peu perdu. Le blond lui est redevenu impassible. **

**-Hey! Calme toi ça va... c'est pas la fin du monde.**

**-Mais JE SUIS PAS GAY! Hurle l'indien.**

**-Ca va j'ai compris. **

**Rakesh semble se calmer.**

**-Ne le dis pas à Jasmine... **

**-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise? **

**-Justement, RIEN!**

**Le silence s'installe entre les deux amis.**

**-On s'est juste... caressé.**

**Drago se réveille, ne se rendant compte que maintenant du long silence qui vient d'être interrompu par la révélation de son ami.**

**-Drago tu m'as entendu?**

**-Oui.**

**-Et je vais te dire un truc... J'ai pas trop aimé... En fait c'était bizarre... En plus quand il... a pris du plaisir j'ai carrément cru que mon... enfin que j'allai... que mon bazar allait fermer boutique... j'avais déjà du mal à me sentir à l'aise mais là j'avais juste envie de partir. Une vraie douche froide... Je peux te dire que je suis fixé: Je suis pas gay...**

**-Oui je crois que j'ai déjà saisi. Et le type?**

**-Oh lui... il est gay c'est sans conteste! Il m'a sorti un truc du genre: je suis bi... Moi j'y crois pas à ça. Je suis pas homophobe, plus même: je considère que chacun a une identité sexuelle définie et que c'est normal... Mais être bi ce n'est pas avoir une identité sexuelle définie tu vois... A moins d'avoir un dérèglement du cerveau. Même des homos sont d'accord avec moi. Ce type avec cette histoire de bisexualité... Ca lui donne peut-être bonne conscience, il a sûrement l'impression que tant qu'il dors avec des filles, ou prétend le faire, ça le rapproche d'une normalité quelconque.**

**Drago est épuisé. Il regarde son repas qui l'attend et sent la télécommande de la télévision sous sa fesse gauche... Il sent que Rakesh a des idées assez arrêtées sur le sujet et se dit qu'il n'est pas assez intéressé à l'heure actuelle pour entamer une grande discussion. Plus même: il a juste envie de couper la chique à son ami en lui signifiant que de toute façon il s'en moque comme de la dernière starlette du top cinquante de la semaine...**

**-Rakesh, je suis vraiment fatigué là... je serai ravi d'en reparler mais plus tard... Finit par lâcher le blond.**

**-Oh désolé... c'est vrai que tu dois être mort de fatigue... je te laisse. A demain.**

**-A demain... et dors tranquille! Pas besoin de me répéter que je dois me taire... que tu n'es pas gay...**

**-OK.**

* * *

**Les deux étudiants raccrochent. Drago avale son dîner, boude la télévision pour mieux se mettre au lit. C'est sous la couette, les yeux fermés qu'un visage s'impose dans son esprit. Ce n'est pas le visage fin aux longs cheveux noirs, serti de deux pupilles d'un bleu changeant selon la luminosité... Non c'est un visage aux traits plus marqués, encadré de cheveux noirs eux aussi mais en bataille et bien moins lisses et plus épais... mais surtout deux émeraudes d'un vert franc qui fixent, déterminés, une lueur de défi clairement affichée... **

**Drago gesticule. Son épaule le lance. Mais l'image reste collée à ses rétines. Les lèvres de ce visage bougent... C'était donc ça le chuchotement qu'il lui semblait entendre. Mais ce ne sont plus des chuchotements. **

**« petit pédant... qui roule du cul sur le terrain... t'es trop fluet... ».**

**Les mots semble sortir d'autre par que de la bouche de ce visage. Soudain c'est le noir. Puis le noir s'estompe. **

**Il est à Poudlard. Il fait sombre. Il se revoit se disputant avec Harry Potter... à onze ans. A treize ans. Ils se bagarrent à présent... leur première « vraie » bagarre. Ils ont seize ans. Pour une fois personne n'est là pour les retenir. Au début ils se cognent et s'insultent mais petit à petit les coups pleuvent, de plus en plus meurtriers, et les bouchent ne servent plus qu'à laisser échapper leur souffle rendu difficile par l'effort. Ils halètent, retiennent des cris, grognent. Ils roulent par terre en une danse saccadée et tortueuse. Elle est passionnée, pleine de rage et de haine, primaire. Il ne faut pas seulement vaincre l'autre... il faut l'anéantir. Ca n'est pas définissable. Ca n'est pas logique, sensé, rationnel... c'est de la violence pure et simple. C'est une colère viscérale, nécessaire et entière. Elle abreuve leurs muscles, leurs âmes. **

**Tout d'un coup plus de grognements, plus de souffle... que des yeux verts, profonds, immensément vides. Plus de souffle. Plus d'air. Un battement faible d'abord puis montant crescendo, plus fort, plus fort, encore plus fort. Drago ne respire plus. Sa vue se brouille. Il a chaud, très chaud, puis très froid. Il n'y a que deux ronds verts... des yeux? Des billes? Des points? Il ne sait plus, tout se mélange.**

**Drago tousse. Il tente désespérément de remplir ses poumons. De l'air, il lui faut de l'air... c'est la seule chose à laquelle il arrive à penser pendant les quelques secondes qui lui sont nécessaires pour reprendre sa respiration. Il reprend ses esprits et réalise qu'il transpire abondamment et qu'il est recroquevillé dans son lit, les draps l'enserrant étroitement. Il se dégage violemment de sa couette et se lève sans plus de douceur. Il vacille quelque peu de s'être levé si brusquement. Encore tout engourdi de sommeil mais bien réveillé il prend machinalement le chemin de sa salle de bain tout en retirant le tee-shirt et le boxer qui lui servent de pyjama.**

**Il n'attend même pas que l'eau se réchauffe il se met tout de suite sous la douche en retenant tout de même un cri tant l'eau froide sur son corps brûlant fait contraste. Il savait pourtant qu'il aurait du reprendre une douche tiède avant d'aller dormir... Après un effort physique intense on ne peut décemment pas se coucher et passer une bonne nuit. D'autant plus qu'il s'était quand même pris son capitaine dessus, un vrai gorille, d'une vingtaine de kilos de plus que lui, allègrement étalé sur lui dans toute sa splendeur. **

**Bien que l'eau qui coule sur lui le détende un peu, Drago sent encore son coeur battre la chamade. Alors que l'eau se réchauffe il baisse volontairement la température afin de maintenir une eau tiède. Il ouvre les yeux tout grand de façon à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Et c'est là qu'il remarque sur le miroir au dessus de l'évier: une marque de rouge à lèvres. Il se souvient parfaitement d'où elle vient. **

**Il se revoit il y a à peu près 24h. Il est là face au lavabo, nu, collé au dos d'une fille. Elle s'appelait Sarah. Il allait et venait en elle alors qu'elle accompagnait ses mouvement en ondulant des hanches. Elle gémissait doucement puis de plus en plus fort alors qu'il accélérait ses coups de reins. Son haine frappait parfois contre le rebord du lavabo. Ses doigts enserraient le rebord de ce même lavabo avec de plus en plus de force, fébrilement. Lui se contentait de faire passer ses mains langoureusement sur le corps de la jeune fille, insistant sur les points sensibles et en cherchant de nouveaux, s'arrêtant parfois sur ses hanches, les tenant quelques instants de façon à se perdre en elle plus profondément encore, tandis que la jeune fille gémissait plus fort et fermait les yeux dans un moment de pure extase. Alors que le plaisir augmentait elle ouvrait parfois subrepticement les yeux et lui faisait un sourire aguicheur dans la glace.**

**C'est au moment où le plaisir était à son paroxysme que la jeune fille avait crié bouche fermée, cri qui s'était fini en un long gémissement alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre Drago tandis que celui-ci venait à son tour. Puis un fois qu'ils avaient repris leur souffle et que le jeune homme s'était retiré de la jeune fille, celle-ci, guillerette, était allée dans le salon chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Elle était revenue en riant, toujours dans le plus simple appareil, un tube de rouge à lèvres à la main. Drago lui s'était empressé de se mettre sous la douche et avait tiré le rideau. **

**-Qu'est-ce que t'en dis? Lui demanda-t-elle après un moment.**

**-De quoi? Demanda Drago.**

**-Bah regarde!**

**Le blond avait alors tiré le rideau de douche juste assez pour passer la tête et avait regardé dans la direction que lui indiquait la jeune femme. **

**C'est cette fameuse marque de rouge à lèvres qu'il regarde 24h après. Il se souvient encore du sourire goguenard de cette Sarah, nue devant lui sans aucune pudeur, les lèvres couleur carmin se détachant de son visage, d'où le maquillage avait quelque peu coulé, en raison de leurs ébats. **

**Il ignore la marque et se regarde dans la glace. Il est couvert de bleus... Il en a un particulièrement impressionnant, cerclé de rouge et de jaune à l'épaule gauche. Il y est habitué...**

**Il se fixe dans les yeux dans le miroir. Il y voit ses iris grises, si expressives. Il tente depuis des années de changer ce fait mais n'y parvient que difficilement. Tandis que son visage, lui, feint l'indifférence avec une aisance déconcertante pour ceux qui l'entour, ses yeux fendent systématiquement le masque froid qu'il s'impose, lorsqu'ils sont découverts. **

**Seulement petit à petit les yeux ne sont plus gris. Ils sont verts. Il repense à son rêve. Le trou noir qui avait fini par le réveillé n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un coup bien senti à l'abdomen que lui avait administré Harry Potter à l'époque... Car Drago Malfoy avait perdu ce jour-là. Il ne l'avait dit à personne mais il avait été à deux doigts de perdre connaissance dans ce couloir. C'est lui qui avait provoqué cette bagarre, et le saint Potter, toujours très mesuré, avait, comme à son habitude face à Drago, foncé tête baissée suite aux piques du jeune blond. Les deux protagonistes se peuvent plus dire aujourd'hui ce qui les avaient poussé à se battre de la sorte. Ils se haïssaient, un point c'est tout.**

**Ce n'est pas la première fois que Drago revit ce moment en rêve. Et il est convaincu qu'Harry non plus ne doit pas l'avoir oublié... du moins c'est ce qu'il souhaite. Mais une petite voix en lui lui susurre que le brun ne peut avoir oublié. Ce duel vient le hanter parfois... Alors même qu'il quittait Poudlard il y avait pensé. Et le scénario se répète à quelques infimes détailles près. Toujours cet absence soudaine de son, puis ses battements -ceux de son coeur- et ses yeux verts... et les réveils en sueur, une plaque de métal à la place des tripes, et le corps fiévreux.**

**Le sexe avant de faire du sport, pour un homme, ça peut être fatal. Ca coupe les jambes... C'est une histoire de sang. Après tout dépend bien sur du rapport en lui même. Alors passer une bonne partie de la nuit vautré dans la luxure au dépend en plus de ses heures de sommeil... Il détestait se l'avouer mais Drago avait forcé exprès durant son entraînement pour ne pas se prendre une réflexion de son entraîneur... Les entraînements sont déjà éprouvant mais quand en plus on en fait trop on s'expose à des retombées du type de celle qu'il se coltinait: crise de nerf au milieu de la nuit.**

**Si seulement l'explication avait été là. Mais ces yeux verts... Il revoit le regard que lui a lancé Harry lors du TD... **

**-Connard! Crie Drago à l'adresse des yeux verts qu'il continue d'apercevoir dans le miroir.**

**Alors qu'il ferme furieusement les yeux il revoit Sarah et ses sourires dans la glace... Ses yeux sont verts. Il éructe. Il se met à penser à Nidy. C'est doux. C'est frais. **

**Il pense à elle un long moment. Ses pensées d'abord chastes et innocentes (un Malfoy innocent??), glissent progressivement dans des domaines moins recommandés. Drago se rend compte après un moment que son sexe est dur. Il se traite lui-même d'obsédé avant de répondre à l'appel du plaisir. **

**Alors qu'il se caresse, les images se succèdent à un rythme infernal derrière ses paupières clauses. Ses images ont forment un tout mais il ne saurait trouver ce qui les lie. La délivrance vient. Et en sentant son coeur battre fort tandis que le monde tourne autour de lui il voit deux boules vertes. Encore dans les méandres de l'orgasme il reprend ses esprits brutalement et se rend compte alors que les boules vertes, loin d'être des yeux, sont en fait les deux grosses pastilles vertes qui constituent l'unique décoration de son rideau de douche. Il avait du en se donnant du plaisir tirer un peu le rideau... Ce qui fait que les deux pastilles se reflètent maintenant dans le miroir.**

**Il se rince rapidement et s'empresse de sortir de la salle de bain en se séchant. Il enfile un boxer propre et se rend dans son salon- cuisine, ouvre le robinet d'eau et boit à même le robinet. En se redressant il se rend compte qu'il fait trop chaud dans son appartement. Il se dirige dans l'entrée et baisse de beaucoup le thermostat. La pendule de l'entrée indique 2h juste.**

**Drago retourne dans la salle de bain et son regard s'arrête de nouveau sur la marque de rouge à lèvre. **

**-Tu la garde pendant 24h, OK? Dit Sarah alors qu'ils se disaient aurevoir dans l'entrée. La pendule affichait alors 2h moins cinq.**

**-Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Répondit le blond avec un sourire moqueur.**

**Elle lui avait fait un dernier sourire espiègle et était sortit non sans l'embrasser une dernière fois du bout des lèvres.**

**Drago prend un mouchoir et l'humidifie. **

**-Ca fait plus de 24h... murmure-t-il.**

**Il frotte le miroir quelques instants, s'y reprenant plusieurs fois avant de venir à bout de la marque. Mais au bout d'un certain temps il n'y en a plus une trace. Après cela Drago hésite à aller se coucher. Il se souvient de ses peurs d'enfant dans le manoir de ses parents. Cette vieille bâtisse respirait tant le mystère que le petit Drago avait peur d'y rencontrer des fantômes... **

**Des fantômes... c'étaient alors des ectoplasmes tout juste bon à faire « bouh ». **

**Mais après tout ce temps Drago a encore peur, peur des fantômes... **

**Car les fantômes ont les yeux verts.**

* * *

Pfiou! Ce chapitre a été très éprouvant à rédiger... En plus les idées me sont venues alors que j'écrivais... Et oui je n'ai pas une histoire bien arrêtée dans ma tête, juste quelques passages. Mais pour ce chapitre je n'avais vraiment aucune trame!

Autant dire donc tout de suite que les commentaires seront GRANDEMENT appréciés!

Bisous bisous (j'aime répéter les mots comme ça... lol)

kimili89 (alias le pape... on se refait pas!)


	3. 2 Le travail est mauvais pour la santé

**Ce qui compte vraiment**

Je répond à une review envoyée par minikyra qui me disait qu'elle trouvait étonnant que Harry ne fasse pas partie de l'équipe de rugby de sa fac...

Il n'en fait pas partie pour plusieurs raisons:

-d'abord parce qu'étant donné qu'il évolue déjà en niveau pro il ne serait pas très « juste » qu'il joue dans son équipe universitaire

-ensuite parce qu'il a à peine le temps de travailler à la fac... alors il ne va pas en plus se rajouter des heures!

-enfin il subit déjà un entraînement intensif en tant que pro... quand est-ce qu'il dort? Lol

voilà j'espère que j'ai évacué tes doutes et que tout te semble plausible à présent!...

Mais de toute façon je comptai déjà en parler dans ce chapitre.

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'oeuvre de JK Rowling... etc. Je ne fais pas ça dans un but lucratif...**

résumé: Draco plante tout ce qu'il entreprend. Bien que très ambitieux il croit que rien ne peut le motiver... C'est sans compter sur une rencontre des plus bouleversante!

Note: UA (univers alternatif)

rating;** M**

couple:DM/HP

**Warning! Attention! Artoung! Etc: YAOI+ LEMON, autrement dit le rating n'est pas là pour décorer!! SCENES EXPLICITES DE SEXE!! Vous êtes prévenus.**

Chapitre 2

Le travail est mauvais pour la santé

* * *

**Drago claque la porte derrière lui. Il pose négligemment ses affaires de cours sur la table basse du salon et retire ses chaussures sans même en défaire les lacets. Il retourne en traînant des pieds dans l'entrée et retire écharpe, gants, manteau et bonnet.**

**Le temps est frais en cette fin de ce mois de janvier dans les rues de Londres. Les partiels approchent maintenant à grands pas: plus qu'une semaine avant la première épreuve de droit. Les partiels de russe sont eux décalés d'une semaine. Drago avait du organiser son emploi du temps avec minutie pour être sûr de pouvoir se présenter à chaque épreuve, parce que bien que décalés, les examens de ses deux facultés tombaient quand même en même temps: la deuxième semaine des partiels de droit tombaient la première semaine de ceux de russe...**

**La sonnette de la porte retentit. Drago va ouvrir. Une forme difficilement identifiable se tient devant lui.**

**-Je suis un peu en retard désolé. Lui dit Rakesh d'une voix étouffée.**

**-Ça va, pas de soucis. Je viens à peine de rentrer. **

**Drago laisse entrer son ami qui commence à se défaire de ses multiples couches de vêtements. Drago le regarde se dévêtir d'un oeil perplexe.**

**-Je sais qu'il fait froid mais... t'en a pas mis un peu trop quand même?**

**-Je sors à peine du dojo... **

**Bien que le jeune indien ait la peau halée, Drago remarque aisément que ses joues sont rouges.**

**-Mouai. Fait Drago peut convaincu. **

**Ils se rendent au salon et le blond met la bouilloire sur le feu.**

**-Prêt pour deux jours de révisions intensives? Lance Rakesh d'un air enjoué.**

**-Seulement si tu l'es. Répond Drago d'un ton peu engageant. **

**-On y va alors. Il est quatre heure pile. C'est parti pour trois heures trente sans interruption. **

**Et c'est en souriant que Rakesh sort ses affaires de cours de son sac de sport, tandis que Drago s'assoit avec peu d'entrain sur son canapé et attrape un lexique de droit, abandonné sur ce même canapé le jour précédent.**

**Après avoir révisé jusqu'à sept heures et demi, les deux étudiants avaient dîné et de nouveau révisé pendant un peu plus d'une heure. A présent les deux jeunes hommes discutent, le son de la télévision baissé pour ne pas avoir à élever la voix. L'heure est avancée. Alors que Drago regarde sans trop y prêter attention l'écran il se rend compte qu'une émission de sport vient de débuter. D'un commun accord les deux amis montent le son.**

**-A présent parlons rugby. On commence par les transfères avec le jeune espoir que l'on a plus besoin de présenter: celui que l'on nomme déjà « l'éclair noir », alias Harry Potter, vient de signer un contrat avec les London Wasps, il rejoindra donc les « abeilles » dans un peu plus d'un mois pour une somme de...**

**-Change de chaîne... Dit abruptement Drago en foudroyant la présentatrice du regard alors qu'un reportage commence.**

**Rakesh fait la moue.**

**-Attends, j'aimerais avoir les résultats des arts martiaux... **

**Drago pousse un soupir exagérément sonore. Rakesh lui jette un regard qui semble dire « désolé vieux! ».**

**Après le premier TD ensembles, Harry et Drago n'avaient cessé de se battre froid à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. Une compétition malsaine s'était instaurée entre les ennemis de toujours, plaçant leurs amis respectifs dans une situation désagréable, tandis que le blond et le brun comptabilisent les points en s'envoyant insultes, regards haineux, et en se coupant parfois même la parole en TD, au grand damne de leur camarades. Leur guerre froide dépasse même l'enceinte de l'université et Rakesh doit souvent subir les multiples monologues de son ami, tous concernant Harry Potter, alors systématiquement appelé « le balafré », « le crétin »... ou autres appellations plus vulgaires que l'indien se permettait dans les premiers temps de réprimander mais qui le laissent à présent songeur...**

**-Tu le vois une partie de la semaine et maintenant à la télé... Vous ne pourriez pas apprendre à au moins vous supporter suffisamment pour ne pas vous sauter à la gorge dès que vous vous retrouvez dans la même salle...? Depuis le temps que vous vous connaissez...**

**Drago avait parlé à Rakesh de ses rapports houleux avec Harry depuis leur rencontre (en ne faisant que mentionner la fameuse bagarre à cause de laquelle Drago fait des insomnies parfois...).**

**-Pour ça il faudrait qu'il se trimballe avec un sac en papier pour lui cacher le visage... Rien que de voir sa tête de porc-et-pic avec sa balafre et ses yeux verts faussement innocent, genre « je suis saint Potter, aimez-moi je suis orphelin »... J'ai juste envie de le démolir. Quel faux-cul! Éructe Drago alors que l'on voit un Harry Potter au regard fuyant et qui aurait apparemment préféré être n'importe où plutôt qu'en face de la caméra à répondre aux questions d'un journaliste au regard flamboyant et au sourire aux dents trop blanches s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre.**

**Rakesh soupire et dévisage son ami qui fixe l'écran l'air furibond. Il s'attarde un moment sur les traits de Drago déformés par la colère. Puis, comme résigné, reporte son attention sur la télévision...**

**Les rapports entres les deux ennemis de toujours l'intriguent beaucoup. Le plus étrange est que lorsque Drago ne voit pas Harry de la journée, il ne peut alors s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur l'absence du brun... Et que les jours où c'est Drago qui ne va pas en cours, celui-ci finit irrémédiablement par demander ce que « le balafré a encore fait pour se faire bien voir...» à son ami qui ne sait jamais quoi lui répondre.**

* * *

**Nidy se blottit dans les bras de Drago. Celui-ci, somnolant, resserre ses bras autour de la jeune fille en embrassant subrepticement sa chevelure. Il la sent rire plus qu'il ne l'entend alors qu'elle redresse la tête afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.**

**-On devrait se lever... On doit retrouver Rakesh à l'université dans peu de temps.**

**Le blond ouvre les yeux et enlace plus étroitement sa petite amie, sentant sa poitrine nue se pressée un peu plus sur son torse lui aussi dépourvu de vêtement. Il fait basculer la jeune fille de sorte à être sur elle et enfouit sa tête dans son coup.**

**-Bah, il attendra. Dit-il d'une voix endormie.**

**Nidy rit cette fois plus franchement et passe une main dans les cheveux du blond.**

**-Pauvre petit doudou... C'est musclé mais somme toute bien fragile...**

**A l'entente de la pique de la jeune indienne, Drago se redresse, parfaitement réveillé, et lui lance un regard espiègle, une pointe de lubricité au fond des yeux.**

**- « Petit doudou! »... et c'est moi que tu considères comme « fragile »?! dit-il d'un ton faussement menaçant. Il lui prend les lèvres avec gourmandise, se retenant de rire alors qu'il pose délicatement une de ses mains sur le haut de la cuisse de Nidy. Celle-ci, comprenant alors les projets de son amant, détache ses lèvres des siennes, lançant un « Drago... non! » qui semble plus approuver le blond que le prier de cesser leurs activités...**

**Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Drago et Nidy, celle-ci serrant étroitement le bras de son petit ami, se dirige vers un Rakesh quelque peu agité.**

**-C'est maintenant que vous arrivez?! S'exclame-t-il. **

**Nidy lui jette un regard appuyé qui le fait écarquiller les yeux. Il lance un regard incertain mais furtif à son ami et remarque des cernes sous ses yeux... ainsi que quelques épis dans ses cheveux, à peine visibles.**

**Le jeune indien pâlit mais prend sur lui et annonce à son ami et à sa soeur qu'ils valident tous les deux leur semestre. Nidy pousse une exclamation de joie et se sépare doucement de Drago en l'informant qu'elle va voir ses résultats sur le tableau d'affichage réservé à son groupe. Elle pose un baiser délicat sur la joue de son petit ami avant de partir puis les deux garçon se dirigent vers leur propre tableau d'affichage. Après avoir pris connaissance de ses notes Drago propose à Rakesh de sortir.**

**-Non attends encore un peu... j'attends qu'il y ait moins de monde pour voir le classement. Dit ce dernier en désignant un attroupement d'étudiants se pressant autour d'un tableau d'affichage légèrement séparé des autres et duquel on ne peut apercevoir que « classement provisoire, droit, première année ».**

**Quand enfin Drago se retrouve en face du tableau et qu'il trouve son nom dans la liste sans fin du classement, il se surprend à chercher celui de Harry Potter. Seulement ses recherches ne durent pas plus d'une seconde avant qu'il ne localise le nom du jeune brun. Il est là, deux rangs en dessous du sien... Le coeur du blond a un sursaut de joie. Mais ses effets sont de courte durée.**

**Par un léger mouvement de recule, Drago considère la liste des élèves séparée en un certain niveau par une grande ligne rouge, démarquant ceux qui ont validé leur semestre de ceux qui devront passer des rattrapages en fin d'année, et se rend compte du nombre faramineux d'étudiants qui y figurent. Et ils ne sont qu'à deux malheureuses places l'un derrière l'autre... Sachant en plus que Drago fait partie de l'association sportive et que donc ses notes en sport apparaissent dans son dossier, certes par un misérable coefficient. Mais celui-ci suffisait apparemment à le placer au dessus de Harry dans le classement des premières années, tandis que Harry, déjà de niveau professionnel en rugby, ne faisait donc pas partie de l'association sportive. La victoire est donc douce-amère pour le blond.**

**Alors que Drago se retourne, perdu dans ses pensées, il se retrouve nez à nez avec Harry. Les deux étudiants se jaugent un instant et alors que tout deux reprennent leurs esprits et qu'ils ouvrent la bouche, prêts à démarrer les hostilités, une voix féminine retentit:**

**-Harry! Tu es enfin là! Viens voir le classement... C'est pas mal du tout, tu es plutôt bien classé...**

**Une jeune fille qui se tenait à côté de Drago il y a peu, alors que lui même cherchait son nom dans la liste, le dépasse et vient enlacer ses doigts avec ceux de Harry.**

**Drago reste un moment interdit alors qu'il regarde la jeune fille déposer brièvement ses lèvres sur celles du bruns. Le dit brun prend un air quelque peu gêné à la suite de ce geste alors que le blond dévisage la jeune fille. **

**Heather... elle s'appelle Heather. Ainsi Harry Potter ne sort plus avec la soeur de son meilleur ami?! Certains avaient pourtant parié à Poudlard que ces deux-là finiraient leurs jours ensembles... Et lui, Drago, s'était bêtement imaginé qu'il en serait ainsi. Peut-être s'est-il aussi débarrassé de son meilleur ami d'alors, un rouquin aussi grand que débile aux yeux du jeune blond (et ce n'était pas peu dire), qui s'appelle Ron Weasley et qu'il se plaisait plus jeune à appeler la belette (sa soeur étant la belette junior)?**

**Mais pour en revenir à cette Heather, Drago la connaît. Il se souvient vaguement qu'un soir, l'année universitaire venait tout juste de commencer, il avait un peu trop bu. Pas au point d'être saoul cependant. Pareille pour cette Heather. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensembles. Non c'est inexacte: ils avaient couché ensembles chez lui et elle était repartit vers les deux heures du matin, comme de nombreuses autres jeunes filles cette année... avant que le jeune homme ne sorte avec Nidy.**

**Heather et Drago échangent un regard. Elle le salue d'un simple « bonjour » suivit d'un « je t'avais pas vu » timides. Drago lui répond d'un signe de tête froid et guindé alors qu'il sent une main fine et tiède se glisser dans la sienne.**

**Il rompt le contact visuel établit avec Heather pour mieux regarder sa petite amie qui lui fait un sourire embarrassé tout en le tirant doucement par la manche, cherchant sans doute à l'éloigner de son rival afin d'éviter tout affrontement entre les deux ex-étudiants de Poudlard. Drago se laisse entraîner sans résister et il finit par sortir en compagnie de son ami et de la soeur de celui-ci ainsi que Kevin, un autre étudiant du même groupe que les deux garçons, avec lequel ils avaient sympathisé depuis peu...**

* * *

**Drago a les nerfs en pelote.**

**-Non mais t'es bouché ou quoi?! S'exclame le blond le plus bas possible.**

**Drago est excédé.**

**-Put...! Le jeune homme soupir.**

**-Non t'es pas bouché... t'es très juste c'est tout! Chuchote l'étudiant.**

**Drago veut le tuer.**

**-Oh vraiment? Ça fait trois fois que je tente seulement d'écrire la première phrase du début de nos recherches... Et finalement au bout d'une demie heure j'ai écrit deux mots et tu trouve le moyen de crier, alors que je n'ai écrit que « La France... ». Et tu dis que je suis juste... Toi en revanche t'as les fils qui se touchant... ça fonctionne pas bien là haut. Fait le brun en appuyant son index sur sa tempe.**

**Ils sont à la bibliothèque universitaire (communément appelée B.U.) en train de plancher sur une présentation traitant du système politique français actuel pour un TD futur. Et ils doivent travailler ensembles...**

**Ils s'échangent des mots encore pendant quelques minutes avant que la bibliothécaire, sous l'oeil rempli de gratitude de nombreux élèves, ne les mette dehors avec mauvaise humeur. Elle permet juste, après moult suppliques, à Harry de repartir avec les livres sur lesquels ils « travaillaient ».**

**C'est dans un silence pesant, tout deux bouillant de rage, que Drago et Harry font le trajet du campus vers la bibliothèque la plus proche. **

**Lorsqu'ils y pénètrent, Harry constate que le silence y est encore plus important que dans leur bibliothèque estudiantine. De plus, étant donner qu'ils étaient en semaine, la bibliothèque était quasiment vide de monde. Ils se mettent tout deux à la table la plus isolée sans même se concerter et reprennent leurs recherchent, toujours sans un mot.**

**Seulement dès qu'ils tentent à nouveau de mettre en commun leurs connaissances, les insultes pleuvent. Ils tentent cette fois d'être plus discrets... pendant que leur travail reste au point mort. Ils se retrouvent très vite dehors à nouveau... La bibliothèque fermant ce jour à 5h de l'après-midi.**

**-Et comment on fait maintenant? Demande Harry d'un ton grinçant.**

**-On sèche le prochain TD... Non, TU sèches le prochain TD. Je fais le boulot seul, sans balafré, comme ça tout le monde est content. Lui répond Drago, énervé.**

**Harry le foudroie du regard.**

**-On échange: TU sèche et JE me tape le boulot... **

**Les étudiants s'affrontent du regard.**

**-Bon écoute, monsieur j'ai une case en moins...**

**-J'écoute pas les débiles dans ton genre Potter. **

**Une heure après ils sont toujours dans la rue, alors qu'il fait nuit et que la bibliothèque a été désertée depuis un certain temps déjà... Ils sont dans une impasse: le travail est à présenter dans deux jours et ils n'ont rien fait, n'ont nul par où aller et se disputent et s'insultent allègrement en pleine rue. Il existe bien une solution pourtant mais Drago s'y refuse... **

**Il est presque 7h quand Drago entre la clef dans la serrure de son appartement. La chaleur l'étouffe presque alors qu'il s'engouffre dans l'entrée: Après presque deux heures passées dans le froid de cette fin de février, une température excédant 20°C paraît très élevées... Drago s'efface pour laisser entrer Harry et ferme la porte d'un mouvement fort peu délicat.**

**-pas de chaussures chez moi... marmonne Drago avec mauvaise humeur. **

**Ils se débarrassent tout deux de leur manteau et autre gants ou écharpe... **

**-Potter, TES CHAUSSURES! Crie Drago, Harry ne les ayant toujours pas retirées.**

**-D'ACCORD! Je le fais là! Dit Harry passablement énervé, alors qu'il pose avec rage son écharpe et se penche rapidement pour s'occuper de ses lacets.**

**Ils vont tous les deux au salon. Alors que Drago s'apprête à parler, Harry pose son sac bruyamment sur le sol. Drago se tourne vers lui pour le réprimander mais Harry est plus rapide:**

**-Un marché. Dit-il.**

**-Quoi?! Comment ça...**

**-Je te propose un marché. **

**Drago se tait, interloqué. Voyant la réaction du jeune blond, le brun se lance:**

**-On ne s'insulte pas, on ne se critique pas. On se contente d'exprimer simplement son désaccord, expliquant ce qui ne nous plaît pas sans s'attaquer... On se parle le moins possible... notre but principal étant de finir au plus vite ce boulot, et on se sépare sans se tirer dans les pattes. **

**Drago le jauge un instant puis finit par acquiescer.**

**Ça fait maintenant plusieurs heures que les deux jeunes hommes travaillent dans un calme monastique. Après des premières minutes tendues, durant lesquelles chaque mot sorti de leur bouche était prononcé avec prudence, sentant qu'à la moindre étincelles le feu pouvait repartir, l'ambiance avait fini par s'alléger. Ils s'étaient plongés dans le travail comme jamais encore dans leur vie il ne l'avait fait. Si bien qu'après environ deux heures, lorsque Harry avait demandé un verre d'eau, Drago lui avait indiqué le placard où se trouvaient la vaisselle et celui où il trouverait de l'eau sans animosité ni agressivité... d'un ton calme et neutre, et ce sans qu'il ait eu besoin de se forcer. **

**Il est tard à présent. Drago s'en rend compte alors qu'il jette un coup d'oeil négligent à l'heure indiquée dans son couloir en sortant des toilettes. Comme pour appuyer ce fait, son estomac produit un bruit des plus suggestif. Leur travail est presque fini. Alors qu'il se rassoit par terre en face de Harry il surprend le brun entrain de se passer une main lasse sur les yeux et tentant de réprimer un bâillement. Ils se regarde, l'air hébété, puis semblant se réveiller ils se replonge avec fougue dans le travail.**

**-Point final. Annonce Drago après vingt minutes. **

**Harry sourit, l'air soulagé et repus. Le coeur de Drago manque un battement et celui-ci se rend compte que ses entrailles se contractent. « Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend?! » pense Drago abasourdi. Alors qu'il se perd dans ses pensés il entend un gargouillement. Il pose brusquement sa main sur son ventre, par réflexe.**

**-Euh... Je crois que c'était moi. Dit un Harry rougissant à l'adresse du blond. Je vais y aller je suis fatigué... et j'ai faim surtout. **

**Drago le regarde se lever sans régir, interdit. Puis sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il dit, il lance:**

**-Non! Attend!**

**Le brun suspend ses gestes et le dévisage, étonné. Drago écarquille les yeux, tout aussi surpris que Harry.**

**-Je veux dire... On passe à l'oral... On a fini l'écrit mais on devrait peaufiner ce que l'on a à dire...**

**Le brun le regarde, ahuri. Il tente de dire quelque chose mais les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge. **

**-Mange ici... Une pizza ça te va? Demande le blond.**

**Celui-ci regrette immédiatement d'avoir parler. Mais bon Dieu qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? On dirait bien que... qu'il fait tout pour que Harry ne s'en aille pas... **

**Mais ce qui est dit est dit. Il ne revient pas dessus.**

**-Euh... oui, d'accord. Répond le brun.**

**Drago se lève et prend le téléphone.**

**-Jambon, fromage... un truc simple ça te va? **

**-Oui... Répond le brun d'une petite voix.**

**Il regarde Drago composer le numéro et commander une « grande pizza jambon fromage... » et donner l'adresse pour la livraison.**

**-Bière? Coca? Soda? Demande Drago.**

**Le brun doit se ressaisir pour comprendre ce que le blond lui demande.**

**-Rien merci... je prendrai de l'eau.**

**Drago acquiesce.**

**-Pas de boisson merci. Dit-il.**

**Il raccroche.**

**-On mange dans une vingtaine de minutes.**

**-Vraiment?! C'est rapide! S'exclame le brun.**

**-La pizzeria est au coin de la rue... D'habitude je vais les chercher moi même.**

**Les deux étudiants se replonge dans le travail. Seulement cette fois ils sont obligés de se parler sans cesse. Ils relisent leur exposé et se parlent comme s'ils étaient devant leur classe. Alors qu'ils attaquent leur dernière partie la sonnette de l'interphone retentit et ils s'interrompent pour que Drago aille ouvrir au livreur. Deux minutes après c'est au tour de la sonnette de la porte.**

**Ils ont fini de travailler. Ils mangent sur la table basse. L'atmosphère est tendue. Ils ne se parlent pas. **

**-Je ne t'ai pas remercié... Dit Harry entre deux bouchées.**

**Drago le dévisage et avale lentement. **

**-Je... c'est rien. Il fallait qu'on bosse.**

**-Merci quand même.**

**Drago se sent rougir... Il détourne vite les yeux, par réflexe. Il sait que ses yeux trahissent tout ce qu'il ressent. Il peste intérieurement se demandant déjà si Harry a vu son trouble.**

**-L'eau c'est un peu fade... Dit-il pour reprendre constance. ****Ça te dit un peu... d'alcool? **

**Harry le regarde étonné et Drago lui sourit pour la première fois, l'air espiègle et amusé.**

**-Pour un sportif c'est pas génial... Lui répond Harry l'air penaud. **

**Le sourire de Drago se fane quelque peu et le brun aperçoit une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux gris de son rival, comme lorsqu'ils se confrontent. **

**Mais le blond ne bronche pas. **

**-Ça te dérange si je mets la télé? Demande le blond. **

**-Bah t'es chez toi!**

**Le blond l'ignore superbement et allume le poste.**

**Une émission sportive débute... C'est celle qu'il avait regardé avec Rakesh il y a presque deux mois maintenant. Pendant un instant Drago songe à changer de chaîne au simple souvenir de cette soirée. Mais il se ravise. Les deux étudiants regarde le début de l'émission.**

**Alors qu'un reportage débute sur le tournois des six nations de rugby Drago reconnaît le journaliste qui avait interviewé Harry.**

**-Il est comment? Demande Drago sans réfléchir.**

**-Euh... comment? Demande le brun, un peu perdu.**

**-Ce type, le journaliste... Il est comment?**

**Harry dévisage Drago un instant se demandant de quoi il parle. Puis la lumière se fait dans son cerveau engourdi par tant de travail. Il rougit furieusement.**

**-Oh tu sais... Poli, souriant... Tu sais depuis Skeeter je me méfie des journalistes comme de la peste... Mais les journalistes sportifs sont plus cool. Mais après te dire vraiment comment il est... J'en sais rien. Dit Harry, toujours très rouge et avec une voix hésitante.**

**Drago lui jette un regard... Il se souviens de Skeeter bien sur... Une vrai harpie! Il prend note de la gêne évidente du brun à parler de son succès. Pour la première fois il en est étonné... Il avait toujours pensé jusqu'à présent que c'était une façon de se faire mousser, de paraître modeste etc. Seulement il prend conscience du fait que ce jeune homme du même age que lui et pourtant célèbre depuis sa naissance (une histoire qui avait fait pleurée dans les chaumières: des parents morts pour sauver leur fils et qui avaient permis d'arrêter un groupe terroriste des plus important à l'époque... Et ce bébé qui tout seul avait pu sortir de la maison détruite dans laquelle il était et qui avait survécu à une explosion des plus retentissante sans être blessé ou presque: seule une entaille profonde mais sans traumatisme crânien au milieu du front attestait qu'il était bien dans la maison au moment de l'explosion... Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair... un orphelin... petit prodige du rugby... et un physique somme toute bien banal mais rehaussé de yeux verts d'une teinte rare... une fortune conséquente déjà mais sans plus, qui est bien partie pour être moult fois multipliée en raison de sa qualité de joueur professionnel... Il figure parmi les plus beaux partis de Grande Bretagne selon le magazine people le plus vendu à l'heure actuelle sur les îles britanniques...) est réellement gêné devant lui...**

**-Franchement Potter... tu te la joue pas un peu avec ta timidité? Demande Drago d'un air froid.**

**Harry, bien que toujours rouge, le toise d'un air mauvais.**

**-Non je me la joue pas. Tu crois que c'est drôle toi? J'ai tout le temps quelqu'un sur le dos. J'en viens à évité de sortir parfois... Et c'est déjà le troisième apparte' que j'ai depuis que je suis majeur! Quand j'étais mineur c'était déjà chiant. Quand je suis devenu majeur ça a été l'horreur. Je regarde une fille un peu trop longtemps et on me demande déjà si c'est du sérieux entre nous... Je sors réellement avec une fille et elle est harcelée... J'ai du quitter Heather.**

**Drago s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais Harry le coupe.**

**-Arrête je sais que tu la connais... et même très bien! S'exclame Harry fixant le blond droit dans les yeux.**

**Drago se sent un peu mal. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi.**

**-C'était pas le grand amour... Mais je l'aimais bien. Maintenant je suis plus discret, je ne répond qu'aux questions qui concernent ma carrière sportive... ou le sport. Et je me fais petit, je me tiens à ma place, je fais ce pour quoi je suis bon: jouer au rugby. Je suis payé pour ça, sur un terrain on ne peut pas tricher... Ce n'est pas une quelconque cicatrice qui va m'empêcher de ma faire plaquer, de me prendre des coups de crampons, ou qui va me donner le ballon sans que je ne lève le petit doigt!**

**Drago n'a jamais vu Harry comme ça. Le brun est amère. Pourtant le blond en connaît des expressions propres à son éternel ennemi... Mais l'amertume n'est pas une expression habituelle. Il reste abasourdi devant Harry qui continue de fulminer en finissant sa part de pizza.**

**-Je ne savais pas. Laisse échapper le blond.**

**Harry redresse brusquement la tête et dévisage Drago. Sa colère s'est évaporée. Il pose ses couverts comme au ralentis... La télévision continue de projeter des images et du son... Mais le temps semble suspendu. Les deux étudiants se regardent... Quelque chose a changé... Il ne sauraient dire quoi.**

**-Tu veux un peu plus de pizza? Demande Drago par un monstrueux effort.**

**Harry déglutit.**

**-Non merci...**

**Il réunit ses couverts. Drago fait de même. Ils desservent la table sans un mot. Puis ils retournent s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ils restent un moment devant la télévision, la regardant l'air absent. Puis Harry se penche pour ramasser ses affaires pour partir. Il range tout dans son sac, se lève et se dirige vers le couloir avec un simple « il est tard, il faut que je rentre ». Drago le suit. Il se sent bizarre. Il ne respire pas normalement. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il se sent étranger à lui même. **

**Ils sont dans le couloir, dans l'entrée. Drago cherche désespérément quelque chose à dire. Il ne trouve rien. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il faut absolument qu'il lui parle. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est qu'au même moment Harry aussi ressent toutes ces choses...**

**Il fait chaud et lourd.**

**-Je... finit par sortir le blond. **

**Et là Harry se retourne et le fixe. Il est tellement surpris qu'il sursaute.**

**-Merci encore pour ce soir... murmure Harry.**

**Et là Drago se met à rire. Il se souvient d'un coup de toutes les filles qui lui avaient dit au revoir ici même. Harry a la même expression que certaines d'entre elles... Pourtant RIEN ne s'est passé ce soir.**

**-Tu pars comme elles. Rit Drago.**

**Harry fronce les sourcils.**

**-Comme elles? Comment ça « comme elles »? Demande-t-il.**

**Le rire de Drago se calme.**

**-Des filles... Rien! Oublie!**

**Harry ouvre grand les yeux.**

**-Attend tu plaisante là?! Je te fais penser aux filles que tu te tape?! **

**Drago recommence à rire.**

**-Il y a un peu de ça... Seulement tu es un peu trop plat à certains endroits, un peu trop poilu et surtout tu as un engin de trop quelque part... pour que je te confonde avec elles!**

**Harry prend une jolie teinte écrevisse et le fusille du regard. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit le blond continue:**

**-Je ne me moque pas! C'est juste... je sais pas en fait. Ton expression je crois. Tu avais l'air tout penaud... Et tu m'as regardé d'une telle façon, là, dans ce couloir... J'ai eu comme un flash. **

**-T'as du en voir défiler un paquet pour « avoir des flash » de ce genre! Cingle Harry.**

**Drago cesse immédiatement de rire. Son sourire se fige quelque peu sur ses lèvres.**

**-Ça veut dire quoi ça au juste? Demande-t-il. **

**-Rien. C'est un constat. Répond Harry avec un sourire à son tour.**

**L'affrontement se lit dans leurs yeux... Finit la trêve... Les hostilités semblent vouloir reprendre.**

**-Comment tu fais pour m'horripiler à ce point. Grince Drago.**

**Harry perd de sa superbe.**

**-Je sais pas... entre nous c'est... électrique je dirais. **

**Le ton neutre de Harry désarçonne Drago. Il le considère un instant.**

**-Pourquoi... Laisse-t-il échapper.**

**Il murmure à peine. Harry le regarde étrangement... Son regard est profond et insupportable. Drago ne peut le soutenir, il se sent comme sondé au plus profond de lui. Il baisse les yeux de gêne. **

**Ce mouvement ébranle Harry. C'est à son tour d'être désarçonné.**

**-J'en sais rien... On se cherche sans cesse... depuis toujours. **

**Drago a soudain envie de pleurer. Il sent Harry près de lui... La proximité le brûle presque. Et c'est là qu'il l'entend. **

**La pulsation. Il la sent. Elle est forte. Il sent qu'il ne respire plus. Sans même sans rendre compte, dans un état second, Drago plante ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. Il revit leur bagarre. **

**Du vert, du vert... encore du vert. Drago reprend son souffle. C'est là qu'il constate: les yeux sont proches. Ils sont même très proches. Trop proches...**

**Abasourdis eux-même par ce qu'ils font, les deux étudiants se rapprochent encore... encore... encore plus près.**

**A présent ils sentent le souffle de l'autre contre leurs lèvres. Le souffle ennemi. Leur bouches se rencontrent. Elles se posent l'une sur l'autre, doucement. La sensation est incroyable. Ils ne bougent pas. Font à peine quelques mouvements avec leurs lèvres. Encore embrumé, le cerveau de Drago tente de se reconnecter à la réalité. Et alors qu'il reprend doucement ses esprits la bouche de Harry se sépare brusquement de la sienne.**

**Harry le regarde les yeux exorbités, la respiration haletante, tentant désespérément de dire quelque chose. Le blond reprend enfin pied avec la réalité. Tous deux ne disent rien.**

**-Je... tu... non... c'est pas possible. Harry secoue la tête.**

**Drago lui ne réagit pas. Il est en manque... En manque de SES lèvres. Il est frustré. Il est trop retourné pour parler et se bat contre cette envie... Car Drago a envie de Harry. Il est fatigué, harassé, il n'a plus le sens commun. **

**-Je te parle! Hurle Harry.**

**-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise... On s'est embrassé! Réplique Drago quelque peu alarmé par le ton de Harry.**

**-ON s'est embrassé? ON?! Non...! On... on... **

**Le brun semble perdu.**

**-Je rentre. Dit-il d'un ton sec.**

**Drago s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais il se ravise au dernier moment. **

**Il attrape Harry alors que celui-ci s'apprête à prendre son manteau et le plaque violemment contre le mur.**

**-Oui: ON s'est embrassé! Moi j'assume ma responsabilité... Et je sais que JE ne t'ai pas embrassé... C'était mutuel!**

**-T'es dingue! S'exclame Harry en se tentant de se dégager. D'abord tu me prends pour une de tes minettes et ensuite tu m'embrasses... T'es fou à lié!**

**Drago le plaque encore plus violemment et écrase littéralement ses lèvres contres celles de Harry. Celui-ci se débat et, indéniablement plus fort que Drago, se dégage en propulsant le blond sur le mur opposé, somme toute pas très loin de lui car ils sont dans un couloir.**

**Drago se jette sur lui et ils commencent à se battre. Il finissent par terre.**

**Harry pèse de tout son poids sur Drago et emprisonne ses mains en les plaquant de chaque côté du visage du blond. **

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je gagne toujours quand on se bagarre... alors pourquoi tu attaques? **

**Drago ne répond rien... il ne bouge plus.**

**-J'en peux plus... j'en ai marre! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Pourquoi t'es là au juste, hein? Pourquoi cette fac et pas une autre? Hurle le blond. **

**Drago se sent mal... très mal. Il a envie de vomir, il est en sueur.**

**-J'EN AI MARRE...!! Je revois tout le temps cette bagarre qu'on a eu en sixième année... Je la revis!**

**Harry lâche les poignets de Drago, perdu.**

**-Mais pourquoi tu parles de ça? Demande-t-il d'une petite voix.**

**Le blond ne répond pas. **

**-Je suis désolé! Je ne savais pas que tu y pensais autant... Enfin je veux dire... Moi aussi j'y pense. Je me souviens quand t'as perdu connaissance... J'ai eu peur...**

**-Je te hais pour ce que tu m'as fait ressentir ce soir là... La faiblesse...**

**-Et moi je te hais pour ce que TU m'as fais ressentir aussi... Je suis toujours assez maître de moi... Mais à ce moment là j'ai vraiment souhaité que tu crèves! **

**Les deux étudiants se dévisagent... Ils tentent de se comprendre mutuellement. Et puis, sans crier gare, Harry se penche sur Drago et pose sa bouche sur la sienne.**

**Le baiser est d'abord hésitant, rude, maladroit. Mais progressivement les lèvres se rencontrent avec plus de subtilité. Elles se goûtent. Et elles s'ouvrent afin de permettre à leurs langues de se rencontrer.**

**Puis Harry se redresse, tire Drago à lui. Il lui lance un dernier regard, s'habille, remet ses chaussures et ouvre la porte. **

**Drago se tient derrière lui. Harry se retourne un instant, juste le temps d'un dernier regard. Mais Drago s'avance vers lui et dépose doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry s'en va.**

* * *

**-Drago? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pourquoi t'es pas en cours?**

**-Je suis malade...**

**-Comment ça t'es malade? Et ce boulot avec Harry Potter.**

**Le coeur de Drago manque un battement.**

**-On a fini.**

**-Sérieux?! **

**-Ouai...**

**-Ca a pas été trop violent?**

**-Non.**

**-Bon OK, je vois que t'as pas envie de parler... Mais bon... Le cours d'aujourd'hui est important... Je te le prends mais ça aurait été mieux que tu y assistes...**

**-Je suis vraiment pas en forme là...**

**-Pas de soucis... je suis ton pote, je peux quand même te donner mes notes! Et puis si elles sont pas complètes il y aura aussi celles de Kevin...**

**-Ouai merci...**

**-Bon je te laisse... remets toi vite!**

**-Merci... à plus Rak!**

**-Bye.**

**Drago abandonne son téléphone sur son canapé. Il n'est pas malade... enfin pas vraiment. Il n'a juste pas dormi de la nuit. Il se sent éreinté.**

**« Bosser, bosser... » pense-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. « J'en ai ma claque! ». « Si c'est pour être dans cet état... ». Mais il sait au fond de lui que le travail n'a rien à voir là dedans. Il enfouit sa tête dans un gros coussin et s'installe plus confortablement dans son canapé. Et subrepticement il passe ses lèvres l'une sur l'autre en mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure... Puis il ferme les yeux et s'endort. **

* * *

La fin de ce chapitre est une peu frustrante... D'autant plus que j'ai pris mon temps avant de poster! Mais que voulez-vous, les exams ça demande un minimum d'investissement...

Le prochain chapitre sera peut-être le dernier de cette fic. L'idée est dans ma tête, manque plus qu'à la taper... et je peux pas savoir d'avance la place que ça va prendre... Sinon le lemon Harry/Drago (ou Draco pour ceux qui préfèrent la version anglaise) c'est pour le prochain chapitre...

A votre avis qui sera le « dominant »?

lol

Kimili89 (ça fait pas un peu bête de signer un chapitre?)


	4. 3 Impérieuses nécessités

**Ce qui compte vraiment**

C'est beau d'être en vacances! On a enfin le temps d'écrire...

J'ai une petite commande de OS... En fait en réalité j'ai dit à ma meilleure amie: « j'ai envie de faire un OS... mais j'ai pas encore de sujet... ». Et là elle s'est écriée: « je te donne les critères et tu me fait un beau petit OS! ».

Avant même que j'ai pu lui dire que j'avais déjà un titre (et c'est bien tout ce que j'avais...) elle me sorts: « Ça se passe au réveil... Ils sont âgés. ».

Tant pis pour mon titre: NUIT câline.

Ce sera donc plutôt: Matin câlin. Qu'on se le dise!

Sinon ses critères étaient un peu trop succincts... Donc s'il y a des suggestions surtout ne vous gênez pas! Surtout que j'ai un problème pour prendre des décisions en ce moment... On dirait que ma vie se joue sur le choix des sandales rouges ou des sandales bleues! Non mais je vous jure!

Sinon, un UA ou un post-Poudlard?

Ils habitent ensembles ou pas?

Je prends même les exercices du genre « il faut mettre tels mots... ».

Voilà, voilà...

Sinon pour cette fic... Et bien j'ai grandement souris en lisant les reviews d' Afalgar et Minikyra. C'est vrai que je laisse penser que c'est Harry qui est incontestablement le dominant... Mais bien sur le plan physique avant tout! Je crois que dans l'intimité, notamment lors de GROS câlins, ce n'est pas une question de dominance physique dans le sens du « je suis plus costaud que toi »... C'est plus subtile! Il s'agit aussi de dominance mentale... Et qui gagnera à ce jeu là?

Je souris doucement (comme c'est beau de savoir...). J'ai fait un coup pendard à ce propos... Mais je vous laisse vous en rendre compte par vous-même...

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'oeuvre de JK Rowling... etc. Je ne fais pas ça dans un but lucratif...**

résumé: Draco plante tout ce qu'il entreprend. Bien que très ambitieux il croit que rien ne peut le motiver... C'est sans compter sur une rencontre des plus bouleversante!

Note: UA (univers alternatif)

rating;** M**

couple:DM/HP

**Warning! Attention! Artoung! Etc: YAOI+ LEMON, autrement dit le rating n'est pas là pour décorer!! SCENES EXPLICITES DE SEXE!! Vous êtes prévenus.**

Chapitre 3

Impérieuses nécessités

* * *

**Drago se réveille. Il est tout engourdi. Il se rend compte qu'il fait déjà nuit. Il est vaseux. Il se lève au prix d'un grand effort et se dirige d'un pas traînant vers le couloir pour regarder l'heure. Il est 17h... Il a dormi plus de trois heures! Il pousse un gros soupir endormi et se passe une main lasse sur le visage. Puis émergeant un peu plus, il se souviens que c'est à peu près l'heure à laquelle il devrait être en train de sortir de cours à la fac de russe.**

**Drago se sent triste. C'est une sorte de mélancolie qui le prend aux tripes. Rakesh ne devrait pas tarder à venir le voir pour lui donner les cours de la journée en droit. Peut-être viendra-t-il avec Kevin aussi... **

**Drago se sent encore plus mal: il pense à Nidy. Il ne l'a pas vraiment trompé... Mais il ne sait plus quoi faire et il se sent aussi coupable que s'il l'avait trompé de la pire des façons. Mais le pire n'est pas là. Non, ça ce n'est rien. Rien comparé au reste. **

**Drago n'avait jusqu'alors jamais été attiré par un homme, ne s'était pas même posé la question. De plus il se sent en manque. En manque de quoi? Il ne sait pas. La question est plutôt: en manque de qui? Il n'a jamais ressentit ça. Il croyait pourtant déjà être tombé amoureux... Mais les choses lui apparaissent clairement: non, il n'avait jamais été vraiment amoureux... Ou bien l'avait-il toujours été? De cette seule et unique personne: Harry Potter. **

**Hormis ce manque, tout est simple: il est amoureux de celui qui a été son ennemi depuis ses onze ans... Il l'aime d'une passion folle. La réalité, brutale, le clou littéralement sur place: il sait, il comprend, il réalise très bien tout ce qui lui arrive... Mais tous ces sentiments, ces événements, l'étouffent. Il est enseveli sous un monticule de choses. **

**Demain il devra retourner en cours. Il devra le revoir, se mettre à côté de lui devant toute une classe. Ils devront présenter leur exposé, fruit d'un long et laborieux travail. Il ne peut décemment pas être absent. Et puis il n'est pas un tir au flanc. Il n'est pas un petit enfant timide. Il n'est pas une de ses gamines qui chavirent pour n'importe qui en poussant de longs et profonds soupirs, prêtes à défaillir au moindre regard un peu insistant d'un quelconque garçon plein d'acné... Il est Drago Malfoy, l'insaisissable.**

**Mais que faire? Comment se comporter avec lui? Que se passe-t-il entre eux au juste? Drago gémit en se tenant la tête. Il a chaud. Le chauffage marche trop bien dans son appartement... Drago baisse le thermostat dans le couloir. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.**

**-Salut! C'est nous! Lui lance Rakesh en entrant dans l'appartement.**

**-Salut Drago! Fait kevin.**

**Drago leur répond en marmonnant un « s'lut » des plus lugubre.**

**-Un truc à boire? Je fais du thé ça vous dit? Demande le blond d'une voix éteinte.**

**Rakesh le dévisage avec amusement tandis que Kevin secoue ses mèches cendrées accompagné du « non merci » de rigueur.**

**-On dirait que c'est pas la grande forme... Dit Rakesh à l'adresse du blond aux yeux gris.**

**-Ouai... lance Drago, toujours d'un ton des plus sombre.**

**-Je veux bien du thé moi par contre. Continue l'indien.**

**Drago met la bouilloire sur le feu en acquiesçant.**

**Une fois le thé prêt, ils se mettent en rond autour de la table basse.**

**-Alors c'est demain le jour J... de ton exposé avec l « éclair noir ». S'exclame Kevin.**

**L'éclair noir est plutôt dans les yeux du blond au moment où son regard se pose sur le jeune homme.**

**-Dommage que je ne sois pas en TD avec vous... Dit Rakesh. Enfin de toute façon j'aurai sûrement le droit à un récit détaillé et des plus grinçant après... **

**Drago le fusille du regard.**

**-On dirait que vous parlez d'une attraction des plus fantastique! Grince le blond.**

**-Rien que lorsque Grabriella vous a mis ensembles, c'était un vrai spectacle! Rit Kevin.**

**Drago avale furieusement une grosse gorgée de thé qui lui brûle immédiatement la langue et tout l'oesophage. Il retient une grimace tandis que ses yeux le piquent. Il s'apprête à répliquer quelque chose de cinglant lorsqu'il sent son canapé vibré. Il prend son téléphone abandonné là quelques heures plus tôt et décroche.**

**-Nidy. Salue le blond.**

**-Coucou Drago! Je sais que mon frère doit être avec toi maintenant. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais... J'aurais bien aimé accompagner Rakesh mais je sorts tout juste de l'auto-école... Il paraît que tu n'est pas en forme?**

**-Oui, j'ai eu des jours meilleurs... Et toi ça va?**

**Drago écoute parler sa petite amie sans broncher mais sans être captivé par ce qu'elle lui raconte. Outre le fait qu'il est entouré d'amis, il se sent mal, encore et toujours mal. C'est cette sollicitude de la part de sa copine qui réveille en lui la culpabilité. Et puis cette sensation de normalité ambiante, alors que lui est encore tout retourné. Il a brusquement envie d'être seul. Et de l'appeler pour l'engueuler, lui, le petit héros national... **

**Après avoir raccroché, il reste encore un moment avec ses amis, puis ils s'en vont et il prend une douche rapide. Il avale quelques restes non avariés en guise de dîner et se met au lit. Dans le noir de sa chambre il ne trouve pas le sommeil. Son cerveau est en ébullition. Il songe à Nidy... Au fait qu'il ne peut pas resté avec elle. Il ne veut plus voir personne. Il est fatigué. **

**Il pense aussi à Harry. Il revit leur corps à corps dans son couloir. Il tente de se souvenir de son ennemi, lui dévorant les lèvres et pesant de tout son poids sur lui. Il tente de revivre ce moment plutôt. Il en a encore les sensations. Mais le souvenir n'est qu'une vérité édulcorée. Ce n'est pas assez réel pour le blond, pas assez... palpable. Il gémit de frustration. Il se rend compte qu'en tentant de sentir Harry il est maintenant très excité. Il sent sa couette peser sur son bas-ventre et ses sens s'éveiller: la sensation des draps, le bruit étouffé de la rue, quasiment imperceptible... Il reste dans cet état second un moment, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Mais il prend conscience de sa propre respiration: elle est lourde, un peu rapide. Il imagine qu'un autre souffle répond au sien, que c'est un corps chaud et lourd qui pèse sur lui... Et n'y tenant plus il prend son pénis dans une main en gémissant. Il se caresse un long moment, se faisant lui-même languir, se frustrant intentionnellement, s'imaginant qu'ainsi la jouissance serait plus forte et que ce manque qu'il ressent serait apaisé. Mais lorsque son visage s'enfouit dans ses draps, le plaisir le submerge, le manque s'intensifie au point de le faire gémir. Ses muscles se détendent et il est pris d'une brusque colère. Encore dans les vapeurs de l'orgasme, il se tord dans sa couette, la froissant du même coup.**

**-Je vais te tuer Potter...! Crie-t-il dans son oreiller.**

* * *

**Drago rentre chez lui et claque violemment sa porte d'entrée. Il retire ses chaussures sans même en défaire les lacets et se débarrasse de son manteau sans plus de soin. Il n'a pas entraînement de Rugby ce soir exceptionnellement. Dommage. Il se serait défoulé. Il est comme un lion en cage, un serpent prit dans une tenaille. **

**Il était retourné en cours. Il avait présenté son exposé... Et Harry l'avait royalement ignoré toute la journée. Le pire avait été à la fin du TD. Le coeur battant la chamade Drago avait patienté devant l'université en attendant que Harry sorte. Quand enfin il l'avait vu il avait cherché discrètement à lui faire savoir qu'il voulait qu'ils se parlent. Le brun n'avait pas bronché et ils s'était retrouvé dans une ruelle un peu plus loin, seuls.**

**-Tu veux quoi au juste? Avait demandé Harry.**

**-Comment ça qu'est-ce que je veux?! Je veux qu'on parle! Avait répliqué Drago.**

**-De quoi?**

**-De la dernière fois...**

**-C'est-à-dire?**

**Drago le regarda d'un air interdit.**

**-Comment ça « c'est-à-dire »?! Tu... mais...**

**-Je ne suis pas gay. Le coupa Harry.**

**Drago se souvint alors de la conversation qu'il avait eu quelques temps plus tôt au téléphone avec Rakesh...**

**-Moi non plus. Se contenta-t-il de répliquer. **

**Son coeur se déchira à ce moment.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? Demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.**

**-On fait rien! On était crevé. On...**

**La voix de Harry s'érailla.**

**-On oublie c'est tout. Finit-il après avoir toussé.**

**Drago pâlit. Il avait l'impression de s'être pris un sceau d'eau froide dans le dos. **

**-Parce que toi tu peux oublier ce genre de chose? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.**

**-Je vivrai avec... Répondit Harry l'air soucieux. Pourquoi? T'as une meilleure solution? Demanda-t-il à son tour avec mauvaise humeur.**

**Pour un peu, Drago en aurait pleuré. Il ne répondit rien, il était trop choqué.**

**« Et bien soit! » pensa-t-il avec colère.**

**A présent Drago tourne en rond dans son salon. Il ne veut pas prendre de douche... c'est pourtant ce qui le calme le mieux en général. Désoeuvré il allume la télévision. Alors qu'il fait défiler les chaînes à vive allure il attrape un journal posé sur sa table basse. Et là il se fige. C'est la page sportive d'un quotidien. Le titre lui saute au yeux:**

_**« L'éclair noir » notre petit prodige: il a fait « bzz » plus que jamais face aux gallois...**_

_**A quand l'équipe nationale?**_

**Drago regarde sans la voir la photo en pleine page accompagnant le titre (on voit un Harry Potter, le maillot bicolore passablement taché de boue, tenir à bout de bras le ballon ovale, apparemment prêt à tiré dedans, avec en arrière plan un gallois à l'air médusé qui le regarde les yeux exorbité et la bouche ouverte). Ce papier date de la semaine dernière. Drago n'avait pas vu le match mais savait que les Whasps avaient gagné avec un avantage conséquent sur leurs adversaires. Il est pris d'une bouffée de haine et froisse le papier avec rage. Il l'envoie sur son écran de télévision, mais le papier, trop léger, se contente de tomber à ses pieds, tel une feuille morte. Le blond le regarde tomber et brusquement toute colère disparaît. Il s'allonge sur le canapé et regarde la télévision d'un air absent: une série policière quelconque.**

* * *

**Drago sort de sa salle de cours sans même dire au revoir à Gabriella. Ça fait une semaine qu'il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne parle presque plus, évite la foule, évite sa petite amie, évite ses amis... Et se laisse vivre. Bien sur il est toujours impeccablement mis. Ses cheveux sont admirablement coiffés et toujours propres. Il court sur son terrain de rugby pendant les entraînements, il s'investit... Mais ne dit rien, n'écoute que peu ce que l'on lui dit. Et surtout il ignore Harry Potter. C'est grandement déconcertant pour son entourage. Le week-end dernier il a fait l'amour à sa copine comme une automate... Il a feint le désir et s'est contenter d'assouvir ceux de Nidy... Et c'est bien la première fois de sa VIE qu'il fait ça.**

**-Malfoy... t'as une minute? Lui demande quelqu'un.**

**Drago met un temps avant de réaliser que quelqu'un lui a parlé. Il pose les yeux sur l'imprudent qui a osé le déranger lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il s'agit de Harry. **

**Il ne répond pas tout de suite et le jauge du regard un instant.**

**-Dans la ruelle? Insiste Harry.**

**Le blond donne son accord d'un hochement de tête.**

**-Ça me mine. Dit Harry d'une petite voix.**

**Drago sent la colère montée.**

**« Oh vraiment le balafré? Ça te mine?! Arrête je vais pleurer! Monsieur « je-vais-vivre-avec » est miné... !! » pense le blond.**

**-J'en ai rien à foutre Potter... On était sensé oublier, non? **

**-Je sais...**

**-Et bien on oublie. Dit Drago d'un ton sec en faisant mine de partir.**

**-Non! Attends! S'exclame Harry en le prenant par la manche. Je suis nul. J'ai été nul... Je voulais pas en parler... je me suis défilé... Mais si tu veux bien on en parle maintenant...**

**-Tu sais tu avais raison la semaine dernière Potter... Dit le blond en se dégageant. Aucun de nous n'est gay... aucun de nous n'a d'explication... il n'y a rien à dire! Dégage!**

**Et Drago commence à s'éloigner. Mais Harry le rattrape et le plaque brutalement contre un mur. Leurs regards se rencontrent. Drago reste coi devant les yeux de Harry: ils sont paniqués, tristes et ombragés...**

**-Comment est-ce que tu fais... comment tu fais pour me donner à ce point envie de te massacrer! Siffle Harry les dents serrées en resserrant ses points sur les vêtements de Drago.**

**-Et c'est moi que tu traite de taré... Réplique le blond en lui jetant un regard moqueur. **

**-T'es gonfl... Commence Drago avant de sentir une bouche venir s'écraser sur la sienne.**

**Les dents se cognent les unes sur les autres tandis que la tête de Drago va heurter le mur dans un bruit mat. Il pousse un léger gémissement de douleur tandis qu'il sent la langue d'Harry forcer la barrière de ses lèvres. Drago tente de pousser son agresseur mais celui-ci lâche ses vêtements et lui emprisonne les poignets en les ramenant au dessus de sa tête en se plaquant contre le blond. Drago, impuissant, décide de répondre fougueusement au baiser en tentant de prendre l'avantage au moins dans ce domaine. Harry se détache alors brusquement de lui et recule. Il se met une main devant la bouche alors qu'il halète. **

**Drago a les joues passablement rouge. Harry s'est séparé de lui si soudainement qu'il a été à deux doigts de tomber.**

**-Viens. Dit-il d'une voix chaude.**

**Harry se ressaisit et le considère un instant.**

**-Faut qu'on parle... Viens. **

**Harry ne répond rien mais le suit sans broncher.**

**Drago le conduit chez lui. Ils entrent, se déchaussent et retirent leurs manteaux, puis se rendent au salon dans un silence religieux.**

**Le blond présente le canapé au brun et celui-ci s'y assoit comme une marionnette. **

**-Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Tente Drago.**

**-Non merci. Répond Harry d'une voix à peine audible.**

**Drago soupir. **

**-On ne se déteste pas. Dit Drago**

**Harry sursaute. Il baisse les yeux.**

**-Non... pas vraiment.**

**Le blond s'approche du brun et se met à genou devant lui.**

**-Que dalle oui tu veux dire... Lance-t-il en posant ses mains sur les cuisses de Harry.**

**Il avance doucement sa tête. Harry garde la sienne obstinément baissée.**

**-Harry... regarde moi.**

**Au simple fait d'entendre son prénom, Harry relève la tête. Il plante ses yeux émeraude dans ceux gris de Drago. Le blond doit s'empêcher de détourner le regard tant celui du brun le bouleverse. Il sent son ventre se serrer douloureusement. Ses jambes lui semblent molles tout d'un coup. Il approche son visage de celui de Harry mais le brun a un mouvement de recul.**

**-Non... ne bouge pas. Murmure le blond.**

**Harry reste immobile. Ils s'embrassent alors avec légèreté. **

**C'est très doux... à peine une caresse. Ils s'interrogent mutuellement du bout des lèvres, avec timidité. Ils étudient les réactions de l'autre, en considèrent toutes les subtilités. Leurs bouches se séparent. Ils ne disent rien. Les mots sont vains.**

**Drago s'assoit à côté de Harry. Celui-ci tourne doucement la tête vers le blond et pose une main timide dans sa nuque, le faisant tourner la tête à son tour. Puis il s'approche tout aussi timidement et embrasse Drago. Leur baiser, d'abord tout aussi léger que le précédent, se fait bien vite plus hardi. Ils se séparent pour mieux faire rencontrer leurs bouches à nouveau. Ça devient vite un véritable ballet de baisers. Leurs mains, d'abord simplement posées sur une joue ou une nuque, commencent à se déplacer le long des clavicules, sur les torses... puis sous les pulls. **

**Drago sent une main de Harry chercher à passer sous sa chemise. Il se détache un instant du brun afin d'enlever son pull qu'il laisse tomber par terre avec négligence avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Ils se rapprochent et se serrent l'un contre l'autre. Afin de multiplier les zones de contact entre leurs deux corps Drago entraîne Harry contre lui et s'allonge sur le dos. Il passe une main dans le creux des reins du brun avant de descendre plus bas et de la passer sous son pull. Il est étonnée de sentir la peau de Harry sous ses doigts. Sans faire attention il avait soulevé pull et chemise... Le contact tiède lui donne des frissons dans tout le corps et il sent son sexe bander. **

**Harry se détache de lui et pendant une seconde Drago croit que c'est un mouvement de recul dû à la découverte de son érection. Mais il voit Harry retirer son pull avec empressement et l'abandonner au même sort que le sien. Ils se regardent un instant. Les yeux de Harry sont très sombres. Et son regard est sans équivoque: il le désire. Cependant on y lit aussi une sorte de crainte. Une peur, il semble un peu perdu. Drago comprend. C'est limpide... parce que c'est ce qu'il ressent lui aussi. **

**Il se redresse et vient embrasser son cou. Il défait les deux premiers boutons de la chemise du brun et vient caresser la peau découverte. Ses baisers accompagnent ses mains. Harry lui met la main sous le menton et lui lève la tête. Il l'embrasse furtivement puis prend ses mains et les éloignent de son corps. Il baisse les yeux.**

**Drago, surpris, ne bouge plus. Harry vient poser ses mains sur son torse et commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Drago ne fait plus un geste. Il se contente de regarder le visage du brun pendant que celui-ci lui défait les boutons un à un. Quand il a fini d'ouvrir la chemise de Drago, Harry s'attaque à la sienne. Toujours sans croiser le regard du blond. Une fois sa chemise ouverte il se redresse enfin et va embrasser Drago sur les lèvres. Drago pèse sur lui et Harry s'allonge à son tour. Tandis que leur torses nus se touchent, les deux étudiants répriment un sursaut: le contact est nouveau. Le blond sent les muscles pectoraux rouler contre les siens alors que les mains de Harry courent dans son dos. Drago rompt le contact juste le temps de se débarrasser de sa chemise. Il frotte doucement sa joue contre celle du brun et effleure ses lèvres pendant un moment, attisant son désir. Le fameux brun finit par poser avec fougue une main sur sa nuque pour réunir leurs bouches. Le baiser est brûlant et vorace.**

**Il mènent une bataille avec leur langues. Pendant ce temps leurs doigts se promènent librement sur leurs torses, bras et dos... Si leurs lèvres se séparent c'est pour mieux embrasser pommettes, joues, cou... ou pour aller mordiller un bout d'oreille tentateur. Drago se sent de plus en plus excité. Il empêche avec soin son bas ventre de se coller au brun... Le moment lui paraît trop exceptionnel, Il a l'impression qu'un rien peut mettre fin à leurs ébats. Mais il ne peut empêcher sa main de descendre le long du ventre de Harry et venir passer un doigt sous le jean, tirant légèrement sur celui-ci en suivant les coutures de la tailles. Il sent le brun se tendre et lui ravir ses lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Leurs souffles sont désordonnés. Harry sert le blond et tente d'inverser leur position. Mais le canapé est trop étroit et ils manquent d'en tomber tous les deux.**

**Drago se lève alors et Harry suit sont mouvement. Tout en continuant de s'embrasser furieusement, Drago les entraîne dans sa chambre. Il plaque le brun sur son lit mais celui-ci inverse immédiatement leurs places. Harry tire sur ses chaussettes en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur Drago. Une fois qu'il les a retiré il s'attaque à celles du blond. Drago se laisse faire puis pousse légèrement le brun. Ils sont tous les deux sur leurs flancs à présent. **

**Le blond passe ses doigts dans la chevelure de Harry. Puis il descend sa main et retire la chemise de Harry avec l'aide de celui-ci. Il continue sa descente. Enfin, tremblant, il pose sa main sur l'entre-jambe du brun. **

**À ce moment il ne peut retenir un très léger gémissement. Il sent qu'Harry est au moins aussi excité que lui. De plus la sensation est nouvelle, troublante, là encore. Leurs bouches se séparent et ils se fixent dans les yeux. Drago se rend compte qu'il fait déjà presque complètement nuit. Il ne voit pas bien la couleur des yeux de Harry. Les deux jeunes hommes s'interrogent du regard. Drago entame un mouvement de caresse sur le sexe du brun à travers le tissu du pantalon tout en le fixant toujours dans les yeux. Le brun ferme les yeux. Drago, enhardi par cette réaction, déboutonne le premier bouton de la braguette. La tête du brun part légèrement en arrière alors qu'Harry prend une grande inspiration. Celui-ci se met sur le dos.**

**Drago reste sur le flanc et continue de déboutonner le pantalon. Quand il a fini, il marque un temps sans bouger. Harry ouvre alors les yeux et le dévisage. Drago semble attendre son approbation. Il lui sourit et soulève son bassin. Il se débarrasse de son jean. Vêtu d'un simple boxer, il se met sur Drago et entreprend de lui retirer son jean à lui aussi. **

**Les deux jeunes hommes sont à présents en sous-vêtement. Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre dans un ballet sensuel. La sensation du sexe de l'autre contre leurs propres attributs ne manque pas de les faire gémir. C'est une découverte perpétuelle. Ils se goûtent et par la même apprennent à considérer et apprécier le contact d'un homme contre eux, chose inédite et des plus bouleversante...ils ne cessent d'inverser leurs positions, la respiration haletante. D'un même mouvement ils se déshabillent totalement. Mais ils n'osent pas regarder le corps de l'autre, les sensations sont déjà un grand chamboulement.**

**Harry est sur Drago. Il le caresse doucement. Celui-ci gémit imperceptiblement. Mais au bout d'un moment il sent les doigt quitter son pénis pour se glisser plus bas. Il se tend immédiatement alors qu'un doigt se pose sur son anus. Il attrape brusquement le bras de Harry et tente d'inverser leur position. Mais Harry se défend et pose ses lèvres dans le cou du blond. Il caresse doucement Drago qui se détend bien vite. Il tente alors avec le plus de délicatesse possible de revenir vers les fesses du blond. Mais là encore Drago se tend et ramène son bras plus haut. Il se colle contre lui en l'embrassant fougueusement. **

**Drago ne veut pas. Non pas cette fois. Pas pour ÇA! Il ne veut pas que Harry le possède. Il tremble rien que d'y penser. Non il veut prendre Harry. Il veut le posséder pour une fois. Il le veut à sa merci. Par pour l'humilier, pas pour le dominer... Non. Simplement pour lui donner ce qu'il a, ce qu'il est. Il veut donner plus que recevoir. Mais au delà de ça, il veut contrôler les événements, ne pas laisser cette tâche à Harry pour cette fois.**

**-Laisse moi te prendre! Lui murmure Harry d'une voix presque suppliante. **

**-Non...pas cette fois!**

**Harry se redresse et dévisage le blond, interdit.**

**-Pas cette fois?!**

**Drago lui sourit et l'embrasse avec passion. **

**-Laisse moi te posséder cette fois... Tu es toujours le plus fort d'entre nous deux... **

**Les mots se perdent dans la gorge de Drago. Il se sent affreusement vulnérable. De plus, les yeux de Harry semblent le sonder comme à leur habitude et le blond se sent alors tout petit. **

**-Je... Commence Harry.**

**Mais il ne sait pas quoi dire. **

**Après un temps, Harry se dégage du blond et se met sur le dos à côté de Drago dans une invite muette. Le blond, tremblant, se place alors sur le brun, tout aussi tremblant. Drago se force à se ressaisir et reprend contenance. Il reprend leurs ébats. **

**Au bout d'un moment il presse doucement ses doigts sur les lèvres de Harry. Celui-ci ouvre grand les yeux et fixe Drago. D'un mouvement très lent, et toujours en contact visuel avec le blond, il ouvre les mâchoires et laisse les doigts de Drago entrer dans sa bouche. Il les suce à peine, comme paralysé. De son autre main Drago lui caresse le sexe. Harry semble moins gêné et se met à humidifier avec plus de ferveur les doigts de Drago. Après un temps, le blond retire ses doigts et les dirige plus bas sur le corps du brun. **

**Harry halète en sentant un doigt s'introduire en lui. La sensation est trop étrange. Pourtant à son plus grand étonnement cette situation l'excite dans un même temps. Drago le caresse avec plus de ferveur et pour un peu il jouirait sur le champ. Mais Drago entame un mouvement de va-et-vient en lui qui le fait se tendre involontairement et provoque une légère douleur. Il grimace. **

**-Détend-toi... Lui susurre Drago.**

**Harry se détend et tente de s'habituer à la caresse intime. Mais alors que Drago, le sentant plus souple, entre un deuxième doigt en Harry, ce dernier se crispe de nouveau et retient in extremis un gémissement. Drago n'entame pas de mouvements. Il cesse de masturber Harry et choisi de se frotter contre lui en l'embrassant. Harry se détend à nouveau. Il décide de se concentrer sur les lèvres du blond. L'idée est bonne car lorsque Drago recommence son va-et-vient il ne ressent plus aucune douleur. Quand Drago introduit un troisième doigt, c'est tout juste s'il a un petit sursaut.**

**Après de longues minutes de ce traitement, Drago n'en peut plus: il veut se perdre en lui. Ça va même au delà du désir: c'est une nécessité. Le blond retire ses doigts et Harry gémit puis pousse un soupir. Le brun se sent vide tout à coup... Bien qu'il sente déjà comme une douleur à l'anus. Drago a soudain très peur. Lui qui avait toujours considéré avec fierté ses attributs masculins, déplore là le fait qu'ils soient trop proéminents. Il sait qu'il va faire mal à Harry en le pénétrant, c'est une évidence. De plus...**

**Drago prend comme une douche froide. Il se fustige mentalement: comment a-t-il pu songer un seul instant à faire l'amour sans préservatif! Il se sépare vite de Harry et se lève comme s'il avait été monté sur ressorts.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui-demande Harry d'une voix inquiète en resserrant prestement ses jambes. Drago considère le fait qu'un homme est nu sur son lit et qu'il s'apprête à coucher avec lui... Il se rend compte aussi qu'il est tout aussi nu et tendu que le brun, bien exposé aux regards... **

**-Préservatifs... Se contente-il de souffler avant de sortir de sa chambre d'un pas pressant. Il se rend immédiatement dans sa salle de bain et ouvre le petit placard sous le lavabo. Il surprend son image dans le miroir et se regarde un instant. Il se reconnaît à peine. Son reflet le trouble. Il quitte la glace des yeux et se baisse pour chercher ses préservatifs. Alors que par réflexe il ouvre la boite pour en prendre un, il suspend son geste. Il songe à Harry: il a entendu dire que lors de rapports homosexuels il faut que les DEUX mettent un préservatif. Ses entrailles se serrent à cette pensée. Après un moment de flottement il referme la boite. Il s'apprête à refermer le petit placard lorsqu'il aperçoit un petit tube de lubrifiant, non loin de là où se trouvaient ses préservatifs. Il le fixe un moment, hésitant. C'est à ce moment-là que son érection se rappelle à lui et il empoigne avec empressement le tube et referme le placard. **

**Il retourne dans la chambre. Harry a remonté le drap jusqu'à la taille et a l'air soucieux. Il ne regarde même pas Drago entrer. Il tourne doucement la tête alors que Drago s'assoit sur le lit, regardant le sexe de celui-ci. Drago se sent rougir malgré lui mais reste impassible. Harry se redresse et s'assoit dans le lit. Son visage n'exprime rien mais Drago sent qu'il est tendu. Le brun fronce les sourcils en apercevant un tube dans l'une des deux mains du blond. Intrigué il lui retire délicatement des mains et y jette un oeil. Harry se félicite de porter des lentilles parce qu'il est difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit dans la pénombre. Les lumière de la villes suffisent à peine à lui permettre de lire le mot en grosses lettres qui s'étend sur la largeur du tube. **

**Harry rougit fortement et lance un regard à Drago. Il lui tend immédiatement le tube d'une main un peu tremblante. Le blond pose le tout à côté de l'oreiller et se penche pour embrasser le brun. Celui-ci lui répond avec une fougue inhabituelle. Drago comprend tout de suite que c'est pour garder contenance que le brun met tant d'ardeur. Il écarte un peu le drap et se glisse en dessous. Il enlace Harry avec douceur et les allonge tous deux. Le coeur de Drago bat si fort qu'il lui fait presque mal. Il se frotte contre Harry, sentant leurs érections respectives vibrer l'une sur l'autre. Ils gémissent.**

**À tâtons, il attrape la boite de préservatifs. Il se redresse pour mieux en extraire deux. Il se sépare de Harry et en ouvre un. Il se met sur le bord du lit pour mieux voir ce qu'il fait. Harry se redresse. Il s'assoit à côté de lui. Drago lui tend un autre préservatif. Harry le considère un instant puis finit par le prendre, l'ouvrir et le mettre. Drago n'a toujours pas mis le sien, trop occuper à contempler Harry le faire de son côté. Le brun lui prend le sien d'une main tremblante et avant que Drago ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'il fait, Harry le lui met. Sans demander son reste, le brun se recouche. **

**Drago le regarde un instant. Puis il s'allonge en se blottissant contre Harry. Celui-ci se met sur lui et se met à le couvrir de petits baisers, sur le visage, les lèvres, dans le cou, le long des clavicules... Après quelques secondes de ce traitement, Drago se place au dessus de Harry, reprenant en main les opérations. Enfin, il soulève doucement les jambes de celui-ci en les plaçant le plus haut possible. Il entend la respiration du brun se faire de plus en plus rauque et précipitée... Il marque un temps d'hésitation. Il lâche les jambes de Harry pour mieux attraper le tube de lubrifiant. Il se décale légèrement et s'en met une petite noix sur les doigts. Il l'étale sur l'anus du brun en entrant légèrement en lui. Puis il reprend une noix, plus importante cette fois, qu'il répartit sur son membre douloureux d'envie... Puis il embrasse Harry passionnément et entreprend d'entrer en lui.**

**Il place son sexe à l'entrée et appuie doucement. Harry soupire. Il vient coller ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser langoureux et poursuit son avancée. C'est une vraie torture. Il se retient au maximum de ne pas enter d'un coup en lui... Il entre à moitié puis se retire doucement pour entrer à nouveau, toujours avec beaucoup de précaution tandis qu'il fixe Harry, prêt à réagir à la moindre douleur. Mais le visage du brun est fermé. **

**Soudain, dans un moment d'égarement, son sexe trop bien lubrifié s'enfonce très vite en Harry. Drago, paniqué, ne réagit pas comme il faut et s'enfonce en entier en lui dans un puissant coup de rein. Le brun contracte violemment ses muscles ce qui lui fait pousser un cri de douleur. Drago, lui, tente d'étouffer un fort gémissement en fermant la bouche. Il plisse ses yeux avec force et tente de reprendre son souffle. Il a été à deux doigts de jouir lorsque Harry s'est contracté. **

**Il ne bouge plus et attend que la pression autour de son sexe se relâche, ce qui arrive bien vite. Il pose sa tête dans le creux du cou de Harry et l'enlace. Puis il se redresse un peu et commence un lent va-et-vient. Le visage de Harry est crispé mais le brun commence à accompagner doucement le blond dans ses mouvements en ondulant du bassin.**

**Les coups de rein de Drago s'accélèrent précautionneusement et graduellement. Drago finit par prendre le pénis de Harry et par le caresser. Le visage de Harry n'exprime plus la douleur mais bien le plaisir à présent. Drago sent qu'il va venir dans peu de temps. Il accélère les caresses d'Harry et son rythme par la même occasion. Il va plus profondément en Harry. À un moment il donne un coup de rein plus rude que les autres et Harry s'arque un peu brusquement sous lui en gémissant. Seulement ce gémissement n'est que pur plaisir et sonne aux oreilles de Drago qui s'empresse de reproduire le même mouvement, allant buter sans doute possible contre la prostate du brun à nouveau. **

**Il fait en sorte qu'à chaque coup de rein son sexe atteigne ce point si sensible. Le rythme devient progressivement infernal, les gémissements des amants se mêlant en une musique érotique. Tout n'est plus que caresses, baisés, soupirs... Finalement Drago sent Harry se tendre brusquement et se libérer dans sa main en un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Drago se libère à son tour dans un puissant coup de rein, comme s'il n'avait attendu que la jouissance de son amant pour se laisser submerger par le plaisir. Il étouffe un cri contre l'épaule du brun alors que l'orgasme l'anéantit. Il retombe le plus doucement possible sur Harry, collant leurs peaux pleines de sueur. **

**Ils restent un moment ainsi l'un sur l'autre afin de reprendre leurs souffles. Puis, tout engourdit, Drago se redresse un peu et tient son préservatif alors qu'il se retire doucement de Harry. Celui-ci grimace alors qu'il sent le blond se retirer. Drago se laisse tomber se nouveau contre Harry, le coeur toujours battant. Le brun le serre avec tendresse contre lui et l'embrasse voluptueusement. Il le fait basculer doucement de façon à ce qu'ils se tiennent côte-à-côte. Le blond se blottit contre son amant, somnolant, tandis que Harry se cale mieux dans le lit et passe un bras protecteur autour de Drago. Ils se caresse doucement respectivement, déjà dans un demi sommeil. **

**Harry retire son préservatif et tente sans grande conviction de se redresser afin de trouver un endroit où le mettre. Drago se penche de façon à atteindre sa table de nuit. Il prend deux mouchoirs, les met l'un sur l'autre, retire son préservatif et le place dessus. Il le présente à Harry qui place à son tour le sien dessus. Drago prend d'autres mouchoirs et forme une boule avec l'ensemble. Il avise sa poubelle non loin du lit, vise et lance la boule qui vient atterrir juste à côté. Les deux garçons rient doucement de l'échec du blond. Le rire tombe vite et les amants se laisse emporter par le sommeil. **

* * *

Pfiou! J'ai dû m'y reprendre à trois fois pour terminer le lemon... Je ne m'imaginais pas qu'écrire cette scène allait être aussi éprouvant. Je suis aussi crevée qu'eux à l'heure actuelle...

Drago était-il réellement le dominant...? D'un point de vue oui... Mais d'un autre...

Sinon j'attends les réactions avec impatience... D'autant plus que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier!

Et puis je renouvelle ma demande de suggestions pour mon prochain OS... lâchez-vous, je prend toutes les idées!

Voilà, voilà...

Je m'arrête d'écrire sinon je vais dire des bêtises...

à plus pour le prochain chapitre et ne soyez pas avares en reviews... c'est vachement encourageant de connaître les impressions de ceux qui vous lisent!!

Kimili89... alias « la-fille-qui-n'en-peut-plus-et-qui-n'a-plus-les-yeux-en-face-des-trous »... qu'on se le dise...!


	5. 4 S'aimer et s'aimer, aimer et être aimé

**Ce qui compte vraiment**

Wah! J'ai été gâtée du point de vue des reviews pour le chapitre trois! Je vous remercie du fond de mon petit coeur d'artichaut!(sniff... j'ai les yeux qui brillent...)

Sinon je relance la demande d' idées pour mon petit OS (non mais franchement quelle fainéante je fais!), qui après mûres réflexion aura bien le nom de Matin câlin... Lancez n'importes quelles idées... Elles sont toutes les bienvenues!

Je lance un vote pour le futur OS: 

1: post-Poudlard ou UA

Votez! Lol

Voici donc le dernier chapitre... Il y aura un petit épilogue après, mais tout petit! Lol

Pas mal de rebondissements pour ce chapitre... mais rien de bien surprenant à mon avis... mais c'est mon avis aussi.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! Même si c'est pour me critiquer (en expliquant ce qui vous plaît pas, please!). En gros: les reviews c'est la santé!

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'oeuvre de JK Rowling... etc. Je ne fais pas ça dans un but lucratif...**

résumé: Draco plante tout ce qu'il entreprend. Bien que très ambitieux il croit que rien ne peut le motiver... C'est sans compter sur une rencontre des plus bouleversante!

Note: UA (univers alternatif)

rating;** M**

couple:DM/HP

**Warning! Attention! Artoung! Etc: YAOI+ LEMON, autrement dit le rating n'est pas là pour décorer!! SCENES EXPLICITES DE SEXE!! Vous êtes prévenus.**

Chapitre 4

S'aimer et s'aimer, aimer et être aimé...

* * *

**Drago se réveille mais n'ouvre pas les yeux... Il a un peu trop chaud mais se sent incroyablement bien, reposé. Il sent le drap bouger imperceptiblement. Il ouvre brusquement les yeux alors que tout lui revient: il est dans son lit avec un homme... avec Harry Potter! Il se tourne prestement sur le flanc et regarde le brun: celui-ci dort paisiblement. Sa respiration est calme. Elle a le dont d'apaiser le blond. Pendant un moment il songe à réveiller son nouvel amant mais il se reprend vite, n'ayant finalement aucune raison de le faire. Il se félicite même du fait que le brun dorme: il ne sait pas comment se comporter avec lui à présent... Il a encore du mal à réaliser qu'il y a à peine deux heures il jouissait en lui...**

**Drago se lève silencieusement et sort de sa chambre, se rendant machinalement dans son salon. Il est parfaitement réveillé, après tout il n'est pas tard, ce n'est que le début de la soirée... Le regard du blond tombe sur leur deux pulls, à Harry et à lui, immédiatement en entrant dans le salon. Il repère aussi sa chemise qui gît sur la table basse. Le blond se perd dans la contemplation de cette chemise, passant en boucle les événements récents intervenus entre lui et le brun... Il est tiré de ses songes par une petite sonnerie qu'il reconnaît bien vite comme étant celle de son portable. **

**Après un temps de recherche fébrile, il finit par décrocher le petit téléphone.**

**-Allô? Dit-il d'une voix lointaine.**

**-Ah! Drago je t'ai enfin! Lui lance son entraîneur de rugby.**

**Drago constate alors avec horreur qu'il vient de manquer son entraînement...**

**-Mr Spencer... je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu de mon absence! S'exclame Drago, un peu trop fort à son goût...**

**-J'espère bien que tu es désolé mon garçon... C'était un entraînement important! Le match contre l'université galloise a lieu dimanche! Je devais faire la sélection des joueurs aujourd'hui!**

**Drago déglutit avec difficulté. Il commence déjà à se lamenter en son fort intérieur. **

**-En plus depuis quelque temps ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme... Continue Mr Spencer.**

**Le blond déglutit de nouveau.**

**-Je m'en excuse... J'ai eu disons quelques... problèmes personnels... Réplique Drago d'une voix hésitante.**

**-Oh... Je sais qu'on peut avoir des soucis qui nous perturbent parfois... Mais dans ce cas il faut soit les oublier au vestiaire... Soit s'accorder du temps pour les résoudre. Tu es un bon joueur mais tu as un remplaçant quand même! Si tu ne te sens pas prêt pour un match il faut me le dire, que je l'entraîne en conséquence.**

**-Je... non Mr Spencer... je me sens prêt pour ce match. C'est juste que ce soir... **

**Drago se mord la lèvre, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à dire. Il songe un instant à s'exclamer: « vous comprenez je viens de me découvrir homosexuel. Plutôt que d'aller m'entraîner, j'ai couché avec mon ennemi d'enfance... vous connaissez sûrement Harry Potter?!... ». Mais il se dit que ce serait sûrement bien mal accueilli par son entraîneur...**

**-Je... j'ai eu un problème familial... rien de bien grave! Mais j'ai été obligé de manquer l'entraînement... **

**-Bon. D'accord. Tu es sérieux et assidu... Va pour cette fois. Mais n'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire d'accord? **

**-Pas de soucis. Je vous prie encore de m'excuser pour ce soir... il n'est pas question que ça se reproduise. **

**-Bien. Bonsoir alors.**

**-Bonsoir monsieur.**

**Alors que Drago raccroche son téléphone, il entend du bruit derrière lui. Il fait volte-face: Harry se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, simplement habillé de son jean. Drago reste planté devant lui sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il surprenne le regard du brun, quelque peu gêné. Il se rend alors compte qu'il est dans le plus simple appareil...**

**Tentant tant bien que mal de garder contenance, Drago se dirige vers Harry qui ne bouge pas. Alors qu'il s'apprête à demander au brun de se pousser pour le laisser passer, celui -ci se recule vivement pour le laisser sortir. Drago se rend dans sa chambre et retrouve son boxer et son jean qu'il enfile prestement. Il en est encore à fermer le bouton de ce dernier quand Harry surgit dans la chambre. **

**-Je... ne retrouve pas ma chemise... Dit-il timidement.**

**Drago le regarde un instant, semblant ne pas comprendre ce que le brun vient de dire, puis allume sa lampe de chevet et se met à regarder par terre autour du lit. Il se penche même afin de regarder en dessous. **

**-Elle n'est pas là non p... Commence-t-il en se redressant. **

**Il distingue sur son lit un bout de drap ressemblant à l'extrémité d'une manche de chemise, avec un bouton... Il tire dessus et en extrait la fameuse chemise. Il la tend à Harry.**

**Harry la prend en le remerciant, le regard fuyant. **

**Pendant un instant Drago revoit ce visage contracté par le plaisir et entend même un gémissement lointain. Il se reprend et fixe son regard sur le brun qui se reboutonne. Un doute l'assaille soudain.**

**-Tu rentre chez toi...? Demande Drago.**

**Harry met un temps avant de répondre.**

**-Oui.**

**Il a finit de reboutonner sa chemise, il contourne le lit et attrape une de ses chaussettes. **

**Dans un mouvement de panique et sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il fait Drago s'exclame:**

**-Pourquoi?! Reste!**

**Harry suspend son geste un instant puis ramasse finalement sa seconde chaussette.**

**-Je... non. Je dois rentrer.**

**Drago ne répond rien. Il a brusquement l'impression d'être abandonné. Il se rend dans un état second dans le salon et ramasse le pull de Harry qu'il tend à celui-ci lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce à son tour.**

**-Tu dois vraiment rentrer? Insiste Drago alors qu'il se dirige vers le coin cuisine de son salon. L'absence de réponse le fait se retourner. Harry n'a pas enfiler son pull encore, qu'il fixe sans bouger. Drago fronce les sourcil et s'approche du brun. **

**-Ha... Harry? Demande-t-il, bafouillant à cause du fait qu'il est peu habitué à appeler le brun par son prénom.**

**Le brun ne réagit pas. Drago met la main sur le pull de celui-ci. Harry le regarde alors dans les yeux en déglutissant. Ses joues s'empourprent.**

**-C'est mieux je crois... si je rentre... Souffle-t-il.**

**Drago lui arrache son pull des mains et l'enlace avec force.**

**-Non, c'est pas mieux... Lâche-t-il avec émotion.**

**Il sent Harry enrouler ses bras autour de lui. Il sourit brièvement et se sépare un peu de son amant pour mieux venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.**

**La chemise de Harry ne met pas longtemps avant de se retrouver par terre. Et déjà les amants sont repartis dans les limbes du désir. Ils glissent doucement par terre, s'embrassant furieusement, les mains de Drago perdues dans la chevelure dense de Harry, les mains de ce dernier déjà occupées à les libérer tous deux de leur vêtements restant. Ils se retrouvent vite nus, enlacés sur le sol. Ils ne cessent de se frotter l'un contre l'autre et gémissent sans retenue. Drago prend vite l'avantage en se plaçant sur Harry. Le brun ne bronche pas. Seulement au bout d'un moment il se dégage et se met debout.**

**-Viens. Dit-il en tendant une main au blond.**

**Drago la prend et se laisse entraîner jusqu'à sa propre chambre. **

**Une fois à l'intérieur il se laisse allonger sur le lit et accueille dans ses bras Harry qui vient se placer sur lui. Ils s'embrassent et se caressent un long moment. Puis, doucement, Drago passe une main sur les fesses de Harry. Il les parcoure un petit moment avant d'insinuer un doigt en Harry.**

**Le brun se cambre immédiatement et gémit.**

**-Non... Drago... ça fait... mal! Dit-il en haletant.**

**Drago retire immédiatement son doigt. Harry soupir. **

**-Je suis désolé... Chuchote le blond à l'oreille du brun.**

**Celui-ci s'empresse de ravir ses lèvres en guise de réplique. Tout en embrassant le blond il inverse leurs positions.**

**Drago place les mains de Harry de chaque côté de sa tête et abandonne ses lèvres pour embrasser son torse. Il parcourt les muscles saillant et puissant d'une pluie de baiser, appréciant le travail que de nombreux entraînements de rugby avaient opéré sur le brun. Il distingue dans son voyage que de nombreuses petites blessures, égratignures, et hématomes de différentes tailles et couleurs, parsèment le corps du brun. Il s'arrête sur chacun d'eux, les embrassant, parfois même les léchant... Et descend de plus en plus vers l'entre-jambes du brun dans sa quête méticuleuse. Il s'arrête un instant sur le nombril de Harry, caressant du bout de sa langue la marque de naissance. Puis il poursuit son avancée. **

**Arrivé à son entre-jambes, Drago embrasse la peau tout autour des parties intimes de son amant. Le brun gémit de frustration et soulève un peu le bassin dans une invite muette. Le blond prend un malin plaisir à le faire languir encore quelques instants puis sans prévenir prend d'un seul coup en bouche le pénis du brun, qui ne peut retenir le cri qui s'échappe instantanément de sa gorge pour venir raisonner dans la pièce et aux oreilles de Drago. Harry s'arque violemment et sent tous les muscles de son corps se tendre de plaisir. Il accompagne du mieux qu'il le peu les mouvements de Drago sur son membre gorgé de sang, gémissant de façon impudique. Mais ce sont ces gémissements qui indiquent à Drago ce qu'il doit faire et lui assurent que le brun apprécie la caresse buccale. De plus, les sons gutturaux que laisse parfois échapper Harry l'excitent au plus haut point. Si bien que bientôt, lui aussi gémit imperceptiblement alors qu'il sent le sexe de Harry vibrer dans sa bouche. **

**-Dra... Drago... je... je vais...**

**Le blond sait parfaitement que le brun est dans ses derniers retranchements. Mais plutôt que de cesser ses caresses il les accentue. Il finit par sentir Harry venir en lui et il attrape un mouchoir. Mais au lieu de recracher la semence, il surprend le regard brûlant que pose Harry sur lui, et, accrochant son regard au sien, il avale tout ce qui se trouve dans sa bouche. Harry ferme les yeux en laissant s'échapper un soupire des plus suggestif.**

**Drago se replace au niveau du brun et l'embrasse avec fougue, lui faisant goûter son propre plaisir. Il frotte son érection contre le bas-ventre de Harry. Ils se caressent et s'embrassent pendant encore de longues minutes avant que Drago ne vienne à son tour entre eux...**

* * *

**Drago sort de cours sans un mot. Il écoute ses amis parler entre-eux. Il se sent fatigué. Mais il apprécie cette fatigue. Elle lui est familière mais pourtant il ne s'en lasse pas. C'est celle des lendemains de nuits folles, quand le corps se souvient encore du plaisir éprouvé, mais qu'il est alangui par la perte d'énergie que celui-ci a suscité... **

**Lui qui se lasse vite... il n'en revient pas de se sentir toujours si excité lorsqu'il entend la sonnette de sa porte retentir alors qu'il est seul chez lui. Il sait toujours lorsque c'est Harry qui se tient sur son pallier, c'est comme un sixième sens, il ne s'est jamais trompé. Il fait entrer Harry et à peine quelques minutes plus tard ils sont nus et se dévorent littéralement les lèvres et le corps, soit dans la chambre, soit dans le salon, parfois même dans la salle de bain... Ils se parlent peu, ne se demandent rien. Pourtant ils peuvent être très tendres l'un envers l'autre, parfois plus brutaux... ils rient souvent sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait rien dit.**

**Et ça fait plus de quinze jours que ça dure. Et ça fait plus de quinze jours que Drago évite Nidy. Et ça fait plus de quinze jours que Drago ne vit que pour ces instants, presque volés... Harry vient souvent mais pas tous les jours. C'est à cause de ses entraînements de rugby, ceux de Harry. Parce que Drago lui ne s'est que rarement privé de sexe pour le sport. Mais Harry est un professionnel. Et encore, Drago sait très bien que le brun ne respecte pas bien lui non plus les « règles » de ce point de vue. D'abord parce que leurs nuits ensembles sont torrides et longues, ensuite parce que Harry vient tout de même assez souvent. **

**-... Drago! Lance une voix derrière lui. **

**Drago se rend compte qu'il était tellement perdu dans ses pensés qu'il a dépassé ses amis. C'est Rakesh qui le sort de son monde.**

**-Kevin, on se voit demain. Bye!**

**Le dit Kevin salue ses amis et s'en va. Lorsqu'il s'est assez éloigné Rakesh se tourne vers Drago:**

**-On peut parler un instant? Lui demande-t-il d'un ton un peu gêné.**

**-Euh... Oui, bien sûr.**

**Drago a soudain comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il sent l'ambiance devenir pesante.**

**-Ecoute... ce n'est vraiment pas mes oignons... Et je ne m'en mêlerait pas si... Enfin... **

**Drago sent que la discussion ne va pas lui plaire, mais il se contente de regarder son ami avec perplexité.**

**-C'est au sujet de Nidy...**

**C'est sûr maintenant: le discussion ne plaît pas à Drago.**

**-Nidy... Euh... Qu'est-ce qui se passe. Bafouille le blond ne sachant comment inciter son ami à continuer.**

**-Elle ne va pas très bien depuis quelques temps... Oh rien de bien méchant! Mais elle est un peu « éteinte » je dirais... Enfin un truc clochait... J'ai vite compris que ça avait un rapport avec toi... **

**Rakesh marque un temps d'arrêt, il cherche ses mots.**

**-Hier Padma et Parvaty étaient toutes les deux à la maison. Parvaty est venue me voir et m'a demandé de but en blanc s'il y avait un problème entre toi et Nidy. Je lui ai dit que je n'en savait rien... Mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire qu'à mon avis c'était bien à cause de toi que Nidy était un peu triste en ce moment. Parce que toi aussi tu n'as pas l'air vraiment... vraiment... Comme avant quoi.**

**Drago pâlit. Rakesh s'appuie contre le mur à côté de lui.**

**-Mais... Je sais pas comment te dire ça...**

**Rakesh le regarde avec appréhension et Drago a soudain envie de vomir.**

**-Elle a parlé avec Nidy... Au début elle voulais rien dire. Mais alors Padma s'y est mise à son tour. Et finalement elle leur a parlé...**

**À présent c'est Rakesh qui pâlit. **

**-Je sais tout ce qu'elle leur a dit. J'en ai obtenu des bribes par Nidy elle-même parce qu'elle n'était pas contente d'apprendre ce que j'avais dit à Parvaty... Mais après, mes deux triplées sont venues me voir... Elles tenaient vraiment et d'un commun accord à ce que je sois au courent...**

**Rakesh déglutit.**

**-Je sais pas si elles ont eu raison... Je ne voulait rien savoir mais bon... Je...je...**

**À présent l'indien sembles des plus mal à l'aise. **

**-Déjà... apparemment tu ne lui parle plus. Parvaty m'a même dit qu'à son avis tu l'évite! Ensuite... **

**Rakesh ouvre la bouche pour continuer mais se contente de laisser échapper de l'air.**

**-Tu... ne... la... la... toucherais plus. **

**Rakesh déglutit bruyamment. Son visage est si rouge que Drago a l'impression qu'il s'en dégage de la chaleur. Cependant son regard semble ferme et déterminé.**

**Drago ferme les yeux. Sa tête tourne. **

**-C'est vrai... Laisse-t-il échaper.**

**Rakesh écarquille les yeux.**

**-Je comprends... je comprends pourquoi tu viens me voir... Je vais lui parler. OK?**

**Rakesh hoche la tête.**

**-Je te promet... je ne referai jamais ça! S'exclame-t-il.**

**-T'inquiète. Lui dit Drago d'une voix éteinte.**

**Rakesh s'en va à son tour en lui faisant un signe de la main.**

**Drago songe quelques instants puis finit par sortir du bâtiment. Il sort à peine du campus pour se retrouver dans la rue qu'on l'appelle de nouveau. Nidy lui fait signe de la suivre.**

**-Je voulais te voir... On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps... Lui dit-elle en esquissant un sourire. **

**Drago se sent alors coupable... Affreusement coupable. Il aime beaucoup Nidy, il s'en rend compte maintenant. Le vrai problème c'est Hary. Harry Potter, toujours lui... Que sont-ils l'un pour l'autre... Ils couchent ensembles. Ils ne font que ça. Ils recommencent encore et toujours. Sans se lasser. Avec un appétit sans cesse plus puissant, plus important. Seulement jamais Drago n'a ressentit ça. Les mots ne viennent pas parce qu'ils sont superflus lorsqu'ils sont ensembles. Et puis le désir prime sur tout dans ces moments là. Même fourbus, après des ébats longs et physiquement éprouvants, les mots ne sortent pas ou avec parcimonie, toujours pour des broutilles. **

**-Je... je trouve que notre relation est étrange en ce moment... lance Nidy, hésitante. **

**Sa voix est incertaine et Drago sent que ça lui coûte de lui parler en ce moment même. Elle semble bouleversée. Le blond se sent très mal.**

**-Ecoute, je suis désolé. Je me rend bien compte moi aussi que ce n'est pas l'idéal pour toi en ce moment.**

**-C'est surtout que les choses ont changé si soudainement... La dernière fois que l'on a couché ensembles... Tu semblais absent. Tu avais l'air fatigué alors je n'ai pas insisté... Mais depuis presque trois semaines... On ne se voit plus. Je... je te fais confiance. Mais je m'imagine des choses forcément. Avant tu étais si... **

**Nidy se racle la gorge. **

**-Le sexe, c'est une chose. Et tu semblais vraiment me désirer. Dit Nidy d'une petite voix.**

**Drago est tétanisé. Il se contente de regarder Nidy sans pouvoir dire un mot. Et tout à coup, sans comprendre comment, il voit Nidy s'approcher de lui et sent des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Le baiser est court et doux mais il ne le rompt pas. Nidy lui fais un petit sourir assez triste et s'éloigne.**

**Drago reprend ses esprits et se rend compte qu'il s'est défilé. Il n'a pas rompu avec sa petite amie... Et en plus elle l'a embrassé. Après s'être laissé faire comme ça comment rompre avec elle sans passer pour un garçon ignoble? C'est sûr, Drago est malade. Et il songe encore à Harry. Il se dit que décidément ce binoclard lui aura toujours compliqué la vie. Seulement ce que Drago ne sait pas c'est que ce fameux binoclard n'a rien manqué de la petite scène qui vient de se dérouler.**

**La sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Le coeur de Drago manque un battement. C'est Harry, il le sait. Il va ouvrir et tombe en effet sur une tignasse noire. Le blond ne réalise pas tout de suite que l'on est vendredi et que Harry ne vient JAMAIS ce jour là. De plus, le brun semble passablement énervé. Il entre sans dire un mot et Drago referme la porte derrière lui. Ils se dirigent vers le salon.**

**-Dis moi juste un truc. Lâche Harry le ton menaçant.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? Demande Drago étonné par l'attitude du brun.**

**-Nidy... Tu compte la faire courir comme ça longtemps? **

**Drago reste interdit, se demandant ce que Harry veut dire.**

**-Arrête de faire cette tête! Je ne savais même pas que tu étais encore avec elle.**

**Harry marque un temps. Le silence est pesant. Mais Drago redoute le moment où Harry va reprendre.**

**-Ce que tu fais je m'en fout. Mais cette fille... tu es sensé sortir avec elle. C'est pas comme si elle était un coup d'un soir! Alors d'accord ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais si tu la prend pour une gourde... J'ai du mal à accepter ça tu vois! Dit Harry. En plus tu...**

**Harry suspend sa phrase. Mais Drago sait parfaitement ce que le brun a failli dire: en plus il... se comporte bizarrement avec lui.**

**Bizarrement n'est pas le mot exacte. Il est plus exacte de dire que Drago refuse certaines choses à Harry. Car depuis le début de leur relation, ils se voient souvent, toujours, pour faire l'amour, toujours chez lui... Mais lors de ces ébats Drago se refuse toujours à Harry aussi. Soit Harry cède et laisse Drago entrer en lui... Soit ils se contentent de caresses très poussées.**

**Mais à présent Drago s'en moque. Il sait en partie pourquoi il se refuse à Harry... parce qu'il a peur, parce qu'il se sent coupable de tromper Nidy... Et pour autre chose encore mais là il ne sait dire quoi. Non la seule chose qui l'importe c'est que Harry se moque de ce qu'il fait... **

**-Je ne la fais pas marcher... Bafouille le blond.**

**Le visage de Harry se durcit lorsqu'il l'entend. **

**-Tu te fous de moi? Je vous ai bien vu vous embrasser il n'y a pas une heure?! J'ai rêvé peut-être? S'exclame Harry.**

**-Oh et puis tu sais quoi? Je m'en contre fiche! Brise-lui le coeur, couche avec elle... Mais dis-moi juste: il t'arrive de la prendre par derrière elle aussi ou bien tu ne fais ça qu'avec moi? Elle serait tellement contente de savoir pourquoi tu ne couche pas avec elle... De savoir que c'est parce qu'il lui manque quelque chose entre les jambes que tu l'évites! **

**Harry a un rire sans joie. **

**-Co... comment tu sais... que je ne couche plus avec elle? Balbutie Drago.**

**Harry le dévisage, toujours avec un sourire forcé.**

**-J'ai entendu ton ami Rakesh le dire tout à l'heure... Mais je me doutais déjà que tu ne couchais avec personne d'autre que moi.**

**Drago pâlit. **

**-Tu ne dis rien, tu ne parles pas... Tu laisse les choses arriver, dégénérer. Mais c'est pas comme ça que ça marche! Si au moins tu étais en accord avec toi même. Tu couche avec moi, mais tu ne l'assume pas. Donc tu te refuse à moi comme ça ça ressemble plus à ce que tu connaît déjà avec les filles... Tu évites ta copine en plus sans rompre avec elle! Tu attend quoi au juste? Tu ne m'aimes pas! Je ne t'aimes pas! Ce n'est que du sexe... Mais tu sais quoi? Moi je commence à en avoir marre de te voir te défiler à chaque fois... Je ne suis pas une fille! Je suis un homme mon vieux... Je ne sais pas si tu refuse ton homosexualité ou si c'est juste parce que tu trompe ta copine... Mais moi je ne suis pas psychanalyste! Hurle Harry.**

**Harry reste un instant devant Drago, attendant apparemment qu'il réagisse. Mais Drago est trop choqué. Alors Harry lui tourne le dos et se rend dans le couloir pour sortir de l'appartement. Drago réagit alors. Il court et rejoint Harry. Il le plaque violemment contre le mur et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry se débat mais ils finissent par se dévorer les lèvres. Tout à coup Drago sent quelque chose de tiède couler sur ses joues et se rend compte au bout d'un moment que se sont ses larmes. Il se détache brutalement et tourne le dos à Harry. Il entend des phrases: « Je ne t'aime pas. », « Tu ne m'aimes pas. ». Son coeur bat très fort.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demande Harry d'une petite voix.**

**-Que tu te taises! Répond Drago en faisant attention à ce que ses pleurs ne soient pas perceptibles dans sa voix.**

**Drago tente de se calmer mais rien n'y fait: les larmes continuent de couler. **

**-Tu pleurs?! S'exclame Harry après un moment.**

**Cette simple phrases plonge Drago dans un profond désarroi. Les larmes se font plus fréquentes et sa respiration le trahit. **

**Il sent une main timide lui prendre le bras. Il ne bouge pas. Puis il sent un corps se caler contre lui par derrière et deux bras l'enlacer pendant qu'une tête se loge dans son cou. Il se sent soudain beaucoup mieux. **

**-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais? Murmure Harry. **

**À cet instant précis Drago oublie ses larmes et un désir pressant, violent, le submerge. Il sent le brun lui embrasser le cou. Il se cale plus étroitement contre Harry.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Chuchote celui-ci.**

**Drago penche la tête, invitant le brun à poursuivre ses baisers, pendant qu'il ondule imperceptiblement contre son amant. Ils soupirent à l'unisson. **

**Drago essuie ses larmes avec violence et se retourne pour embrasser le brun. Dans un même temps il commence à ouvrir sa chemise, son pantalon, et fais de même pour Harry. Il les désabille quasiment entièrement. Seulement avant qu'il ne finisse sa tâche il est arrêté par Harry qui ouvre la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose.**

**-Je veux que tu me prennes. Le coupe Drago en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je te veux en moi, je veux te sentir, je veux ressentir cette douleur si particulière... Je veux que tu viennes en moi. Dit Drago d'une voix rauque.**

* * *

**Ils entrent tous les deux dans la chambre. Ils finissent de se déshabiller et se couchent dans le lit. Harry écarte les jambes de Drago et se place entre-elles de sorte que leur deux bas-ventres entrent en contact. Ils gémissent immédiatement. Ils s'enlacent et se caressent. Harry prend un malin plaisir à couvrir le cou de Drago de baisers fugaces. Il descend un peu et embrasse le torse du blond en contournant les tétons pour faire languir son amant. Celui-ci plonge ses doigts dans la chevelure dense de Harry, mais le brun les retire, enserre les poignets du blond et place ses mains au dessus de sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il finit par titiller les deux petites excroissances du blond, tandis que ce dernier ondule sous lui en laissant échapper des soupires de plaisir. **

**Harry retourne Drago avec douceur et se cale contre lui. Il enserre ses bras au niveau de l'abdomen du blond. Dans un état second il se penche vers la table de nuit et extrait un préservatif de sa boite. Il se le met en entrecoupant ses gestes par de furtifs baisers que Drago accueille avec de légers soupirs. Le coeur du blond chavire à chaque effleurement, chaque souffle senti dans sa nuque ou sur son épaule. **

**-Viens. Finit par soupirer l'ex serpentard après un temps de ce traitement.**

**-Tu es sur? Lui murmure Harry.**

**Pour toute réponse Drago colle plus étroitement son dos contre le brun et attrape une de ses mains pour venir la poser sur son ventre, juste en dessous de son nombril. **

**-Je... Dis moi... Guide moi... chuchote Harry, hésitant. **

**Drago se redresse et prend le lubrifiant et le tend à son amant. Très vite il sent un liquide froid en lui alors que Harry le prépare à le recevoir. **

**Après s'être assuré que son amant ait le moins mal possible, Harry entre précautionneusement en lui. Drago serre instantanément le drap entre ses poing pour s'empêcher de se tendre et d'amplifier la douleur indescriptible qu'il ressent en lui: ça fait certes mal mais la douleur est mélangée à une sorte de gêne qu'il ne s'explique pas... mais surtout un plaisir sans nom le submerge et un gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Celui-ci ressemble si peu à ceux qu'il pousse d'habitude dans ses moments là que pendant un instant il ne réalise pas que le son est sorti de sa propre gorge. Et alors qu'après un temps de pause Harry entame un va et viens langoureux, ce même gémissement se répète encore et encore, tel une litanie.**

**Harry se joint bientôt au choeur de gémissements et là encore la chanson est nouvelle pour Drago: les sons sont un peu plus graves que d'habitude, la respiration différente... Il perçoit d'une certaine manière la véritable virilité de son amant: il avait découvert l'homosexualité, déjà, qui consistait à voir « le même » en face, comme un être désirable tant spirituellement que sexuellement. Mais ce « même » s'était contenté jusque là de remplacer la femme, bien que pas une seule fois Drago n'ai rechercher une femme en Harry. Le blond avait jusqu'alors ignoré, intentionnellement ou non, une partie du brun que lui même met souvent en avant: le côté puissant et protecteur de sa personnalité, un côté plus animal, avide de pouvoir-un pouvoir purement factice-, une séduction plus sexuelle que charnelle... Jusqu'à présent Harry était de ses douceurs épicées qui bien que sucrées ont un goût fort et très particulier et qui restent encore un temps en bouche alors qu'elles ont déjà été avalées. **

**Drago se sent brusquement écrasé par une puissance venue de nul part. Mais ce n'est pas douloureux. Ses yeux se voilent alors que les coups de reins de Harry se font plus rudes. Ils sont en sueur. Le blond est surpris de se sentir si bien. Ce qui l'étonne le plus c'est de ne pas se sentir rabaissé ou bien moins viril. Très orgueilleux, il avait toujours eu du mal avec les filles qui prenaient trop les devants. Il avait toujours été très condescendant envers ses conquêtes ou petites amies. Il avait toujours eu peur d'être faible... Il se trouve bête à présent. Il comprend pour la première fois ce que le mot échange veut dire. L'acte sexuel est un échange, une sorte de pacte implicite. La « dominance » n'est pas toujours là où on la croit. Parce qu'à ce moment précis, tandis que Harry gémit dans son oreille, il se sent plus puissant que jamais. **

**Le brun enserre son amant dans ses bras et plonge plus profondément en lui que jamais. Son sexe va buter conte la prostate du blond qui crie presque de plaisir. Et il recommence encore et encore. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent et l'orgasme les foudroie tous les deux en même temps dans une symbiose des plus parfaite. **

**Ils sont haletant, terrassés par le plaisir. Et ils se regardent tous les deux face à face dans le lit, les yeux mis-clos et humides, la respiration saccadée, riant doucement en se moquant d'eux-mêmes. Drago déglutit bruyament.**

**-Je... t'aime. Dit Drago encore essoufflé.**

**Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite. Son expression ne change pas. Mais il finit par sourire timidement. Il va poser sa tête sur la poitrine du blond et se blottit contre lui. **

**-Vraiment?**

**Drago bascule et se met sur lui.**

**-Tu me rend dingue. Tu m'as toujours rendu dingue. **

**Il embrasse Harry passionnément.**

**-Et qu'est-ce que je devrai dire moi?! Réplique le brun en riant alors que ses mains se déplacent et se pose sur les fesses de son amant qu'il entreprend de caresser avec tendresse. Drago rit. **

**-Tu me crois ou pas? Demande-t-il.**

**Drago sent son sexe se tendre de nouveau sous le traitement des mains de Harry. Pour toute réponse Harry se contente de sourire plus franchement alors qu'une lueur espiègle apparaît dans son regard.**

**-Moi aussi... je t'aime. Murmure-t-il.**

**Drago reste un instant interdit ce qui fait rire Harry, amusé de son effet.**

**-Et moi? Est-ce que tu me crois? Rajoute le brun.**

**Le coeur de Drago manque un battement et un doute le prend soudain. Le ton léger de Harry le déconcerte et il a peur que ce ne soit qu'un jeu pour son amant.**

**En voyant l'air un peu désemparé du blond, Harry comprend alors que Drago doute. Mais plutôt que de le froisser, ce doute l'attendrit et il prend conscience de la portée des paroles échangées il y a peu entre eux. Il a brusquement envi de son amant, de le rassurer...**

**Il se précipite sur ses lèvres. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassent passionnément, il attrape à tâtons un préservatif sur la table de nuit et alors que leurs bouches se séparent il le présente à Drago. Celui-ci le regarde un moment attendant visiblement qu'il parle.**

**-Prends-le. Lui susurre Harry.**

**Drago s'exécute.**

**Harry se dégage et se met sur le ventre à côté de son amant, le corps complètement exposé. Il tourne la tête vers lui.**

**-Fais-moi l'amour. Lui dit-il en lui souriant.**

**Drago ouvre le plastique du préservatif avec des gestes lents et met le protection sur son pénis en érection sous le regard de Harry qui sourit toujours. **

**Harry tourne la tête en fermant les yeux alors que Drago se place au dessus de lui et le pénètre avec une douceur dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Harry soupire. **

**-Tu sais ce qui compte vraiment? Demande Harry avant de gémir à cause d'un nouveau coup de reins de Drago.**

**-Non... quoi? Répond Drago avant d'aller poser un baiser sur l'épaule du brun.**

**-T'avoir en moi... souffle-t-il avant de gémir. Avoir été en toi... Il gémit de nouveau. Et savoir que ça recommencera...**

**Un petit cri s'échappe de ses lèvres alors que Drago raffermit son rythme.**

**-Être tous les deux... Finit le brun avant d'enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer un nouveau gémissement.**

**-D'accord! Lance le blond en se retirant de Harry. **

**Avant même que le brun puisse protester, Drago lui attrape le bras et l'oblige à se retourner pour lui faire face. Le blond surélève les jambes de son amants et se place de façon à pouvoir le pénétrer d'un simple mouvement. **

**-Alors n'étouffe pas tes gémissements. Je veux t'entendre gémir près de mon oreille, comme lorsque tu étais en moi tout à l'heure... Dit Drago avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.**

**Il détache ses lèvres et le pénètre brusquement d'un mouvement souple. Harry laisse échapper un cri qui finit en gémissement. Il ondule doucement pour être installé plus confortablement. Ils rient tous les deux en se dévisageant.**

**Drago reprend ses coups de reins.**

**-Ça arrivera encore... Crois-moi ça arrivera encore... Gémit Drago. Encore... et encore...**

**-Oh, oui! Chuchote Harry avant d'être emporté par le plaisir.**

* * *

Tadam!! je sais que le titre de ce chapitre est obscure mais je me suis évertuée à l'expliciter par l'histoire... J'espère que ce n'est pas trop flou °-°. Je suis pas pour les titres pseudo-intello (ou vraiment intello!) mais celui-ci me semblait bien... Je n'en n'aurait pas mis un autre à par sans grande originalité: « ce qui compte vraiment », histoire de finir « en beauté ». lol

Sinon je suis vraiment déééééééésooooooléééééééeeeee d'avoir été si longue à poster ce dernier chapitre... Je dirais même: pitié! Ne me boudez pas! Continuez de me lire et surtout de me laisser des commentaires que je suis consciente de ne pas mériter... yeux larmoyants et suppliants

Sinon Matin Câlin prend forme... Il sera posté bientôt, enfin pas avant le 15 septembre je pense parce qu'il faut que je m'installe (dans mon titi studio rien qu'à moi...). Voilà, voilà...

GROS GROS GROS Bisous à tous.

Et puis surtout bonne rentrée!

Kimili89 (c'est d'un original!)

**PS: cette fanfic est la première que j'écris. Je suis loin de la trouver parfaite... Mais j'espère qu'à force d'écrire mon écriture fera moins « brouillon »... **


	6. 5 Nouveauté ou continuité

**Ce qui compte vraiment**

Oye! Oye!

Oui je sais je suis très méchante... Je vous dis que la fic est presque finie et je ne poste plus rien pendant un mois... Honte à moi!

Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles:

D'abord une rentrée des plus chargée...

Ensuite, j'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle à annoncer!

Ce petit temps (petit... hum hum sans commentaire...) m'a permis de cogiter un peu (ça m'arrive... mais c'est douloureux!!) et j'ai imaginé une looooooonnnnnngue suite à cette fic... Non vous ne rêvez pas j'ai bien dit une SUITE...

Donc ceci n'est pas un épilogue... Ce serait même plutôt un prologue à une looooonnnnngue suite...

J'espère que vous l'aimerez (snif... sinon pourquoi continuer...?)

Et je vous dis rendez-vous à la fin de cette page... Et n'oubliez pas qu'il y a un petit clic à faire à la fin... Enfin je ne vous force pas (yeux méchants et couteau entre les dents...)

Tout le blabla habituel...

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'oeuvre de JK Rowling... etc. Je ne fais pas ça dans un but lucratif...**

résumé: Drago et Harry entament un relation... Seulement rien n'est jamais simple. Outre leur deux caractères, le regard des autres peut être une véritable épreuve...

Note: UA (univers alternatif)

rating;** M**

couple:DM/HP

**Warning! Attention! Artoung! Etc: YAOI+ LEMON, autrement dit le rating n'est pas là pour décorer!! SCENES EXPLICITES DE SEXE!! Vous êtes prévenus.**

Chapitre 5

Nouveauté ou continuité

* * *

**Drago se réveille complètement désorienté. Pendant un instant il ne voit que du noir autour de lui puis il se souvient qu'il est dans sa propre chambre. Enfin quelques rayons de lumières filtrant à travers les volets atteignent ses rétines et il se décide à se lever, sans but précis. **

**Il s'extirpe de son lit tandis que le froid le transperce et qu'il frissonne violemment. Encore dans un état seconde il tangue légèrement sur place puis prend le chemin de la porte. Il sent sous ses pieds des vêtements de toute sorte et de toute matière mais ils les ignore superbement avant de marcher de tout son poids sur un bouton de jean. La douleur vient immédiatement et il retire vivement son pied qui va buter sans plus de cérémonie contre le pied du lit. **

**Drago pousse un grognement de douleur et lâche un juron le moins sonore possible avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit en se tenant le pied doublement blessé. Un gémissement ressemblant beaucoup à un ronronnement suit son mouvement et Drago tourne vivement la tête vers une masse noire se mouvant dans les draps blancs du lit.**

**-Désolé. Chuchote le blond en faisant une grimace alors qu'il bouge ses orteils.**

**Un soupire lui répond. Drago devine dans l'obscurité que Harry se retourne et suppose que celui-ci lui sourit au trait blanc qu'il croit voir au niveau du visage du brun.**

**-Pas de soucis. Marmonne Harry en se redressant doucement de sous les couvertures.**

**Drago se masse l'arrête du pied en pestant mentalement contre rien en particulier.**

**-Tu t'es cassé la figure? Demande le brun avec une voix apparemment amusée.**

**-C'est un peu plus compliqué... Bafouille Drago, ne cachant pas sa mauvaise humeur.**

**Il lui raconte en quelques mots son périple et Harry se met à rire. Drago se renfrogne immédiatement mais ne peut s'empêcher de rire doucement de lui-même.**

**-Que d'aventure! Se moque le brun. Il faut soigner ça.**

**Drago ne comprend pas tout de suite ce que Harry veut dire et s'apprête à lui répliquer qu'il n'y a rien à soigner quand son esprit s'éclaire et qu'il se met à se moquer de son innocence. Il entend plus qu'il ne voit Harry se redresser et venir se caler contre lui. Drago se sent tout de suite se détendre et son pied n'a soudain plus gré à ses yeux. Il ne sait pourquoi le simple fait de sentir Harry l'enlacer de cette façon le détend instantanément. De plus ils sont cette fois complètement nus et la peau chaude de son amant contre son dos tiède dès le matin est un luxe que Drago savoure avec délectation. **

**Cette année est décidément très fraîche. Il fait encore assez froid pour un mois d'avril. Mais il est évident que les amants ne se plaignent pas de pouvoir se blottir l'un contre l'autre au moindre frisson de l'un ou de l'autre. Surtout depuis que Drago a enfin rompu avec Nidy.**

**Les choses n'avaient pas été faciles. Mais Drago n'avait pas flanché cette fois. Harry doit même reconnaître (même s'il ne l'avouera sans doute jamais à Drago) que son amant avait mené cette « mission » d'une main de maître, avec un tact que Harry admire encore aujourd'hui. Le blond avait si rondement mené son affaire que lui et la jeune fille se parlent toujours et que c'est même elle qui avait permis de recoller les morceaux avec son frère, Rakesh... Même si les liens fraternels qui liaient les étudiants ont encore du mal à se remettre de la rupture.**

**Harry n'avait accepté de rester toute une nuit avec Drago qu'une fois que celui-ci avait rompu avec Nidy. Le blond avait appris que depuis quelques temps Harry vit avec son éternel meilleur ami Ron, après avoir du changer deux fois d'appartement à cause des journalistes. Harry ne dit rien à Ron de sa nouvelle « situation »... Il s'est contenté d'opiner du chef lorsque le rouquin lui avait dit d'un ton de conspirateur: « il y a quelqu'un là dessous... », en lui parlant de ses absences nocturnes. **

**D'un certain point de vue Harry n'avait pas menti. Mais l'omission est aussi une forme de mensonge... **

**Les amants ne se cachent pas particulièrement. Mais ils sont très discrets. Drago avait avoué à Nidy son homosexualité... mais ne lui avait rien dit sur Harry. Rakesh lui ne sait rien. De son côté Harry avait dit à son amie Hermione, qui fait Sciences-Po à Paris, des bribes d'histoire décousues mais qui ont suffis à la jeune fille pour reconstituer l'histoire dans sa quasi-totalité.**

**Très vite Drago avait fait des doubles de ses clefs pour que Harry puisse entrer chez lui quand il lui chante. Et il met un point d'honneur à rendre régulièrement visite à ses parents pour éviter que ceux-ci ne viennent le voir à son appartement... La plus grande peur de Drago étant bien évidemment que ses parents entrent et tombent sur Harry voire pire, qu'ils les surprennent dans une position compromettante...**

**Mais il ne faut pas se méprendre: Drago craint certes la réaction de ses parents face à son homosexualité... Mais pas au point d'en faire une phobie. Là où les choses se compliquent c'est que Drago ne couche pas avec n'importe qui... Après l'avoir tant dépeint en des termes les moins sympathiques qui soient durant ses études à Poudlard, ajoutant à cela une aversion profonde qu'entretenaient leurs deux familles avant leurs naissances même, il ne faut pas être un génie pour se figurer que les époux Malfoy prendraient extrêmement mal cette liaison entre les deux étudiants. **

**De plus, le fait d'être fils unique change forcément la vision que l'on peut avoir de l'homosexualité: Drago a été élevé dans une famille dont la lignée fait partie de la fierté du nom... Ses racines remontent jusqu'au Moyen-age, et par un concours de circonstance Drago se trouve être le seul héritier des Malfoy, et le seul aussi des Black, famille de sa mère, et bien que n'en portant pas le nom, il n'en était pas moins le seul héritier que la famille reconnaisse (il avait bien une cousine mais sa mère avait été en quelque sorte répudiée de par son mariage avec un jeune errant qui selon la rumeur familiale était en plus un repris de justice, et qui ne s'était intéressé à la jeune fille que pour lui prendre sa fortune...). Et le fait d'avoir des enfants, particulièrement lorsque l'on est un homme homosexuel, ce n'est biologiquement pas possible, à moins de trouver une femme qui accepte d'endosser le rôle de mère porteuse... **

**Harry se met à tracer des cercles avec ses mains sur le ventre de Drago. Le blond appuie sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et laisse échapper un soupire. Ce qui compte vraiment c'est qu'ils soient ensembles... La formule est belle. **

**Et elle est pleine de sens à l'heure actuelle tandis que Drago rit en éloignant à regret la main baladeuse de Harry en lui signifiant qu'ils feraient mieux de se lever. Seulement dès qu'ils sont dehors, hors de ce cocon que forme l'appartement de Drago, c'est une perpétuelle crainte qui leur enserre les entrailles. Crainte d'être découverts, chacun pour des raisons différentes. Mais crainte aussi finalement de ne plus être tranquilles, car le secret à cela de beau: l'oubli du monde lorsque le danger est écarté. Le secret fait vibrer les coeurs... mais le secret peut aussi les détruire. Et ils en ont pleinement conscience. **

**C'est cette conscience qui les rend innocemment sûrs d'eux: ils s'imaginent qu'en ayant conscience des dangers qui les guettent ils savent où sont les limites de ce qu'ils sont capables d'accepter pour l'autre, de sacrifier pour l'autre... Comme un thermomètre indique si le port d'un pull est recommandé...**

**-Tu as raison... on ferait bien de se lever. En plus j'ai entraînement cet après-midi. Et je dois aller courir dans exactement... Harry jette un oeil à la jolie petite horloge trônant sur le bureau. **

**-Un peu moins d'une heure. Et si tu veux que je te passe les cours de cet après-midi il faut que je puisse m'y rendre! Bougonne Drago plus parce qu'il se sépare de Harry en se levant du lit que parce qu'il souhaite que Harry cesse ses caresses.**

**-Déjà que je ne suis pas du tout le « régime sexe adapté »... Songe Harry en soupirant.**

**-Alors ça... Il ne faut t'en prendre qu'à toi! Je ne suis pas assez dingue de sport pour me plier à ce genre de régime... faire quelques efforts d'accord, pour des matches importants... Mais sinon tu connais ma politique là dessus. Et puis finalement c'est moi qui te dis d'arrêter parce que TU as un régime... Je suis bien trop gentil!**

**Harry se met à rire.**

**-J'aime trop le rugby... j'aurais sûrement déjà arrêté la fac si tu ne me prenais pas les cours et surtout si l'administration ne se montrait pas si conciliante.**

**-Mais tu es « saint Potter »... comment l'administration pourrait-elle ne pas être conciliante? Raille Drago.**

**Harry lui jette un regard noir.**

**-Arrête! Tu me fais peur! Se moque Drago. **

**Harry attrape Drago par la taille et le fait basculer sans douceur sur le lit. Il l'écrase littéralement sous lui. Drago se débat et les deux étudiants commencent à se battre. Harry, déjà en position de force, prend vite le dessus et immobilise Drago sans ménagement.**

**Drago pousse un râle énervé et lâche un juron des moins élégants.**

**-Arrête ça! S'énerve-t-il.**

**-Laisse-moi ce plaisir... après tout tu es plus souvent « au-dessus » non? Lui dit Harry avec une lueur de défit dans les yeux.**

**-Parce que tu le veux bien! Réplique Drago. La preuve!**

**-Tu sais très bien que c'est plus compliqué que ça...**

**Harry enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond et se met à le mordiller juste sous la mâchoire, là où il sait que son amant est très sensible.**

**Drago se met à onduler sous lui malgré lui et tente de nouveau de se dégager sans succès.**

**-Harry... TON FOOTING! Crie-t-il à l'oreille du brun, contenant du mieux qu'il peut l'excitation qu'il sent monter en lui.**

**Harry écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes puis les détache en riant.**

**-C'est fou ce que tu peux être convaincant. Se moque-t-il en donnant un coup de rein suggestif, faisant entrer en contact son érection débutante avec celle du blond.**

**Drago ferme les yeux en poussant un soupir lasse.**

**-J'y crois pas... c'est moi qui doit te rappeler à l'ordre. « Sainte Potter » est une vraie dévergondée... Clame-t-il d'un air tragique. **

**Cependant la réplique a l'effet escompté car Harry se détache de lui avec mauvaise humeur. Drago retient un sourire victorieux et se félicite de si bien connaître son ex rival.**

**-Ça a vraiment le don de me refroidir... Marmonne Harry.**

**-Que veux-tu... encore heureux avec une tête de mule comme la tienne que tu sois chatouilleux parfois parce que sinon tu serais invivable...**

**-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça... Ils ne doivent pas être nombreux les gens qui te supporteraient au quotidien... En matière de tête de mule tu te poses là!**

**-Tu vois on est fait pour être ensembles! Lance Drago en faisant un sourire faux.**

**Harry rit et s'en va, nu comme un ver, non sans, dans un dernier hélant de défi, allumer brusquement la lumière sans prévenir son amant qui crache un juron colérique tandis que ses yeux se font agressé par les rayons puissants et simultanés de son plafonnier et de l'allogène dans le coin de la pièce.**

* * *

**C'est un Harry légèrement rouge et suant qui entre dans l'appartement, les bras chargés des courses qu'il vient de faire. Il n'y a personne en apparence chez Drago mais de la lumière filtre sous la porte de la chambre. Il s'y rend et tombe sur un jeune homme blond allongé sur le ventre sur un lit impeccablement fait dans une chambre aérée et lumineuse, sans vêtements jonchant le sol. Drago est entouré de livres et devait être en pleine concentration avant que n'entre Harry tant son regard semble lointain au moment où il se pose sur le nouvel arrivant.**

**-Tu as fait des courses... Constate-il en désignant les sacs que Harry tient dans ses mains.**

**-En effet. Je vais pas te laisser m'entretenir! Plaisante le brun.**

**-Et tu vas faire la cuisine? Demande le blond d'un air moqueur.**

**-Euh... Et bien... je peux mettre l'eau des pâtes à chauffer pendant que je vais prendre une douche... Et puis après mettre des spaghettis dedans et les faire cuire en faisant attention... Pour qu'ils soient mangeables... Mais pour les légumes...**

**Drago passe une main sur son visage en gloussant.**(nda: pas comme une fille amoureuse dans le 4e tome... juste un petit rire!! lol)

**-Je vois... va prendre ta douche et puis tu feras le pied de grue devant les pâtes pendant que je ferai le reste... Décrète-il en lançant un regard condescendant à Harry.**

**Ce dernier ne demande pas son reste. Il pose les courses sur le buffet de la cuisine et file dans la salle de bain. Il reste plus longtemps que prévu sous la douche, c'est une odeur de carottes rissolées qui le fait sortir de la salle de bain.**

* * *

**Après avoir déjeuné, les étudiants se séparent. C'est avec regret que Harry quitte Drago en songeant qu'il ne pourront à nouveau être ensembles que peut-être demain soir... Et que là encore Harry sera sûrement très fatigué après son matche face au Stade Toulousain, très certainement aussi pétri de coups et d'ecchymoses, assez abruti par l'effort pour n'être bon qu'à se mettre au lit une fois les muscles suffisamment relaxés... **

**Les après matches sont toujours particuliers pour Harry: le coût énergétique est bien évidemment important mais c'est mentalement que la transformation est édifiante: pendant plusieurs heures après un matche intense Harry est comme déconnecté de la réalité. Il devient taciturne et même en cas de victoire il lui est difficile d'interagir normalement avec ses coéquipiers, sans que pour autant qu'il ne puisse se réjouir de la victoire.**

**Le matche se joue en France. Il faut qu'il se rende à la gare. Il y va par le métro comme un londonien lambda, en prenant garde cependant de se faire remarquer le moins possible. Avec une valise encombrante c'est évidemment plus difficile mais il ne s'en sort pas trop mal. Il sort un peu avant la gare et passe par une entrée dérobée, et retrouve les piliers de son équipe un peu plus loin. Il se change avec leur aide afin de mettre la tenue réglementaire (avec les sponsors...) et se rend au point de rendez-vous de l'équipe, escorté par deux gardes du corps par personne. **

**Lorsqu'il arrive au point de rendez-vous ce n'est que flash et cris qui l'accueil tandis qu'en partie aveugle et sourd ses coéquipiers viennent le saluer. Ils évitent du mieux qu'il peut les photographes et entre non sans soulagement dans le bus qui les conduit à l'aéroport. **

**Dans l'avion l'ambiance est bon enfant. L'un des joueurs, français d'origine, ne cesse de décrire le jeu toulousain à ses coéquipiers, lisant régulièrement la presse sportive française. Des blagues fusent sur les rugbymen français en général, sur certains joueurs en particuliers, des entraîneurs... Pendant que leurs propres entraîneurs leur prodiguent des conseils et des informations telles que la météo, le nombre de supporters anglais dans le stade prévus pour demain, etc.**

**Harry se rend compte avec un coup au coeur qu'il ne sera pas rentré demain soir. Qu'il est évident qu'il ne va pas rentrer juste après le matche... Il se fustige mentalement d'avoir oublié que le matche aurait lieu le soir. Et c'est là que le « secret » le pèse... Car sans secret il se serait empressé d'appeler le blond simplement... Mais à présent il doit se contenter d'un simple message « texto », bien impersonnel... Et en faisant bien attention de ne garder enregistré dans son téléphone ni message envoyé, ni message reçu de Drago. **

**Dans ces moments là Harry trouve toute cette histoire grotesque: tant de précautions, tant de mystère... De plus il est d'autant plus maniaque que du point de vue de son passé, de sa gloire extraordinaire... Harry est la proie favorite des journalistes de presse à scandales. Et pour ne rien enlevé, le brusque secret (résultat d'immenses efforts de la part de Harry mais aussi de son entourage...) qui entoure à présent sa vie privée ne fait qu'aviver la curiosité des médias.**

**Harry est tiré de ces sombres pensées par son voisin.**

**-Tu connais pas la meilleure? Lui lance-t-il.**

**Pendant un instant le brun s'imagine lui dire:**

**« Moi j'ai un vrai scoop! Je suis gay! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis de ça? ». Mais tout bien considéré il se contente de dire un « qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! » assez convaincant pour que le jeune homme somme toute très sympathique et que Harry apprécie beaucoup, ne perçoive sa morosité. **

**-C'est une vraie bombe dans le style coup de tonner... Il paraît que O'Connel, tu sais le troisième ligne de Dublin, ne s'est pas fait viré parce qu'il ne venait pas aux entraînements... **

**Harry voit très bien de qui son voisin parle. L'exclusion de ce joueur de son équipe a déjà fait couler beaucoup d'encre. C'est avec stupéfaction que tout le monde avait appris du jour au lendemain qu'il ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe de Dublin... d'autant plus pour les soit-disant manquement aux entraînements.**

**-Pourquoi alors? Demande Harry très intéressé à présent.**

**Son coéquipier fait une moue des plus étrange.**

**-Une sale histoire... Il serait homosexuel.**

**Harry se sent très mal brusquement. Il déglutit avec difficulté et se force à prendre un air étonné.**

**-Je suis d'accord c'est surprenant. Mais bon c'est pas parce qu'on fait un sport réputé comme « peu féminin » qu'il n'y a pas d'homosexuels parmi nous. Pourquoi ailleurs et pas dans le rugby?!**

**La réaction de son voisin rassérène un peu Harry.**

**-Non le seul problème c'est que d'abord une rumeur comme celle-ci peut te détruire une carrière... Mais quand c'est le joueur qui l'affirme haut et fort... il est clair qu'il ne pourra pas rejouer. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour savoir que d'abord au sein même de l'équipe ça peut faire de sacrés remue-ménages... Mais le mec ne ferait surtout pas long feu sur un terrain! Il suffit qu'il tombe sur une équipe avec quelques homophobes et je ne donne pas cher de sa peau... Même si l'équipe l'avait gardé il ne pouvait plus jouer! Alors en plus avec ces irlandais... quoique l'équipe de Dublin ça peut encore aller... Mais les irlandais ne sont pas connus pour leur ouverture d'esprit... Enfin moi je dis ça, c'est ma grand-mère irlandaise protestante qui m'a asséné ça toute mon enfance... mon jugement est peut-être un peu faussé!**

**Harry avait doucement décroché. A présent il n'écoute même plus. Il a envie d'être seul et la seul présence de ce joueur l'indispose. Il palpe machinalement son portable éteint, son esprit a du mal à se fixer sur une idée. Son cerveau boue et tandis que l'avion a un léger soubresaut il pâlit et son estomac fait un bon dans son ventre.**

**-Hé, petit? Ça va pas?**

**Harry voit quelques têtes se tourner vers lui, dont celle de son entraîneur.**

**-Eh bien?! Tu nous fais une montée d'angoisse? Ou bien c'est l'avion qui ne te réussit pas? Demande son entraîneur d'un ton paternel.**

**Le brun reprend ses esprit et se fait violence.**

**-Les deux peut-être. Dit-il avec un sourire.**

**Il reçoit une claque sur l'épaule.**

**-Et bien... Je me disait aussi que tu semblais imperturbable... Mais tu as tes petites faiblesses aussi! Lui lance le joueur qui serait sûrement capitaine au prochain matche.**

**-Il faut appeler ta copine... te changer les idées... Une bonne soupe et au lit! Blague-t-il.**

**Si Harry avait pâli auparavant il prend maintenant une teinte cramoisie. Il pense non sans gêne que si Mattew (le fameux futur capitaine) connaissait l'identité de cette prétendue « petite amie » il ne dirait pas ça d'un air aussi détaché. Et dans un même temps il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la réaction de Drago s'il avait pu entendre cette réplique, ce qui accentue d'avantage encore la couleur déjà anormalement rouge se son teint.**

**-Je ne savais pas que ça te bouleverserait à ce point de parler de ta petite amie! S'exclame Mattew en riant suivi par les autres membres de l'équipe.**

**-Tu es trop rouge pour être chrétien... Tu connais le principe: pas trop de bagatelle... **

**Les rires s'accentue à cette réplique et Harry ne sait plus où se mettre. Biensûr qu'il connaît les règles... Encore ce matin Drago lui avait presque percé les tympans en le sommant d'aller courir. **

**-Je connaît très bien les règles... Bafouille Harry.**

**-Hola! N'en dit pas trop! S'exclame son voisin. **

**Les rires reprennent.**

**-C'est toujours bons de répéter les règles... surtout celles qui sont immuables. Lance l'entraîneur.**

**-Pauvre petit... faire ceinture à son age! **

**-Il ne s'appellerait pas l' « éclair noir » sans ça! Réplique Mattew en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.**

**-Et puis ça motive! S'il joue bien il pourra retrouver sa dulcinée et évitera de passer du temps à étudier ses fautes!**

**-Remarque on dit ça mais depuis la dernière aventure fracassante que l'on t'as prêtée avec cette actrice de série... On entend tout et n'importe quoi à ton sujet dans les journaux... mais sommes toutes pas grand chose.**

**-Tu es avec quelqu'un en ce moment? Demande son voisin.**

**-Euh... je... **

**Le cerveau de Harry fonctionne à plein régime. Il sait qu'il peut parler à ses coéquipiers de ses copines sans problème... seulement là l'affaire est plus délicate.**

**-C'est un peu compliqué en ce moment... Disons que je suis bien sans copine pour l'instant.**

**-La célébrité n'est pas toujours évidente à vivre... et encore nous les sportifs c'est déjà moins difficile que pour les stars de cinéma... Mais c'est vrai qu'avec ton passé... Tu es un cas à part. Et ça ne s'arrangera pas quand tu passeras en national! S'exclame Mattew.**

**-Tu vas un peu vite en besogne. Réplique Harry avec un sourire.**

**-Pas forcément! Je te parie que dans moins d'un an tu me rejoins sur les bancs de l'équipe nationale! Dit-il en lui tendant la main.**

**Harry la serre et rit.**

**-Je te sers la main mais je ne parie pas... Je souhaite trop que tu ais raison!**

* * *

**Harry se réveille en sursaut. Il est en sueur. Il se souviens bien vite de là où il se trouve et tente immédiatement de calmer sa respiration. Il jette un oeil à son compagnon de chambré: celui-ci dort à point fermé.**

**Il se lève doucement et va se passer de l'eau sur le visage dans la salle de bain. Il est encore tout tremblant du rêve qu'il vient de faire: il a du mal à se souvenir de son déroulement mais il se souvient que Drago lui faisait l'amour au beau milieu du matche de demain, sur la pelouse, devant tous les supporters et les joueurs, les arbitres... Puis les parents de Drago apparaissent il ne sait trop comment. Il se faisait insulter de toute part, mais surtout il était nu et il avait mal... Mal où il n'en sait rien mais il avait mal. **

**Il se rend compte qu'il s'est endormis sur sa main et que, privée de sang pendant un certain temps, elle lui fait très mal et est pleine de fourmis. Il la secoue en se forçant à se calmer. Il est clair qu'il doit appréhender le matche qui arrive. Et les quolibets au sujet de sa vie sexuelle au moment où il apprenait cette histoire avec O'Connel n'ont pas dû l'aider à se détendre.**

**Harry se secoue mentalement et se met à se parler tout seul, comme lorsqu'il était petit. Tantôt il s'imagine parler à Drago, tantôt à Ron ou à Hermione... à d'autres moments c'est bien à lui et à lui seul qu'il s'adresse. Il doit bien se parler pendant un peu plus d'une heure. Mais il se connaît bien. Ça n'a rien de psychotique, c'est un moyen de se remettre les idées en place... Quand d'autres tiennent un journal, lui, il se parle. **

**Il se parle si bien que lorsqu'il sort de la salle de bain il est comme remonté et pour un peu il souhaiterait que le matche ait lieu maintenant tant il est motivé. Mais en guise de supporters il trouve son coéquipier sagement endormi et à la place des lumière du stade le jour pointe timidement le bout de son nez à travers les volets de la chambre d'hôtel. Alors il se recouche patiemment et sitôt que sa tête touche l'oreiller, ne tarde pas à s'endormir. **

* * *

**Harry sert la main des joueurs de l'équipe adverse et enlève son maillot afin de l'échanger avec un joueur de l'autre équipe. Les Wasps ont perdu. Et lui comme d'habitude il est complètement perdu dans ses pensées, ailleurs. Les deux équipes se sont acharnées sur le terrain. Jusqu'aux cinq dernières minutes il était impossible de savoir laquelle allait remporter le matche... Puis les toulousains avaient gagné, et ce n'était pas une victoire volée. Les deux équipes sont sur les rotules. Ça promet pour le matche retour en Angleterre... Sauf que cette fois-là les abeilles de Londres seront chez elles. **

**Mais à présent le brun n'y pense pas. Il est abruti. Toute l'équipe jusqu'au entraîneurs, sponsors... vient le féliciter. Parce que même si l'équipe a perdu, pour Harry c'est un véritable triomphe. Il était entré sur le terrain dans un calme dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Et il s'était battu durant tout le matche, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n'avait pas commis une seule faute, pas manqué une seule pénalité... Pas perdu un seul ballon. Seulement les deux équipes sont bonnes. Il est incontestable que ce matche restera dans les annales. Et qu'il fera couler beaucoup d'encre.**

**Mattew s'avance vers lui:**

**-Je serai toi je resterai bien près de mon téléphone... Tu pourrais avoir un coup de fil pour très bientôt. Lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.**

**Harry le dévisage un instant sans comprendre. Mattew sourit imperceptiblement.**

**-Quelque chose me dit qu'on va beaucoup jouer ensembles à l'avenir. Tu as été... foudroyant!**

**Harry reste encore un temps sans comprendre puis enfin la lumière se fait dans son esprit et il sourit doucement alors qu'un joueur toulousain vient le féliciter et qu'il se met à bavarder avec lui d'un air absent. **

**Puis il se rend dans les vestiaires comme dans un rêve. Il croit bien qu'il répond des banalités à un journaliste français, puis qu'il répète les mêmes banalités à un journaliste britannique de la BBC (laquelle? Mystère) en ajoutant un petit trait d'humour à la fin des deux interviews, puis se douche et rentre à l'hôtel et va se coucher après un petit discours des entraîneurs.**

**Il est dans son lit mais il ne dort pas. Son portable sonne mais il ne regarde pas le message encore. Puis il s'y résigne, y jette un oeil et s'aperçoit qu'il est de Drago:**

_**Joli matche! Je l'ai suivi sur le câble... Tu es bon pour l'équipe nationale! Mais ne prend pas trop la grosse tête... Une grosse tête de mule c'est pas très sexy. D.**_

**Harry se met à rire tout seul dans la chambre. Il efface le message et s'empresse d'écrire une réponse:**

_**Toujours aussi romantique! Ne t'inquiètes pas ma tête passe encore par la porte. De toute façon je compte sur toi pour me la dégonfler si elle est trop volumineuse à ton goût... H. **_

**Harry rougit en se mordant la lèvre. Allait-il oser envoyer un message aussi... Il ne trouve pas le mot mais fait confiance à Drago pour voir le sous-entendu flagrant que Harry a glissé sans vraiment le vouloir entre les lignes. **

**Sans réfléchir, le brun valide l'envoi et attend avec appréhension la réponse de son amant. Réponse qui ne tarde pas à venir:**

_**Romantisme? Ce sont les français qui te sont montés à la tête? Tu n'était qu'à Toulouse pourtant... Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand tu iras à Paris?! D.**_

**Drago a ignoré la remarque de Harry... Et le brun le connaît suffisamment pour savoir que c'est volontaire de la par du blond et non pas parce que celui-ci n'a pas vu le sous-entendu.**

**_Crois-moi après un matche pareil c'est pas vraiment le romantisme que je retiendrai de ce « voyage »... Mais mon capitaine m'a fait remarquer que ma « copine » serait sûrement très fière de moi quand je reviendrai à Londres..._ **

**Riant déjà de la réaction de Drago, Harry envoie le message en s'empressant d'effacer celui qu'il vient de recevoir.**

_**J'ai moi-même un « copine » qui je n'en doute pas sera ravie de rentrer à Londres demain...**_

**Harry explose de rire. **

_**Je suis sûr que tu lui feras un accueil merveilleux...**_

**Drago lit le message de Harry avec un sourire espiègle.**

_**Oui si elle le veut bien... Mais pour ça il faudra qu'elle fasse une entorse à son régime... Je sais qu'il faut souffrir pour être belle mais la beauté n'est rien si elle ne sied au principal intéressé.**_

**Cet échange plaît de plus en plus à Drago...**

_**Un régime? Quel régime?! Quant à la beauté... c'est presque un éclopé que tu va recevoir...**_

**Drago perd un peu son sourire.**

_**Pourtant tu avais l'air entier dans ton interview... **_

**Harry ouvre des yeux horrifiés à la lecture du message. Il devient cramoisi et reste planté devant son portable sans bouger. Il finit par se ressaisir et note simplement:**

_**Les apparences sont trompeuses... Je suis surtout impatient de pouvoir rentrer. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'avais dit que les règles étaient faîtes pour être transgressées...? Et pourquoi pas un régime?**_

**Drago lit le message et sent une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir.**

_**Ne traînes pas en chemin...**_

**Harry sent ses yeux se fermer alors qu'il reçoit le message. Il se met à chercher une réponse mais le sommeil le rattrape. Drago devine que Harry a dû s'endormir et va lui-même se coucher, considérant un moment le lit vide avant de s'y allonger.**

**Quelques mois plus tôt il se serait simplement couché, seul pour une nuit ou deux peut-être, se disant que sûrement demain une belle créature serait allongée à ses côtés. Seulement à cet instant c'est un manque qu'il ressent. Il a encore l'impression de sentir Harry à ses côté et c'est non sans un coup au coeur qu'en passant la main sous son oreiller il enserre entre ses doigts un petit morceau de plastique, déchiré. **

**Il reconnaît immédiatement celui d'un préservatif et il l'approche de ses yeux pour mieux l'étudier: il n'y a plus de préservatif à l'intérieur... et le plastique est rouge. C'est un de ceux que met Harry. Ils ont chacun leurs préservatifs attitrés. Drago se met à rire tout seul dans le noir en faisant un constat: sans réellement le vouloir ceux de Harry ont un emballage rouge... et les siens un emballage vert. Il songe à la belle image que cela produit, les revoyant tous les deux dans leurs uniformes de Poudlard respectifs: lui avec sa cravate verte et argent, celle de Harry rouge et or... Et il se dit qu'il finira bien par faire adopter à Harry ses propres préservatifs.**

* * *

Dîtes moi si vous trouvez le titre du chapitre un peu nébuleux... Moi il me plaisait mais je suis plus très sûre.

Sinon bah: please DO comment!

Bisous à tous!

Kimili89


	7. 6 Griffondor et Serpentard

**Ce qui compte vraiment**

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Vous remarquerez que pour cette fois il ne s'est pas trop fait attendre! Lol.

Il est un peu particulier, je dirais même un peu en marge de l'histoire, comme un _a parte _au théâtre... Mais il peut quand même servir de pilier pour la suite de l'histoire.

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'oeuvre de JK Rowling... etc. Je ne fais pas ça dans un but lucratif...**

résumé: Drago et Harry entament un relation... Seulement rien n'est jamais simple. Outre leur deux caractères, le regard des autres peut être une véritable épreuve...

Note: UA (univers alternatif)

rating;** M**

couple:DM/HP

**Warning! Attention! Artoung! Etc: YAOI+ LEMON, autrement dit le rating n'est pas là pour décorer!! SCENES EXPLICITES DE SEXE!! Vous êtes prévenus.**

Chapitre 6

Griffondor et Serpentard

* * *

**Harry entre dans l'appartement. Il entend de la musique. Il retire négligemment ses chaussures et pose son sac avant d'entrer dans le salon. Drago est en train de nettoyer le buffet de la cuisine et lui tourne le dos, ne l'ayant apparemment pas entendu rentrer. Cela plaît à Harry qui s'avance avec précaution et enlace brusquement le blond le faisant sursauter.**

**-Et tu trouves ça drôle? Demande Drago sans se retourner.**

**-Assez oui. Rit Harry.**

**Il retourne Drago qui lâche son chiffon pour venir perdre une main dans les cheveux de Harry tandis que l'autre s'appuie sur le comptoir. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent en un baiser des plus sensuel. Ils s'embrassent ainsi un long moment. Puis Harry commence à pousser son amant de plus en plus fort contre le comptoir, tant et si bien que Drago finit par s'asseoir dessus et Harry lui écarte les jambes afin de pouvoir se serrer plus étroitement au blond. Il entreprend de le déshabiller avec fébrilité, alors qu'il presse son bas ventre, faisant sentir à Drago son érection pressante. Un peu étourdi, le blond, déjà débarrassé de toute couche de vêtement pour la partie supérieure du corps, sent une langue venir titiller ses tétons et une main baladeuse entrer dans son jean.**

**-Hé! T'as un train à prendre? Demande Drago en attrapant le poignet de Harry avant que sa main ne passe dans son boxer.**

**Harry ne s'en formalise pas et se détache de Drago non sans l'embrasser avec insistance avant.**

**Il part en direction du couloir et Drago entend la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry revient avec à la main des préservatifs... rouges. Le brun s'approche à nouveau de Drago, toujours assis sur le comptoir. Il entreprend de lui dévorer le cou mais alors que ses mains se chargent de lui enlever son jean Drago l'interrompt de nouveau et se dérobe à lui. Il se rend à son tour dans la salle de bain et revient avec des préservatifs verts cette fois. Il les dépose avec nonchalance sur le comptoir à côté des rouges. Harry le regarde un peu perplexe tandis que Drago lui sourit apparemment fier de son effet.**

**Harry s'enorgueillit et voit là un nouveau duel. Il se penche sur Drago et lui enserre la taille. Seulement au lieu de résister le blond offre sa nuque à son amant et reprend sa place sur le comptoir. Le brun se redresse face à Drago et le dévisage d'un regard incertain. Il semble attendre la ruse de son amant. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas à ce moment là c'est que la fameuse ruse que l'on prête aux serpentards est justement aujourd'hui qu'il n'y en a pas. Le blond se met à rire, contemplant le désarroi et la méfiance du brun tel un chef-d'oeuvre. **

**Drago enlève son jean et se rassoit en sous-vêtement sur le comptoir. Il déshabille Harry qui l'aide sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Une fois tous deux en boxer, Harry reprend les devant et s'enhardit en continuant les préliminaires engagés il y a peu et si brusquement interrompus. Harry finit par retirer le boxer de Drago, puis le sien alors qu'ils se dévorent mutuellement les lèvres. Il se met à caresser doucement son amant tandis que le blond s'arque et le prie de venir en lui. N'attendant qu'un signe de ce genre Harry attrape un de ses préservatifs mais alors qu'il s'apprête à l'ouvrir Drago le lui prend des mains et le laisse tomber par terre. Harry le dévisage sans comprendre puis l'embrasse. Pendant que ses lèvres échangent un baiser des plus langoureux avec celles de son amant il prend un autre de ses préservatifs. Mais là encore Drago le prend et le jette par terre.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demande Harry en riant. Tu viens de me demander de te pren...**

**Le sourire de Harry s'efface brusquement alors que son regard se fixe sur celui de Drago.**

**-Tu... tu veux le faire sans... Demande Harry d'une voix incertaine.**

**Cette fois c'est au tour de Drago de rire.**

**-Certainement pas! S'exclame-t-il en l'affrontant du regard.**

**Il pousse de sa main tous les préservatifs rouges qui tombent au bas du comptoir. Puis il en prend un vert et le tend à Harry.**

**-Tout ce rouge... c'est trop... rouge. Dit-il en prenant un pan du papier vert entre ses dents et en le déchirant doucement avec un regard des plus suggestif.**

**Harry reste un moment hypnotisé par le manège de son amant, mais quand celui-ci entreprend de lui mettre le fameux préservatif, qui sans son emballage vert n'a finalement pas l'air si spécial que ça, Harry l'interrompt et l'affronte du regard.**

**-J'aime beaucoup le rouge. Dit-il.**

**Drago rit de plus bel.**

**-Mais il va se retrouver en moi de toute façon... alors pourquoi ne pas mettre celui-ci?**

**-Justement... je croyais que tu n'avais plus le rouge en horreur depuis le temps.**

**Drago sent son érection se faire plus pressante et craint pendant un instant que le jeu ne se retourne contre lui...**

**-J'ai failli détester le vert... parce qu'il est moins beau que tes yeux.**

**Le jeu prend une tournure étrange, tant pour Drago que pour Harry. La simple phrase de Drago désarçonne Harry qui ne trouve rien à répliquer. Il a juste envie de se perdre en son amant, dans l'instant.**

**Les deux hommes se regardent sans se toucher alors que l'envie les tiraille. **

**-Rouge, vert, avec ou sans... j'en ai rien à faire! Lâche Harry dans un soupir. **

**Soudain une pensée traverse Drago. Il se demande ce qu'il ressentirait si Harry entrait en lui sans caoutchouc pour séparer leurs peaux. Il s'apprête à en parler à Harry mais les mots ne peuvent franchir ses lèvres. Harry semble deviner les pensées du blond ou peut-être se pose-t-il juste la même question, toujours est-il qu'il dit:**

**-Au dernier test j'étais négatif...**

**Drago déglutit avec difficulté.**

**-Moi je n'en sais rien.**

**Harry dévisage Drago.**

**-Mon test date du temps où j'étais encore avec Heather...**

**-Et moi je n'en ai jamais fait... Dit le blond d'une voix éteinte.**

**-Tu l'as déjà fait sans? Demande Harry.**

**-Oui... non... non pas vraiment mais je n'ai pas non plus toujours fais attention aux contacts... préliminaires... etc.**

**A cet instant précis Drago s'en mord les doigts de ne jamais avoir fait le test. Il est là, nu, assis sur un comptoir de cuisine, le sexe en érection et n'a qu'une envie c'est que Harry vienne _pour de vrai_ en lui... Et c'est la main tremblante d'impatience et de frustration qu'il se penche pour ramasser un préservatif rouge, qu'il ouvre et met à Harry. Celui-ci l'embrasse passionnément et écarte ses jambes afin de se glisser en lui. Il avise un instant son jean semblant hésiter puis se baisse et attrape un tube dans la poche arrière de celui-ci. Il met une importante couche de lubrifiant sur son sexe et sans plus de cérémonie entre en Drago dans un seul et puissant coup de rein. **

**Drago s'arque violemment en arrière et se raccroche aux épaules de Harry pour ne pas tomber tandis qu'un gémissement vient rompre le silence de l'appartement. Harry laisse peu de temps à Drago pour se remettre avant d'attaquer un va et viens déjà rude et au rythme soutenu. Le blond gémit sans retenu alors que son amant le ravage. **

**Bientôt Harry aussi se met à pousser des râles non sans laisser échapper quelques gémissements. **

**Drago finit par s'allonger sur le comptoir, haletant au contacte de la surface froide contre son dos brûlant, tandis qu'une casserole oubliée là glisse et tombe sur le carrelage à grands fracas, sans que les jeunes hommes ne s'en préoccupent. Harry amplifie ses coups de reins et le blond gémit plus fort, les traits crispés, les muscles tendus par le plaisir. **

**Harry se penche sur Drago et finit par grimper sur le comptoir à son tour en s'allongeant sur lui et en accélérant encore ses coups de reins, menant alors un rythme infernal. Le blond accompagne ses mouvements de bassin et se cambre un peu en enlaçant ses jambes à la taille de Harry. Il passe les bras au dessus de sa tête tentant de s'accrocher à quelque chose quand, dans un coup de rein plus violent que les autres, Harry le fait se tendre et son bras vient cogner contre un pot contenant des couverts mis à sécher et des ustensiles de cuisine. Le pot se répand, envoyant louche, cuillères en bois, couteaux de différentes tailles, etc, atterrir pour la plupart dans l'évier, pour le reste à côté des amants. **

**Harry envoie le reste s'échouer dans l'évier d'un mouvement impatient alors que les deux étudiants s'amusent pendant un court laps de temps de l'aventure avant de reprendre leurs ébats effrénés. Ils harmonisent leurs respirations alors qu'un ustensile qu'il n'avaient pas remarqué tombe à son tour par terre, suivi par un objet non identifié qui tombe en rependant son contenu au sol. Le comptoir grince doucement et c'est dans ce ballet que Drago sent la jouissance venir, une si forte qu'elle lui fait presque peur. Il crie à présent et pendant un instant Harry a une hésitation et se demande s'il n'a pas fait mal au blond. Mais son amant le conjure de ne pas s'arrêter et Harry reprend immédiatement ses coups de reins allant à la rencontre de la prostate de Drago encore et encore, le faisant crier à chaque fois. **

**Enfin, le brun sent un liquide chaud se rependre entre eux et le corps entier de Drago se tendre sous le coup de la jouissance. Harry ouvre grand les yeux admirant l'orgasme se peignant sur les traits du blond et il est à son tour violemment emporté par le désir tandis que tous ses muscles se contractent tant et si fort que pendant une fraction de seconde il se croit paralysé. Mais son corps se détend brutalement et alors qu'il ouvre les yeux il a à peine le temps de distinguer le visage abandonné de Drago qui le contemple, les yeux humides de tant de jouissance, qu'il s'écroule de tout son poids sur le blond. Ses yeux se ferment d'eux-même et ils se rend compte qu'il a des étoiles devant les yeux. Sa respiration est désordonnée et il peine à reprendre son souffle. Il sent Drago bouger doucement les jambes et les bras, d'à peine quelques centimètres à chaque mouvement et avec lenteur. L'esprit encore tout embrumé il tente de se dégager doucement. **

**Drago pousse un grognement mécontent et enserre doucement ses bras autour de Harry. Le brun se rend compte qu'ils sont tous les deux trempés de sueur alors que la main de son amant caresse son épaule. Il se sent vraiment bien là, sur le comptoir de la cuisine, pesant de tout son poids sur le blond mais surtout toujours en lui alors que la jouissance est passée. Il se reprend un peu et c'est à regret et au prix d'un certain effort qu'il se retire de Drago et se lève, non sans vaciller, le comptoir étant bien trop étroit pour qu'il puisse s'allonger au côté du blond.**

**Alors qu'il s'éloigne un peu, la vision de Drago allongé aussi impudiquement aux yeux de n'importe qui -mais à l'heure actuelle seulement aux siens- lui donnerait presque envie de reprendre leurs ébats sur le champ, s'il n'était encore terrassé par l'orgasme qu'il vient d'avoir. Il contemple la scène se rendant compte dans le même coup que la partie cuisine est sans dessus dessous. Il constate qu'il a encore le préservatif sur lui mais il semble bizarre. Alors qu'il le prend pour l'enlever il constate qu'il est plein de sperme. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, encore trop abruti, comme si son cerveau ne voulait pas fonctionner normalement. Puis il finit par retirer le bout de latex et là il reprend pied avec la réalité: le préservatif est largement déchiré, tant et si bien qu'on croirait une entaille faite au couteau. **

**Harry reste pétrifié en regardant le misérable petit bout de caoutchouc. Et quand en plus il croit distinguer un peu de sang sur celui-ci son sang ne fait qu'un tour. **

**-Drago... appelle-t-il d'une voix blanche.**

**Le dit Drago ne bouge pas tout de suite mais quand Harry réitère son appel il se manifeste:**

**-Oui Harry? Demande-t-il d'une voix lasse.**

**-On a un problème. Lâche Harry toujours de cette même voix.**

**Au ton de son amant Drago réalise que quelque chose cloche. Il se redresse avec précaution, cherchant apparemment à ne pas faire subir à son corps de mouvements trop violents. Son regard s'accroche sur Harry toujours planté au milieu de la pièce.**

**Drago fronce les sourcils.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande-t-il un peu inquiet.**

**-Le préservatif... il est... il a... servi à rien.**

**Drago regarde son petit-ami sans comprendre. Puis toujours avec beaucoup de soin il se lève et se dirige à petits pas lents vers Harry.**

**-Quoi?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Dit-il en s'avançant un peu plus pour regarder le préservatif.**

**Harry ouvre sa main à plat et tend un peu le bout de latex. Drago pâlit.**

**-On a pas vraiment de raison de s'inquiéter. Dit-il d'un ton incertain... Enfin je veux dire... **

**Il déglutit.**

**-Je suis désolé. Murmure Harry.**

**-Quoi?! Comment ça tu es désolé?! C'est moi qui devrait l'être! Toi tu as fais le teste il y a moins de six mois... Moi je ne l'ai jamais fait! Je... je... J'aurais jamais cru qu'un truc comme ça arriverait! S'exclame-t-il en écarquillant les yeux, visiblement assez étonné. **

**Mais soudain son visage change du tout au tout. Il se met à pâlir puis à rougir, et son expression lui donne l'air de s'être pris une gifle. **

**-Je... ne me dis pas que... c'est du... sang?! **

**Sa respiration se fait difficile et il prend le préservatif sans ménagement. Et là c'est le choc: dans la main de Harry il distingue une sorte de traînée rose, ressemblant beaucoup à du sang dilué... sans doute dans le sperme. Et la face cachée du préservatif est rose elle aussi. **

**Drago pose une main sur son ventre tandis qu'il tient toujours le préservatif du bout des doigts de l'autre main. Il respire étrangement. Harry panique soudain et a peur pour Drago, sans trop savoir de quoi exactement.**

**-Je... je sais pas quoi te dire... Bafouille Harry. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal... ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.**

**Drago dévisage Harry et frissonne. Il lâche le préservatif qui tombe par terre sans autre forme de procès, et le blond vient se blottir contre son amant. Harry resserre ses bras autour de lui et ils ne bougent plus au milieu du carnage de la pièce.**

**-Il n'y a pas de raisons de paniquer... Il faudra seulement faire le test... Et pour ce qui est du... reste...**

**-C'est mon problème. Dit Drago du voix ferme.**

**Harry ne répond pas tout de suite.**

**-C'est toi qui voit. **

**Il se sépare un peu de Drago et le prend par le bras. Ils se dirigent vers la salle de bain et le blond allume la douche. Quand l'eau est à une température convenable ils entrent tous les deux dans la baignoire et se savonnent mutuellement sans un mot.**

* * *

**Drago lisse son pull. Ça doit bien faire une heure maintenant qu'il attend pour faire sa prise de sang. Il tient le questionnaire fermement serré dans sa main gauche. Ça n'avait pas été si évident de le remplir: outre les questions assez personnelles concernant son passé médical il avait dû répondre aussi bien évidemment aux questions sur sa sexualité. Fréquence des rapports... nombres de partenaires (depuis le dernier test et si c'était le premier depuis le début de sa vie sexuelle)... Pratiques sexuelles... Raisons de faire le test... **

**Drago s'était efforcé de répondre le plus franchement possible. Seulement à présent qu'il regarde machinalement son questionnaire pour la dixième fois il se demande s'il est vraiment nécessaire de dire toute la vérité: après tout il veut uniquement savoir s'il est négatif ou positif au test VIH... Et dans le dernier cas il tirerait tout seul les conclusions du résultat. Alors que son masque d'indifférence commence à se morceler et que par impatience il porte sa main à son front en soupirant la dame de l'accueil vient le chercher.**

**-Monsieur... si vous voulez bien me suivre.**

**Le blond se lève, peu mécontent de quitter la salle d'attente tant la tension qui y règne est difficile à supporter. **

**On le fait entrer dans un petit cabinet d'où il ressort quelques minutes après, un pansement au bras gauche. Puis on le fait entrer dans un autre cabinet où un jeune médecin examine son questionnaire. Il lui repose les questions de celui-ci et Drago y répond de nouveau, contenant du mieux qu'il peut son agacement et n'appréciant que très moyennement le regard perçant du docteur.**

**-Et pourquoi avez-vous décidé de faire le test? Lui demande le médecin.**

**Drago retient un soupire et prend le ton le plus neutre, presque hautain, dont il est capable:**

**-Ça fait quelques années maintenant que j'ai des relations sexuelles régulières... Je pense qu'à 19 ans il est plus que temps de faire le test.**

**-Vous avez mis qu'il y a eu déchirure de préservatif lors de votre dernier rapport...**

**-En effet... et je comptais déjà faire le test avant cet incident.**

**-Je vois que vous avez noté que vous n'aviez jamais eu de rapport non protégés... Mais à part lors de votre dernier rapport il n'y a pas eu d'autre problèmes avec un préservatif... Comme par exemple une protection qui s'enroule... des contacts vaginaux ou anaux avant de mettre un préservatif...**

**-Je connaît le fonctionnement d'un préservatif... Et je sais quand il est judicieux de le mettre... Le coupe Drago tout en faisant attention de ne pas paraître trop impoli aux yeux du médecin.**

**Le médecin lui fait un sourire blasé. Puis lui demande dans quels cas et surtout à quel moment il faut mettre un préservatif. Avisant sa situation actuelle il lui parle aussi des rapports homosexuels et Drago s'arrange pour regarder discrètement sa montre alors qu'il s'apprête à rester un certain temps assis en compagnie du médecin...**

* * *

**Drago ouvre la porte de chez lui et laisse tomber son sac de cours qui s'écrase au sol lourdement. Il se débarrasse de ses chaussures et alors qu'il relève la tête d'un air lasse se rend compte qu'il y a de la lumière dans le salon. Il se rassérène à cette vision et c'est le coeur plus léger qu'il entre dans le salon et qu'il avise dans le coin cuisine une touffe de cheveux noir affairée devant une casserole.**

**-Bien le bonsoir! S'exclame-t-il.**

**Le brun se redresse le sourire aux lèvres.**

**-Voici un jeune homme rentrant d'une journée bien remplie... Tu dois avoir les neurones fatigués après une journée pareille! **

**-La dernière heure de droit a été difficile: je me mettais à penser en russe pendant que le prof de vie politique partait dans ses éternels délires sur la presse et les déboires des médias contemporains...**

**Drago ferme les yeux l'air exténué et retient un bâillement.**

**-Mon Dieu... pauvre petit ange! S'amuse Harry en s'approchant de son amant et en lui retirant sa veste.**

**-En attendant j'ai eu le résultat de mon test... il est négatif. Dit Harry d'une voix posée.**

**-Et bien si tu le refais dans un mois et qu'il est positif tu n'auras pas à chercher qui t'as infecté! S'exclame le blond avec un sourire sans joie.**

**-Que c'est drôle! Grince Harry.**

**Drago sourit pour de bon cette fois et pose un baiser volontairement sonore sur la joue du brun. **

**-Et qu'est-ce qu'on mange?**

**-Bah... les plats que tu as fait ce week-end! **

**-Suis-je bête! S'exclame Drago en riant. Mon appartement n'a pas explosé... Pas d'odeur bizarre... Pas de Harry brûlé...**

**Harry pose ses lèvres sur celles de son petit-ami pour le faire taire. **

**-Une vraie langue de vipère! Dit-il en se détachant de Drago.**

**Un sourire espiègle naît immédiatement sur les lèvres du blond et celui-ci passe un bout de langue sur le coin de sa bouche avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.**

**-C'est pour ça que tu l'aimes tant... Susurre-t-il.**

**Harry pique un phare et le dévisage avec un sourire timide.**

**-Poudlard nous rattrape toujours...**

**Drago perd son sourire espiègle et le troque pour un plus franc.**

**-Je serai toujours un serpentard dans l'âme.**

**Les amants se dévisagent avant d'exploser de rire.**

**-Folle jeunesse... Dit Harry d'un air tragique.**

**Drago rit de plus bel puis se précipite, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur, vers les casseroles qui émettent une légère odeur de brûlé.**

**-Oups! Lâche Harry en suivant le blond l'air embarrassé.**

* * *

**Drago rentre des cours une lettre à la main. Harry n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Il l'a à peine entr'aperçu en cours à la fac de droit le matin... Il pose toutes ses affaires et s'assoit, l'enveloppe toujours à la main sur le canapé du salon. Il avait été la chercher lors de sa pause de midi au cabinet médical... Il joue avec un instant avant de l'ouvrir en la déchirant: il lit plusieurs fois ce qu'il y a d'écrit puis froisse le papier et le jette dans la poubelle sous l'évier. **

* * *

**Le lendemain Harry se rend chez Drago. Il entre avec sa clef comme d'habitude et se rend dans le salon où son petit-ami s'étonne de le voir arriver si tôt. Comme à leur habitude ils ne tardent pas à se trouver dévêtus. Drago s'appuie contre Harry qui déjà enroule ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant.**

**-J'ai un truc pour toi. Chuchote le brun à l'oreille du blond.**

**Drago le dévisage.**

**-Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce que c'est? **

**L'ex griffondor se redresse un peu dans le canapé et attrape son sac qui gît sur la table basse. Il en extirpe une boite qu'il ouvre.**

**-J'ai trouvé un très bon compromis... Dit-il le ton triomphant en présentant à Drago des préservatifs avec un emballage bleu ciel.**

**Dago se met à rire et croise ses doigts avec ceux de la main libre de Harry en appuyant cette dernière au-dessus de la tête du brun.**

**-Ils s'accordent pas trop mal avec tes yeux. Plaisante Harry en accueillant la bouche du blond sur la sienne.**

**Drago lui prend les préservatifs des mains et les contemple un moment.**

**-Au fait... Commence-t-il d'un air détaché. J'ai eu mes résultat du test hier...**

**Harry ne dit rien pendant un moment, attendant visiblement que Drago lui donne plus de détailles.**

**-Et alors?! Qu'est-ce que ça dit? Finit-il par demander avec impatience.**

**-Je manque de fer... Répond Drago d'un ton neutre.**

**Harry reste d'abord interdit puis perd contenance.**

**-Tu plaisantes là?! Et le sida?**

**Drago plante son regard dans celui de Harry avec une furieuse envie de lui faire un sourire goguenard. Il se retient du mieux qu'il peut et se lève. Il pose les préservatifs sur la table basse, retire le sous-vêtement qui seul préservait encore sa nudité. Puis il reprend les préservatifs, se dirige vers le coin cuisine, prend la poubelle sous l'évier. Il présente les petits sachets bleus ciel comme un trophée et les jette d'un mouvement théâtral dans la poubelle. Puis il se redresse et place ses mains sur ses hanches, se tenant bien droit. Il se mort la lèvre inférieure et permet enfin au sourire retenu jusque là de venir barrer son visage tandis que ses yeux pétillent d'amusement.**

**Harry lui sourit en retour.**

**-Inutile de te demander quel était le résultat... **

**-Ce serait superflu... Tout comme ton boxer à présent. Réplique Drago d'une voix sensuelle.**

**Harry laisse échapper un rire puis dévisage Drago un instant, cherchant apparemment quelque chose à lui répliquer.**

**-Tous ces entraînements... c'est épuisant! Tu ne pourrais pas le faire pour moi? Je suis paresseux aujourd'hui...**

**Drago ne se le fait pas répéter. Il plonge sur Harry et le débarrasse du sous-vêtement gênant.**

**Quand plusieurs minutes après il entre en Harry, il peine à croire que les sensations sont si différentes de celles qu'il connaissait auparavant. Et encore quelques longues minutes plus tard, quand le plaisir le submerge et qu'il se libère en son amant, il savoure enfin le fait de ne pas devoir se retirer tout de suite. Étroitement enlacé au brun, il l'embrasse avec délectation. Les jambes de celui-ci sont encore enroulées autour de ses hanches et empêchent par la même occasion son bassin de bouger.**

**-Plus question de rouge ou de vert... Lui murmure Harry à l'oreille, la respiration encore un peu pressée.**

**Drago enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun en soupirant, collant son torse humide à celui de son amant.**

**-Fous moi tout ça à la poubelle. Dit-il avant d'embrasser la nuque offerte de Harry.**

* * *

Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres... Mais je trouvais ça pas mal de le terminer ainsi, sans faire de remplissage ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. J'ai adoré l'écrire, mes doigts se mouvaient tout seuls sur le clavier... C'est grisant de pouvoir « écrire » comme ça, avec autant de fluidité, de temps en temps. Ce chapitre pourrait être un one-shot même, je m'en suis rendu compte en l'écrivant.

Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine d'expliquer la symbolique des préservatifs... C'est tout à fait par hasard que j'ai trouvé cette idée du jeu des couleurs au chapitre précédent... Et comme vous pouvez le constater ça m'a bien inspiré! Et puis ça m'a permis de parler un peu de la dualité qui aurait pu perdurer entre eux... Mais je n'en dis pas plus, vous comprendrez bien vite que les préjugés sont tenaces... Vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire ce qui suit, c'est une sorte d'explication du chapitre...

L'abandon des préservatif a plusieurs autres dimensions: d'abord il y a une sorte d'affirmation de leur couple (autrement dit « c'est du sérieux maintenant! »), et une sorte de pacte tacite en découle: il ne coucheront à l'avenir qu'ensembles... redondance de l'affirmation de leur couple.

Mais s'ajoute à cela aussi un abandon partiel de leur dualité: celle qui date de Poudlard, et qui oppose griffondors et serpentards... Leur histoire est dors et déjà plus importante que ce stupide affrontement entre maison («dernière phrase de Drago: « Fout moi tout ça à la poubelle. »).

Il y a aussi pour Drago -mais on le suppose aussi aisément pour Harry- l'affrontement à un regard externe sur sa « nouvelle » sexualité... Il doit annoncer qu'il est homosexuel au médecin... Je peux le dire sans trop révéler la suite mais la reconnaissance de soi va avoir une certaine importance dans l'histoire, je pense que vous vous en doutez (ne serait-ce que pour la révélation de leur liaison qui ne part pas forcément sous les meilleurs hospices... Mais n'y a-t-il jamais de relation -quelle qu'elle soit- qui soit simple?). Enfin ils se font confiance... J'avais déjà entrepris de montrer ce changement dans le chapitre précédent, et à présent que ce stade que je pourrais qualifié de fatidique est franchi c'est au tour de leur sentiments et de la confiance (toujours elle!) qu'ils peuvent avoir l'un envers l'autre d'évoluer... ou pas.

Oula! Jeviens de lire ce que j'ai écrit... C'est un peu brouillon... Mais vu que ce n'est pas nécessaire...

Mais sinon, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

Une petite review, c'est toujours bon à prendre, surtout s'il y en a qui souhaite une suite! Lol

Bisoussss à tous, même à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de commentaires.

Kimili89

PS: Ce chapitre est venu assez vite mais je ne sais pas si le suivant sera aussi rapide! Mais je ne vous ferai pas poireauter un mois... Promis!


	8. 7 Du malheur d'être amoureux

**Ce qui compte vraiment**

Je sais c'est étrange de mettre un message annonçant un « update » pour dimanche, pour immédiatement le remplacer par un chapitre... Donc disons que nous sommes dimanche...

Shame on me! Please ne me tuez pas! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre étudiante avec un emploi du temps complètement impossible! -yeux larmoyants au possible-

Voici donc le chapitre 7... qui s'est bien fait attendre...

Laissez-moi quand même vous souhaiter une très bonne année! avant de lire la suite.

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'oeuvre de JK Rowling... etc. Je ne fais pas ça dans un but lucratif...**

résumé: Drago et Harry entament un relation... Seulement rien n'est jamais simple. Outre leur deux caractères, le regard des autres, la vie n'est jamais simple...

Note: UA (univers alternatif)

rating;** M**

couple:DM/HP

**Warning! Attention! Artoung! Etc: YAOI+ LEMON, autrement dit le rating n'est pas là pour décorer!!! SCENES EXPLICITES DE SEXE!!! Vous êtes prévenus.**

Chapitre 7:

Du malheur d'être amoureux.

* * *

**Harry se retourne dans le lit. C'est étrange: il sait qu'il rêve mais n'arrive pas à se réveiller. Le rêve est déplaisant, il tourne même au cauchemar. **

**Il court, il court... Mais il ne sait pas où il est. Il fait très froid, tellement que ses poumons lui donne l'envie de hurler. Il sue abondamment. Il est perdu.**

**Puis de la lumière... Elle est très forte. Il est dans un stade complètement vide. Le ciel est noir: il fait nuit. Puis il entend les cris de la foule. Il se rend vite compte que celle-ci est déchaînée... Mais il n'y a toujours personne dans les gradins. **

**Il porte le maillot de l'équipe nationale... avec une rose sur la poitrine. Mais cette rose lui fait mal, pourtant ce n'est qu'une broderie. Elle le pique en plein coeur, profondément, lui déchirant la peau et la chaire... Et il a peur.**

**Il est soudain devant les poteaux de pénalité... et le ballon ovale est préparé, près à être envoyé entre les deux poteaux. Sans réfléchir, Harry prend son hélant, se concentre sur sa respiration... Le silence est total, presque angoissant. Il s'avance d'un pas et court brusquement, comme à chaque fois qu'il doit marquer, et tire dans la balle. **

**Le tire est facile, bien en face des poteaux. Seulement sans pouvoir se l'expliquer le ballon vient s'écraser sur le poteau droit dans un bruit retentissant et retombe sur le sol sans dépasser les poteaux. Le coeur de Harry chavire et hébété il va chercher le ballon et le replace sur son socle. **

**Il tire plusieurs fois dedans, avec toujours plus de précision et de concentration... Mais toutes ses tentatives vont rebondir sur le poteaux droit dans un bruit métallique et reviennent vers lui. Et il va sans cesse chercher le ballon pour tenter de nouvelles pénalités, sans même se préoccuper de l'élan ou de son souffle, tel un damné... Sans résultat.**

**Il tombe suant et haletant sur le sol, les membres raidis par l'effort et horriblement frustré. Le silence est tout à coup rompu et il entend qu'une équipe s'entraîne non loin de lui. Il se redresse et constate que c'est sa propre équipe, celle de Londres, et voit même Mattew plaisanter avec un des piliers*... Il se lève et se dirige vers eux. Mais personne ne fait attention à lui.**

**-Je suis là! Crie-t-il.**

**Pas de réaction de la part de qui que ce soit.**

**-Laisse tomber. Lui dit une voix derrière lui.**

**Harry fait volte-face et se retrouve nez à nez avec Drago.**

**-Mais... Commence le brun.**

**Drago ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en dire plus que ses lèvres viennent s'écraser sur celles de Harry.**

**Mais le baiser est étrange et ne ressemble pas à ceux qu'il échange d'habitude avec Drago... La bouche de son amant est froide et le mouvement dénué de tout sentiment... ou désir. Il est goulu, presque obscène. Et Harry ne peut y mettre fin. Il se rend bientôt compte qu'il ne peut plus respirer et il tente de se séparer de Drago, mais rien n'y fait. Il cherche à crier mais la langue du blond l'en empêche en approfondissant encore d'avantage le baiser. **

**Harry panique et cherche à se libérer alors que des larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues tant l'air lui manque. Et c'est là qu'il la voit: une femme pieds nus. Elle a des cheveux auburn, des yeux verts... Elle pleure. **

**-Maman! Pense Harry à défaut de pouvoir parler.**

**Lily le regarde toujours de ses yeux plein de larmes. **

**-Harry... murmure-t-elle. **

**Drago a disparu. Mais Harry ne peut toujours pas parler.**

**Il voudrait dire quelque chose à sa mère. Mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Il la voit partir et ne peut pas courir pour la rattraper. Ses entrailles se serrent et il hurle intérieurement rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle puisse s'en aller comme ça...**

**-Pourquoi?! S'exclame-t-il enfin, des larmes coulant sur son visage.**

**Lily se retourne doucement et essuie ses yeux.**

**-Pourquoi...? Lui demande-t-elle à son tour. **

**Harry est perdu. Et le désespoir le gagne alors que Lily repart. **

**-Attend! Lui crie-t-il. Attend je t'en supplie! Attend.**

**Mais Lily a disparu. **

**Harry pleure très fort. Il s'assoit par terre et reste là à pleurer tout seul. Son coeur bat si fort qu'il en a mal. Il finit par se rouler par terre, incapable de contrôler son chagrin, écrasé par le manque de sa mère, tel un petit enfant. D'ailleurs il ne doit pas avoir plus de dix ans...**

**-Harry! L'appelle doucement une voix.**

**Le brun se réveille brusquement. Il ouvre grand les yeux et les referment instantanément tandis que de la lumière vient agresser ses rétines.**

**-Putain tu m'as fait peur! S'exclame Ron.**

**Harry le regarde un instant complètement hébété. Il se rend compte qu'il pleur pour de bon. Il se ressaisit mais aucun son ne semble vouloir franchir ses lèvres.**

**-Hé! Vieux, t'es réveillé?! Demande Ron d'un voix inquiète.**

**-Oui. Se contente de répondre Harry, n'entendant qu'un petit couinement sortir de sa gorge.**

**-Eh bah! S'exclame Ron. Ça fait bien cinq bonnes minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller! En plus tu avais comme des spasmes, on aurait dit que tu faisais une attaque ou un truc du genre...**

**-D... désolé. Se contente de répliquer Harry alors que son coeur se sert au souvenir de son rêve.**

**Ron se mort la lèvre, ne trouvant rien à dire, en jetant un regard scrutateur à son ami.**

**-J'ai horreur de dire ça mais... Je crois que tu ferais bien d'avoir une vie un peu moins... dissolue parce que tu vas pas tenir la distance longtemps...**

**Harry ouvre grand les yeux, ayant du mal à réaliser ce que Ron vient de lui dire.**

**-Mais... mais de quoi tu parles? Demande-t-il passablement tendu.**

**-De quoi je parle?! S'exclame Ron presque outré. Je parle de ta vie de joueur de rugby professionnel mêlée à des études de droit et d'une petite amis que tu prend grand soin de cacher au reste du monde, même à tes amis, et chez qui tu passes le plus clair de ton temps libre qui, en raison des activités sus-énumérées, ne représente pas grand chose!**

**-Je ne te vois quasiment plus alors que tu habites avec moi... ça encore c'est rien, je peux comprendre que tu souhaites voir ta copine. Mais le problème c'est que quand tu reviens à la maison tu t'écroules littéralement et tu ne fait rien sans ton réveil: te doucher, manger, faire ton footing... même me parler! Et maintenant tu fais des cauchemars... La dernière fois que tu faisais des cauchemars de ce type on était encore à Poudlard... et tu avais des ennuis par dessus la tête!**

**Harry aimerait dire quelque chose mais il n'est pas d'assez mauvaise fois pour contredire son ami. Cette sentence s'abat sur lui et il ne peux qu'ouvrir de grands yeux et avoir l'estomac qui bondit à chaque vérité énumérée par Ron.**

**Une envie irrépressible le prend soudain de tout révéler à Ron... Sa respiration s'accélère rien qu'à cette idée et il reste pantelant, luttant contre son appréhension tandis que son cerveau mène un dur combat...**

**-Harry! Ouhou! Ma parole mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Dit Ron en secouant son ami par le bras.**

**Harry se réveille de son songe et plante son regard dans celui du rouquin:**

**-J'ai pas de petite-amie Ron...**

**Ron reste coi et dévisage son ami, l'invitant ainsi à continuer en affichant une mine concernée. **

**-Je... Les mots meurent sur les lèvres de Harry.**

**-On te fait chanter? Tu te drogues? Je suis ton ami, je peux t'aider... quoi que ce soit...**

**Harry pâlit et déglutit.**

**-Quoi que ce soit... Tu en est vraiment sûr?**

**Ron semble inquiet à présent.**

**-Tu as tué quelqu'un...? Demande-t-il les yeux suppliant, priant pour que la réponse soit négative.**

**-Non! S'exclame Harry.**

**-Alors accouche! Lui intime Ron. **

**Harry reste un moment silencieux, cherchant désespérément la phrase la plus appropriée pour que son ami au sang chaud ne fasse pas de crise, et ce quelle qu'en soit la sorte.**

**-Je vois quelqu'un... Bafouille-t-il après un moment.**

**Ron fronce les sourcils, l'air perdu.**

**-Tu vois... un psy? **

**Harry rit malgré lui.**

**-Non! Je... je vois quelqu'un... Répète-t-il en reprenant tout son sérieux.**

**-Mais... tu viens de dire que tu n'avais pas...**

**Ron fronce de nouveau les sourcils, mais cette fois-ci passablement ahuri.**

**-Tu... Il regarde Harry dans les yeux, le dévisage, cherchant une réponse dans ses traits... Tu... Tu... **

**-J'aime plus les filles... Lâche Harry en désespoir de cause.**

**Ron reste un moment interdit. Il jette des regards à son ami, s'attendant à une blague de celui-ci. Mais devant le manque de réaction de Harry, associé à son air sérieux, Ron finit par rougir violemment en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.**

**-Tu... comment tu sais ça? Je veux dire... Dit-il en se reprenant... Depuis combien de temps? Non!... Je veux dire... Qui...?**

**Harry rougit doucement. Il ne se sent pas soulagé d'avoir tout avouer à son ami, il se rend bien compte qu'il doit lui expliquer certaines choses...**

**-C'est assez récent... Et très étrange en fait. Ça s'est fait tout seul... Et puis j'ai...**

**Harry s'interrompt, réalisant qu'il ne trouve pas de mot pour exprimer le fait que Drago et lui se soient mis ensembles...**

**-Et puis je me suis mis avec un garçon... Conclue-t-il maladroitement.**

**À présent le rouquin a l'air choqué. Il regarde son ami la bouche ouverte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.**

**Il reste ainsi un long moment, ignorant la gène profonde de Harry et ne remarquant pas le silence pesant qui s'est installé entre eux. **

**-Tu... tu as un... un... un... PETIT-AMI?! Explose-t-il en reprenant doucement ses esprits.**

**Harry a subitement très chaud et le regard que lui lance son ami accentue encore son trouble, si c'est possible...**

**-Tu... tu... COUCHES AVEC UN HOMME! Finit par hurler Ron.**

**-Non... non... NON! Tu... tu... tu...**

**Ron s'interrompt en passant une main sur son visage.**

**Le brun souhaiterait à cet instant creuser un trou très profond et s'y enterrer vivant pour échapper à cette situation.**

**-Oui... Marmonne Harry, presque liquéfié de honte.**

**Si Ron était resté rouge un certain temps, il est maintenant d'un blanc cadavérique.**

**-Mais... ensembles... vous faites vraiment les « trucs »? Demande Ron en fuyant le regard de son ami.**

**Des images viennent subitement envahir le cerveau de Harry, chacune extraite d'un souvenir de Drago lui faisant l'amour, ou inversement.**

**-Les « trucs »...? Demande Harry, feignant l'incompréhension.**

**Ron devient encore plus pâle tandis que ses oreilles rougissent violemment. **

**-Les « TRUCS »! Insiste-t-il. Tu sais... Oh non, j'arrive pas à y croire! **

**Il serre anxieusement le drap de Harry.**

**-Tu sais... Quand des hommes couchent ensembles... M'obliges pas à le dire!**

**Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry se sent humilié. Ce qu'il vit avec Drago ne se limite pas au sexe. Du moins apparemment...**

**-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Lâche Harry d'un air buté.**

**Ron se tortille, mal à l'aise. **

**-Exprime-toi Ron! Dit Harry avec amertume.**

**-Je parle... du fait que tu ne sois pas une fille.**

**-Ça c'est un scoop! S'exclame le brun.**

**-Je veux dire... Pour que vous couchiez ensembles... Il faut bien qu'il y en ai un qui... qui... FASSE LA FILLE?!**

**L'expression met Harry en colère... Il ne comprend pas sa brusque susceptibilité.**

**-Mais quel cliché! Parce que tu crois que se faire SODOMISER- parce que c'est bien le mot que tu cherches à éviter n'est-ce-pas?!- t'enlève une part de ta virilité?! **

**-Je... CE N'ETAIT QU'UNE IMAGE! Explose Ron. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que vous ne pouvez pas être au dessus en même temps... Qu'il faut bien qu'il y en ait un qui se fasse SODOMISER comme tu le dis si bien!**

**-Bravo! Quelle perspicacité! Crache Harry.**

**Ils se taisent tous deux. Leurs colères irradient tant que l'on croirait l'air chargé d'électricité. Harry reprend doucement ses esprits, tandis que Ron boude et tente de trouver un moyen de parler à son ami de façon plus posée.**

**-C'est un garçon de ta fac? Tente Ron.**

**-Oui.**

**L'estomac du brun se serre et il songe à la dispute encore fraîche qui a eu lieu et qui pourrait bien reprendre en pire si le roux venait à apprendre l'identité de ce fameux garçon.**

**-Tu m'en a déjà parlé, je le connais? Continue Ron.**

**-Non. Ment Harry, même si dans un certain sens, pris d'un certain point de vue, ce n'est pas faux.**

**-Et lui est-ce qu'il... enfin il est homosexuel?**

**Harry rit doucement, quelque peu moqueur:**

**-JE suis homo Ron... **

**-Non mais je veux dire... Il l'était avant toi?**

**Harry doit reconnaître que la question de Ron n'est pas idiote. **

**-Nous sommes un peu dans la même situation en réalité: on a été attiré par l'autre... un certain temps. Aucun de nous deux ne pensait pouvoir être attiré par un homme. Les premiers temps on marchait vraiment sur des oeufs... Ça a été une véritable remise en question: lui ne venait quasiment plus en cours et moi je tournait littéralement en rond, j'avais vraiment l'impression de vivre dans un tunnel, et j'avançais sans pouvoir en voir le bout. **

**Harry s'interrompt, réalisant qu'il n'avait jamais parlé comme ça à qui que ce soit, avec des mots aussi justes.**

**-Et aujourd'hui? Vous êtes amoureux?**

**Harry reste interdit et son esprit s'égare.**

**-Nous sommes ensembles. **

**-Tu... l'aimes?**

**-Tu sais c'est étrange parce que... j'étais amoureux de ta soeur. J'ai eu d'autres aventures après, ça n'a pas marché... Je cherchais une fille que je puisse aimer. Mais à chaque fois quelque chose clochait. Pourtant mes histoires ne se passaient pas mal. Dep...**

**Harry se tait brusquement. Il a failli dire « depuis plusieurs années »... Ce qui aurait été étrange... Et il aurait alors fallu donner le nom tant haï de Malfoy...**

**-...Oui? Demande Ron, manifestement prêts à entendre la suite.**

**-Depuis que je suis avec ce garçon... Et bien je comprends pourquoi toutes ces expériences n'ont pas marché. Se rattrape Harry.**

**-Ça dure depuis longtemps entre vous? **

**-... Quelques mois... Répond Harry d'une petite voix.**

**-QUOI?! S'exclame Ron.**

**Harry sent déjà qu'il n'est pas prêt de retourner dans les bras de Morphée.**

* * *

**-Tu as fait... QUOI?! S'exclame un blond mortifié.**

**-J'ai dis à Ron que je sortait avec un garçon. Répète Harry pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il est entrée dans le petit appartement de son amant.**

**-MAIS...**

**-Je ne lui ai pas dit que je sortais avec toi. Le coupe Harry.**

**Drago ferme les yeux, tentant de s'empêcher d'exploser à nouveau. Il prend une longue inspiration avant de continuer.**

**-Et avec ta belette, curieux et protecteur comme il est, il va vouloir voir le garçon avec lequel tu sors mon petit chéri! Fait-il d'un ton grinçant et dépourvu de tout amusement.**

**Harry prend un air mi-amusé, mi-énervé à la suite de la déclaration du blond.**

**-Et bien « mon petit chéri », sache que je fais encore ce que je veux... Et si je ne lui ai pas révéler l'identité de mon petit copain ce n'est que partie remise! **

**Drago pâlit.**

**-Tu plaisantes j'espère?!**

**-Pas le moins du monde, « mon petit chéri ». Et arrêtes de l'appeler « ma belette »... On n'est plus des gamins!**

**-Attends un peu Potter! Tu crois que j'ai envie de voir débarquer chez moi un rouquin en furie et peut-être même toute la smala qui lui sert de famille quand tu lui aura révélé l'identité de ton « copain mystère »?!**

**-Je te signale que « la smala qui lui sert de famille » m'a pratiquement élevé! Ron est mon meilleur ami, au même titre que Hermione! **

**-Si ça continue on va faire les gros titres! Tu veux faire ton coming-out au grand jour c'est ça? Oh et qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on adopte une tripotée de gamins comme c'est tellement à la mode en ce moment? On serait le couple de pédés le plus _in_ du moment... Je vois déjà les gros titres: L'éclair noir sort du placard. Ou encore: On pensait que le rugby était un sport de grosses brutes... Et bien la preuve que non! « Notre éclaire noir national a un coeur d'artichaut »... Et les interviews: Dîtes-moi Mr. Potter: qu'est-ce que cela vous fait de sortir avec l'héritier d'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre, d'être une icône du sport et de la communauté homosexuelle? **

**-Arrête! Hurle Harry pour couvrir son amant qui criait presque. Il n'est pas question de le crier sur les toits, mais de le dire aux personnes qui me sont les plus chères!**

**-Elles sont très nombreuses... Je te parie que ça se retrouve dans les journaux moins de 48h après ton annonce...**

**-Ce sont des proches je viens de te dire!**

**-Ce sont TES proches Harry.**

**Drago sait qu'il vient d'aller trop loin.**

**-Je leur fais confiance...**

**-Et bah écoutes... Fait ce que tu veux! Seulement au premier journaliste je nie tout en bloque! Et crois-moi que je ferais en sorte que l'on ne puisse pas douter de ma bonne foi...**

**Harry déglutit. Il se sent très mal. Il est épuisé.**

**-Je vois. Lâche-t-il. **

**Il se dirige vers le canapé et attrape un gros sac de sport.**

**-Je dois aller à mon entraînement. **

**Drago déglutit, mal à l'aise. Le visage de Harry est fermé mais il sent que le brun est triste.**

**-Tu reviens vers 21h? Demande-t-il piteusement.**

**-Ouai. Marmonne son amant.**

**Drago le regarde prendre ses affaires et le suis lorsqu'il quitte l'appartement. La porte qui se ferme provoque un bond dans sa poitrine et une excuse reste bloquée en travers de sa gorge.**

* * *

**Harry pose lourdement son sac de sport au pied du lit. Il se déshabille immédiatement et se rend dans la salle de bain, simplement vêtu d'un sous-vêtement. À peine quelques secondes après Drago entend l'eau couler de la douche. Drago reste un moment sans bouger, écoutant simplement l'eau couler et imaginant aux bribes sonores ce que devait faire Harry. L'eau est coupée brusquement. Et Harry retourne dans la chambre et enfile un sous-vêtement, un tee-shirt et un jean avant de se rendre au salon. Drago n'a toujours pas bougé. **

**-Tu as faim? Demande Drago.**

**-Un peu. **

**Drago se dirige vers la cuisine mais Harry l'arrête.**

**-Non ne bouge pas, c'est pas la peine.**

**-C'est dans le frigo. Il y a une assiette avec des légumes.**

**-Je l'ai trouvé. Dit Harry en retirant le film de plastique et en mettant l'assiette dans le micro-ondes. **

**Alors que son amant lui tournait le dos Drago pu constater que ses mains étaient encore pleines de bandages... Mais surtout qu'il avait un hématome d'une couleur oscillant entre le rouge et le violet, faisant comme une grosseur sur le bras du brun.**

**Drago s'approche et passe un doigt sur la blessure. Harry fait volte face et se retrouve nez à nez avec son amant. **

**-Tu es fatigué? Demande Drago.**

**Harry se contente de le fixer pendant un instant, plongeant ses orbes vertes dans les grises du blond. Et comme toujours dans ces moments là Drago sent son estomac se contracter et il a furieusement envie de détourner les yeux.**

**Soudain, contre toute attente, Harry l'enlace. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Drago et embrasse sa clavicule.**

**-J'ai envie de toi. Susurre Harry.**

**Le blond sent immédiatement son corps se réchauffer et ses entrailles se serrer avec délectation.**

**-Moi aussi. Réplique-t-il sur le même ton.**

**Le brun vient poser ses lèvres avec désir sur celles de son amant.**

**-Je vais venir en toi, vraiment, pour la première fois. Continue Harry d'une voix plus ferme.**

**Pour le blond c'est la douche froide. Mais Drago reste calme, se préparant à entreprendre ce qu'il appelle en lui-même « la procédure de dissuasion », qu'il a appris à accomplir avec brio depuis un mois.**

**Il se contente d'abord de ne pas répondre à ce genre de déclaration et d'être « docile » jusqu'à ce que Harry soit assez excité, et dans ce cas il est plus à même de céder aux exigences du blond. Lui, il retiendra son désir, pour être maître de ses émotions et arriver à ses fins. **

**Mais lorsqu'il empoigne le sexe du brun à travers son jean, ce dernier lui prend le poignet et secoue la tête de droite à gauche.**

**-Tu ne m'aura pas cette fois. Lui chuchote Harry d'une voix doucereuse. **

**Drago se mord la lèvres et affronte Harry du regard. Seulement le duel qu'il comptait engager est immédiatement remporté par son amant et le blond se fustige pour la millième fois de se trouver si faible.**

**-Pourquoi tu ne me regarde pas dans les yeux? Et pourquoi tu ne veux plus que je te prenne?**

**Drago pâlit.**

**-Ça fait un mois... Un mois que tu refuses Drago... Depuis que...**

**-Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça! S'exclame le blond.**

**Harry soupire et se détache de son amant.**

**-Alors explique moi, vas-y, je suis tout ouï. Dit-il d'un ton mi-moqueur, mi-énervé.**

**Drago reste pantelant devant Harry, ne trouvant rien à dire.**

**-Tu as eu mal cette fois-là. **

**Drago tente de s'offusquer mais Harry le coupe en plein hélant.**

**-Ce n'était pas une question! J'ai bien senti à un moment que je te faisais mal... Mais tu m'a dit de continuer. Alors j'ai continuer. Mais quand j'ai vu le sang, et après ta réaction...**

**-Si je t'ai dit de continuer c'est que...**

**-Drago arrêtes! Je ne discuterai pas avec toi de ça ou bien demain on y sera encore! Je dis juste que c'est depuis ce moment-là que...**

**-Je viens de te dire que ça n'a rien à voir avec...**

**-A d'autres! **

**Les amants s'affrontent du regard. Le visage de Drago est fermé mais ses yeux sont emplis de colère. Harry, lui, ne cache pas son agacement qui se peint sur son visage.**

**-Je suis désolé. Dit Harry après un moment.**

**-Mais désolé de quoi?! Explose son amant.**

**-Ce jour là... ça a été si intense! J'ai eu l'impression de perdre littéralement les pédales. Ça a été assez violent, il faut le dire. Mais...**

**-Mais rien qu'une fois parmi tant d'autres! Le préservatif s'est déchiré et on a décidé de faire le test du sida... Et maintenant on est plus obligé de se servir de préservatifs, ce qui simplifie vraiment les choses il faut le reconnaître! **

**-Et cette fois-là tu as saigné, et pas qu'un peu je le sais, même si tu penses que je ne me suis aperçu de rien... Et tu refuse d'en parler. Je sais que ça t'as choqué... Mais moi aussi! Tu crois que j'allais oublier un truc pareille juste parce que tu me dis que ce n'était rien? En plus tu fais un blocage depuis, la seule idée d'inverser les rôles te rend froid comme un glaçon! Et si tu crois encore que je n'ai pas vu ton manège, le fait de m'exciter au plus haut point en bridant ton désir pour que finalement je cède, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil!**

**Drago reste figé sur place, abasourdi. **

**-Et qu'est-ce qui aurait pu te bloquer comme ça à part cet évènement, dis-moi? **

**Le blond à le coeur lourd et est incapable de répondre. Il se sent piégé et il déteste ça. La rage le prend, sourde et profondément enfouie en lui, mais dévastatrice.**

**-Donc selon toi je serais comme ses pauvres petites vierges à peine déflorées?! Tu penses que j'ai peur?! **

**-J'ai jamais dit ça! S'exclame Harry.**

**Drago franchit la distance qui les sépare et écrase ses lèvres sur celles de son petit-ami. Puis il se sépare de lui tout aussi brusquement et entreprend de se déshabiller. Il y met tant de rage qu'en quelques secondes il est totalement nu. **

**Une fois dévêtu il reste droit comme un I devant son amant et pose ses mains sur ses hanches, attendant que Harry réagisse. Mais celui-ci est trop surpris pour bouger. Il constate que Drago n'est qu'à moitié en érection et ce détaille le trouble.**

**-Qu'est-ce que t'attends?! Crache le blond avec plus d'agressivité qu'il ne l'aurait cru.**

**Drago a l'impression de perdre la tête. Harry reste interdit.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demande finalement le brun.**

**-J'attends que tu me prennes. Lui répond le blond du tac au tac. **

**Harry ouvre la bouche, hébété.**

**Drago s'avance vers son amant et approche son visage comme s'il allait l'embrasser. Seulement au dernier moment il se retourne, se retrouvant dos à Harry, et prend ses bras pour les enrouler autour de sa taille.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Demande Harry.**

**Drago fait volte face.**

**-Ce qui me prend?! J'en ai marre du saint Potter! Tu as toujours raison... Tu t'excuses pour tout! Tu es toujours désolé! Et tu décides de tout! Pendant plusieurs mois on vit comme des reclus, à ne rien dire à personne à notre sujet... Ce qui ne m'allait pas trop mal il faut le reconnaître. Seulement tu es sportif, tu as régime de vie astreignant... ça encore je m'en moque c'est ton choix! Mais en plus à cause de ça tu as une épée de damoclès au dessus de la tête parce que je sais bien que si les gens venaient à apprendre ta situation ça pourrait foutre en l'air ta carrière... Mais maintenant tu décides de le dire à tes amis, puis à leurs familles, bientôt à des joueurs en qui tu penseras avoir confiance... Et bientôt tout le monde le saura. Ce ne sera pas facile à vivre pour toi... Mais pour moi ça pourrait aussi être très difficile! Tu n'y a même pas songé! Parce que moi je n'ai rien dit à personne, tout juste ai-je bredouillé à Nidy que j'étais homosexuel. Et maintenant tu me fais chier avec cette histoire... Tu veux vraiment le savoir? Et bien OUI j'ai eu mal! Seulement c'était tellement bon que pour tout l'or du monde je ne t'aurais jamais dit d'arrêter! J'ai toujours eu un peu mal! Seulement cette fois ce n'était pas juste au début mais pendant et même encore après. Je me suis fais peur tout seul tu vois, comme un imbécile! Tu as eu l'impression de perdre la tête? Et bien moi aussi! Et je n'assume pas le fait de m'être laissé aller ainsi! J'ai toujours été très porté sur le sexe, j'en ai même besoin si tu veux... Mais j'ai jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un comme ça!**

**Drago est haletant. Il n'a pas cesser de parler mais pourtant les mots continuent de se mêler dans son cerveau et il voudrait encore décharger son coeur. Harry est paralysé. Drago avance ses mains et constate qu'elles tremblent. Ils les frottent l'une contre l'autre, comme pour les réchauffer, puis entreprend de déshabiller son amant. Harry se laisse faire, étonné par la douceur avec laquelle Drago le touche et lui retire ses vêtements.**

**Une fois le brun complètement dévêtu, Drago se serre contre lui. Harry sent une vive émotion le submerger et répond à son étreinte. Le coeur du blond est lourd. Il a peur. Il a toujours été peureux. Seulement il ne pensait pas avoir un jour peur de lui-même, de ses sentiments.**

**-Tu as besoin de moi? Demande Harry.**

**Drago ne répond pas, il n'en a pas le courage. Le simple fait de reconnaître sa dépendance le rend muet.**

**Il se frotte doucement contre son amant. Quand les mots sont si importants, Drago préfère ne pas les dire et faire parler son désir. Mais le brun est d'une autre trempe.**

**-Moi... je veux être avec toi. Déclare-t-il maladroitement.**

**Drago sent son coeur bondir et à défaut de pouvoir répondre à cet aveux si intime il embrasse Harry avec une douceur rare, remplaçant la fougue et l'impatience habituelle.**

**Ils se dirigent vers la chambre. Harry allonge son compagnon en travers du lit avec précaution. Drago se laisse complètement guider. Et quand quelques minutes plus tard le brun s'introduit en lui il ressent enfin ce que Harry lui avait toujours décrit du bout des lèvres... Et quand plus tard il sent un liquide chaud se déverser en lui tandis que lui même est emporté par l'orgasme il savoure enfin tout son saoul le poids de son amant sur lui, en lui, sans retrait brusque ou inopiné... **

**Le sommeil les emporte sans qu'ils aient échangé le moindre mot.**

* * *

**Lorsque Drago ouvre les yeux il est aveuglé par un soleil rayonnant. Il a étrangement bien dormi. Il s'étire dans son lit sans grande précaution et est étonné quand, plutôt que de sentir un corps emmitouflé à ses côté, son ne rencontre qu'un vide. Il constate que les draps sont assez froissés et que la place vide normalement occupée par Harry est froide. Il se lève un peu interloqué, enfile un bas de pyjama qui traîne sur une chaise et se rend au salon. **

**Là encore, il n'y a personne. Seulement un petit papier est scotché à la porte du réfrigérateur:**

_**Il est déjà 9h. Je dois rentrer. **_

_**Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller, tu semblais vraiment fatigué...**_

_**Je ne pourrai pas être là ce soir, **_

_**et demain on est vendredi donc on ne se revoit que samedi.**_

_**Vivement samedi...**_

**Le coeur de Drago se sert alors qu'il décolle le mot, toute bonne humeur envolée. Il pose le papier avec nonchalance sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant d'aller prendre une douche, se répétant mentalement la même phrase.... « vivement samedi... ».**

* * *

**Harry toque quelques coups à la porte. Il attend. Rien ne se passe. **

**Il sort ses clefs et ouvre la porte qu'il referme derrière lui en entrant.**

**L'appartement est plongé dans l'obscurité. C'est étrange. Harry a une drôle d'impression, qu'il serait bien en mal de décrire. Il va au salon: personne, l'obscurité. Il dépose son sac sans allumer la lumière et parcourt rapidement toutes les pièces, se heurtant parfois à un objet ou marchant sur une chaussette... Rien.**

**Avant de s'inquiéter et mettant à contribution son esprit logique il sort son portable et appelle Drago. Il tombe immédiatement sur sa messagerie sans qu'il y est de sonnerie. Le portable du blond est donc éteint.**

**Sans se démonter et refusant toujours de s'inquiéter, Harry allume la lumière ainsi que la télévision et s'apprête à attendre Drago. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard il entend une clef tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Peut-être est-ce un pressentiment qui lui fait deviner que ce n'est pas son amant qui rentre chez lui, ou bien encore la difficulté qu'a la clef à ouvrir la porte, toujours est-il que Harry bondit du canapé et s'empresse d'éteindre la télévision tandis qu'une peur panique s'empare de lui. **

**Il croit bien défaillir quand un homme de haute stature et à fière allure, les yeux passablement cernés, la peau noire... passe la porte du salon et se fige en apercevant Harry. Celui-ci met un temps avant de réaliser qui se tient devant lui... Il ne pensait plus revoir ce visage un jour, en chair et en os, depuis... deux ans.**

**Blaise Zabini ne semble pas en mener plus large que le brun. Seulement son expression change vite au profit de la colère:**

**-Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! S'exclame-t-il.**

**Harry le fixe un moment sans le voir, interdit.**

**-Je... Dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je suis là... **

**Le brun déglutit, soudain très mal à l'aise.**

**-J'attends Drago... Malfoy. Fait-il le regard fuyant.**

**Les yeux de Blaise se voilent sans pourtant se départir de leur colère.**

**-Je pourrais savoir comment tu es entré ici? Et depuis combien de temps tu... « attends » Drago au juste?**

**Harry est de plus en plus gêné. Il est si mal qu'il en a la nausée.**

**-Où est Drago... Malfoy? Demande-t-il en désespoir de cause.**

**Blaise fronce les sourcils. Harry trouve à cet instant que quelque chose à changé dans son expression depuis que le jeune homme a quitté Poudlard, mais il serait bien incapable de dire quoi... Ou bien cette impression est due au fait qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de le dévisager avant aujourd'hui.**

**Blaise ne répond pas et les deux jeunes hommes se toisent un moment, attendant que l'un d'entre eux réagisse.**

**-Bon Potter expliques-toi! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Finit par éclater Blaise, les nerfs à vif.**

**-Je pourrais te retourner la question Zabini... Et comment as-tu obtenu ces clefs? Rétorque Harry en désignant celles avec lesquelles Blaise vient d'entrer.**

**-Je crois pas que ce soit à toi de poser les questions! Crache Blaise avec un regard de mépris.**

**Harry ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. **

**-Écoute... Je pars sur le chant si tu me dis où est D... Malfoy. Dit Harry.**

**Blaise le jauge un instant avant de décréter:**

**-Mais d'où tu sors... Il est à l'hôpital imbécile.**

**Harry croit un instant que son coeur s'arrête tandis qu'il pâlit affreusement.**

**-Quoi... Mais pourquoi faire...? Lâche-t-il passablement choqué.**

**-Dégage Potter! Crie Blaise.**

**Le brun perd alors toute sa crainte.**

**-J'ai plus le droit d'être ici que personne d'autre à par peut-être ses parents! Pourquoi est-ce que Drago est à l'hôpital, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a éteint son téléphone? Et bon Dieu... Tu étais pas sensé être en Nouvelle-Zélande toi?**

**C'est au tour de Blaise d'être complètement perdu.**

**-Mais... mais... Bégaie-t-il.**

**-S'il te plaît qu'est-ce qui se passe? Finit Harry avec anxiété.**

**Blaise ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes.**

**-Il s'est fait renverser par une voiture... Me demande pas de détailles c'est assez flou... Mais... Il... **

**La voix de Blaise s'éraille et le brun sent comme de l'huile bouillante se déverser dans son estomac. Sa respiration s'interrompt.**

**-Il... il n'est pas... Demande-t-il d'une voix blanche.**

**-Non... il est dans le coma. Mais... les médecins... ne... savent... pas... si... son cerveau... a été gravement atteint... Autrement dit il y a des chances qu'il soit déjà...**

**La voix de Blaise qui avait jusque là produit un effort quasi surhumain pour dire tout cela finit par se briser et Blaise tourne brusquement le dos à Harry en baissant la tête alors que son visage se décompose.**

**Harry reste un moment sans réaction. Les mots semblent avoir du mal à arriver à son cerveau. Mais peu à peu il prend conscience de la situation et se plaque les mains sur la bouche, saisi par l'horreur. Une douleur atroce le transperce de part en part et il a brusquement l'impression d'être étranglé. Il se met à trembler violemment et ses jambes ne le portant plus il tombe assis sur le canapé.**

**Étonné par le bruit, Blaise se retourne et sans réfléchir se précipite sur Harry en le voyant tomber sur la canapé.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?! S'exclame Blaise.**

**Harry ne répond pas et se contente de secouer la tête de droite à gauche, incapable de s'exprimer normalement.**

**-Où est-il? Réussit-il tout de même à demander. **

**-Dans la clinique privée à deux pas d'ici... Commence Blaise, mais il est iterrompu par Harry qui se lève brusquement, met une veste en guise de manteau, sans prendre la peine de la mettre convenablement, tout en se ruant sur la porte d'entrée. **

**Avant que Blaise n'ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit la porte se claque et il se retrouve seul dans l'appartement.**

* * *

On ne se jette pas sur l'auteur! Je sais c'est atroce de s'arrêter ici... Mais le chapitre aurait mis trois fois plus de temps à venir croyez-moi s' il avait fallu que je mette tout en une seule fois.

Cet « épisode » n'est pas très gai... Mais ce sont les aléas de l'histoire que voulez-vous!

La suite viendra bientôt... Bah en fait elle est déjà presque finie mais pas tout à fait...

J'espère que tout ce temps d'attente ne vous a pas trop déçu... je tâcherai à l'avenir de ne plus laisser s'écouler autant de temps entre deux chapitres.

La suite arrivera d'ici une semaine, dix jours tout au plus.

Sinon... DITES-MOI CE QUE VOUS AVEZ PENSE DE CE CHAPITRE!

« Et comment? » Me direz-vous?

Ma réponse: par une review!

PS: si ce chapitre vous a fichu le bourdon... Allez lire mon petit One-shot, j'ai nommé: Matin câlin. J'ai fait dans le léger pour le coup!^^

Bisousssssssss à tous et plein de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année!

Kimili89... en exams x$


	9. 8 Eclair blanc, cité noire

**Ce qui compte vraiment**

Comme promis voici un nouveau chapitre! Je suis contente d'avoir enfin pu tenir le délai... Je vous préviens tout de suite cet « épisode » est une sorte de transition... d'explication. Mais il met à plat beaucoup de chose, sert un peu de bilan... et fait intervenir beaucoup de personnages... C'est un peu un chapitre de rupture, on pose les choses et on avance...

Je l'ai écrit d'une traite ou presque, avec la même inspiration que pour le chapitre « Griffondor et Serpentard » (alias: la guerre des préservatifs...), quoique ce chapitre soit un peu plus sombre...

Enfin... je vous laisse en juger par vous-même!^^

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'oeuvre de JK Rowling... etc. Je ne fais pas ça dans un but lucratif...**

résumé: Drago et Harry entament un relation... Seulement rien n'est jamais simple. Outre leur deux caractères, le regard des autres, la vie n'est jamais simple...

Note: UA (univers alternatif)

rating;** M**

couple:DM/HP

**Warning! Attention! Artoung! Etc: YAOI+ LEMON, autrement dit le rating n'est pas là pour décorer!!! SCENES EXPLICITES DE SEXE!!! Vous êtes prévenus.**

Chapitre 8:

Éclair blanc, cité noire.

* * *

_**Drago enfila un pull. Il revint vers son salon tout en se séchant les cheveux. **_

_**Le mot laissé par Harry quelques heures plus tôt gisait toujours sur le comptoir. Drago le relu machinalement, sans y toucher. Puis il prit ses affaires de cours et quitta son appartement.**_

_**Il faisait très beau ce jour-là. L'air était doux et annonçait l'été. Le blond se rendit, le coeur rendu léger par le soleil estival, vers sa faculté de russe. **_

_**Après quelques minutes de marche il arriva à l'université. Au moment où il allait passer les grandes portes d'entrée son portable vibra dans sa poche. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le nom « Blaise » s'afficha sur son écran. Il décrocha immédiatement, la bon humeur l'ayant définitivement gagné.**_

_**-Salut! Comment se fait-il que tu m'appelles... maintenant!**_

_**-Devines... Je suis en Angleterre! **_

_**Drago sentit son coeur faire un bond de joie dans sa poitrine.**_

_**-Mais... Que me vaut l'honneur...**_

_**-Je suis en vacances... Et même si elles sont courtes, je n'ai pas pu attendre cet été pour revenir!**_

_**-C'est génial! S'exclama Drago. Tu restes jusque quand? **_

_**-Je repars le lundi suivant... ça nous laisse plus de dix jours pour nous voir.**_

_**-Moi je suis encore en cours... Mais...**_

_**-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce soir je suis dans ma famille mais dès demain... Pas moyen de me fausser compagnie!**_

_**-On faussera compagnie ensemble! Rit Drago.**_

_**-Bon je te laisse... A demain!**_

_**-A demain!**_

_**Drago reprit un air plus sérieux en raccrochant, sans pour autant se départir de sa bonne humeur et surtout de sa joie.**_

_**Quand quelques heures plus tard il sortit de l'université, son portable sonna de nouveau. Sans même songer à regarder qui l'appelait, Drago décrocha.**_

_**-Allo? Fit-il d'un ton assez froid.**_

_**-Euh... Drago? Répondit une voix féminine.**_

_**-Oui. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton plus aimable.**_

_**-C'est... Sarah. Dit-elle.**_

_**Pendant un instant Drago pensa à une erreur.**_

_**-Sarah...? Répéta-t-il.**_

_**-Je sais que ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas parlé... Mais on était ensemble l'an dernier... dans le même établissement je veux dire. Et puis on a eu une... aventure...**_

_**-Bien sûr! Sarah! Pardonne-moi. S'exclama Drago, sa mémoire rafraîchie.**_

_**-Comment tu vas? Demanda-t-il, plus par simple politesse que par réel soucis.**_

_**-Je vais bien merci! Je t'appelle parce qu'avec quelques élèves de l'an passé on se réunit pour une soirée... ce soir. C'est vrai que c'est un peu tard pour t'en parler mais ça s'est décidé très vite. **_

_**-D'accord... Mais... ça se passe où...?**_

_**-C'est à « La Cité Noire »... Un pub pas très loin de... Mais tu le connais! C'est là où on s'est... rencontré il y a quelques mois...**_

_**-Je vois oui...**_

_**-On se retrouve là-bas vers 20h. Tu crois que tu pourras venir? Nous seront 10 je crois... toi compris.**_

_**-Oui je pense... **_

_**-Génial! A ce soir alors.**_

_**-A ce soir.**_

_**Il était onze heure. La rue était encore animée. Drago sortit le premier du pub, un peu chancelant. Il fut suivi par deux jeunes filles, l'une brune aux cheveux bouclées qui s'entortillaient autour de son visage et qui vacilla, manquant de tomber, retenue par son amie, les cheveux châtain coupés au carré, passablement éméchée. Elles se soutenaient mutuellement en ne cessant de rire. A leur suite sortit un jeune homme, les yeux vitreux, le sourire vague, la démarche mal assurée. Enfin, une brune, excitée comme une puce, ayant à coup sûr un peu trop bu mais le pas allant et léger passa la porte du club, fermant la marche.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda cette dernière.**_

_**-Et qu'est-ce tu veux faire? Répliqua le garçon d'une voix pâteuse.**_

_**-J'en sais rien... Où est-ce qu'on va? Fit la jeune fille.**_

_**-Mais où tu veux Sarah... Fit Drago, un brin aguicheur.**_

_**Les deux jeunes filles qui se soutenaient l'une l'autre explosèrent de rire.**_

_**-Et si on allait faire un tour près de la Tamise... histoire de se rafraîchir! Lança la brune aux cheveux bouclés.**_

_**-Mais bien sûr Mary... Dans l'état dans lequel tu es... c'est vraiment ce qui s'appelle une « bonne idée »! S'exclama le garçon, tandis que Drago se mettait à pouffer.**_

_**-On ferait bien de ne pas rester à déambuler dans les rues comme ça... Ça vous dit d'aller chez moi? Dit Sarah.**_

_**-C'est où chez toi? Demanda la blonde alors que la brune se remettait à rire.**_

_**-C'est dans Chelsea.**_

_**-C'est pas tout près! S'exclama le jeune homme.**_

_**-On s'en fout! Répliqua la blonde.**_

_**-Ça me va. Dit Drago.**_

_**-En plus j'ai... disons de quoi ne pas vous faire mourir de soif.**_

_**-Ah! Craig... c'est l'appel de la soif! Tu ne peux pas refuser de venir avec nous! S'exclama la brune, Mary.**_

_**-On y va. Décréta Sarah.**_

_**Toute la joyeuse troupe se mit en marche. Sarah vint se mettre à côté de Drago et lui prit le bras. Celui-ci se laissa faire sans résistance. **_

_**Tandis qu'elle menait la marche au bras du blond, Sarah se mit à faire la conversation à son « cavalier ». Voyant Drago peu farouche à ses approches, la jeune fille tenta de l'aguicher. Drago, sans doute plus saoul qu'il ne le laissait voir, continuait de se laisser embarquer dans le manège de la jeune fille, prenant cela pour un simple jeu sans conséquence. **_

_**Arrivés chez Sarah, le petit groupe passa encore quelques heures réuni, buvant beaucoup. Seul Drago ne toucha plus à un verre, bien décider à rentrer chez lui par ses propres moyens, mais surtout en prévision de sa soirée avec Blaise le lendemain, pour laquelle il comptait bien mettre ses bonnes résolutions au placard. **_

_**Lorsque le radio-réveil de Sarah indiqua presque deux heure, Mary commenca à se sentir mal et son visage tourna doucement du blanc au vert. Sentant arriver la gueule-de-bois, Craig aida la jeune fille à se relever et proposa de la raccompagner chez elle.**_

_**-Je vais t'aider. Dit la blonde en se relevant avec beaucoup de difficultés. J'habite deux maisons à côté de la sienne. Rajouta-t-elle alors que Craig prenait un air moqueur devant l'état d'ébriété avancé de la jeune fille.**_

_**-Au revoir... contente de t'avoir revu Drago. Fit Mary d'une voix misérable en passant la porte d'entrée soutenue par Craig.**_

_**-Salut tout le monde! Lança la blonde en les suivant.**_

_**Sarah et Drago se retrouvèrent donc seuls. Se réjouissant de leur nouvelle intimité, Sarah recommença à séduire le blond. Elle avait pris soin de ne pas être trop éméchée afin de ne pas être malade ou perdre tout à fait le contrôle d'elle-même.**_

_**Après quelques caresses anodines, discours tendancieux et autres sourires enjôleurs, Sarah s'enhardit et ses gestes devinrent moins chastes... **_

_**Lorsque sa main atteignit l'entre-jambes de Drago celui-ci se sentit soudain étrange, et quand cette main se mit en devoir de lui déboutonner le pantalon, il se leva brusquement. **_

_**-Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il d'un air perdu.**_

_**-Je t'invite à réitérer les rapports de notre dernière rencontre...**_

_**-Je... non. Répondit Drago, mal à l'aise.**_

_**Pendant un instant, Sarah sembla interdite.**_

_**-Tu... sors avec quelqu'un? Demanda-t-elle.**_

_**-Oui. Dit-il la voix incertaine.**_

_**La jeune fille parut quelques peu gênée. **_

_**-Désolée. S'excusa-t-elle.**_

_**-Pas de soucis. **_

_**Drago la détailla. Elle était très belle, pétillante, charmante. Elle était de ces filles avec lesquelles on se sentait bien, qui avait une bonne conversation, une bonne éducation, des opinions et, chose rare aux yeux de Drago, de l'humour même. Elle pouvait aussi être passionnée, indépendante... En un mot comme en cent: elle était très désirable. C'est à ce moment-là que le blond fit un constat: elle était très attirante... Mais il ne la désirait pas. Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois depuis qu'il sortait avec Harry qu'il était de nouveau confronté à une fille... Confronté d'un point de vue sexuel.**_

_**Cela fit comme un électrochoc à Drago: il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir s'il était attiré par les hommes en général ou seulement par Harry... ou bien encore si les filles pouvaient encore l'exciter. Son absence de réactions devant Sarah lui indiquait clairement où il en était. **_

_**Le blond se sentit tout à coup perdu. Il eut l'impression de voir défiler devant ses yeux toute sa vie, depuis ses rapports avec ses amis jusqu'à ses innombrables conquêtes, pour en finir à Harry... Harry et ses yeux verts. Harry à la télé. Harry qui le sert dans ses bras. Harry qui lui lance un regard empli de haine dans un couloir de Poudlard... Harry et encore Harry.**_

_**-Je crois que je vais rentrer. Dit-il.**_

_**-Oh! Je ne voulais pas...**_

_**-Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste qu'il commence à se faire tard.**_

_**-D... d'accord.**_

_**-On reste en contacte cette fois... Dit-elle en le voyant remettre sa veste pour sortir.**_

_**-Si tu veux. Bien sûr. Dit Drago d'un ton rassurant.**_

_**Sarah lui fit un sourire.**_

_**-Je te raccompagne jusqu'en bas... **_

_**-Tu sais je peux...**_

_**-C'est juste comme ça. Lui dit-elle avec un regard espiègle.**_

_**-Si tu veux.**_

_**Alors qu'ils sortaient du petit immeuble, la jeune fille reprit la conversation.**_

_**-Alors... et cette fille: ça se passe bien entre vous? Demanda-t-elle.**_

_**-Qui t'as dit que c'était une fille?! S'exclama Drago.**_

_**Sarah le regarda un moment, presque choquée. Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire devant la mine déconfite de la jeune fille. Celle-ci roula des yeux avant de rire à son tour, pensant que Drago venait de se jouer d'elle.**_

_**-Comment j'ai pu me faire avoir? Dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour le jeune homme. **_

_**Drago rit de plus belle mais son coeur se serra.**_

_**Le blond se sépara de la jeune fille sur le trottoir. Il l'embrassa sur la joue avec sincérité, le coeur encore lourd.**_

_**-Au revoir, beau prince. Lui dit-elle en guise de salut.**_

_**Drago lui fit un de ses sourires impassible dont il avait le secret, accompagné d'un signe de main.**_

_**Sourire qu'il perdit en tournant au coin de la rue. **_

_**Il se perdit dans ses pensées. Il songea à la soirée... et à son aveu déguisé bien sûr. Il s'engagea dans une rue assez sombre. **_

_**« C'est dans ce genre d'endroit qu'on se fait agresser » songea-t-il en avançant avec précaution à cause de l'obscurité. Cette rue lui fit penser au nom du pub dans lequel il se trouvait quelques heures auparavant. Il se dit que c'était un nom étrange pour un pub.**_

_**Il en était là de ses réflexions quand, le trottoir se rétrécissant et jonché de petits obstacles douteux, ne voyant pas de voiture, il décida de marcher sur la route.**_

_**Après à peine quelques secondes il entendit un rire qui le fit sursauter. Il fit volte face et découvrit que deux hommes se tenaient derrière lui.**_

_**-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là à cette heure de la nuit? Dit l'un d'eux.**_

_**Drago resta un moment pétrifié.**_

_**-You speak English? Demanda le même homme.**_

_**-Je rentre chez moi. Répondit Drago le plus calmement du monde.**_

_**Le blond distinguait mal le visage des deux hommes dans l'obscurité. Et il aurait été bien incapable de dire s'il étaient jeunes ou vieux... De plus ils étaient de taille moyenne tous deux et leur voix n'avaient rien de particulier.**_

_**-T'as retrouvé ta langue... c'est bien. Dit le second homme.**_

_**-Comme ça tu va bien comprendre ce qu'on va te dire... Continua le premier.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demanda Drago, le ton toujours très calme tandis que son coeur battait si fort qu'il menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine.**_

_**-Enlève: bijoux, montre, et donne-nous ton portable et tout le liquide que tu peux avoir sur toi. Donne-nous bien tout... sinon on se servira. Dit le second avec une voix dure.**_

_**Drago commença à s'inquiéter réellement mais étrangement il n'était pas paniqué.**_

_**-Écoutez... Vous perdez votre temps avec moi. Je n'ai plus de liquide, je ne porte pas d'objet de valeur et je n'ai pas mon portable avec moi. Et je n'ai pas de montre. Dit-il en montrant ses poignets en signe de bonne foi.**_

_**À peine avait-il fini sa tirade qu'il se fit violemment attrapé par l'un des hommes. Celui-ci le força à se mettre à genou et l'autre lui envoya un coup de point magistral sur la tempe.**_

_**-Je croyais que tu comprenais l'anglais pourtant... Ou bien tu nous fais de l'humour?! Susurra le second en attrapant Drago par les cheveux.**_

_**L'homme allait rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un un éclair de lumière blanche annonçant la venue d'une voiture les aveugla. La voiture n'allait pas très vite mais le fait que Drago et ses agresseurs se trouvaient à un angle de rue et qu'il faisait sombre, la voiture se mit à freiner brutalement tandis que les agresseurs se jetaient sur le côté, contre le trottoir. Drago, lui, à genou, n'eut que le temps de se lever et de tenter de se rabattre sur le bord de la chaussée avant que la voiture ne le heurte violemment au niveau du torse. Sous la force de la collision sa tête vint heurter le par-brise de la voiture, le fissurant sans le détruire complètement. **_

_**L'un des agresseurs poussa un cri de douleur déchirant, tenant sa jambe sur laquelle la voiture venait de rouler et qui était vraisemblablement cassée si l'on en croyait l'angle étrange qu'elle prenait à partir du genou. Le second agresseur releva son acolyte, non sans difficultés, et l'aida à quitter l'endroit assez rapidement. Pendant ce temps le conducteur, une plaie saignante à la tête, s'extirpa de sa voiture, complètement grogui. Il s'approcha avec crainte de Drago, inconscient, et avança une main tremblante vers son poignet. Il était si choqué qu'il lui fallu plusieurs essais avant de sentir un pouls puis il se précipita dans sa voiture pour prendre son portable et appeler les secours...**_

* * *

_**Drago n'avait rien vu, sans doute aussi rien entendu. Ça n'avait été qu'un éclair blanc. Et puis tout était devenu noir.**_

**Harry entre en trombe dans l'hôpital. Il se précipite vers l'accueil. Il y a beaucoup de monde dans le hall d'entrée de la petite clinique. Il faut dire qu'il était entrée par le service des urgences. Il déambule un moment, désoeuvré. **

**-Potter! Lance une voix derrière lui. **

**Harry se retourne et voit Blaise arriver vers lui, essoufflé.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Demande-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. **

**-Où est Drago? Dit Harry.**

**-Suis-moi. Fait Blaise en sortant du hall.**

**Celui-ci mène le brun à travers de nombreux couloirs, lui fait passer quelques portes avant de le conduire devant une salle. Les deux jeunes hommes s'y arrêtent et Blaise toque à la porte avant de les faire entrer.**

**La salle n'est pas une chambre. On y distingue différentes étagères ainsi qu'un brancard et des machines pleines de tuyaux et d'écran, entassées dans un coin, posées sur des chariots. **

**-Mr. Zabini? Demande une femme d'age mure, de taille moyenne et de corpulence un peu forte.**

**-Madame l'inspecteur... J'ai trouvé Harry Potter chez Drago en entrant chez lui.**

**Au côté de l'inspectrice se tient une femme que Harry n'a aucun mal à reconnaître: Narcissa Malfoy... La mère de Drago.**

**-Que... que faisiez-vous chez mon fils! S'exclame-t-elle, la voix enrouée.**

**Harry la dévisage, comme abasourdi. Il se souvient de ses traits fins et de la certaine prestance de cette femme. Il se souvient aussi de son attitude pourtant effacée, de ses gens qui traversent la vie avec indolence... Elle est à présent méconnaissable. **

**Ses traits sont tirés et ses yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle est très pâle, au point de paraître malade. Ses cheveux sont attachés négligemment et sur son visage se dépeint une expression de pur chagrin. Son regard est presque fou.**

**-J'attendais votre fils. Dit Harry en s'adressant à Narcissa.**

**-Mais comment... mais... c'est pas possible! S'exclame la mère de Drago en se prenant la tête dans les mains.**

**L'inspectrice regarde celle-ci avec compassion.**

**-Vous devriez aller auprès de votre fils Mrs. Malfoy... Dit-elle. Je vais interroger Mr. Potter... Peut-être a-t-il des choses importantes à nous dire pour l'enquête.**

**Narcissa lance un regard éperdu à l'assistance puis elle bafouille qu'elle retourne au chevet de son enfant.**

**-Mr. Zabini, pourriez-vous... Commence l'inspectrice.**

**-Je vous laisse. Dit celui-ci en quittant la pièce à la suite de Mrs. Malfoy.**

**Une fois seuls, la policière s'adresse à Harry avec moins de réserve.**

**-Mr. Potter... C'est une simple formalité mais je dois vous demander votre age, votre profession et la nature de vos liens avec Mr. Drago Malfoy.**

**-J'ai 19 ans et je suis joueur de rugby... et étudiant dans la même faculté de Droit que Drago... Malfoy. Répond Harry avec docilité.**

**-Et la nature de vos liens...**

**-C'est un peu long à expliquer... Commence Harry.**

**-Je dois vous encourager à tout me spécifier Mr. Potter.**

**-Très bien alors... Nous étions tous deux dans la même école durant notre cycle secondaire... Poudlard. Précise le jeune homme. **

**-Seulement à cette époque nous nous entendions disons... très mal. Je peux même dire que nous nous détestions. Quand on s'est retrouvé dans la même université, puis dans le même groupe de TD au premier semestre... Nous nous sommes... rapprochés. Continue Harry de plus en plus mal à l'aise. **

**-Au point de devenir... très amis.**

**Harry tente en disant cela de rester stoïque et le plus convaincant possible... Mais son sang pulse dans ses veines tant et si bien que ses oreilles bourdonnent. **

**L'inspectrice le dévisage ouvertement et même si son expression ne laisse rien paraître de ce qu'elle pense, ses yeux en revanche affiche presque un air de victoire.**

**-Comment définiriez-vous la nature de vos rapports avec Mr. Malfoy à l'heure actuelle? Demande-t-elle le regard perçant.**

**-Ils sont... très bons. **

**L'inspectrice pince les lèvres à cette réponse qui ne semble pas la satisfaire. Cependant elle reste très courtoise et hoche simplement la tête d'un air entendu.**

**-Je ne peux vous révéler les éléments de l'enquête... Ce que je peux en revanche c'est vous donner certaines idées simples, et vous m'arrêterez si elles vous semblent fausses ou inexactes. Cela vous convient-il? **

**Harry déglutit puis hoche la tête d'un air entendu.**

**-Juste une chose, s'il vous plaît?**

**-Je vous écoute.**

**-C... comment va Mr. Malfoy?**

**-Mr. Drago Malfoy est, sans rien vous cacher, dans un état critique. Mais rien n'est arrêté à son sujet. Nous saurons sous peu si son cerveau a subi de graves dommages ou pas. Mais pour ces renseignements il faudra vous adresser à sa famille, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous donner plus d'informations... Elles sont d'ordre privé. Répond la policière avec un regard apaisant.**

**Harry pâlit mais un regain d'espoir s'allume en lui.**

**-Bien. Je commence par une question: nous avons pu retracer l'emploi du temps de Mr. Drago Malfoy, notamment le jour de son accident... Cependant je me dois de vous demander si vous étiez avec Mr. Malfoy la veille de cet accident, ou même si vous l'avez vu ce matin-là, quand bien même vous n'aviez pas cours.**

**Harry a des sueurs froides. Il ne sait pas jusqu'à quel point il peut omettre de dire la vérité.**

**-J'ai vu Drago la veille de son accident... et le jour de l'accident aussi. Décrète-t-il finalement.**

**L'inspectrice joigne ses mains en entrelaçant les doigts, réfléchissant activement.**

**-Ecoutez... j'ai besoin que vous me répondiez franchement. Entretenez-vous une liaison avec Mr. Malfoy fils?**

**-U... une liaison...? Fait Harry mortifié.**

**-Sortez-vous avec Mr. Malfoy? Insiste la policière. Tout ce que vous me direz dans cette salle ne sera divulgué que si l'enquête le nécessite, et encore... uniquement dans le rapport d'enquête, nullement à l'entourage de votre... ami.**

**Harry ferme brièvement les yeux.**

**-Oui. Nous sommes... amants.**

**L'inspectrice affiche un air soulagé.**

**-Avez-vous passé la nuit avec votre amant avant qu'il n'ait son accident?**

**-Oui. Mais en quoi est-ce important pour l'enquête?**

**La femme s'appuie contre une étagère en prenant garde de ne rien déranger.**

**-Il semblerait qu'au moment où il a été renversé par une voiture, Mr Malfoy était en train de se faire agressé. En pratiquant un examen sur lui il a été déterminé qu'en effet il y avait des blessures qui n'auraient pas été faites lors de l'accident. Compte tenu de la déposition du conducteur de la voiture, qui n'a pas eu le temps de voir grand chose au moment de la collision avec Mr. Malfoy, il a formellement déclaré que votre ami était à genou au milieu de la chaussée, au prise avec ses agresseurs. Étant donné qu'il est avéré que Mr. Malfoy a été violenté lors de son agression, nous avons pris la liberté de vérifier qu'il n'ait pas aussi été... abusé sexuellement.**

**Harry prend un air horrifié à l'entente de la dernière phrase.**

**-Il... il n'a pas...**

**-Nous n'étions pas sûrs... Les médecins ont observé qu'en effet, Mr. Malfoy porte des trace de pénétrations sexuelles... ajouter à cela qu'un infime échantillon de sperme a pu être prélevé... hélas il est sans doute trop insignifiant pour être exploité. Ce pendant il a été noté que Mr. Malfoy avait été pénétré sans violence, et l'infime quantité de sperme prélevée laissait à penser que le rapport avait eu lieu antérieurement à l'agression et que sans doute possible Mr. Malfoy s'était lavé entre temps. Sa famille a porté plainte, ce qui a ouvert une enquête, ils en ont le droit étant donné qu'il en est incapable lui-même. Ils sont donc responsables de lui.**

**Harry écoute sans interrompre l'inspectrice, quelque peu rasséréné.**

**-Monsieur Potter... Cette question est très personnelle mais il faut là encore que vous me répondiez franchement. Elle est très importante. Avez-vous, la nuit précédant l'accident ou le jour de l'accident eu un rapport sexuel consenti et non protégé avec Mr. Drago Malfoy, rapport impliquant une pénétration anale de Mr. Malfoy fils? Demande la femme avec sérieux, le ton néanmoins assez doux.**

**Harry sent comme une fièvre le prendre tout à coup. Son regard se voile.**

**-Oui.**

**-Avez-vous parfaitement compris ma question? Comprenez-vous le sens de chaque mots de la question?**

**-Oui.**

**L'inspectrice lui lance un regard d'encouragement.**

**-Était-ce la nuit avant ou bien le jour de l'accident?... Par simple soucis chronologique.**

**-La nuit avant.**

**-Avez-vous passé toute la nuit avec Mr. Malfoy? **

**-Oui. Je suis parti vers neuf heure le lendemain matin. Il dormait encore alors je lui ai laissé un mot. **

**-Merci pour votre coopération. Et pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait dévoiler autant d'éléments si personnels... Mais nous devions être sûr que Mr. Malfoy n'avait pas été abusé sexuellement, voire pire, violé. **

**-Qu'en est-il de ses agresseurs?**

**-Il semble hélas que nous n'ayons pas grand chose à leur sujet... pour ne pas dire quasiment rien. Le conducteur de la voiture n'a rien vu, tout juste a-t-il pu déclarer qu'ils étaient au moins deux. Le seul élément tangible que nous ayons est que l'un d'eux a été blessé pendant l'accident. Mais pas très gravement apparemment puisqu'il a pris la fuite avec son ou ses acolytes. De plus, Mr. Malfoy avait tout ses effets personnels sur lui: portable, porte-feuille... Qui nous ont été précieux pour le reconnaître sans tarder et joindre sa famille ainsi que pour retracer sa soirée avant l'accident. La plainte pour agression a fort peu de chance d'avoir des suites... Même celle pour tentative d'homicide par imprudence va sans doute jaunir dans les archives de nos services. C'est somme toute une bien triste histoire...**

**Le jeune homme se sent tout à coup très fatigué, comme abattu. Et affreusement impuissant.**

**-Je vous remercie. Dit-il d'une voix éteinte.**

**-C'est moi Mr. Potter. Je peux si vous le désirez vous introduire auprès de la famille et intervenir auprès d'elle pour que vous puissiez le voir... Mais je ne vous promets rien. Propose l'inspectrice.**

**Harry lui jette un regard plein de reconnaissance.**

**-Qu'allez-vous dire à sa famille... au sujet de l'agression sexuelle...? Demande le brun alors que l'inspectrice va ouvrir la porte de la salle pour les faire sortir.**

**-Je leur dirais tout ce qu'il m'est permis de dire: que des éléments de l'enquête ont révélé qu'assurément Mr. Malfoy n'a pas été abusé sexuellement. Et je demanderai au médecin responsable de l'inspection de Mr. Malfoy d'appuyer mes dires avec une explication médicale plausible. **

**Harry remercie de nouveau l'inspectrice et la suis hors de la pièce. Celle-ci le mène à travers un couloir et lui fait passer une lourde porte au-dessus de laquelle figure l'inscription « soins intensifs, réanimation ». **

**Une fois la porte franchie, elle le mène à un banc contre le mur du couloir et lui demande de l'attendre là. Harry s'assoit avec appréhension et regarde son accompagnatrice continuer le couloir et tourner à l'angle.**

**Le couloir est relativement calme par rapport au hall des urgence. Des infirmier et aide-soignants circulent, l'air sérieux, parfois poussant un chariot avec des machines étranges ou des linges, parfois juste pressés et faisant rien moins que grand cas de sa présence.**

**Harry attend pendant ce qui lui paraît être des heures avant que l'inspectrice ne revienne. La voyant arriver le jeune homme bondit presque de son banc.**

**-Ils ont accepté... En revanche ils ont insisté pour être présent... et que ce soit bref. L'informe la femme.**

**-Merci. Se contente de murmurer Harry. **

**La policière le mène de nouveau à travers le service. **

**-Comment se fait-il que vous travailliez un samedi... et le soir de surcroît?**

**La femme lui fait un sourire complice à cette remarque.**

**-Les Malfoy ne sont pas n'importe qui... et il y a eut une très légère négligence dans la procédure, ou plutôt une lenteur très fréquente dans la police. Mes supérieurs ont été sévèrement secoué par des personnes haut-placées... Voyant la situation devenir préoccupante je me suis portée volontaire pour prendre l'enquête et à me rendre immédiatement à l'hôpital ... Ce qui a visiblement été une très bonne initiative, le hasard aidant beaucoup.**

**Elle se tait et fait signe à Harry d'en faire autant.**

**-Entrez... c'est ici. Fait-elle en chuchotant. Moi je m'en vais. Au revoir Mr. Potter. **

**-Au revoir Mrs....?**

**-Bibine. Inspecteur Bibine.**

**-Au revoir Inspecteur Bibine. Murmure Harry au désespoir de ne pas être encore auprès de Drago.**

**L'inspectrice s'en va. Harry pousse doucement la porte à battants qui se trouve devant lui. Il arrive dans une pièce vide, assez spacieuse, avec trois portes devant lui, chacune d'elle avec une petite vitre pas plus large que sa tête et à hauteur d'homme. **

**Il regarde d'abord par celle de gauche l'intérieure de la chambre et reconnaît non sans un coup au coeur une chevelure blonde, presque blanche, rehaussée par une pair de yeux gris et froids: Lucius Malfoy.**

**Harry pousse la porte, les mains tremblantes, les yeux perdus dans ceux de Mr. Malfoy père.**

**Alors que la porte s'ouvre il voit enfin Drago et manque de se sentir mal...**

**La vision que lui donne son amant le replonge dans des souvenirs douloureux... Un lit d'hôpital semblable à celui-là... Mais l'homme qui s'y trouvait alors était plus âgé, grimé par la maladie, déjà pâle comme la mort avant même qu'elle ne l'ait pris... Son parrain Sirius, mort d'un cancer foudroyant alors que lui n'avait que quinze ans, lui enlevant la seule famille qu'il pensait encore avoir, le lien le plus sûr entre ses parents décédés et lui-même.**

**Harry sent sa respiration se faire lourde. Les mots qu'il avait préparé pour les Malfoy restent bloqués dans sa gorge et il oublie pendant un moment qu'il n'est pas seul dans la petite chambre d'hôpital.**

**Drago est allongé, un tube dans la gorge, un bandage autour de la tête surmonté d'un objet qui en fait le tour, maintenant celle-ci ainsi que les épaules et se perdant sous le drap, descendant sûrement plus bas encore autour du corps du jeune homme. Une partie du visage du blond disparaît sous un hématome violet bordé de jaune. On devine des électrodes placés sur le torse du blond mais que le drap cache. Une des jambes, la droite, est plâtrée du talon à la hanche et maintenue surélevé. **

**Drago semble brisé.**

**-Puis-je approcher? Demande Harry la gorge nouée.**

**Narcissa jette un oeil interrogatif à son mari. Celui-ci a l'air épuisé et se contente de faire un signe de tête affirmatif au jeune homme.**

**-Merci. Murmure-t-il, comme pour ne pas troubler l'esprit de recueillement de la pièce. **

**Le brun s'approche du lit et se penche un peu pour regarder Drago. Une vive émotion le prend soudain et il se met à trembler. Il se force à garder contenance, sans trop savoir comment il arrive à ne pas s'effondrer. Il prend doucement la main de son amant. **

**Narcissa a un mouvement au moment où Harry fait cela mais se contente de se replacer sur sa chaise en voyant que le geste est anodin.**

**Au contact de la main froide de Drago le brun déglutit avec difficulté. Sa vue se brouille et la présence de la famille du blond l'empêche de perdre pied avec la réalité. Il détaille le visage de son aimé et croit pendant une fraction de seconde le voir mort. Mais la machine qui donne ses pulsions cardiaques continue son « bip » régulier. Harry l'entend pour la première fois alors qu'il le regarde, trop bouleversé alors pour ne serait-ce qu'y faire attention.**

**Il a une furieuse envie de rapprocher sa tête de son amant et de lui déposer un baiser sur l'infime partie de peau non couverte de bandage ou par l'hématome sur son visage. Ou bien de caresser sa main et peut-être même de la porter à son visage pour la chérir, la réchauffer.**

**Mais Harry, par pudeur, ou par égard pour la famille Malfoy, ne bouge pas. Il tient simplement cette main froide du bout des doigts, réalisant mal que celle-ci appartient à son amant. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais remarqué à quelle point elle est fine et belle. Des doigts gracieux, assez fins pour un hommes, longs et d'apparence habiles. Un poignet tout aussi fin et gracieux, mais une paume ferme... Bien qu'à l'heure actuelle Drago respire la fragilité.**

**Pendant quelques instants le temps reste suspendu. Personne ne dit rien, même les souffles paraissent se faire discret, tous semblent avoir peur de troubler la tranquillité des lieux. Seules les machines, d'abord le respirateur, ensuite la machine cardiaque, rompent le silence religieux de la chambre, comme narguant ses occupants de par leurs bruits outrageusement puissants. **

**Le coeur de Harry bat de façon anarchique et le jeune homme a mal à la poitrine. Son coeur semble vouloir se mettre au diapason de la machine de son amant, seulement n'y parvenant pas il paraît se dérégler et prendre un plaisir sadique à torturer son propriétaire. **

**Harry reprend ses esprits, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un somme. Narcissa pose doucement sa main sur son épaule, comme pour ne pas le brusquer, et lui dit d'une voix presque inaudible qu'il faudrait qu'il rentre chez lui parce qu'il est tard. **

**Le brun ne répond pas et se contente de faire un signe vague de la tête avant de lâcher la main de son amant et de sortir de la chambre.**

**Il se rend dans le couloir et tente de refaire le chemin qu'il a emprunté quelques temps auparavant pour sortir de l'hôpital. Seulement il se rend vite compte qu'il ne se souvient de rien et qu'il est tout à fait incapable d'agir normalement tandis que l'image de Drago sur son lit d'hôpital ne quitte pas son esprit. Il continue malgré tout d'avancer, sans aucun point de repère, sans but et sans même regarder autour de lui.**

**Il finit par s'asseoir sur un banc, dans un couloir aux murs roses pâle et blanc. Il porte machinalement la main à sa poche et sent son portable vibrer. Il le prend, tremblant comme un damné, et regarde son écran avec des yeux vides... Si bien qu'il ne voit pas tout de suite le nom « Ron » qui s'affiche en grosses lettres dessus.**

**Enfin il décroche.**

**-Allô? **

**-Harry? **

**-Oui.**

**-Tu as une voix bizarre...**

**-Ron, viens.**

**Il y a un blanc au téléphone.**

**-Quoi?! Venir...? Mais où? Et pourquoi? **

**Nouveau blanc.**

**-Harry...? Harry répond! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'entends du bruit autour de toi... Tu es où?! S'inquiète le roux.**

**-Je suis à l'hôpital.**

**-QUOI?! Tu es blessé? Tu as eu un accident?**

**-Non... Ce n'est pas moi. Je t'en supplie viens... Dit Harry d'une voix misérable.**

**-OK... OK, j'arrive. Tu es où? Dans quel hôpital? **

**-Hôpital St John*. **

**-Euh... d'accord. Et tu es où dans cet hôpital.**

**-J... j'en sais rien. Fait Harry d'une voix rauque.**

**-Ne bouge pas j'arrive! S'exclame Ron un peu alarmé par l'attitude de son ami. **

**Il raccroche immédiatement.**

**Harry reste assis sans bouger pendant plus d'une demie heure. Il est absent. Soudain il sent une larme glisser sur sa joue. Et d'autres lui succéder après.**

**Encore un quart d'heure après il entend un lointain « Harry » et une masse à la tignasse rousse se précipiter vers lui.**

**Ron s'arrête devant son ami, paralysé.**

**-Que se passe-t-il.**

**Harry ne lève même pas les yeux sur lui.**

**-Il était là... avec des machines partout... Il était là depuis deux jours et j'en savais rien...**

**-De qui tu parles Harry? Demande Ron très inquiet.**

**Harry ne dit rien tandis qu'une larme coule sur sa joue.**

**-Si tu l'avais vu... Il... il ne respire même pas tout seul...**

**Ron ne rajoute rien. Il s'assoit doucement à côté de Harry.**

**-On l'a tellement haï... tellement détesté... Annone le brun.**

**-Qui ça...? demande Ron avec douceur.**

**Harry regarde enfin son ami.**

**-Drago... Drago Malfoy.**

**Ron pâlit brusquement.**

**-Mais... mais de quoi tu parles?! Demande-t-il presque paniqué par l'attitude du brun.**

**Harry s'effondre enfin et pleure à chaudes larmes.**

**-Je parle de l'homme que j'aime! Tu comprends, l'homme que j'aime! Celui auquel je faisais l'amour il y a quelques jours à peine... à qui j'ai laissé un mot le matin parce que je devais partir et que je ne voulais pas réveiller... Un homme qui m'a fait l'amour tant de fois que je ne peut pas les compter... Un homme qui le jour même ou je lui ai laissé ce mot s'est fait renversé par une voiture... qui gît dans cet hôpital depuis deux jours et que je ne viens voir que maintenant parce que je ne savais même pas qu'il était entre la vie et la mort... Un homme qui s'appelle Drago Malfoy...**

**La voix de Harry s'éteint. Le brun reste pantelant, secoué par ses sanglots, devant un rouquin abasourdi.**

**Ce même rouquin reprend ses esprits et sans un mot de plus attire à lui son ami et le laisse pleurer sur son épaule.**

**Quelque par, dans une chambre d'hôpital, un jeune homme blond rêve. Il voit un éclair blanc. Puis le noir... des pavés... une cité noire. Mais quelque par dans cette cité noire, un souffle lui parvient. C'est un courant d'air plein de vie. C'est tendre et ça chatouille doucement la peau. C'est un souffle presque humain. **

**« Éclair noir »; des yeux verts. Éclair blanc... **

**« Tu sais ce qui compte vraiment? » **

**« Non... quoi? »**

**« T'avoir en moi... **

**Avoir été en toi...**

**Et savoir que ça recommencera. **

**Être tout les deux ».**

**...**

**...**

**« D'accord. **

**Ça arrivera encore... **

**Crois-moi ça arrivera encore.**

**Encore...**

**et encore... »**

* * *

Et oui c'est la fin du chapitre... Et c'est encore une fin frustrante, je vous l'accorde. Mais je vous ai laissé quelques indices quant à la suite de cette mésaventure... NON?!

X$ ... OK c'est un peu flou...

Mais ce chapitre est très important, je suppose que vous voyez aisément pourquoi.

Ce n'est pas mon style de faire du chantage mais... Peut-être que si j'atteins les dix reviews pour ce chapitre il pourrait y avoir une petite surprise... Une du genre: deux chapitres postés en même temps... Mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur! Moi je n'ai rien dit! ^^

En attendant je tenais à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires au chapitre précédent (et à ceux encore avant), ça m'a fait chaud au coeur et m'a réellement poussé à écrire la suite avec plus d'empressement.

En plus en ce moment j'ai un peu d'inspiration... Alors je me gêne pas et je tape sur mon petit clavier du matin au soir!

Une dernière petite question: qu'avez-vous pensé du flash-back? Trop long? Trop court? Pas assez détaillé? Trop détaillé?

*C'est un nom qui m'est venu comme ça... sans doute qu'aucun hôpital dans Londres ne porte ce nom là!

Bisous à tous et merci de votre fidélité (d'autant plus avec un auteur à qui il est arrivé de ne plus rien poster pendant plusieurs semaines... on en a lapidé pour moins que ça!)

Kimili89 (qui se met à l'humour noir... tous aux abris!)

PS: J'ai réellement pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre... je ne sais pas ce que ça vous a fait en le lisant mais sachez que j'y ai vraiment mis mes tripes. Je vous promets que ce n'est pas une death fic... Mais je crois que c'est évident, non?!

#Avis à tous les lecteurs: un auteur est en train de courir avec une horde de gens prêts à lui faire la peau... Quelqu'un peut-il l'aider?#

*Ou est-ce qu'elle est?*

#Euh... elle est partie dans le couloir#

*Merci la voix*

#Mais de rien... contente d'être utile#

la pièce se vide. Un auteur sort de derrière le canapé et s'échappe par la fenêtre (on est au rez-de-chaussée).


	10. 9 L'amour se lit dans les yeux

**Ce qui compte vraiment**

Merci, Merci, Merci...! Snif! Et me revoilà en pleures... Toutes vos reviews m'ont vraiment touché et je tenais à vous dire... merci.

Et surtout...

Deux chapitres à la suite (j'ai les petites mimines qui s'en souviennent... heureusement qu'en tant que musicienne je me dois d'avoir de l'endurance! Lol). Ils seront juste un peu différés (deux jours maxi).

**Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour ce délais si long mais indépendant de ma volonté. J'ai eu en effet des problèmes de santé qui m'ont quelque peu « mise sur le carreau » pendant quelques temps... et qui m'ont fait prendre du retard dans l'écriture de ma fic.**

En espérant de ne jamais vous décevoir (bah ouais ça fout la pression quand même après toutes ces gentilles reviews! ^^)!

Bon j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire pendant que je continue à pleurer... (non mais quel coeur d'artichaut!).

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'oeuvre de JK Rowling... etc. Je ne fais pas ça dans un but lucratif...**

résumé: Drago et Harry entament un relation... Seulement rien n'est jamais simple. Outre leur deux caractères, le regard des autres, la vie n'est jamais simple...

Note: UA (univers alternatif)

rating;** M**

couple:DM/HP

**Warning! Attention! Artoung! Etc: YAOI+ LEMON, autrement dit le rating n'est pas là pour décorer!!! SCENES EXPLICITES DE SEXE!!! Vous êtes prévenus.**

Chapitre 9:

L'amour se lit dans les yeux.

* * *

**Des yeux verts. Un visage connu. Un sourire. Toujours le même.**

**« Maman ». **

**Lily se dirige vers son fils et s'arrête en face de lui, sans le toucher, sans parler. Elle a cet éternel sourire, celui des photos. Mais son regard est triste, toujours.**

**Et Harry ne peux pas lui parler. Il ne peut pas bouger. Comme toujours.**

**Et il en souffre. **

**Ces rêves sont toujours durs, toujours tristes... Mais ils ne sont pas toujours des cauchemars. **

**Ils font juste mal...**

**-Harry. Harry, réveille toi. **

**Le brun ouvre les yeux et dévisage sa meilleure amie, penchée sur lui. Il remue légèrement, le corps lasse, l'esprit embrumé.**

**-Tu devrais aller te coucher... c'est pas génial de dormir sur un canapé. Ajoute Hermione.**

**Le jeune homme baille sans rien répondre et se redresse.**

**-Au fait... Félicitation champion! S'exclame Hermione en lui pressant le bras.**

**Harry met un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits...**

**Car c'est un jour merveilleux aujourd'hui, du moins aurait-il du l'être. **

**Il est à présent joueur de l'équipe nationale... Une consécration. Seulement la fête avait tourné court. Ses coéquipiers s'étaient jetés sur lui pour le féliciter, décidés à célébrer avec lui cet heureux événement. Mais il avait décliné leur proposition. Et devant une équipe de solides gaillards il avait bafouillé que « son meilleur ami » était à l'hôpital dans le coma entre la vie et la mort. **

**Et personne n'avait insisté. Il était rentré chez lui retrouver ses amis.**

**Hermione était arrivée de Paris la veille. Il est à présent couvé par ses deux meilleurs amis, ceux qui ont toujours été là pour lui... Et ce n'est pas peu dire. **

**Une semaine. Une semaine qu'il s'était rendu à l'hôpital pour la première fois. Une semaine qu'il y retourne tous les jours, à chaque fois pour une visite courte et aussi réservée que la première, toujours en présence des parents de Drago... qui ne disent jamais rien. Et toujours cette main froide qu'il sert quelques instants, qu'il tente de réchauffer. **

**Toujours, toujours, toujours... Les jours se ressemblent. Il les passe comme dans un rêve. Il parle peu, il mange sans avoir faim... Et se noie dans le sport, s'abrutissant au maximum pour s'écrouler de fatigue et dormir... presque sans rêver. **

**Il avait remporté un match fabuleux, les critiques ne tarissent plus d'éloge à son sujet... Et aujourd'hui il est dans l'équipe nationale... Et ça le rend plus triste encore.**

**Parce que si lui ne vit qu'en partie, Drago lui a déjà perdu presque dix jours de sa vie... Et plus il dort, plus sa vie semble s'éloigner. Mais l'espoir peut être tenace, et c'est avec étonnement que Harry se sent encore espérer... Toujours. Même après tant d'espoirs déçus.**

**Sans savoir ce qu'il fait, Harry enlace Hermione. Celle-ci reste un instant interdite puis répond à son étreinte.**

**-Merci. Murmure Harry avant de se détacher d'elle et de se lever pour aller se coucher dans sa chambre. **

**Les yeux de sa meilleure amie se mettent à briller d'émotion et elle lui sourit. Et il lui sourit en retour.**

**Sourire, espérer... toujours.**

* * *

**-Onze jours. Onze jours qu'il... dort. Fait Narcissa en pressant la main de son mari. Et ces magazines qui mettent leur grain de sel...**

**Elle tient à la main un hebdomadaire où l'on voit s'étendre sur la couverture une photo de son fils prise un an plus tôt dans le jardin de l'une de leurs maisons de vacance. Il sourit à peine. Il est impeccablement habillé d'une chemise bleu clair et d'un pantalon de la meilleure coupe beige. Au dessus de la photo s'étend le titre: **

**« Drago Malfoy encore dans le coma... les chances s'amenuisent pour le jeune héritier. L'Angleterre prie pour l'un de ses plus beaux partis... »**

**Un bruit derrière elle la fait se retourner brusquement. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre doucement pour laisser entrer Harry.**

**-Bonjour. Dit-il d'un ton poli. **

**Elle se contente d'un mouvement de tête pour le saluer, son mari en fait autant. Et comme d'habitude elle regarde le jeune homme s'avancer vers le lit, s'arrêter devant son fils en le fixant d'un regard profond puis il lui prend la main, à peine, et reste ainsi quelques minutes. Et elle ne peut détacher son regard de lui. **

**La première fois elle s'était méfiée. Elle l'avait épié, prête à bondir au moindre mouvement suspect afin de protéger son enfant. Mais tout dans l'attitude du jeune rugbyman ne dénotait rien moins que de l'hostilité. Et l'inspectrice lui avait juré que Harry ne ferait rien de mal à Drago... et que si son fils se réveillait il apprécierait l'idée d'avoir Harry à ses côtés. Si...**

**A présent Narcissa ne regrette pas d'avoir fait confiance à cette femme. Même si la discussion avait été houleuse afin de permettre au brun de voir Drago, cette dernière avait obtenu gain de cause. Et Narcissa avait trouvé un sujet d'étude.**

**Elle étudie Harry. Le dévisage pour la énième fois depuis ce fameux soir. Il vient tous les jours.**

**Son visage est fermé. Son air d'une tristesse profonde mais pudique. Et cette habitude prendre la main de son fils, toujours.**

**Son enfant blessé. Son enfant... violé? Le coeur de Narcissa s'accélère. **

**Son petit Drago... toujours si secret. D'apparence si robuste mais finalement bien fragile... Et qui ne dit rien de ce qu'il ressent.**

**Des doutes... toujours des doutes. Du sperme mais pas d'agression sexuelle... Alors son fils serait...**

**Impossible.**

**Mais ce jeune homme qui vient tous les jours et qui a les yeux si tristes... il l'intrigue beaucoup. Elle sent sa proximité avec son fils, cette intimité qui s'installe quand il entre dans la chambre, au point qu'elle se sente intruse... Et ses yeux restent obstinément fixés sur lui, non plus pour le surveiller mais pour l'étudier.**

**Quelque chose résonne en elle... La mère comprend. Mais sa raison lutte et elle redoute la vérité. Un autre garçon encore... mais LUI?!**

**Elle en est là de ses pensées quand Harry se met à chuchoter. Elle n'entend pas ce qu'il dit. Mais c'est la première fois qu'elle le voit parler à son fils.**

**-C'est dur de te voir comme ça. Murmure Harry si bas qu'il sait que personne à part peut-être son amant ne peut l'entendre.**

**-C'est dur de venir te voir et de ne pas pouvoir ne serait-ce que t'embrasser furtivement. Tu fais la une des journaux depuis une semaine... Et moi aussi... C'est pas drôle? Tous les deux sur les mêmes couvertures de magazines, tous les deux à la une... et personne ne sait que... je t'aime.**

**En disant cela Harry déglutit et serre à peine un peu plus la main du blond. Ses yeux se posent sur le visage du blond quand brusquement ceux de Drago s'ouvrent en grand pour laisser voir ses iris grises en pleine lumière. **

**Le brun sursaute brusquement en réprimant un cri de stupeur tandis que Lucius crie le nom de son fils. Narcissa se précipite vers Drago et tous le monde s'agite autour de lui...**

**Mais Drago ne réagit pas. Son père appelle l'infirmière. **

**-Drago! Drago tu nous entends? S'exclament Harry et Narcissa.**

**L'infirmière arrive et s'approche de Drago en regardant les machines, suivit par un médecin qui ausculte ses yeux avec une sorte de petite torche. Le médecin se redresse l'air un peu embarrassé.**

**-Je suis désolé madame, messieurs, mais... Drago est toujours dans le coma.**

**-Mais... mais... c'est pas possible! Hurle Narcissa tandis que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes... Il... Ses yeux!**

**-C'est un progrès... quelque chose l'a fait réagir. Mais ce n'est qu'un signe de conscience... c'est encourageant mais il n'est pas encore réveillé. Je vais en parler au neurologue et il va lui refaire quelques testes... Peut-être que c'est un bon signe pour lui retirer le respirateur...**

**Lucius pose une main sur l'épaule de sa femme qui pleure à présent tout en hochant la tête d'un air hébété.**

**Le médecin s'en va et l'infirmière ferme doucement les yeux de Drago.**

**Harry lui n'a pas bougé, encore sous le coup de la surprise. Et il reprend doucement ses esprits alors que Narcissa s'adresse à lui:**

**-Parlez-lui. Lui dit-elle d'un ton oscillant entre la prière et l'ordre. **

**-Parlez-lui... Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit... mais il a réagi. Il... vous... Je suis sa mère. Il ne dit jamais ce qu'il pense mais je l'ai porté, je l'ai vue grandir... Et je vous ai vu. Dîtes-lui ce que vous voulez! Mais parlez-lui! Ajoute-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui et en le regardant fixement.**

**Le brun reste pétrifié. Pendant un instant il distingue dans les yeux de la mère une expression qu'a Drago... Et il remarque la ressemblance de la mère et du fils, en dépit de celle flagrante que Drago a avec son père... quelque chose dans le regard...**

**Un amour profond. C'est ce qui se lit dans les yeux de Narcissa Malfoy et qui ressort plus encore que n'importe quel autre sentiment. Et quelque chose se déverse dans le coeur de Harry.**

**Car cette lueur spéciale dans le regard, qui s'est transmise de la mère au fils, c'est... l'amour. C'est celle qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son amant au moment où il lui avait fait l'amour la première fois... la fois où ils s'étaient dit « je t'aime »... Celle là encore qu'il avait vu la dernière fois qu'il était entré en lui...**

**Et il se dirige vers son amant. Il lui reprend la main. Mais cette fois il sert fermement ses doigts autour de la paume du blond. Il avance une chaise et s'assoit à son chevet. Il jette un regard à la mère, un regard apaisant. Et il se penche doucement vers Drago et le regarde enfin en ne retenant aucune émotion. **

**-Tu as entendu? Ta mère m'a dit de te parler. Dit Harry à son amant.**

**Il se sent presque bête de parler ainsi et surtout il ne sait pas quoi dire... Ou n'ose pas le dire.**

**-Il paraît que tu es secret... que tu ne dis pas ce que tu penses. Harry sourit malgré lui.**

**-C'est marrant... ça ne m'étonne pas.**

**Narcissa s'assoie de l'autre côté de Drago, en face de Harry et lui lance un regard reconnaissant.**

**Et pendant tout ce temps Lucius Malfoy n'a rien perdu du spectacle. Et tandis que sa femme semble savoir quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas, il reste là, à distance, contemplant une pièce à laquelle il ne comprend rien... où qu'il ne veut pas comprendre.**

* * *

**Il a froid. Un poids l'écrase. Il a mal. Sa tête lui tourne. La douleur monte, elle augmente de plus en plus. Elle est partout.**

**Il veut ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières sont affreusement lourdes. Pourtant il veut vraiment ouvrir les yeux... il y est déterminé et lutte pour y arriver, sans savoir pourquoi. Il sent qu'il doit le faire.**

**Et enfin il sent la lumière pénétrer. Et il a mal. Tout lui fait mal. **

**-Drago! Drago est-ce que tu m'entends? Pitié! Faites que ce ne soit pas juste un signe! Pas encore! Drago!**

**Il connaît ce mot « Drago »... c'est lui. Et cette voix...**

**-Ma... ma... **

**-Drago! Oui c'est moi! Tu m'entends?**

**-Ma...man? Articule le blond.**

**-Oui Drago... On est là... tous les deux, ta mère et moi... **

**-Docteur! Il est réveillé... Il a parlé!**

**Drago ne voit rien. Tout est flou. Les sons sont étranges. Et il a mal. La douleur le transperce de part en part, n'épargnant aucune partie de son corps. Il a du mal à respirer.**

**-Drago...? Vous m'entendez? Demande un voix qu'il ne connaît pas. **

**Le jeune homme essaye de répondre mais sa voix peine à sortir de sa gorge. Il sent qu'on lui touche la paume de la main droite.**

**-Est-ce que vous pouvez serrez mon doigt... dans votre main. Votre main droite.**

**Drago se concentre le plus possible. Il ne comprend rien à ce qui lui arrive mais il sait qu'il doit faire ce qu'on lui dit... et il comprend ce qu'on lui dit.**

**Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, tous les regards fixés sur la main droite du blessé, Drago réussit enfin à fermer celle-ci sur le doigt du médecin. Et doucement sa vue lui revient. Et progressivement ses sens se mettent en marche. Et il fait ce qu'on lui dit: serré le doigt de l'autre main, dire « oui » s'il sent quelque chose tandis qu'une infirmière lui passe un stylo sous le pied gauche... puis sous l'autre et quand il veut le bouger une douleur puissante lui remonte le long de la jambe...**

**-Drago... savez-vous où vous êtes?**

* * *

**Harry se précipite dans l'hôpital. Et dire qu'il l'avait quitté quatre heures plus tôt avec l'air abattu en se disant que Drago approchait dangereusement des deux semaines de coma... Maintenant il est réveillé.**

**Le brun a presque du mal à y croire. Deux heures, deux heures qu'il est réveillé maintenant. Réveillé. Vivant. **

**Il se rend machinalement vers la chambre de son amant, si heureux qu'il court dans les couloirs, slalomant entre les brancards, les malades, les blessés, les médecins, les infirmières... Virevoltant, léger. Gai. L'air chargé d'une odeur de désinfectant propre aux hôpitaux lui semble frais et empli ses poumons, le laissant respirer pleinement, l'étau qui lui avait enserré le coeur depuis l'annonce de l'accident enfin tombé.**

**Tout à coup il est devant la porte. Il y a la petite fenêtre mais il n'ose pas regarder dedans. Il veut LE voir en chair et en os, sans barrière d'aucune sorte. Il s'arrête et se trouve soudain fébrile et tremblant. **

* * *

**Drago est dans un état second. Sa mère lui parle doucement et parfois il lui répond mais il doit pour cela être aider par son père ou sa mère qui lui retire le masque à oxygène qu'il a sur la bouche et le nez. **

**Narcissa lui explique qu'il a été dans le coma pendant exactement douze jours et treize nuit à la suite d'un accident de voiture en plein Londres... Elle lui raconte son agression. Car il ne s'en souvient pas... Il se souvient d'avoir quitter son ami Sarah... et encore c'est assez flou au début... Puis petit à petit il se souvient de tout. Enfin le moment même de l'accident se limite à un éclair blanc.**

**Puis sa mère lui décrit ses jours de coma. Drago ne lui répond plus. Ses yeux se perdent dans le vague et il pense à des yeux vert. Il pense à Harry.**

**-Harry Potter est venu... **

**Drago sursaute imperceptiblement et ses yeux s'écarquillent.**

**-Il est venu tous les jours... Dès qu'il a su que tu avais été victime d'un accident. Et hier... Il t'a chuchoté quelque chose et tu as ouvert les yeux... Ça a été un vrai choc! Mais tu étais encore dans le coma... Lui dit sa mère avec un ton étrange.**

**Le blond déglutit avec beaucoup de difficultés.**

**-Je sais que c'est un peu tôt mais... Narcissa pince les lèvres en proie à une profonde réflexion.**

**Un bruit la distrait et tout le monde tourne la tête en direction de la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvre et Harry apparaît.**

**Drago sent son coeur battre violemment dans sa poitrine et son rythme s'accélérer significativement. La machine sensée donner sa pulsation cardiaque s'emballe brusquement ce qui ne fait qu'amplifier la réaction du blond. En entendant la machine changer si brusquement de son Narcissa se tourne vers son fils et le dévisage. Mais ce dernier ne la regarde pas. Ses joues se colorent et il est comme hypnotisés par les yeux du jeune arrivant.**

**Et c'est au tour du coeur de la mère de s'emballer. Elle se sent beaucoup plus intruse que d'habitude en la présence de Harry. Sans doute parce que les yeux de son fils montrent tant de choses qui ne lui sont pas destinées et qu'une mère ne devrait pas avoir à contempler... Surtout quand elles s'ajoutent et complètent le puzzle: un garçon... presque un homme... avec un autre garçon... presque un homme lui aussi... des regards... des chuchotements... et pas d'agression sexuelle. **

**Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Narcissa est soulagée par l'absence temporaire de son mari. Parce que quelque chose au fond d'elle lui dit que des regards comme ceux que s'échangent son fils et Harry Potter ne sont pas de ceux qui réjouiraient Lucius... Parce qu'ils sont d'une indécence et d'une candeur propres aux amants. De ces regards que l'on s'échange après l'amour ou même avant... **

* * *

**-Bonjour! Dit Harry en entrant dans la chambre de Drago.**

**Celui-ci fait un sourire très léger en lui répondant poliment. Mais en faisant cela il lance à son amant un regard furtif mais des plus équivoque. **

**C'est ainsi qu'ils se saluent quand les parents de Drago sont à son chevet.**

**-Je sors après-demain. Dit Drago à l'intention du brun.**

**-Et tu rentre à la maison avec nous... Rajoute Narcissa.**

**Drago lui lance un regard impénétrable.**

**-Maman... j'ai cours! Dit-il.**

**-Tu ne peux même pas marcher... et tes côtes ne sont pas encore parfaitement soudées.**

**-D'accord... Mais je ne resterai pas jusqu'aux examens.**

**-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de réviser à la maison? S'exclame Narcissa.**

**Drago pousse un soupir. **

**-J'ai mes TD... la fac de russe... et papa a accepté d'engager un auxiliaire pour m'aider à me déplacer et à s'occuper des petites choses du quotidien. **

**Narcissa s'apprête à répliquer mais son fils ne lui en laisse pas le temps.**

**-On est en début de semaine... je reste à la maison jusqu'à dimanche puis je rentre.**

**Et le jeune blond lance une oeillade entendue à son amant. **

* * *

**Le jeune blond s'assoit sur le canapé en grimaçant. Il a encore une jambe immobilisée par une attelle et ses côtes le font encore souffrir. Il peste intérieurement comme à chaque fois que la douleur se fait ressentir en maugréant qu' « après presque un mois ces foutus côtes ne lui fichent pas la paix »... Il se félicite en revanche de ne pas avoir la réponse systématique de sa mère lui rappelant qu'il avait été victime d'un accident qui lui avait broyé une bonne partie des côtes au point qu'il avait fallu l'opérer et lui laisser un respirateur... », et la tirade n'en finissait pas.**

**Ceux qui n'en finissent pas non plus à son sujet sont les journalistes. Il ne se passe plus un numéro sans qu'un magazine quelconque et peu porté sur la famine en Afrique ne relate ses diverses apparitions, ne s'extasie sur son rétablissement... Et pour la première fois ça l'ennuie profondément.**

**Avant les gens le reconnaissaient, mais pas toujours. Et surtout il restaient assez discret... Drago n'avait jamais été de ses personnages à qui l'on tient à parler dès le premier regard, et il forçait lui-même cette sensation... On le regardait d'abord, il semblait quelque peu lointain des autres.**

**Mais son accident a changé la donne. A présent même ceux qui ne s'intéressent pas aux vieilles familles nobles le reconnaissent dans la rue... comme une vedette de série à la télévision. Et les gens lui parlent familièrement, comme s'ils le connaissaient personnellement.**

**C'est en partie à cause de la foule de journalistes qui s'étaient pressées devant les portes de l'hôpital à sa sortie que Drago avait du céder aux suppliques de sa mère et rester plus longtemps au manoir et résidence principale de ses parents dans la banlieue de Londres.**

**Il est enfin chez _lui_ aujourd'hui. Et il compte bien voir enfin Harry... et sans témoin. Au moins une fois avant de passer ses examens. Mais pour cela il faut attendre le soir.**

**Drago coupe des carottes en fines rondelles. Harry devrait arriver dans un peu plus d'une heure. Ce qui lui laisse largement le temps de préparer le dîner. Enfin ce qui lui aurait en temps normal laissé largement assez de temps pour préparer ce dîner mais qui sera juste assez suffisant ce soir compte tenu du fait qu'il est diminué physiquement.**

**Et dire qu'il devrait s'estimer heureux de n'avoir aucune séquelle tant physique que motrice de son accident... Drago bougonne.**

**Il attrape sa béquille et s'avance en traînant sa casserole sur le comptoir, les côtes encore trop fragiles pour qu'il puisse la porter. Cette opération fait un bruit si assourdissant qu'il n'entend pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir pour laisser passer un jeune homme brun, légèrement essoufflé.**

**Ce dernier se dirige vers le salon précipitamment, alarmé par le bruit étrange qui en sort. Drago sursaute violemment en entendant la porte claquer et manque de renverser la casserole et son contenu au sol.**

**-Drago?! Ça va? S'exclame Harry en s'arrêtant au milieu du salon.**

**Le blond le dévisage un instant, interdit puis reprend ses esprits.**

**-Oui, je vais bien... Mais tu n'étais pas sensé rentrer dans une heure...?**

**Harry rougit quelque peu.**

**-J'ai pu rentrer un peu plus tôt... J'ai demandé à l'entraîneur la permission pour... une révision de dernière minute. Comme il s'agissait de tactique et non pas d'entraînement physique, avec rétrospective des deux précédents matches... il m'en a fait grâce. Enfin... si je les regarde chez moi d'ici à lundi. **

**Drago sourit malgré lui tandis qu'il réalise que Harry et lui sont enfin seuls. Il abandonne la casserole sur le buffet et se tourne doucement vers son amant de façon à lui faire parfaitement face. **

**-Et bien je les ai pas vu... je rattraperai mon « absence » comme ça. Dit-il.**

**Le brun lui sourit. Il reste à le regarder un moment sans bouger.**

**Drago est assez pâle, du moins plus que d'habitude. Il se tient moins droit aussi, sans doute à cause de ses côtes encore douloureuses... Il est plus mince voire maigre. Enfin sa jambe droite est maintenue dans une attelle et il marche à l'aide d'une béquille, difficilement en raison de ses côtes fragiles.**

**Chose étrange alors qu'il avait fait un traumatisme crânien qui l'avait tout de même plongé dans le coma il n'a pas de cicatrices sur le visage... Il faut savoir qu'il en a une petite, faîte par les médecins pour évacuer du sang qui s'était logé dans un endroit précis de la tête, cachée par ses cheveux d'anges, sur le dessus du crâne.**

**Harry n'ose pas avancer, a peur de le serrer dans ses bras. Il a l'impression de revenir quelques mois en arrière, du temps où ils ne se voyaient que pour coucher ensembles... Les échanges entre-eux étaient alors très maladroits, souvent entrecoupés de silences interrogateurs et de regards scrutateurs.**

**Pourtant à présent les choses sont différentes. Mais ce temps passé... presque un mois sans qu'ils ne se soient retrouvés ainsi, seuls. Et puis l'accident. Le choc, la peur... enfin Drago devant lui, debout mais amoindri, cet affrontement d'un genre nouveau, sans sexe, sans coup de poing... et sans bouches closes?**

**Harry trouve Drago beau. Chose étrange mais qui lui apparaît brusquement. Il est certes faible mais il est vivant... et toujours aussi beau.**

**Harry est si absorbé par ces considérations que ce n'est qu'en voyant les lèvres de son amant bouger qu'il réalise que celui-ci lui parle.**

**-Euh... pardon? Dit-il embarrassé.**

**Drago fronce les sourcils imperceptiblement avant de répéter:**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

**Le brun reste un instant surpris par cette question, ne sachant comment y répondre.**

**Un sourire étrange, quelque peu espiègle, naît sur les lèvres de Drago.**

**-Tu me regarde depuis un moment sans bouger... Pourquoi tu ne t'approches pas de moi? **

**Harry rougit furieusement et s'avance vers son amant tandis que le sourire de celui-ci s'élargit.**

**Quand il arrive à sa hauteur il s'arrête sans bouger.**

**-Au fait. Dit Drago. Ma mère m'a dit que j'avais ouvert les yeux pendant mon coma... j'aurais pu te demander ça avant mais je préférais te le demander lors d'un moment comme celui-ci... Il paraît que juste avant que mes yeux ne s'ouvrent tu m'avais chuchoter quelque chose...**

**Harry déglutit en tentant de garder un air le plus neutre possible.**

**-Qu'as-tu dit? Demande enfin le blond en enfonçant ses prunelles grises dans celles de son amant, sans ciller. **

**Harry sent son estomac se retourner et ses lèvres le piquer. Mais il soutient son regard.**

**-J'ai dis à peu de choses près que ça me faisait mal de te voir comme ça... je voulais dire dans le coma...**

**Il marque une pose en étudiant le peu d'expression que le blond laisse transparaître sur son visage. **

**-Et j'ai rajouté que c'était vraiment ironique de nous voir côte à côte à la une de tous les magazines alors que personne ne sait que je t'aime. Finit-il d'une voix ferme et assurée, sans même une hésitation.**

**Drago cille. **

**-Personne ne m'a entendu. Rajoute Harry. Ce n'était que pour toi.**

**-Et... et juste après ça j'ai ouvert les yeux...? Demande Drago sans doute plus pour lui-même.**

**-Intéressant n'est-ce pas. Réplique Harry avec un brin d'ironie.**

**Le blond sourit malgré lui à cette réplique.**

**-Donc ce n'est plus la peine de détourner le regard... ou de mettre ton éternel masque avec moi. Je sais que tes yeux te trahissent toujours et que c'est pour ça que tu ne tiens pas mon regard.**

**Drago se redresse et toise son amant.**

**-Mais je me trahis toujours avec toi de toute façon... depuis toujours on se fait sortir de nos gonds tous les deux. C'est comme viscéral. Et maintenant que même mon inconscient me « trahit »... **

**Le blond s'avance doucement, comblant l'espace entre eux, et va poser ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. **

**Ce baiser sonne comme un renouveau et les bouleverse plus qu'ils ne l'auraient tous deux imaginé. Harry d'abord parce qu'il réalise tout le chemin traversé pour en arriver à ce baiser... Drago enfin parce qu'après tant de frustration dû à ses blessures et à une mère trop protectrice, ce simple baiser devient comme une récompense ou le baume ultime après tant d'épreuves.**

**Dans un hélant, Harry veut prendre son amant dans ses bras mais il suspend son geste de peur de lui faire mal. Drago interrompt le baiser.**

**-Je ne suis pas en sucre. Dit-il d'un ton mi amusé, mi énervé.**

**Harry se mord la lèvre en souriant en signe d'excuse avant d'enlacer le blond qui se blottit contre lui en joignant leurs bouches à nouveau.**

**Il sent entre ses bras que Drago a vraiment perdu du poids, au point d'être presque malingre. Ce constat le met mal à l'aise et l'image de l'homme musclé et enjôleur, un peu frimeur, mais surtout viril bien que finalement sentimentalement assez fragile lui apparaît comme une chimère, une vision n'ayant jamais réellement existé. Pourtant ce sont les mêmes yeux espiègles, d'une couleur si particulière, les mêmes cheveux blond, la même voix traînante, quoi qu'un peu fatiguée... Il ne veut pas écouter son coeur qui s'emballe et qui a peur, une angoisse sourde de ne pas réellement retrouver Drago... Alors il sert plus fort son amant qui se met à tanguer légèrement.**

**-Je suis sur une patte... Rappelle le blond. **

**Harry lui sourit et ils se mettent tous deux sur le canapé.**

**Drago propose de voir l'un des matchs du brun. Après quelques hésitations celui-ci finit par céder. Ils passent ainsi un bon moment à disséquer chaque action du match, Drago confortablement installé contre Harry. Puis ils dînent et enfin se remettent sur le canapé pour passer la soirée.**

**Harry dépose un baiser aérien dans le cou de son amant et c'est presque avec soulagement qu'il reconnaît son odeur, mélange de son parfum et de l'odeur de sa peau. Comme pour l'inciter à en faire plus Drago incline doucement la tête. Le brun ne se fait pas prier et réitère son geste avec un peu plus d'insistance. Drago soupire.**

**D'autres baisers suivent. Puis les mains de Harry viennent se poser sur Drago, d'abord en tremblant, puis aider par le blond elles deviennent de plus en plus sûres, ne cherchent plus juste de la tendresse mais commence à initier une lente entreprise d'excitation.**

**-Tu m'as manqué. Susurre le blond avant de ravir les lèvres de son compagnon.**

**Harry étouffe un gémissement dans le baiser tandis que son amant attrape son tee-shirt dangereusement près de son entre-jambes. Il détache ses lèvres de celles du blond non sans se faire violence.**

**-Drago... Ne commence pas s'il-te-plaît... on ne peut rien faire en plus! Soupire Harry en empoignant la main de Drago qui sert son tee-shirt et en tentant de réduire quelque peu le nombre de zones de contact entre leur deux corps.**

**Mais Drago fait fi des protestations de son petit-ami et l'embrasse de nouveau.**

**-Qui t'as dit que je ne pouvais rien faire? Demande-t-il.**

**Harry le dévisage un instant, perplexe.**

**-Drago... sans t'offenser... je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de faire quoi que ce soit...**

**Le blond fronce les sourcils.**

**-Quoi que ce soit?! S'exclame-t-il en posant ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son amant. Je comprends bien que je ne peux pas faire tout et n'importe quoi... mais de là à ne plus rien faire du tout...! Et il repose ses lèvres sur celles de son amant avec un air impérieux.**

**Harry se laisse faire sans broncher. Le blond interrompt brusquement le baiser.**

**-Alors voyons voir... Fait-il en levant les bras. Déjà ça je peux le faire donc ça veut dire que... Il empoigne les fesses de son amant soudainement et le brun sursaute. **

**-... ça aussi je peux le faire apparemment. **

**Harry ouvre grand les yeux de surprise avant d'éclater de rire. Drago le suit plus discrètement puis continue son évaluation.**

**-Donc je disais... ah oui. **

**Ses mains qui sont restées juste au dessous du postérieur de son petit-ami remontent doucement jusqu'aux reins puis passent sur les abdominaux avant de redescendre extrêmement doucement.**

**-Là j'ai peur... dit-il d'un air faussement craintif. Tu crois que l'accident aura laissé plus de séquelles que prévues? **

**Harry rit de plus belle, excité par le jeu de son compagnon.**

**-Des séquelles...? Quoi, tu crois que tu as tourné hétéro? Demande-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.**

**Cette phrase fait un drôle d'effet à Drago. Son coeur bat plus vite mais il n'en perd pas pour autant son sourire... Mais il n'a plus envie de jouer tout à coup. Pour la première fois de sa vie il veut parler, parler sérieusement.**

**-Non pour moi c'est clair maintenant, je suis homo. Dit-il en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.**

**C'est au tour du brun de ne plus prendre goût au jeu.**

**-Euh... ta réponse sonne comme un aveu. Dit-il maladroitement.**

**-Parce que c'en est un. Lui répond le blond.**

**Harry le regarde un peu étonné. Drago entreprend alors de lui raconté sa « révélation » le soir de son accident. Son amant l'écoute religieusement sans jamais l'interrompre.**

**-Et toi? Demande finalement Drago pour clore son récit. Comment te sens-tu? Homo? Hétéro? Bi? Perdu?**

**Harry rit à la dernière suggestion de son amant et secoue négativement la tête.**

**-Tu sais le jour où je suis rentré dans cette salle de cours et que je t'y ai vu assis, de retour dans ma vie, ça a été un véritable choc pour moi. Depuis ce jour-là je ne pouvais plus te sortir de ma tête, je pensais à toi tout le temps, ça tournait vraiment à l'obsession. Je commençais tout juste à sortir avec Heather quand je suis arrivé dans ta classe et quand j'ai appris, cerise sur le gâteau, qu'elle avait été l'une de tes conquêtes, ça a vraiment été un coup dur. Mais j'ai encaissé, j'ai dit que ça ne me faisais rien... j'ai joué au type compréhensif tout ça quoi. Mais tu dois bien t'imaginer que ça ne m'a pas aidé à te sortir de ma tête! En plus l'idée de savoir qu'elle pourrait nous comparer tous les deux dans un domaine où jusqu'à présent on avait jamais été en rivalité ça m'a pas mal perturbé... avec le recul je pense qu'en réalité plutôt que de t'en vouloir à toi d'avoir été avec elle (et dans ce cas de souffrir de comparaison avec toi...) peut-être qu'au fond je lui en voulais à elle d'avoir été avec toi... Mais bien sûr quelqu'un m'aurait avancé ce genre d'hypothèse à l'époque je me serais battu avec toi rien que pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Et puis il y a eu ce TD à faire ensemble. Il y en avait un à faire en groupe dans tout le semestre et il a fallu que l'on soit ensemble... J'ai redouté le moment où l'on serait tous les deux à un point! J'étais décidé à le finir le plus vite possible alors je m'étais véritablement préparé mentalement afin d'être le plus calme possible pour que l'on perde le moins de temps en broutilles et engueulades habituelles... mais toi tu n'as pas arrêté de m'insulter, tu étais vraiment déchaîné. Au bout d'une demie heure j'ai fini par craquer aussi, en plus on avançait pas d'un pouce. Et la suite tu la connais. Le pire c'est quand tu m'as regardé étrangement quand j'allais partir de chez toi... et que tu m'as sorti que j'étais « comme elles »... là j'ai littéralement vu rouge.**

**-Et tu t'es jeté sur moi.**

**-Euh... on s'est embrassé... je t'ai repoussé. Puis on s'est battu... enfin c'était une sacrée soirée. Précise Harry. **

**Drago rit.**

**-Puis tu m'as fais une crise d'identité... et à ce propos...**

**-Je suis homos. Le coupe Harry. Disons que quand j'ai couché avec toi la première fois pour moi ça a été clair et sans appel... mais avec tes réticences j'avoue que j'ai eu quelques doutes à ton sujet... tout en sachant que tu étais sincère avec moi, je n'ai pas douté de toi. Je parle uniquement de préférence ou plutôt d'identité sexuelle. **

**-Moi non plus je ne savais pas... ça m'a fait très étrange de le « découvrir ». **

**-Ce serait drôle de savoir comment un psychologue analyserait nos cas... moi j'ai eu le sentiment qu'en réalité j'avais toujours été comme ça... avec peut-être des tendances bisexuelles. **

**-Moi je ne sais pas... fait Drago d'une voix incertaine, le regard perdu dans le vide.**

**Harry sent un malaise s'installer brutalement. **

**-Drago...? Il y a un problème? Demande-t-il d'une voix alarmée.**

**Le blond déglutit et tente de se redresser mais sa jambe blessée et Harry calé contre lui le paralyse. **

**-Je... commence-t-il sans grande conviction.**

**Le brun se redresse et aide son amant à faire de même.**

**-Tu l'as toi-même dit... On a toujours eu le don de se faire sortir de nos gonds. Et bien je pense justement que... que cette attirance que l'on a pu... que l'on A l'un pour l'autre date déjà de pas mal de temps... Marmonne le blond.**

**Harry rougit quelque peu.**

**-Tu dois avoir raison sans doute. Avance-t-il doucement.**

**-Harry... tu te souviens de cette bagarre que l'on a eu tous les deux, seuls, dans un couloir de Poudlard, à seize ans? Je trouve qu'elle avait quelque chose de très... sexuel.**

**Harry rougit de plus belle et ne répond rien. **

**-Oui... sans doute. Dit-il après un moment.**

**Drago soupir.**

**-Ferme les yeux.**

**Harry se tourne vers son amant l'air interrogatif.**

**-Ferme les yeux et revois, remémore-toi cette bagarre... une nuit dans le couloir du deuxième étage de Poudlard, sixième année... on se crie dessus, comme d'habitude. Seulement cette fois on en vient aux mains... et ça devient vite très violent. On se bat. Tu te souviens du bruit que l'on faisait? C'est un vrai miracle que personne ne soit venu à ce moment-là on aurait pu se faire expulser. On se rouait littéralement de coups. On ne s'insultait même plus tellement on mettait d'effort à se battre. Et tu étais le plus fort bien sûr. Mais je me défendais et je ne te laissais pas gagner... Tu avais juste le dessus c'est tout. **

**Drago cesse de parler et admire Harry qui a les yeux fermés, les joues légèrement colorées en se remémorant ce souvenir communs.**

**-Tu vois alors...? Demande le blond doucement.**

**Son amant ouvre doucement les yeux et le dévisage sans parler. Il se penche vers lui et l'embrasse.**

**-Je crois bien oui. Dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.**

**Il allonge Drago avec précaution et entreprend de lui retirer ses vêtements.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demande le blond.**

**Harry ne lui répond rien.**

**Quand drago est nu comme un vers Harry se dévêtit à son tour et regarde enfin son amant: il n'est pas aussi maigre qu'il l'avait soupçonné mais a tout de même perdu quelques kilos. Il a un bandage qui entour son torse et son attelle fait un drôle d'effet dans la vue d'ensemble de son corps nu et allongé- et passablement excité.**

**Harry se met à embrasser son amant puis fait de même avec son corps. Il chérit ce corps maintes fois meurtri et met toute son énergie à procurer du plaisir à son amant. Il lui embrasse la peau entre les cuisses et s'y attarde un moment avant de poser enfin sa bouche sur le sexe de son amant et de l'amener aux limites de l'orgasme. **

**Drago gémit de frustration quand il sent la bouche de Harry quitter son sexe alors qu'il est si près de la jouissance, sentant un froid caractéristique traverser ses parties génitales humides de par les soins de son amant. Le brun se glisse sensuellement contre le blond et pose sa tête sur le ventre de ce dernier, sentant le pénis de son compagnon palpiter de désir contre sa poitrine tandis que leur deux souffles se font difficiles. **

**Ils restent ainsi un moment, frustrés, puis Harry se met au niveau de Drago et lie ses lèvres aux siennes avec toute la passion dont il est capable. Puis il enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son petit-ami qui se met à lui caresser le dos et les fesses langoureusement. Le blond fait intentionnellement entrer leurs verges douloureuses en contact, leur arrachant des gémissements. Oubliant pendant un instant le récent accident de son compagnon, Harry se permet de se laisser un peu reposer sur Drago, pesant sur lui en partie. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre, le blond se met bien vite à suffoquer.**

**-Excuse-moi.**

**-Ça va. C'est les côtes... c'est jamais très grave mais c'est toujours très long à cicatriser. Le rassure le blond en expirant lentement.**

**Le brun se redresse. Il se met à déposer des baiser aériens sur le visage de son amant. Drago reprend peu à peu un souffle normal et se détend, puis finit par ne plus penser qu'à la bouche de son compagnon sur son visage et à son sexe, chaud et pressant, contre sa cuisse.**

**-J'aimerais te faire quelque chose... murmure Harry dans un souffle à l'oreille de Drago, tandis qu'une de ses mains se perd au niveau du flanc du blond.**

**-Dis-moi. Lui répond son amant sur le même ton.**

**Le brun ondule du bassin, en prenant bien garde cette fois ne de na peser sur son petit ami, satisfait de provoquer chez lui à ce mouvement un gémissement léger.**

**-C'est un peu délicat... parce que quand toi tu m'as demandé de me le faire j'ai refusé.**

**Drago fronce les sourcils et tente de se remémorer une chose que Harry lui ait refusé... et ses joues se colorent immédiatement.**

**Cette fameuse chose Drago avait fini par la faire à Harry... et celui-ci avait obstinément refusé de dire si ça lui avait plu ou non. Et pris dans cet engrenage Drago n'avait jamais su... du moins peut-être jusqu'à maintenant. **

**-Alors... alors tu avais aimé? Demande Drago, le regard brûlant.**

**Harry se mord la lèvre avec un air quelque peu gêné, les joues en feu, tentant désespérément de cacher son sourire.**

**-Et bien... ce jour-là... j'ai dû mordre l'oreiller pour ne pas que tu m'entendes... Dit-il en déglutissant.**

**Il se redresse et fuit le regard de son amant avec un rire mi-amusé, mi-gêné.**

**Drago laisse échapper un rire moqueur.**

**-Une piqûre de pruderie... c'est mignon! **

**Harry se redresse un peu plus, offrant une vue assez alléchante à son amant, en se passant une main sur son visage toujours aussi rouge, se moquant de lui-même.**

**-Avoue que... que c'est une position où l'on est assez... exposé. **

**Les deux garçons explosent de rire à cette expression.**

**-Tu me laisse faire...? Demande le brun après un moment.**

**Le blond cesse de rire.**

**-Oui... Mais avec l'attelle...**

**Un sourire moqueur naît sur les lèvres du brun.**

**-Alors toi aussi tu fais des manières...**

**Harry se penche et embrasse doucement son amant, avec beaucoup de tendresse. Drago sent des frissons lui parcourir tous le corps et son coeur manque un battement lorsque sa jambe valide vient s'enrouler autour de la hanche de Harry et que celui-ci l'enlace avec douceur. Puis le brun se détache de lui et en le fixant descend le long de son corps. **

**Il met sa jambe valide sur son épaule. Puis il reprend le même manège que tout à l'heure. Seulement au bout d'un moment, alors que l'orgasme se rapproche de nouveau à grand pas, Harry continue sa descente, au point que le contact visuel entre les amants est rompu. Drago ferme les yeux tandis que la bouche de Harry se rapproche dangereusement de son point sensible. Quand les lèvres atteignent enfin leur but le blond soupir et le brun ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.**

**S'ensuit un ballet de langue, de doigts, de baisers... tantôt doux, légers, tendres, tantôt fougueux, pressés, voire rudes... des gémissements, des chuchotements.**

**Drago a les joues en feu, il a l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre, il est au bord de la jouissance. Harry caresse sa prostate et il sent qu'il va venir d'un moment à l'autre. Il veut lui demander d'arrêter mais les mots ne peuvent pas sortir de sa bouche normalement. Seuls des gémissements entre le cri et la supplique semblent constituer son vocabulaire pour le moment. **

**Finalement Drago empoigne le bras de Harry, interrompant ainsi le va-et-vient des doigts de ce dernier en lui.**

**-Viens en moi. Dit-il.**

**Harry le dévisage, semblant ne pas comprendre ce qu'il dit.**

**-Mais...**

**-Aide-moi. Dit Drago en se redressant.**

**Le brun aide son amant à se rendre jusqu'à la chambre, le portant presque. Il écarte toutes les couvertures et les allonge tous deux sur le lit. **

**Ils se mettent à changer sans cesse de position afin de trouver celle qui pourrait leur convenir mais tantôt l'attelle, tantôt les côtes, rendent la situation impossible. Cette recherche qui les amusait assez au départ a vite fait de les agacer et Harry persiste dans l'idée qu'ils devraient se contenter de se caresser.**

**Mais alors le blond prend un oreiller contre son ventre et cale sa couette entre ses jambes de sorte que l'attelle se retrouve en dessous et à l'abri de tout coup malheureux de la seconde jambe.**

**-Je suis bien comme ça. Dit Drago.**

**Harry soupire.**

**-Tu es sûr.**

**Le blond tourne la tête vers son amant.**

**-Oui... vient s'il-te-plaît.**

**Le brun s'assure qu'il ne fera pas mal à son petit-ami puis entre en lui enfin.**

**Quand Harry entame ses coups de reins, Drago se sent comme soulager d'un poids. Des tensions semblent le quitter et sa tête se fait lourde.**

**Harry de son côté a du mal à réaliser que c'est bien à Drago qu'il fait l'amour. Il le revoit furtivement sur son lit d'hôpital et un grand soulagement le prend. La tête de son amant part légèrement en arrière et vient toucher la sienne. Il entend son souffle anarchique. Il sent les hanches fines accompagner du mieux qu'elles le peuvent ses mouvements, l'entre chaude l'accueillir encore et encore... et bientôt les muscles internes se resserrer à l'approche de l'orgasme alors que Drago gémit. Enfin cette pression autour de son sexe. Elle est familière mais elle a le don de toujours le surprendre. Et il succombe.**

**Ce n'est que la seconde fois pour Drago qu'il sent Harry se libérer en lui et pourtant il a l'impression que ça en a toujours été ainsi entre eux. Parce qu'il se sent bien ainsi, chez lui. Parce qu'il a souvent eu l'impression de traverser la vie sans avoir de prise sur elle. Mais maintenant, Harry encore en lui, son sperme en lui, terrassé par l'orgasme, dans une position qui choque encore tant de personnes à l'heure actuelle... il est si bien que son souffle sifflant le dérange à peine. **

**Ils sont haletant côtes à côtes sur le lit. En s'entendant ainsi respirer ils se regardent et se mettent à rire, constatant leurs joues rougies par l'effort, surtout celles de Drago qui avait eu un oreiller sur le ventre et une couette sur les jambes durant tout le rapport. **

**Le blond pose sa main sur la joue de son amant pour lui demander tacitement de s'approcher pour l'embrasser. Harry s'exécute puis vient s'allonger tout contre son compagnon en collant son front contre le sien. Drago sait qu'étant très myope, Harry ne voit que de très près. Ainsi quand leurs regards se rencontrent il sait parfaitement que le brun peut lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais il maintient ce regard.**

**-C'est rare que tu ne détournes pas le regard... dis Harry d'une voix rauque et ensommeillée. **

**Le blond sourit doucement et embrasse son amant avant de reprendre exactement la même place.**

**-Je t'aime.**

**C'est au tour de Harry de sourire. Il tire négligemment la couette sur eux. Puis brusquement il se met à quatre pattes au dessus de Drago et l'embrasse avec une fougue peu commune.**

**-Il fallait que je marque le coup tu comprends... Fait-il en reprenant sa place à côté de son amant. **

**Encore surpris, le blond ne répond rien.**

**-Il y a toujours une chose qui m'a obsédé chez toi... ce sont tes yeux. Tu ressembles tellement à ton père que j'ai toujours cru que c'était les siens... mais quand j'ai disons réellement rencontré ta mère j'ai vu que tu avais aussi beaucoup de ses traits...**

**-Ah oui? Et lesquels?**

**-L'amour se lit dans tes yeux.**

**Comme par réflexe, le blond ferme ses yeux.**

**-Moi aussi, je t'aime. Dit Harry en caressant la joue de son amant.**

**Le blond ouvre les yeux. **

**-Et tu crois qu'avec des yeux comme les tiens, moi, je n'en ai pas été obsédé?! Ça relevait presque de la psychiatrie...! S'exclame Drago.**

**Harry ouvre grand les yeux et fixe son amant, très amusé.**

**-Et maintenant? Ils sont quelconques? **

**-Non maintenant... Drago jette un regard perçant, comme s'il pouvait voir au travers de la tête de son petit-ami. **

**-Je dirais que maintenant ils sont fatigués... qu'ils ont grandement apprécié le spectacle qu'on leur a donné un peu plus tôt dans la soirée... et...**

**Drago ne peut finir sa phrase parce qu'une bouche avide vient la lui subtiliser.**

* * *

Vraiment ENCORE DESOLEE pour tout ce retard... J'espère ne plus avoir de crises de migraines à répétition et éviter de ce fait de me retrouver à l'hôpital où des médecins s'obstinent à vous faire des perfusions de produits qui ne vous servent à rien... Et dont en plus vous pouvez développer une allergie (merci doc c'était un plaisir! :$ ).

Pour la peine j'ai un peu allonger celui-ci... et le suivant est déjà commencé donc pas trop de délais.

Kimili89

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu... une petite review??? J'avais presque atteint les dix au chapitre précédent...!!! merci à vous toutes et à vous tous! ^^


	11. 10 Riches et jeunes et beaux

**Ce qui compte vraiment**

Je sais je sais... enfin un signe de vie de ma part...

Je ne promettrai plus de poster avant une certaine date... autant ne pas mentir même quand ce n'est pas mon intention!

Et peut-être ainsi que je serai plus constante... mais ce serait encore m'avancer!

Je tenais à vous dire que j'ai bien reçu les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé et qu'elles m'ont touché et surtout que j'en tiens compte, qu'elles sont même primordiales pour l'avancée de l'histoire étant donné qu'elles motivent, qu'elles amènent la réflexion et remettent sans cesse le travail en question de façon positive.

J'ai moins de problèmes de santé ce qui devrait déjà me soulager d'une préoccupation et peut-être qui sait me mettre d'aplomb pour la suite de cette fic?!

Encore merci d'être si fidèles... en espérant ne pas vous avoir déçu avec ce nouveau chapitre... et surtout ne pas vous avoir décourager de commenter! ^^

Sur ce... je m'éclipse... Bonne lecture!

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'oeuvre de JK Rowling... etc. Je ne fais pas ça dans un but lucratif...**

résumé: Drago et Harry entament un relation... Seulement rien n'est jamais simple. Outre leur deux caractères, le regard des autres, la vie a ses aléas...

Note: UA (univers alternatif)

rating;** M**

couple:DM/HP

**Warning! Attention! Artoung! Etc: YAOI+ LEMON, autrement dit le rating n'est pas là pour décorer!!! SCENES EXPLICITES DE SEXE!!! Vous êtes prévenus.**

Chapitre 10:

riches et jeunes et beaux...

* * *

**Harry entre dans la demeure. C'est presque un château. Le seul portail en fer forgé et ouvragé, d'une solidité qui n'était sans doute plus à prouver, lui avait suffis à comprendre qu'il n'allait pas entrer dans n'importe quelle domaine. Et la route avait été longue de ce fameux portail à la maison... enfin à ce que Drago appelle « maison ».**

**Le halle est immense. Un homme s'avance vers lui et lui demande s'il veut de l'aide pour ses bagages. Harry regarde son simple sac empli de quelques vêtements et deux ou trois babioles ainsi que d'un présent pour la famille- qu'il avait eu un mal fou à choisir- et décline gentiment toute aide. **

**Drago le mène à sa chambre. C'est une grande pièce spacieuse avec en son centre, la tête contre le mur, un lit aux proportions considérables. Tout jusqu'à l'ampoule de la lampe de chevet respire l'aisance et le luxe. Harry reste un moment interdit devant un tel spectacle. **

**-Biensûr tu as ta propre chambre... mais rien ne t'empêche de venir me rendre visite dans la mienne... Dit Drago avec un air espiègle, le ton lourd de sous-entendus.**

**Harry lui sourit, un air conspirateur sur le visage.**

**-Je ne sais pas... tu m'invites déjà dans ta magnifique maison... je ne voudrais pas te déranger outre mesure...**

**Drago se met à rire, puis il jette un oeil dans couloir en tendant l'oreille pour être sûr que personne ne les surprenne, et il s'avance vers Harry pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.**

**-T'as plutôt intérêt à venir me déranger Potter. Fait-il d'un ton faussement menaçant.**

* * *

**-Tiens Drago, il y a encore un article sur toi dans le journal ce matin. Dit Narcissa d'un ton paisible en tendant le journal à son fils qui s'assoit par la même à la table du petit-déjeuner.**

**-Quelles sont les banalités affligeantes de la journée? Demande le blond en attrapant un toast.**

**-Il te passe de la pommade... sûrement dans l'espoir que tu daignes leur accorder l'interview que les journalistes attendent depuis plus d'un mois... Rit Harry.**

**Drago fait un sourire goguenard, et ouvre le journal à la page indiquée par la une afin de lire l'article qui lui est consacré.**

**-C'est parfait tout ça... ils vont encore l'attendre un certain temps leur interview tu peux me croire! Dit le blond avec bonne humeur en se beurrant son toast.**

**Narcissa sourit doucement. Elle regarde son fils lire l'article en mangeant et jette un oeil furtif à Harry. Puis son regard se porte de nouveau sur Drago, qu'elle se met à détailler avec insistance.**

**-Drago... tu vas bien? Demande-t-elle.**

**Son fils se redresse et plonge son regard dans le sien.**

**-Oui ça va merci. Répond-il un peu étonné.**

**-Tu as l'air fatigué... Tu dors bien? Insiste Narcissa.**

**Drago retient avec beaucoup d'efforts le sang qui menace d'empourprer ses joues et s'oblige à adopter une attitude des plus neutre.**

**-Oui ça va... je dors assez bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il.**

**Sa mère lui fait un sourire léger en le signifiant d'un « d'accord » des plus énigmatiques puis prend une gorgée de thé avec grâce. **

**Drago jette un regard furtif à Harry, quelque peu perdu. Ce dernier lui rend son regard quand une idée vient germer dans son esprit et il rougit brusquement, passablement mal à l'aise.**

**Drago le dévisage alors avec inquiétude, une question muette dans les yeux. Harry jette un regard à Narcissa qui l'ignore superbement.**

**Le reste du repas se passe dans un silence religieux.**

**Une fois sortis de table, Drago attrape Harry par le bras et lui demande de s'expliquer sur son comportement durant le repas.**

**-Pas ici. Lui dit Harry en l'amenant dans sa chambre.**

**Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, Drago ferme la porte avec empressement et se place devant son amant, le toisant avec inquiétude.**

**-Alors? Demande-t-il d'un air tendu, la voix ferme dans laquelle on distingue une pointe d'agacement.**

**Harry se mord la lèvres, hésitant à exposer sa théorie, bien que convaincu en son fort intérieur qu'il ne doit pas être bien loin de la vérité.**

**-Harry! Ne me fais pas mariner comme ça! Alors...?! Explose le blond.**

**-Ils t'ont examiné... Réplique le brun.**

**Le jeune héritier reste un moment sans comprendre, le regard perdu.**

**-Ils ont voulu vérifier si... personne n'avait abuser de toi... Précise Harry, la crainte pointant clairement dans sa voix.**

**La lumière se fait immédiatement en Drago et sa respiration se fait plus courte. Il se sent brusquement affreusement gêné.**

**-Ils... Ils... ont... Bafouille-t-il. **

**Mais une brusque colère s'empare de lui.**

**-Pourquoi je ne le sais que maintenant? S'exclame-t-il tandis que son visage se teinte de rouge et que ses yeux deviennent plus froid et menaçant que jamais.**

**-Et je suppose... que si tu as besoin de m'en parler après ce qu'il vient de se passer... c'est qu'ils ont dû VOIR quelque chose... n'est-ce pas? Et tu supposes aussi que mes parents, ou du moins ma mère, ont été mis au courent...**

**-Non je ne suppose pas... Tes parents ont été mis au courent... **

**La rage de Drago s'accroît alors que Harry n'aurait pas crû cela possible. Son amant ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais les mots meurent dans sa gorge et seul un soupir outré franchit ses lèvres.**

**-Ils t'ont examiné... Ils ont vu que... tu avais été « pénétré ». Seulement plusieurs choses ne collaient pas et invalidaient le viol: la pénétration avait été faîte apparemment sans heurt, ils ont trouvé du sperme... mais trop peu pour pouvoir l'analyser... ce qui veut dire que tu avais sûrement pris une douche après ce rapport... Et pas de trace de violences sexuelles non plus...**

**Le regard de Drago se perd dans le vague. Harry a un mauvais pressentiment. Le blond respire fortement, les joues toujours empourprées et une lueur folle dans les yeux.**

**-De quel droit! Explose-t-il. **

**Il tourne le dos à Harry en poussant un soupir rageur. Le coeur du brun manque un battement et il reste interdit devant la colère de son amant, ne sachant trop comment réagir. **

**Ce dernier finit par se diriger vers la porte, sans un regard vers son compagnon, et sort de la pièce en laissant un brun dépité.**

**Les deux jeunes hommes ne se parlent pas de la journée.**

* * *

**Au moment de se rendre au dîner, Harry sent une peur sourde s'installer dans son ventre et lui serrer les entrailles. Et c'est le coeur battant et la respiration courte qu'il se rend au salon, tant perturbé par l'idée de revoir Drago que par la perspective de passer de longues minutes en compagnie de ses parents.**

**Il pénètre dans la vaste salle à manger et se met à table avec toute la courtoisie dont il est capable, feignant une humeur calme et sereine tandis qu'en lui des démons hurlent et il se désespère de ne pouvoir prendre Drago à part et lui parler, et l'embrasser... Il ose à peine le regarder mais lui lance tout de même un sourire polit que son amant lui rend, ne laissant rien voir de son combat interne avec son habituel talent.**

**Le repas se déroule péniblement, plein de sarcasmes habilement dissimulés entre les jeunes hommes, comme une pièce répétée mainte fois et merveilleusement jouée. **

**À la fin du dîner, les parents Malfoy se rendent chez des amis et laissent ainsi les deux jeunes hommes seuls dans le manoir. Une fois les salutations de rigueur faîtes, Drago tourne le dos à son amant pour se rendre dans sa chambre, sans même lui adresser un regard. **

**-Drago! Attends! Laisse échapper le brun, ne pouvant laisser partir son petit-ami de cette façon.**

**Le blond s'arrête mais ne se retourne pas. Il s'assoit sur les marches de l'immense escalier et regarde obstinément devant lui.**

**-Je t'écoute. Dit-il.**

**Harry sent une sorte de panique s'emparer de lui. Il cherche désespérément quelque chose à dire mais son esprit semble se vider au fur et à mesure.**

**-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... Finit-il par dire en désespoir de cause.**

**Drago se mord la lèvre. Son regard se voile.**

**-Mon père n'est pas au courent. Dit-il.**

**Harry fronce les sourcils, incertain de ce qu'il doit comprendre par là.**

**-Après ce que tu m'as dit ce matin... J'ai passé pas mal de temps avec mes parents aujourd'hui... j'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'ils savaient... alors je l'ai ai pas mal... regardé. Mon père ne sait rien. J'en suis sûr. Mais ma mère... Qu'ont-ils appris exactement? Enfin... qu'est-ce que ma mère a pu apprendre plutôt...?**

**Le brun déglutit.**

**-Ils... Elle a appris ce que l'enquête a pu lui apprendre: pas de viol mais pénétration sûrement... c'est tout!**

**Drago hoche la tête.**

**-Mais comment les enquêteurs ont-ils fait pour finalement écarter la thèse du viol...? Demande Drago après un moment de silence.**

**Les joues de Harry s'empourprent. Il finit par lui raconter son petit interrogatoire avec l'inspectrice.**

**-Elle est tenue au secret professionnel... Conclu le brun.**

**Durant tout son récit Drago avait gardé les mâchoires serrées et le regard obstinément tourné vers le dallage vieux de plusieurs siècles. Quand enfin son amant finit de parler Drago se lève et toise son amant: ses yeux sont orageux.**

**-Secret professionnel... secret professionnel... Marmonne le blond avec hargne. **

**-Elle aurait pu parler depuis longtemps... et tu étais dans le coma... ils auraient ouvert un dossier pour viol présumé... il y aurait eu enquête... ils auraient fini par savoir et tu le sais très bien... même pour une simple agression comme celle-là... ton père aurait pris grand soin à ce que l'on élucide cette affaire avec beaucoup de zèle crois-moi! Fait Harry d'un ton agacé.**

**-Donc tu as fait au mieux... et tout est parfait... St Potter a encore sauver le monde?! S'exclame le blond d'une voix dure et éraillée.**

**Le souffle du brun se coupe pendant quelques secondes. Il reste un moment interdit et sent une douleur lancinante le prendre aux tripes. **

**-Je... je ne voulais pas le dire Drago! Je... je... pourquoi tu m'en veux au juste?! Crie-t-il tandis que son coeur se met à battre la chamade.**

**Les yeux de Drago deviennent menaçants. Ses traits se durcissent encore et il semble s'éloigner de son amant alors qu'il ne bouge pas d'un cil. **

**-La première page de tous les journaux... ça m'intéresse pas... surtout pour ça! Dit Drago d'un ton glacial. Je t'avais dit un jour que si notre relation devait être rendue publique... je nierai tout... et ferai tout pour que l'on croit sincèrement que ce genre d'information n'est qu'un racontar de journaliste en mal de scoop... et quand je dis tout... c'est TOUT.**

**Harry sent un violent frisson lui parcourir le corps. **

**-Tu me quitteras...?**

**-Oui.**

**-Tu te prendras une petite-amie?**

**-Oui.**

**-Tu recommenceras à me haïr...?**

**-... oui... publiquement oui.**

**-Publiquement?**

**-Je couperai les ponts définitivement avec toi... je te haïrai aux yeux de tous comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à ce que nous sortions ensemble... de là à te haïr en mon fort intérieur... je n'irai peut-être pas jusque là... mais ce sera tout comme. Finit le blond le visage fermé.**

**Harry étouffe. Il crie et hurle en lui-même avec toute la force de ses poumons. Mais aucun son ne sort de sa gorge. Ses cordes vocales restent obstinément paralysées.**

**-Je vais me coucher. Dit Drago d'un ton morne tandis que son amant est encore au prise avec lui même.**

**Le blond commence à gravir les marches.**

**-Je te déteste! Hurle Harry.**

**Drago se fige. Il prend une longue inspiration et se retourne.**

**-Harry ta carrière serait finie si on apprenait que tu couches avec un homme... Et en plus tu ne couches pas avec n'importe lequel... et cela vaut aussi pour moi! Tu ne t'imagines pas le boom médiatique que cela produirait... on ne serait jamais tranquilles... on ne cesserait de nous harceler... certains nous tournerait aussi le dos parce que l'homosexualité est encore un sujet sensible... Moi jeune fils de lord depuis des générations et des générations, noble depuis que l'Angleterre s'appelle ainsi. Immense fortune... Toi jeune homme adulé entre tous, aussi fils de lord marié à une roturière, qui a été anobli par la reine à 17 ans pour avoir démantelé un réseau terroriste responsable de dizaines, voire centaines de morts... plus jeune joueur de rugby de l'équipe de notre pays... on parle de nous dans les journaux depuis notre naissance! J'étais à peu près épargné... jusqu'à ce que l'on s'aperçoive que j'allai devenir pas trop moche et surtout seul et unique héritier d'une fortune qui dépasse l'entendement! **

**-Je ne te prends pas par les sentiments... mais par ton bon sens: tu fais ce que tu aimes. Tu ne voudrais pas te voir enlever ça aussi... Finit Drago.**

**-Tu parles bien... tu parles même très bien... je n'ai jamais été doué pour les discours... Mais je sais une chose cependant: le rugby c'est ma vie c'est sûr... Mais comment tu crois que je peux apprécier tout ça, cette vie belle et tranquille... alors que tu prendras grand soin de me haïr? **

**-Si ça ne se sait pas...**

**-Ça se saura. Lance Harry d'un ton sans appel. Ça finira fatalement par se savoir... **

**-Qui te dit que nous resterons ensemble assez longtemps pour cela? Toi tu ne poses jamais de question... tout semble couler de source... parce que c'est simple finalement pour toi Harry... **

**-J'ai failli mourir... plusieurs fois! Si je ne me pose pas de questions c'est parce que tu as toujours peur Drago... alors il faut que j'avance au jour le jour... en ayant toujours peur que tu me fasses une scène... comme celle qui se joue maintenant... peur que tu me rejettes d'un coup comme ça... parce que tu as peur... alors je prends ce que tu donnes... je profite au maximum... j'ai peur moi aussi! Mais j'avance parce que de toute façon je ne peu rien faire d'autre... je veux être avec toi... j'en ai besoin!**

**C'est au tour de Drago de suffoquer.**

**-On est en plein mélo ma parole... Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. **

**La réflexion a l'effet d'un coup de poignard en Harry.**

**Celui-ci s'avance. Il ne sait pas ce qui le pousse à faire cela mais il se rapproche de son amant avec une lenteur de spectre. **

**Drago reste immobile.**

**Sans crier gare Harry envoie un violent coup de poing dans l'épaule de Drago, celle-ci se trouvant un peu plus haute que lui puisque le blond avait gravi quelques marches.**

**Drago vacille, surpris, quand un second coup vient s'abattre au niveau de son estomac, lui coupant le souffle et le faisant plier sous la douleur. **

**En partie allongé il se met à riposter, frappant au hasard. Mais le brun pare ses coups et lui en donne d'autre, c'est tout juste s'il parvient à en minimiser l'impact sur son corps encore mal remis de son accident. **

**Une hurlement déchirant résonne dans le halle au moment où un coup de poing puissant aboutit dans ses côtes fraîchement ressoudées. Il halète, les yeux embués de douleur et par réflexe auto-protecteur enlace sauvagement son amant en furie, le serrant à s'en étouffer. **

**Le brun, toujours très agité, les fait dévaler les quelques marches et va se cogner la tête dans un « poc » violent sur le dallage, ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant de tenter de se dégager de l'étreinte du blond.**

**Finalement Drago sent le corps de son amant s'agiter d'une façon différente et comprend au bout d'un moment que ce sont des spasmes: Harry pleure. **

**Il ose enfin desserrer son étreinte et tente un regard incertain sur son amant. Celui ci détourne la tête, les lunettes dans les cheveux, les yeux baignés de larmes, le regard fou. Il pleure en haletant, le corps comme abandonné. **

**-Ha... Harry...? Tente Drago.**

**Le brun ferme la bouche en fermant les yeux, sentant le corps de son amant peser sur lui. Une chaleur intense se répand alors en lui et il sent son sexe gonfler à une vitesse affolante. Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il fait il écarte les jambes et se met à onduler doucement du bassin. Il agrippe de ses deux main la chemise de Drago au niveau des flancs de celui-ci et laisse échapper un gémissement des moins pudique. **

**Le blond tente alors de se dégager mais la prise de Harry se fait plus forte au niveau de ses jambes et le brun se met à haleter mais de façon sensuelle cette fois, des gémissements à la limite du vulgaire sortant de sa bouche. **

**Le spectacle laisse le blond pantois, presque choqué. Il a soudainement peur et se sent affreusement démuni. **

**-Harry... lâche-moi... demande Drago d'une voix tremblante.**

**Le brun se met à secouer la tête de droite à gauche:**

**-Non... non, non, non! S'exclame-t-il comme un dément. **

**-Je veux que tu viennes... le plus profond possible... que tu sois en moi... tout de suite... ici... je veux avoir le souffle coupé...**

**Harry se met à dire des choses que jamais même dans ses rêves les plus étranges Drago n'aurait cru entendre sortir de la bouche de son amant. Avant que Drago ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se passe Harry a arraché quelques boutons de sa chemise et la lui fait passer par dessus la tête, et il fait de même avec la sienne. Il sent des lèvres avides et affamées se jeter sur les siennes comme si elles avaient le pouvoir de lui donner l'air dont elles avaient cruellement manqué jusqu'à présent. Le brun lui mort la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang et un goût métallique vient envahir sa bouche en même temps qu'une langue rancunière et impérieuse, insistant pour entraîner la sienne dans la bouche de l'autre. Quand enfin Drago met sa langue dans la bouche de son amant celui-ci l'aspire avidement, lui ouvrant tout l'espace de la cavité buccale, gémissant de par le fait que le blond ne soit pas assez entreprenant. **

**Harry s'éloigne, non sans gémir encore, du corps de son amant pour déboucler sa ceinture. Il égratigne la peau du ventre de Drago en retirant sa ceinture à cause de ses gestes pressés. Il déboutonne son pantalon et l'ouvre en grand puis s'attaque tout de suite et avec urgence à celui de Drago. **

**Les mains tremblantes de désir il enlève la ceinture de Drago avec une agilité déconcertante mais bute contre les boutons du pantalon, bien trop agité pour avoir des mouvements coordonnés. Il a un borborygme de frustration contre la bouche du blond alors qu'un bouton lui résiste. **

**Son amant retire sa main de sa braguette et se charge avec plus de calme de se déboutonner. À peine a-t-il fini que Harry lui tire le pantalon et met la main dans son sous-vêtement pour empoigner son membre d'une main ferme et le masturber souplement mais à un rythme infernal. **

**Drago se cambre violemment et ne peux retenir le gémissement guttural qui franchit ses lèvres. **

**Harry s'agrippe à lui et lui griffe l'épaule. Le blond a un hoquet de surprise en sentant les ongles faire des marques rouges au niveau de son omoplate. Il attrape la main responsable de cette blessure et la plaque au dessus de la tête de Harry. Enfin il fait de même avec l'autre main du brun, laissant son pénis dépasser de son boxer. **

**Le brun se cambre alors faisant entrer son ventre en contact avec celui de son amant et par la même le pénis sortant du sous-vêtement avec le bas de son ventre.**

**Drago soupir et lâche ses mains. Harry fait sauter ses chaussures puis fait descendre son pantalon et son boxer dans un même mouvement, se mettant à genoux ensuite, évitant ainsi à son postérieur d'entrer en contact avec le sol froid. **

**En quelques mouvements il est nu et se colle contre son amant, continuant ses ondulations. Ils sont tous deux à genoux face à face aux pieds de l'immense escalier du halle du manoir, des vêtements éparpillés autour d'eux. **

**Drago enlace Harry, se mettant à le caresser doucement et langoureusement. Mais ça ne semble pas être du goût de son petit-ami. Celui-ci se met à onduler avec fièvre contre lui et entreprend de finir de le déshabiller sans tarder.**

**-Harry... doucement... murmure Drago.**

**Le brun se détache de lui la respiration saccadée. **

**-Baise moi et puis c'est tout! Lui dit-il d'un ton froid.**

**Drago passe doucement la langue sur sa lèvre et sent de nouveau le goût métallique du sang se répandre dans sa bouche. **

**Le brun l'allonge sans douceur et le met nu. Enfin Harry se met sur lui et prend son membre dressé afin de s'empaler dessus. Alors que son gland entre en contact avec la peau de Harry Drago le pousse violemment sur le côté puis amorti sa chute.**

**-Ne fais pas ça... Je vais te faire mal! S'exclame Drago horrifié. Tu n'es même pas préparé!**

**Harry plie les jambes en les écartant un peu et attrape le bras de son amant:**

**-Alors prends-moi!**

**Drago veut répliquer mais il est emporté dans une étreinte et se retrouve sur Harry.**

**-PRENDS-MOI! Crie Harry en ondulant du bassin toujours de cette façon si impudique.**

**Le blond se redresse et lève les jambes de Harry assez haut, exposant ainsi pleinement son amant. Il prend son membre et le dirige vers l'entre chaude du brun mais au dernier moment suspend son geste. **

**-Drago...! Gémit Harry. **

**Et c'est non sans horreur que le blond voit Harry passer ses mains sous ses propres jambes et venir écarter ses fesses en lui demandant de le prendre tel une litanie. **

**Drago se sent brusquement malade, oscillant entre le dégoût de voir son amant si suppliant et si peu maître de lui et l'excitation suprême de le trouver si « offert » et brûlant de désir... pour lui et lui seul à cet instant.**

**Les gémissements de Harry résonnent dans le halle manquant à chaque fois de faire défaillir Drago. Ils sont de plus en plus pressants, de moins en moins sensuels, de plus en plus pressés, de moins en moins intimes... Le jeune homme sent qu'il ne peut resté ainsi, élevant les jambes de son amant, ne sachant trop que faire... **

**Harry se met de nouveau à bouger et tente doucement de se dégager de la poigne de son amant. Le blond réagit alors et il fond sur Harry, enfouissant sa tête entre les mains du brun... Harry pousse enfin un gémissement ressemblant plus à du plaisir qu'à une supplique et Drago sent le sentiment de panique qui étreignait jusque là son coeur le libérer quelque peu. Il sent Harry mimer l'acte sexuel contre sa bouche, ondulant du bassin dans un rythme régulier, accélérant progressivement la cadence. Il prépare ainsi le plus vite et le mieux possible son amant, conscient que Harry ne se contenterait pas de ça très longtemps eu égard à sa façon de se comporter jusque là...**

**Et c'est d'ailleurs non sans grande surprise que Harry le pousse brusquement en mettant ses pieds contre ses épaules, reprenant avec hargne ses suppliques. **

**Drago tente néanmoins de reprendre les préliminaires mais son amant se redresse alors et l'allonge, décidé à obtenir ce qu'il veut par tous les moyens. Seulement le blond se débat et alors Harry le griffe de nouveau sur le flanc et ils se mettent à se battre, sans trop de violence cependant cette fois-ci. **

**Au bout d'un moment, comme au ralentis, Drago voit Harry porter son poignet à sa bouche. Quand il sent une douleur lancinante lui transpercer le poignet il comprend alors seulement que Harry l'a mordu et il se dégage avec empressement, une colère sourde grondant dans sa poitrine en voyant la plaie rougeoyante. **

**-Connard! Laisse-t-il échapper.**

**Il se met alors sur Harry tandis que les yeux de celui-ci se remplissent à la fois de victoire et de peur mêlée. Il crache dans sa main et répartit le peu de salive récoltée ainsi sur son pénis en relevant de l'autre main une jambe de Harry.**

**-T'es vraiment un malade... Dit-il.**

**Et il pénètre d'un seul coup de reins son amant.**

**Ce dernier se tend à l'extrême, son cri de douleur se répercutant contre les murs. Il fait s'envoler en un clin d'oeil la colère de Drago qui se blottit contre Harry et cesse tout mouvement. **

**-Non... non... ne t'arrête pas... souffle Harry en ondulant doucement du bassin et en étouffant des gémissements.**

**Drago fait la sourde oreille et ne bouge pas. Il ondule légèrement du bassin afin d'assouplir Harry... et peut-être ainsi lui éviter par la suite de nouvelles souffrances. **

**La respiration du brun est hiératique, empreinte de fureur. **

**-Nous ne sommes ensemble que pour ça... alors évite les états d'âme tu veux?! Crache Harry avec morgue. **

**Cette réplique clou littéralement Drago qui en vient à oublier sa position. Il se redresse, choqué, troublé plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, et surtout quelque peu perdu.**

**-Harry...**

**-Arrête! J'en peux plus de tes gesticulations! Tu m'aimes... tu ne m'aimes pas... tu veux être avec moi... mais surtout que ça ne se sache pas...! Comme tu l'as si bien dit j'ai tout autant à y perdre que toi... sans doute même plus! Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas de parents à qui faire face en effet... ils sont morts bien avant de se demander quelles pourraient être mon orientation sexuelle! Cependant j'ai une « famille de coeur » aussi... qui certes m'aime sans doute beaucoup mais qui pourrait avoir bien des réactions désagréables si cette aventure que nous avons venait à leur être racontée. **

**Les paroles de Harry mettent Drago très mal à l'aise. Il se sent tout à coup misérable. Et d'autres reproches pourrait être fatals pour son amour-propre. **

**Pour ne plus entendre ces paroles sans doute bien trop vraies il va écraser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Harry le repousse violemment et par la même se dégage de l'emprise de Drago qui se rend alors compte que durant tout ce temps il était encore encré à l'intérieur du brun. Harry se libère non sans une grimace et gravit les marches, ramassant au passage négligemment quelques vêtements. Le blond reste hébété.**

**-Harry... je... je... tente Drago.**

**Mais son amant ne se retourne même pas. **

**Le blond se précipite alors, se redressant prestement et court derrière Harry dans le plus simple appareil, abandonnant les vêtement qui jonchent le sol aux pieds de l'immense escalier. **

**Le brun entre dans sa chambre et claque la porte mais Drago est plus rapide et l'empêche de se fermer. Il entre à la suite de Harry et la referme enfin. **

**Les deux adolescents se jaugent un moment du regard: l'un suppliant malgré ses yeux de glace, l'autre furieux mais d'une couleur si intense et d'habitude si avenante. **

**-Je suis con... lâche Drago dans un souffle.**

**Les yeux de Harry semblent s'adoucir tandis que le brun fait volte face, tournant le dos au blond, et se dirige vers la salle de bain. **

**Drago l'y rejoint non sans hésiter d'abord.**

**Il entre dans la douche derrière son amant et l'enlace toujours avec d'infime précaution, comme si Harry était une bombe à retardement. Le brun se laisse faire et va même appuyer la tête contre l'épaule de Drago.**

**-On va faire les choses dans l'ordre: je vais parler avec les Weasley... et de ton côté tu vas en parler avec ta mère qui a de forts soupçons... au moins avec elle!**

**Le coeur de Drago s'accélère à cette perspective mais il murmure un oui entendu. **

**-Je parlerai aussi avec mes meilleurs amis... au moins Blaise et sans doute Rakesh aussi... et surtout Pansy et Théodore...**

**-...Nott? **

**-Oui Théodore Nott... c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis lui aussi... et surtout sa famille est très imposante, il est de lignée noble comme moi et déjà très influant d'un point de vue des médias, malgré les mauvaises fréquentations de son père...**

**Drago sent Harry acquiescer doucement dans son dos sans rien dire.**

**-C'est toi qui gère ça... dis le aux personnes auxquelles tu juges nécessaire de le dire... Je veux juste que l'étau qui nous enserre le relâche... que l'on cesse d'avoir peur de tout en ce qui concerne notre vie privée... tout du moins auprès de nos proches. **

* * *

_**Secret bien caché...**_

_**Que devient notre cher héros national voire international? L'éclair noir ne cesse de foudroyer les pelouses d'Europe et d'au-delà, un ballon au pied ou dans les bras. Dorénavant c'est un jeune homme suant et transpirant qui fait la une de nos journaux depuis bientôt deux ans, tâché de boue de préférence...**_

_**Qu'en est-il du jeune homme qui a sans doute sauver notre pays? Qu'en est-il de la personnalité qui a tant ému ses compatriotes et que le monde nous envie, présenté devant la reine comme le fleuron de la couronne à tout juste dix-sept ans? **_

_**On se l'imaginait il y a encore peu comme un Harry timide et réservé... au charme fou peut-être blasé par sa célébrité... Quelqu'un de simple en somme. On ne rêvait que de le voir trouver une compagne, une sorte de « first lady » officieuse, garantissant le bonheur de notre pupille de la nation préféré... On lui prêtait parfois des aventures avec quelque belle jeune fille au sourire éclatant et aux cheveux sublimes. **_

_**Mais tout ceci n'était que mensonge et faux-semblants! **_

_**Harry n'est somme toute qu'un ado comme les autres... avec ses peurs et ses émois. L'un notamment... mais quelle surprise! Non point de jeunes filles perle de beauté cette fois chers lecteurs... Mais un jeune homme, d'une blondeur irréelle, aux yeux couleur d'orage et au sang plus bleu que la reine elle-même!**_

_**Cette relation aurait commencé bien des mois auparavant alors que les deux jeunes hommes étaient amenés à se côtoyer sur les bancs de l'université. Jouant les rivaux aux yeux de tous, bernant jusqu'à leurs amis les plus proches, ils menaient en secret une passion folle, romanesque et à l'odeur de scandale. De ses passions encore interdites il y a peu... **_

_**Car vous n'êtes pas sans deviner, chers lecteurs, qu'il ne s'agit pas là que d'amitié. C'est une véritable liaison qu'entretiennent les deux jeunes hommes comme en témoignent les photos qui illustrent ce présent article. **_

_**Ainsi l'éclair noir, que l'on voyait tantôt avec une jolie fille au bras est en réalité bien peu à même d'apprécier les charmes de la jante féminine, lui préférant un rapport plus « viril ». De son côté Drago Malfoy, connu de par sa lignée ancestrale et son immense fortune, déclaré il y a encore peu comme l'un des plus beau parti de Grande Bretagne (dont fait également parti Harry Potter rappelons le!), fera bien le malheur de sa famille qui rêvait sans doute de le voir marié et fêtant la naissance du future héritier du nom illustre de Malfoy dans les prochaines années.**_

_**Mais comment se passe ce genre d'affaire lorsque l'on est un sportif de haut niveau et qui plus est dans un sport qui se joue en équipe...?!**_

_**L'entraineur des London Whasps a refuser de commenter cette information et a prié ses joueurs d'en faire de même... Sans pouvoir bien entendu le leur interdire. Il en va de même pour ce qui est de l'équipe nationale. Cependant certains joueurs ont accepter de répondre à nos questions.**_

_**Mattew Andrews joueur au London Whasps ainsi qu'en équipe nationale, ami de Harry:**_

_**J: comment avez vous pris la nouvelle?**_

_**M.A.: J'étais tout simplement ébahis. Même avec les photos sous les yeux il m'a fallu plusieurs heures pour finir par croire à toute cette histoire... Harry a toujours été quelqu'un de réservé, d'assez secret en somme. **_

_**J: Rien ne vous aurait laisser penser qu'il puisse être homosexuel? **_

_**M.A.: Vous savez, et surtout dans le sport, ce genre « d'informations » on les garde pour soi. Je ne crois pas que ce soit bien ou qu'il faille entretenir ce genre de tabou mais les choses sont indéniablement ainsi. C'est d'autant plus délicat lorsqu'il s'agit d'un sportif de sport collectif comme Harry. C'est un peu comme à l'armée: ça créer des tensions je suppose... Nous sommes entre hommes, on se douche ensembles, lors de déplacement on dort dans la même chambre... Certains vous diront que c'est comme avoir une fille au sein de l'équipe... on introduit le sexe dans un milieu où il est exclu. **_

_**J: cela vous dérange-t-il d'avoir un coéquipier homosexuel?**_

_**M.A.: Personne ne peut dire que ça le dérange d'avoir un coéquipier gay sans passer pour quelqu'un d'intolérant et à l'esprit étroit... **_

_**J: il y a un précédent récent dans le rugby: un joueur irlandais a récemment fait son « comming out » pour reprendre l'expression populaire... ça n'a pas été à son avantage...**_

_**M.A.: le rugby est un sport fairplay... c'est un sport très physique voire même rude. Cependant il a des règles compliquées et strictes. C'est ce qui permet de jouer et non pas de se battre sur le terrain. Le réel problème en l'occurrence n'est pas tant l'équipe que l'adversaire: quand bien même Harry parviendrait à se faire bien intégrer dans une équipe... il faudrait alors faire aussi attention au joueur sur le terrain!Il n'est pas dit que tous les joueurs de toutes les équipes qu'il pourrait être amené à rencontrer dans sa vie aient tous l'esprit ouvert au point de le traiter comme un joueur hétérosexuel. Donc il court un réel danger en jouant face à certaines équipes... Mais on ne peut prévoir lesquelles à l'avance et il n'est pas question de l'écarter de la sélection d'un match pour cette raison. **_

_**« Le jour où Harry a appris qu'il était sélectionné pour l'équipe nationale il est resté très sombre... on aurait dit qu'on venait de lui apprendre qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais jouer au rugby de sa vie! Il nous avait dit alors que c'était parce que son meilleur ami était à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort. Il avait l'air très touché... c'était justement la période où Drago Malfoy était dans le coma. Je me souviens avoir suivi cette histoire justement... sans me douter que tout ait un lien! Mais comme par hasard le jeune Malfoy sort du coma et Harry va mieux. Cette histoire était pour le moins incroyable mais le lien m'a paru évident dès que j'ai bien voulu y croire... » Affirme John Carter, deuxième ligne des London Whasps. **_

_**Ainsi les amants cachés sont percés à jour au grand damne d'une grande partie de la population féminine en age de fantasmer sur nos jeunes éphèbes. D'après ces photos prises lors d'un voyage au Pays de Galle, l'amour brûle entre nos deux jeunes stars. Ils sont riches, jeunes, si beaux que ça en est agaçant, et en bonne santé (même Drago Malfoy depuis son accident...). Un magnétisme sexuel les entour alors qu'ils sont ensembles, surpris dans un moment intime, laissant tout lieu de penser qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une franche amitié mais bien d'une passion dévorante... à vous d'en juger par vous-même. **_

**Les yeux d'Harry se brouillent. Il ne sait pas comment il a pu lire l'article en entier. Il se voit avec désespoir tourner la page pour voir les photos les plus compromettante, cachant ainsi celle où lui et Drago se tiennent côte à côte en riant, il ne sait même plus pourquoi, se regardant dans les yeux d'un air complice, alors qu'ils se baladaient dans un jardin publique au Pays de Galle. **

**Son coeur manque un batement alors qu'il voit en grand format la photo de la une du magazine: il a la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, les yeux fermés, la bouche très peu ouverte. Drago a lui aussi les yeux fermés, les lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, une main qui lui tient une partie du cou et le bas du visage, le pouce de cette même main sur son menton comme pour lui ouvrir la bouche. L'autre main est dans sa chevelure indomptable, les doigts se mêlant aux mèches fourchues et rebelles. **

**Juste à côté il y a la même photo ou presque: prise de plus loin ils s'embrassent vraiment, à pleine bouche, les mains de Drago sont dans la même position... Mais cette fois on voit celle de Harry, l'une accrochée à la chemise du blond et la chiffonnant, l'autre... dangereusement près du postérieur de son amant, simplement posée sur les reins. On voit aussi différentes photos de lui à tout age: une faite pour son sponsor où il est torse nu un ballon ovale maintenue par sa main droit sur son coeur (permettant de voir le logo de la marque bien en vue sur le ballon) le regard entre sérieux et railleur l'autre bras le long du corps. Une autre de toute son équipe de Londres et lui bien en vue au milieu avec sa tête entourée d'un mince trait rouge. Une photo de lui encore avec Ron et Hermione à Poudlard... qui avait déjà été publié lors de l'annonce de ses exploits le jour où la reine l'avait reçu. Enfin d'autres photos de lui dont une bébé avec ses parents. Il y a aussi des photos de Drago: une photo de lui sortant de l'hôpital avec des béquilles il y a quelques mois, une autre où on le voit extrêmement « gentleman » tiré à quatre épingles dans un costume à l'allure faussement décontracté dans une coupe typiquement anglaise. D'autres photos d'eux à Poudlard... et tout cela avec encore de nombreux commentaires dont l'un plus imposant que les autres commençant par « depuis quand...? ». **

**Tandis que Harry s'apprête à chiffonner le magazine la page se tourne de nouveau et on le voit de nouveau torse nu... mais cette fois-ci Drago l'est aussi et l'embrasse dans le cou... ils sont dans un hamac. Harry passe alors du rouge au blanc cadavérique: il se souvient parfaitement de ce hamac... et de ce qui s'était passé alors que Drago et lui faisait une « sieste »... La seule idée que quelqu'un ait pu assister à cette scène le fait bouillir et il a brusquement envie de pleurer et d'exploser de rage à la fois. Il jette violemment le magazine contre le mur en exultant. Il renverse par la même son bol de thé qui se répand sur la table laissant s'écouler le liquide brûlant au milieu des bris de vaisselle. **

**Il sent au bout de quelques secondes le dos de sa main le brûler et il la secoue vigoureusement pour faire partir la douleur alors qu'il reprend pied avec la réalité. **

**Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de tout dire aux personnes qui comptent pour eux... Ils sont à présent exposés... souillés...**

**Ils sont en France, au cap d'Antibes, un des endroits paradisiaques de la côte d'Azure... Ils sont seuls dans une villa cachée dans les hauteurs de la ville. Une villa de Drago. Ils étaient coupés du monde mais il s'est rappelé à eux d'une façon bien brutale. Riche et jeune... et beaux et amoureux... Un paradis de courte durée. A présent un refuge... mais pour combien de temps? **

**Et Drago qui dort encore du sommeil du juste à l'étage... **

Pitier ne me tuez pas! Et puis... l'histoire n'est pas finie! J'espère que vous laisserez des reviews... quel sera la réaction de Drago à votre avis? Et de tous ceux qui ne sont pas au courent de leur histoire? Les parents de Drago???

Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances... et pour ceux qui comme moi bossent cet été et bah... bonne chance! ^^

bisous à tous et au plus tôt possible!

Kimili89

**

* * *

**

* * *


	12. 11: Deux hommes dans la foule

**Ce qui compte vraiment**

Un nouveau chapitre... ENFIN! Oui je sais je ne suis pas une foudre de guerre. J'espère cependant que ce que j'écris est convenable... Je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il n'y ait pas de fautes d'orthographe ou de français. Et surtout pour que l'histoire ne soit pas plate et sans intéret.

Pour ce qui est des questions que vous avez pu poser au chapitre précédent, vous en avez une partie seulement des réponses dans ce chapitre, une autre partie dans le chapitre qui va suivre. Pour principale explication: lire le chapitre et la note que j'ai laissée à la fin...

Sans plus de préhambule...

Tout le blabla oh combien nécessaire... et bonne lecture!^^

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'oeuvre de JK Rowling... etc. Je ne fais pas ça dans un but lucratif...**

résumé: Drago et Harry entament un relation... Seulement rien n'est jamais simple. Outre leur deux caractères, le regard des autres, la vie a ses aléas...

Note: UA (univers alternatif)

rating;** M**

couple:DM/HP

**Warning! Attention! Artoung! Etc: YAOI+ LEMON, autrement dit le rating n'est pas là pour décorer!!! SCENES EXPLICITES DE SEXE!!! Vous êtes prévenus.**

Chapitre 11: 

Deux hommes dans la foule

* * *

**Il fait chaud. Le jeune homme se sent affreusement lasse. Il transpire... juste un peu. Son corps est lourd, le moindre mouvement semble demander un effort surhumain. Ses oreilles bourdonnent un instant. Son coeur bat étrangement.**

**Mais il se sent comme un pacha. Il apprécie grandement la torpeur dans laquelle il se trouve. Ses muscle alanguis, même cette chaleur qu'il avait jusque là du mal à supporter, trop habitué au temps changeant et capricieux de son île britannique natale. **

**Il pousse un soupire de bien être. Il constate alors en ouvrant un oeil que son amant n'est pas dans le lit à ses côtés. Sur le moment il s'en inquiète. Puis il se dit que comme souvent Harry a du déjà se lever... pour faire un footing ou préparer le petit-déjeuner. Et lui trop habitué, trop somnolant ou tout bonnement les deux de ces suppositions, n'en fait pas grand cas une fois le moment de découverte passé et repose lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller en se roulant en boule dans le simple drap qui le recouvre. Il se rendort quasi immédiatement. **

* * *

**Pendant ce temps Harry gravit l'escalier la boule au ventre et la respiration courte. Il s'empêche de penser mais les phrases de l'article forme une symphonie dissonnante qui emplie sa tête en l'abrutissant. Les phrases de son amant datant de quelques semaines plus tôt viennent s'ajouter à cette musique étrange et c'est presque sourd et surpris qu'il se retrouve devant la porte de la chambre dans laquelle il venait de passer les meilleurs moments de sa vie quelques minutes plus tôt. **

**Il hésite à frapper mais se reprend et entre dans la chambre sans plus de cérémonie. **

**Ses yeux tombent sur la créature dont il distingue mal la silhouette de là où il se trouve. Il s'approche jusqu'à toucher le pied de lit et reste un moment sans bouger, incertain de ce qu'il doit faire. **

**Il se perd dans la contemplation de Drago dormant paisiblement. Il se dit que c'est fou de pouvoir paraître si innocent et si lubrique à la fois. Tout dans la position du blond, jusqu'à la façon qu'il a de serrer son oreiller contre lui, apparaît aux yeux de Harry comme un appel à la luxure. Mais l'expression indéchiffrable de son visage, oscillant entre la candeur angélique et, la considérant différemment, comme une sorte d'espièglerie coquine laisse le brun pantois et lui donne une furieuse envie de ne rien dire avant d'avoir encore profiter un temps de la peau sans doute chaude du réveil, du regard gris et somnolant résultat d'une nuit agréablement agitée, de la voix rauque d'avoir si peu dormi et tant gémi de plaisir... que lui offrirait probablement son amant s'il décidait de le rejoindre dans le lit. **

**Le coeur de Harry se sert. Peut-être n'y aura-t-il plus de réveil tendre et de corps chaud, de câlins alanguis le matin? Et dire que moins d'une heure plutôt il se sentait juste heureux, des souvenirs de la nuit lui emplissant la tête et le corps. Quelques heures plus tôt il tenait son amant entre ses bras, se perdait en lui, lui dévorait la bouche et lui suçait la peau... prenant tout de lui comme s'il était sa seule nourriture, ne donnant de lui que pour recevoir au centuple, avare et égoïste...**

**Pour peu il en pleurerait. Tout semble si loin à présent. Il se prend à rêver d'avoir imaginer toute cette publicité... mais le journal dans sa main, rouler comme une matraque, violent et si redoutable et redouté morceau de papier recyclé, est là pour lui clouer les pieds sur terre, frissonnant d'appréhension, prêt à rendre sur le carrelage richement poli et ouvragé ce qu'il n'a pas pu avaler ce matin. **

**-Drago... bafouille-t-il misérablement. **

**C'est sans grande surprise que Harry voit son amant rester parfaitement immobile.**

**Tremblant, Harry s'approche de la tête de lit et se penche sur le blond endormi. **

**-Drago... Appelle-t-il sur le même ton faiblard.**

**La respiration du blond ne se trouble même pas.**

**-Drago... Drago réveille-toi s'il te plaît... Lance Harry d'une voix plus assurée.**

**Son amant remue doucement. Il fronce les sourcils comme si quelque chose venait troubler un rêve plaisant.**

**Le brun serre doucement le bras de Drago afin de le ramener à la réalité. **

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe...? Demande le blond d'une voix endormie en se frottant les yeux et en s'étirant. **

**Harry reste un moment attendri mais la boule qui lui pèse sur l'estomac se fait sentir plus forte que jamais et sa respiration se fait plus courte.**

**-Drago... le journal... les journalistes... Tente-t-il misérablement.**

**Son amant ouvre un peu mieux les yeux, un peu perdu, et secoue la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place.**

**-Exprime-toi... Dit-il d'un ton où l'inquiétude commence à pointer.**

**Les yeux de Harry se voilent. Il veut parler mais les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge et il ne peut qu'expirer.**

**Il tend le magazine qu'il a gardé au blond et s'éloigne du lit pour s'appuyer contre le rebord de la fenêtre.**

**Drago prend l'amas de papier froissé et pâlit immédiatement en voyant la couverture. Il a du mal à lire le titre de l'article qui s'étend pourtant sur une large bande en travers de la couverture. **

**Le brun le voit avec fatalisme tourner les pages à la recherche de l'article qui l'avait plongé dans une rage folle quelques minutes plus tôt. Le visage du blond est fermé mais on voit ses yeux lancer des éclairs et sa mâchoire se contracter par à-coup. **

**Drago lit quelques lignes de l'article tandis que ses yeux passent des lignes de la journaliste aux photos avec agitation. Au bout d'un certain temps Harry se rend compte que son amant ne lit plus l'article. Il tourne la page avec tant de rage qu'il manque de l'arracher. Il parcourt des yeux la double page suivante et tourne de nouveau la page. Enfin il pâlit et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Les mains tremblantes il chiffonne le magazine en baissant la tête avant de sortir du lit comme une furie et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain toute proche. **

**Le brun n'a pas le temps de réagir tandis qu'il voit son petit-ami se lever du lit, nu comme un verre, l'air bouleversé. Il se précipite à la suite de Drago et va toquer à la porte de la salle de bain. **

**-Drago... Drago ouvre. S'il-te-plaît... Demande Harry d'une voix douce. **

**Il entend le magazine s'écraser contre l'autre côté de la porte puis la douche s'allumer brusquement. **

**-Drago je t'en prie... Réponds au moins! Insiste Harry quelque peu inquiet. **

**Ce qui ressemble à un cri étouffé se fait entendre et la panique s'empare du brun. **

**Il frappe plus fort contre la porte en ne cessant de demander à son amant de lui ouvrir ou de lui répondre. **

**Au bout de quelques minutes ainsi Harry finit par réellement s'inquiéter car il n'entend plus rien de l'autre côté de la porte. Alors qu'il s'apprête à lancer une dernière injonction avant de se décider à tenter de défoncer la porte, Drago répond enfin.**

**-Arrête! C'est bon laisse moi! Crie Drago avec une voix cassée.**

**-Pourquoi je te laisserai...? Ça me concerne aussi je te signale! **

**-J'ai besoin d'être seul... tu peux le comprendre ça?! S'exclame Drago avec mauvaise humeur. **

**-Non! Réplique Harry du tac-au-tac. **

**-Putain! Mais lâche-moi! Hurle Drago dans un sanglot avec une hargne que Harry ne lui a jamais connu. **

**Le coeur du brun se serre et il revoit en flash certaines des photos publiées dans le magazine. Celle où ils sont dans un hamac lui revient avec plus de force que les autres. Il s'imagine allongé sous l'ombre d'un grand tilleul, Drago allongé sur lui, torse contre torse, peau contre peau... Ils ne portaient que des jeans alors. Et il revoit Drago le couvrir de baisers de toutes sortes, certains doux et aériens, d'autres beaucoup plus langoureux, lui laissant parfois des marques dans le cou, sur un pectoral, dans le creux du bras... Il se souvient aussi des caresses de son petit-ami... de la main baladeuse qui s'était faufilée discrètement dans son sous-vêtement... Tout n'avait été que baisers et caresses pourtant ce moment avait vraiment été merveilleux et très intime... Et à présent ils savent tout deux qu'un ou plusieurs journalistes ont assisté à cette scène, se délectant déjà de l'effet que leur futur article allait faire en étant publié et de tout l'argent qu'ils allaient pouvoir récolter ainsi. **

**Bien malgré lui, et avec colère, Harry sent des larmes couler le long de son visage. Il se sent très seul, planté devant cette porte de bois. Et il se met à en vouloir à Drago de le laisser ainsi.**

**-Je vais défoncer cette porte... Dit-il d'une voix posée et qui le surprend lui-même de par sa fermeté.**

**Il entend alors le verrou de la salle de bain être actionné et la porte s'ouvre sur un Drago à la mine peu avenante, de la colère emplissant ses yeux. Mais en voyant l'état de Harry il semble se calmer instantanément et reste planté au seuil de la chambre. **

**Le brun se rend compte que son amant est trempé et frissonnant. C'est à son tour de resté immobile, étonné. Il réalise alors que la douche est encore entrain de couler. **

**Drago est toujours nu mais semble l'avoir oublié. Harry le regarde grelotter. Il s'approche de lui et le prend dans ses bras. Il est saisi par l'eau sans doute glacée que son amant s'est fait couler dessus quelques minutes plus tôt.**

**-Tu aurais vraiment défoncer la porte...? murmure Drago à l'oreille de Harry.**

**-Tu as ouvert la porte... alors tu connais la réponse. Réplique ce dernier. **

**Le blond se met à rire doucement. **

**-Super Potter... Lâche le blond.**

**Harry le suit dans son hilarité. **

**Ils rient même si leurs coeurs respectifs sont encore serrés et qu'ils ont peur soudain de ce qui n'est pas « eux » mais les autres... de tous les autres... du monde.**

**-Faudrait peut-être l'éteindre... Lance Harry.**

**-Éteindre quoi? Demande Drago.**

**Harry se détache à contre coeur de Drago, ayant soudain froid, et va arrêter la douche. En se retournant il voit le magazine par terre. Drago suit son regard et redevient sombre. **

**-Il va falloir faire face... Et rallumer nos portables sans trop tarder parce qu'on a du recevoir un nombre incalculable d'appels et messages à l'heure qu'il est. On doit aussi se préparer à tout... je veux dire de la part de nos proches. Et surtout...! Surtout... on doit savoir dans l'heure si les journalistes savent que nous sommes ici. Quand bien même ils le sauraient nous sommes sur une propriété privée et en France de surcroît... Mais si pour je ne sais quelle raison nous sortons de l'enceinte de la maison il faut savoir si l'on va être coursés ou pas par des paparazzis en folie. **

**-Ça c'est le minimum qui faille faire... Il reste bien d'autres choses à faire! S'exclame Drago. **

**S'avisant de son état Drago entre dans la chambre chercher quelque chose à se mettre. **

**Alors que Drago reparaît Harry pose un regard appuyé sur son amant. Le blond le surprend et lui fait face l'air interrogateur.**

**-Alors... tu comptes nier...? Demande Harry.**

**Drago reste un moment interdit. Il est visiblement mal à l'aise. Mais dans un même temps le brun devine qu'au fond de lui Drago pouraît avoir des choses blessantes à lui dire et que celles-ci sont tues pour ne pas le froisser. Malgré cela il ne peut supporter que Drago ait un point de vue dont il ne lui fait pas part et qui le concerne autant. **

**-Drago si tu comptes me planter un couteau dans le dos je t'arrête tout de suite! S'exclame le brun excédé par le silence de son petit-ami. **

**-Je ne compte pas te planter de couteau dans le dos... Ce n'est pas mon genre quoi que tu en penses! Réplique Drago avec morgue.**

**Un silence pesant s'installe. **

**-J'espère juste que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que l'on s'embrasse devant tout le monde où je ne sais trop quoi. Continue Drago sur un ton plus doux.**

**Harry est soulagé.**

**-Je n'ai JAMAIS aimé m'afficher pour quelque raison que ce soit... quoi que tu en penses...! Répond-il. **

**Drago est tout à la fois soulagé et énervé par la réponse de Harry.**

**-Je ne tiens pas vraiment non plus à ce qu'on s'affiche tous les deux... que l'on soit vu ensemble avant d'avoir pu... calmer les choses... Marmonne le blond.**

**-Etant donné le boom médiatique que cela provoque dors et déjà... je ne peux qu'être de ton avis... Et je vais devoir faire face à mon équipe... une partie de mes amis... Je ne suis pas sûr malgré la publication de nombreuses photos compromettantes que ce soit le plus judicieux de jouer les amoureux transis et d'en faire profiter les journalistes à scandales. **

**Drago acquiesce d'un air entendu.**

**-Je ne sais pas pour toi... Continue Harry. Mais je pense que si l'on souhaite ne pas être débordé par ce battage, et que l'on puisse continuer à être ensemble dans la tranquillité, il faut continuer à être discret, s'exprimer comme si les choses ne valaient pas la peine qu'on en fasse un fromage... Je sais par expérience que si l'on se cache et que l'on fuit sans cesse les journalistes, ça entretient une sorte de mystère et ils ne nous lâchent JAMAIS. Si au contraire on se laisse trop faire et qu'on fait les choux gras de ces... **

**Harry s'arrête un moment en soufflant bruyamment, trop énervé pour se permettre de se laisser aller... **

**-Ils n'en pourront plus de nous suivre trop content d'alimenter leurs torchons pendant je ne sais combien de temps, nous prettant des aventures toutes plus extravagante dès que les ventes baissent. Donc le mieux c'est de s'exprimer, chacun de notre côté, d'être succin mais clair et surtout pas trop trop expansifs... En bref jouer les blasés sans s'énerver- du moins autant qu'il nous sera possible- de banaliser au maximum... sans trop se dévoiler non plus!**

**Drago n'avait pas bronché tout le long de la tirade de Harry. Cependant, et bien que trouvant les propos de son amant très sensés, une chose le tracasse toujours:**

**-Harry... tout cela me paraît très intelligent. T'as juste oublié une chose...**

**Le brun le regarde perplexe.**

**-T'as juste oublié QUI tu es et QUI je suis! On est tous les deux nés célèbres avant de le devenir, dans ton cas, par les actes! C'est une première chose. Ensuite: bon dieux ce n'est pas comme si tu sortait avec une jeune DEMOISELLE de la haute... Je suis un MEC et toi aussi! Il ne s'agit pas du scoop ordinaire! Révéler avec des preuves si probantes l'homosexualité de DEUX personnages publics... C'est comme décrocher le pot aux roses mais à la puissance mille! De plus nous avons fait nos études ensembles... on se détestait cordialement... Maintenant tout le monde apprend qu'on était ensembles en cachette... Je te raconte pas les histoires abracadabrantes qui vont découler de ce scoop! Quel que soit ce que l'on va dire ou faire on est parti pour des mois voire des années de traques inlassables et de questions à la noix! Et pour couronner le tout: je doute que mes ancêtres croulants de coutumes et de conservatisme m'accueillent à bras ouverts; quant à toi: tu vas devoir affronter autre chose que des journalistes en mal de ragots abjectes... Tu sais que ta carrière de sportif est peut-être dors et déjà à l'eau...?! Et n'oublions pas les fricotages de ma FAMILLE avec une certaine organisation terroriste contre laquelle tu t'es battu...!**

**Un silence pesant s'abat. **

**-Drago. Il y a une chose et une seule chose qu'il faut que tu comprennes bien: je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir est fait... Mais je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimer personne... Je suis réellement amoureux. Et je sais que ce sentiment ne partira pas en soufflant dessus. Je t'ai exposer ce que j'allais faire, ce qui me semble le plus judicieux pour s'en prendre le moins possible dans la figure. Après je n'ai sans doute pas la solution miracle... cette solution miracle existe-t-elle? J'en doute donc je fais au mieux. Pas seulement pour toi mais pour nous. **

**Le coeur du blond manque de sortir de sa poitrine. Il est cloué par la détermination de son petit-ami et se sent d'un seul coup comme dans un étouffoir. Il manque cruellement d'air et se sent fiévreux. **

**-Je préfère envisager le pire... juste histoire de ne pas me faire avoir s'il doit se produire. Crois-moi toute ma vie durant je serai sur le qui-vive... Parce que c'est le genre de vie à laquelle il faut s'attendre dans notre position. **

* * *

**-Monsieur Potter! Monsieur Potter un mot pour le magazine OK! Entend Harry au milieu du brouhaha de journalistes et de curieux venus « l'accueillir » à son arrivée à Londres. **

**Etroitement cerné par quatre gardes du corps d'une tête de plus que lui et à la mine patibulaire, Harry se fraye un chemin afin de s'extirper hors de ce terminal d'aéroport bondé et se précipiter dans une voiture louée par l'agence de sécurité qu'il avait engager le jour précédent, spécialiste pour semer les photographes gênants. **

**-Monsieur Potter, vous revenez de vacances dans le sud de la France passées en compagnie de Monsieur Malfoy fils n'est-ce pas?**

**Toute sorte de questions fusent ainsi alors qu'il prend grand soin de ne pas comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'on lui dit, exception faite de ses gardes du corps. Malgré son indifférence d'apparat le jeune homme a du mal à ne pas entendre des bribes décousues et son coeur se sert quand il entend prononcé le nom de « Malfoy » ou de « Drago ». **

**Alors qu'il entre enfin dans la voiture aux vitres teintées une voix désabusée retentit à côté de lui.**

**-Harry... ravi de te voir.**

**Le brun tourne vigoureusement la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Ernie Russell, son agent depuis le tout début de sa carrière sportive. **

**-J'aimerais en dire autant. Marmonne Harry avec une voix morne. **

**Ernie lui fait une moue compatissante.**

**-J'ai fait des recherches comme tu me l'as demandé. Mais avant de te montrer ce que j'ai trouvé... je te demande si tu veux vraiment tout voir ou si un simple compte rendu te suffira.**

**Harry jauge son agent et confident du regard. **

**-C'est vraiment... terrible? Demande-t-il en palissant. **

**Ernie lance un regard cette fois des plus compatissant... avec une pointe de crainte.**

**Le jeune homme sent ses mains se mettre à trembler.**

**-Explique-toi. L'enjoint Harry. **

**-Pour ce qui est des journaux... des supports écrits disons... Pas de grande surprise tu en as vu pas mal. Tu m'as mentionné certains clichés comme pouvant aller au delà de la prise de photos dénotant une simple complicité... Seulement il devenait difficile d'attaquer l'agence de pub sur la supposition que le photographe avait vu disons... « autre chose » que la complicité qui vous unit Malfoy et toi... Seulement... disons que c'est une bonne nouvelle autant qu'une mauvaise: vous avez été filmé... il y a des scènes Malfoy et toi sur des sites privés et il y a commerce de ces vidéos. Il y a également d'autres photos... **

**Le voix d'Ernie se met à trembler. Son regard devient fuyant.**

**-Bon sang Harry! À moins d'avoir été d'une imprudence qui frise l'inconscience et l'immaturité totale de votre part à tous les deux... Voire à l'inexpérience totale- et je sais pour ce point que ce n'est pas le cas!- il y a de quoi attaquer l'hôtel où vous êtes allés durant votre séjour au Pays de Galle. Les documents auxquels je fais allusion sont trop... trop... personnels pour avoir pu être pris par quelqu'un qui serait en planque! Et je me doute que vous ne vous êtes pas filmés pendant... vos ébats!**

**Harry a tout à coup l'impression que son agent lui parle en Serbe. Il n'arrive plus à comprendre un mot de la logorrhée de l'homme aux cheveux châtain clair assis à côté de lui.**

**-Je veux tout voir. Dit Harry en coupant court à la conversation. **

**Ernie se tait immédiatement et reste un moment interdit. Il dévisage Harry qui garde les yeux obstinément tourné vers le siège juste devant lui. **

**D'un geste tremblant l'agent s'empare d'une sacoche à ses pieds. Il en sort un ordinateur portable qu'il ouvre, allume. Puis il tape quelque chose et fouille dans les dossiers. Trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherche il tend l'ordinateur au brun qui le prend sur ses genoux sans heurt et sans dire un mot.**

**-Il y en a pour... dix heures de visionage... pour ce qui est de ce dossier... Le dossier le plus compromettant. Bafouille Ernie.**

**Harry ne réagit pas. Il s'apprête à appuyer sur le bouton « entrer » quand Ernie l'interrompt et lui tend un casque sonore. **

**Le brun écarquille les yeux de stupeur. Ernie se ratatine sur son siège, passablement mal à l'aise: **

**-Oui il y a du son en plus. Dit-il d'un ton désolé. Je vais aller me mettre à côté du conducteur et te laisser seul... **

**Le jeune homme s'exécute, laissant Harry dépité. **

**Ce dernier met les écouteurs et lance le « film ».**

**La première vidéo avait été prise tandis qu'ils étaient dans ce fameux hamac. Jusque là pas de grande surprise même si le fait de se voir à l'écran dans une position aussi peu avantageuse a le don de lui faire se dresser les cheveux sur la tête. **

**Il se voit allongé de tout son long, Drago sur lui, tous deux torse nu. Il voit avec fatalisme la main de Drago lui caresser les côtes, jouant un peu en pianotant sur son ventre, et descendre encore plus bas jusqu'à entrer dans son jean. Harry se voit sourire et même rire tandis que Drago le mange littéralement des yeux. La tête de son amant se loge dans son cou un moment, pour y déposer des baisers apparemment, puis revient se placer face à celle de Harry pour ensuite permettre à ses lèvres de se poser furtivement et méticuleusement sur tout le visage... Le Harry de la vidéo est détendu et savoure grandement le moment à n'en pas douter...**

**Le brun se sent trop mal. Il ne semble pas y avoir de son pour cette vidéo qui à en juger par la qualité de l'image avait été faite à la va-vite et sans micro. Prise sur l'instant peut-être...? **

**Le jeune homme n'en peut vite plus de ces images trop intimes... Il aurait presque préféré quelque chose de plus cru parce que ça aurait certes été terrible à regarder, mais ça n'aurait pas gâché à jamais l'un des plus beaux souvenirs de sa vie.**

**Le brun appuie sur la barre de déroulement afin que la séquence passe plus vit et par à coup... Juste pour jeter un coup d'oeil. Il se souvient de s'être endormi son amant blottit dans ses bras cet après-midi là et la vidéo se finit alors que l'image ne bouge plus, les montrant tels Harry dans son souvenir. **

**Il déglutit bruyamment quand une image noire succède à cette vidéo. Certes on ne voit rien mais on entend cette fois distinctement des... gémissements? Des soupirs? Il ne sait pas vraiment mais ce sont des sons répétés et qui ressemblent à s'y méprendre à un souffle. La caméra fait une mise au point continuelle tandis que les bruits continuent. Enfin L'image est de plus en plus visible et le brun secoue la tête et ne peut retenir un « non ! » désespéré. Il se sent d'un coup épié de partout et il regarde le chauffeur et son agent devant lui. **

**-Je veux être seul! Crie presque le jeune homme faisant sursauter Ernie.**

**-Tu veux que l'on s'arrête Harry?**

**-Si vous désirez on peut faire descendre la vitre pour vous isoler... Propose le chauffeur. **

**-Faites ça! S'exclame Harry désorienté. **

**Il voit la vitre noirs descendre doucement jusqu'à le laisser seul à l'arrière de la voiture. **

**Pendant ce temps la vidéo continue. **

**L'image est très sombre et la définition est mauvaise. Cependant on reconnaît sans mal Harry assis à califourchon sur son amant. Ce dernier lui caresse les jambes, le torse... entre les jambes. On devine aussi qu'il tient le pénis de Harry dans ses mains durant quelques instants. Puis après l'avoir masturbé ses mains descendent dans son dos et l'une d'elle passe sous le drap fin. On devine sans mal ce qu'elle va y faire lorsque Harry se cambre et laisse échapper un souffle puissant. **

**Le brun suffoque sur son siège et la colère et l'humiliation le rendent aveugle. Alors qu'il s'apprête à piquer une crise en envoyant tout balader autour de lui il prend conscience que ces vidéos viennent de sites web et ainsi ont déjà dû être vues par des centaines, des millers... des centaines de milliers de gens curieux. **

**Il regarde autour de lui l'oeil paniqué et trouve un seau assez petit dans une espèce de petit coffre. Sans demander son reste il vomit douloureusement, les yeux brouillés par les larmes. Ramassant le peu de fierté qu'il lui reste il se remet d'aplomb, s'essuie avec le pull qu'il avait pris pour ne pas attraper froid à cause de la climatisation de l'avion. **

**Avec une nouvelle détermination il finit de visionner par à coup cette vidéo et fait de même avec les suivantes. Ses yeux sont chargés de rancunes et ils brillent d'un air vengeur et farouche.**

* * *

**-Monsieur Malfoy! Monsieur Malfoy! Monsi... **

**-Je vous prierais de bien vouloir laisser l'interview se passer dans le calme afin que Monsieur Malfoy n'ait pas à se répéter. Il répondra aux questions qu'ils jugent pertinentes et qui n'empiètent pas d'avantage sur sa vie privée...**

**Drago s'avance, coupant la parole de l'agent de presse chargé de l'interview. **

**-Je souhaiterais d'abord m'exprimer. Dit-il d'une voix froide et posée. **

**Un silence crépitant de flash suit son intervention, les journalistes sont pendus à ses lèvres. **

**-Je crois qu'il est inutile de nier quoi que ce soit... Mais pour plus de clarté et afin d'éviter toute histoire et ragot étrange et mal venu je tiens à préciser certaines choses:**

**-Oui Harry Potter et moi-même entretenons une relation. Une relation d'ordre privé. **

**-Non nous n'entretenons pas cette relations depuis des années. Elle est assez récente.**

**-Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sommes ou n'avons été fiancé dans notre vie, donc pas de rupture avec telle ou telle actrice comme s'amusent à le dire certains magazines que je ne citerai pas. **

**Drago se tait. Les journalistes sont tellement pris de court par cet arrêt si brutal que pendant quelques secondes tout le monde semble attendre la suite. **

**Un journaliste ventripotent obtient la parole.**

**-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous en couple avec Monsieur Potter, Lord comme vous-même?**

**-Depuis quelques mois. Répond Drago en gardant obstinément un ton froid et distant, forçant ainsi les journalistes à s'adresser à lui avec la plus grande déférence.**

**Un autre journaliste prend la parole:**

**-Etes-vous homosexuel? **

**Drago sert les mâchoires, déjà au comble de la colère.**

**-Deux hommes ensembles... comment appelez-vous cela? **

**Un petit rire traverse l'assemblée.**

**-Je voulais dire... est-ce une phase? L'avez-vous toujours été? Êtes-vous bisexuel? S'empresse de rajouter le journaliste.**

**-C'est une question à la fois je vous prie. Et pour ce qui est de ma réponse: je suis ici pour préciser certaines choses... pas pour m'étendre sur mes questions existentielles.**

**Un immense brouhaha s'élève tandis qu'il finit sa phrase. Drago y reste sourd. Il attend patiemment et en gardant son air peu amène qu'une autre question lui soit distinctement posée. **

**-Harry Potter est-il le seul homme avec qui vous êtes jamais sorti? Demande une jeune journaliste. **

**Drago déglutit doucement, conscient que la réponse qu'il va donner va être considéré comme un nouveau scoop:**

**-Je ne suis sorti avec aucun autre homme que Harry Potter. Déclare-t-il la mort dans l'âme. **

**Le brouhaha reprend de plus bel, toujours crépitant de flash. Drago sent que la torture n'est pas fini et que ses nerfs le lâchent petit à petit. **

**-Harry Potter est un sportif et qui plus est un rugbyman... N'avez-vous pas peur d'endosser le rôle de la « fille » dans votre couple? Demande une journaliste juste à ses pieds. **

**Le blond se prend comme une douche froide à cette question et ses yeux se mettent à lancer des éclairs:**

**-C'est à cause de ce genre de préjugés que nous avons gardé notre relation cachée durant tout ce temps. Il n'est pas question de fille ou de garçon... Il est juste question d'un couple. Si Harry... Potter avait eu besoin ou envie d'une fille... Il serait avec une fille à l'heure actuelle. Et il en va de même pour moi!**

**C'en est trop il commence vraiment à se sentir bouillir. Cette interview est une torture. Et il a tout à coup l'envie de faire un magnifique doigt d'honneur à l'assemblée en lâchant quelques jurons bien sentis et de partir sans demander son reste.**

**-Comment cette relation est perçu par vos entourages respectifs?**

**Plus que deux trois questions... se dit Drago en respirant le plus calmement possible. Il fait un petit signe de tête à l'attaché de presse. Celui-ci lui rend son signal. **

**-Il vous reste deux questions. S'exclame l'attaché de presse.**

* * *

**-Monsieur Potter, pensez-vous que le fait d'être ouvertement homosexuel peut avoir une influence néfaste sur l'avenir de votre carrière? **

**Harry reste un moment sans rien dire.**

**-C'est une question que je me suis souvent posée. Avant de sortir avec Drago Malfoy je me pensais réellement hétérosexuel. **

**-C'est donc Monsieur Malfoy qui vous a fait... changer de bord- si vous me permettez l'expression? S'empresse de demander le journaliste.**

**Harry se force à prendre une inspiration calme.**

**-Je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait fait « changer de bord » comme vous dites. Comme vous le savez sûrement il en va de même pour lui: avant que nous soyons ensembles il se pensait hétérosexuel. S'il fallait expliquer cela en bref: nous nous sommes fait mutuellement « changer de bord »... **

**Le journaliste sourit, visiblement amusé par la réponse. **

**-Je reviens à ma première question: qu'en est-il de votre carrière? **

**Harry l'interrompt promptement:**

**-Pour ce qui est de ma carrière de sportif... Disons que je suis pour le moment dans l'expectative. J'ai déjà repris les entraînements... Le retour dans mon club ne s'est pas fait sans de lourdes appréhensions. Mais finalement hormis un peu d'étonnement de la part de mes coéquipiers ils m'ont relativement bien accepté. **

**-Pensez-vous que leur regard a changé sur vous?**

**-Votre regard a-t-il changé sur moi? Répond Harry quelque peu pris de court. **

**-Vous savez ils sont encore un peu... surpris de cette nouvelle. Disons que c'est bien trop frais pour pouvoir dire à l'heure actuelle si nos rapports ont réellement changés. Mais je pense en effet qu'ils auront un peu changé... Je ne pense pas que mes collègues me moqueront gentiment à l'avenir sur ma vie amoureuse... **

**-Votre « coming out » forcé est-il finalement une libération pour vous comme pour Monsieur Malfoy?**

**-Ce serait, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, remercier grandement les journalistes qui vendent, impunément jusqu'à présent, des photos d'ordre privé et intime! Je ne vis pas cette révélation comme une libération. C'est très cruel au contraire. La seule chose que je dois concéder c'est que c'était un secret relativement lourd à porter... Notamment vis à vis de mes coéquipiers. Quelle que soit leur opinion sur l'homosexualité, je partage beaucoup de choses avec mes coéquipiers... Leur cacher d'abord ce que je ressens pour un homme, ensuite le fait que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie, tout homme qu'il soit, me mettait souvent très mal à l'aise et me faisait éviter certains sujets ou même mentir parfois! C'est important d'avoir confiance en ses coéquipiers... et en cela j'avais vraiment l'impression de ne pas jouer franc-jeu, c'est un premier point, mais aussi de trahir en quelque sorte leur confiance en moi. **

**Malgré tout cela je sais encore pourquoi je n'ai pas pu leur avouer tout simplement la vérité: j'étais moi-même quelque peu intrigué par ce grand changement en moi: toute ma vie je m'étais vu marié avec des enfants... Je m'imaginais dans quelques années entouré de ma famille à n'être préoccupé que par l'éducation de mes enfants et amoureux d'une femme qui serait leur mère et la femme de ma vie...**

**Et je me découvre très attiré par un homme. Qui plus est un homme avec qui j'avais grandi, qui avait toujours été comme une sorte de rival et adversaire en cour de récréation! Et le plus étonnant c'est qu'il répondait à cette attirance. **

**Aujourd'hui nous sommes ensembles. Avec des conséquences que je vis à la minute même sur ce plateau de télévision. **

**Je ne suis pas un adepte du secret. Mais il est évident que cette information a explosé littéralement aux yeux de tous. En cela elle ne peut pas être libératrice. Il y a des gens que j'aime beaucoup qui n'ont pas appris cette nouvelle de ma bouche. Pouvez-vous imaginer ce qu'ils ont ressenti en voyant l'info dans tous les médias?!**

**Le journaliste fait un sourire contrit et mal à l'aise. **

**-Vous savez... j'ai été poursuivi par des journalistes toute ma vie. On m'a tantôt porté aux nus tantôt traité comme une pauvre petite chose fragile et décérébrée, tantôt encore comme un fou dangereux... Et la liste est longue! Je ne me pose pas en victime aujourd'hui je fais juste un constat. La seule chose qui m'importe à l'heure actuelle est de vivre le plus harmonieusement possible et en accord avec moi-même. Ce dernier scandale ne me laisse pas vivre tranquillement, et cela va même plus loin: je suis de nouveau humilié, traité comme une espèce de bout de viande... Et je ne parle même pas de Drago Malfoy et de sa famille qui se prennent de plein fouet les diatribes les plus virulentes. **

**Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le passé. Et je ne suis pas un petit garçon inconscient. C'est en partie pour cela que j'ai tenu à m'exprimer, comme je le fais rarement, sur cette affaire en particulier parce que pour une fois il ne s'agit pas de moi ET de la vie de pas mal de personnes. Ici il s'agit uniquement de ma vie privée et de celle de Drago Malfoy. Je souhaite que ce battage médiatique retombe le plus rapidement possible et que les calomnies voire les menaces à l'encontre essentiellement de mon ami cessent le plus rapidement possible et sans drame. **

**J'ai perdu ainsi que beaucoup trop de gens, des amis très tôt. Je sais quel est le prix de la vie et je l'ai su avant même de découvrir le rugby, ou avant de me demander si j'étais homo ou hétéro. Je me suis déjà pas mal battu dans ma vie. Si cette déclaration inopinée et des plus illégale doit être une épreuve de plus... je passerai s'il le faut ma vie à la surmonter. **

**Si l'atmosphère du plateau de télé avait su être quelque peu légère au début de l'interview, elle était à présent froide et d'un silence de recueillement. **

**La longue tirade du jeune brun ne semble souffrir d'aucune réplique et laisse le journaliste dans un mutisme songeur et respectueux. **

**Harry avait démantelé une organisation terroriste des plus importante et des plus active à l'age de seulement dix-sept ans. Si personne ne remettait cela en doute, la physionomie et surtout l'attitude réservée du jeune homme laissait jusque là de nombreuses personnes perplexes. Mais aujourd'hui la détermination du fameux Harry Potter n'est plus à prouver. **

**Harry avait tenu son discours de façon si déterminée que tout le monde pourrait à présent témoigner de sa prestance et de son charisme. **

**Drago reste quelque peu ébaubi devant son poste de télévision. Alors que l'émission se termine et qu'il baisse le son de l'appareil, son téléphone sonne lui indiquant qu'il vient de recevoir un message.**

_**Le route est encore longue... Mais voilà déjà une chose de faite. Dans l'espoir de te voir ce soir...**_

_**H.**_

**Drago laisse choir son portable une fois le message lu. Il s'allonge sur son lit en soupirant. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure pendant quelques instants, en proie à un combat intérieur intense. Puis brusquement résolu, il prend son portable:**

_**Viens ce soir... et interdiction de parler de journaux ou journalistes une fois passé le seuil de ma maison... compris Potter?**_

_**D.**_

**Puis le jeune blond met ses mains derrière sa nuque en se laissant tomber lourdement sur son lit et en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. **

**Deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient ni vu ni parlé. Tout juste quelques messages échangés par textos. Le blond se surprend à imaginer la peau de son amant contre la sienne, leur deux corps étroitement enlacés. **

**Nouveau soupir. **

**Vivement ce soir. **

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaah! Je ne peux pas y croire... j'ai fini ce chapitre! ^^'

Il m'est apparu qu'écrire quasiment ligne par ligne est carrément castrateur pour l'inspiration! Et contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire pas franchement bon pour l'orthographe...

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé. J'en suis moyennement fier mais il fait parti de ces moments de transition dans une histoire où il est nécessaire de faire un peu le point... Et puis il se passe quand même des choses dans ce chapitre... non?!

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... La réaction des proches c'est pour le chapitre suivant... j'ai fait comme en droit français: une partie publique et une partie privée! Lol Il devrait y avoir quelques surprises...

N'hésitez pas à laisser une tite review... avec pleins de commentaires, plein de questions... ça motive et ça aide. Et le mieux: c'est gratuit!

Bisous à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic depuis le début... et à ceux qui la découvrent! Et même à ceux qui ne la suivent pas depuis le début mais qui l'ont découverte il y a déjà quelques temps... et à...

(l'auteur s'est faite assommer... pour cause d'hystérie à la gomme, que voulez-vous elle est tombée dans une marmite de marshmallows génétiquement modifiés: tout ceux qui en ingèrent se retrouvent lobotomisés façon bisounours... -_-')

Prochain chapitre: mal de terre.

Kimili89 votre heu... serviteuse? lol

PS: serviteur point à la ligne!


	13. Mes excuses

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre!

Je tenais à m'exprimer et m'excuser platement pour cet abandon des plus soudain et des moins sympathique. Plusieurs éléments en sont responsables mais ils n'en allège pas moins ma part de responsabilité bien à moi...

J'ai perdu par un plantage des plus désastreux les écrits que j'avais préparé pour cette fic... Ça m'a fichu un coup et j'ai longtemps songé à abandonner. De plus j'étais en panne d'inspiration ou plutôt mes idées étaient trop brouillons quant à la suite de cette histoire.

Cependant je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à l'abandonner. Ainsi cette note sert à vous signifiez que je reprends cette fic, que je reécris ce que j'ai perdu... Je ne m'engage pas à être rapide ou à poster régulièrement car je suis toujours à faire dix mille choses en même temps ce qui fait que j'en viens souvent à bouillir littéralement et écrire devient tant une libération qu'une frustration... Oui je sais je fais très torturée comme ça mais je vous assure je ne suis pas (trop) névrosée.

Voilà... en espérant ne pas m'attirer vos foudres. Que cette attente ne vous a pas fait oublier cette fic (ce serait compréhensible néanmoins...) et je vous dis à la prochaine... dans pas trop longtemps (je sais je reste vague mais vaut mieux... souvent ça m'aide à être plus rapide! - oui oui pas TROP névrosée... hum!).

Bisous à toutes et à tous ceux qui se sentiront concernés...

Kimili89


End file.
